Trust Is A Flexible Word - TRADUCCIÓN
by Htuiba
Summary: Un año después de su separación Blaine finalmente se traslada a New York. Sus esperanzas de un reencuentro se pulverizan cuando se entera de que Kurt tiene un nuevo y perfecto novio -hasta que descubre que Kurt está atrapado en una relación abusiva. POV de Blaine, en capítulos posteriores también POV de Kurt, vulnerable!Kurt, ¡Por favor lean las Advertencias Desglosadas dentro!
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada por **DiDiGlee**.

_Original: s/8905275/1/Trust-Is-A-Flexible-Word _

* * *

**Trust Is A Flexible Word / Confianza es una palabra flexible**

**Resumen:** Un año después de su rompimiento, Blaine finalmente se mudó a New York y se pone en contacto con Kurt. Sus esperanzas de una rencuentro cayeron cuando supo que Kurt tenía un perfecto Nuevo novio, hasta que descubrió que Kurt estaba atrapado en una relación destructiva.

**POV de Blaine, en capítulos posteriores POV de Kurt**

**vulnerable!Kurt, NO canon!Kurt**

Este fic es canon hasta el episodio 04x06 «Glease». (Esto significa que la llamada de teléfono en «Thanksgiving» y todo lo de Navidad no ocurrió.)

**Nota de autor:** Hola a todos, así que el episodio The Break Up se ha desatado un montón en FanFiction y he visto algunas ideas sobre cómo Blaine terminó en una relación problemática con Eli, porque piensa que lo merece por engañar a Kurt. Me ha llamado la atención otra idea que estoy presentándoles ahora. Esta historia es acerca de cómo Kurt es un desastre por su separación y termina en una relación abusiva en New York.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esto NO es canon!Kurt, porque no creo que Kurt se distanciara y actuara como lo hace en esta historia. Si no les gusta vulnerable!Kurt entonces por favor no lo lean.

**ADVERTENCIAS DESGLOSADAS (para capítulos posteriores):** abuso físico, violencia, auto-lesiones, abuso de alcohol.

**Sólo una aclaración:** Este NO es un fic sobre lo que se espera en el siguiente episodio de Glee (04x11). Esto no es sobre Kurt y el nuevo personaje del programa, Adam.

* * *

**¡UN GRAN AGRADECIMIENTO A _HarmonyLover_ por ayudarme con esta historia! Todos, por favor asegúrense de checar su historia "Have A Little Faith" la cual es sobre arreglar la relación Klaine antes de que suceda la ruptura. ¡La amo! Ella es realmente talentosa con las palabras. :)**

* * *

**Trust Is A Flexible Word**

**Capítulo 1**

―¡BLAINE! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!

Blaine escuchó su nombre e instintivamente miró en dirección al grito agudo.

―¡BLAINE SILBADOR! ¡POR AQUÍ!

Una pequeña figura morena se acercó corriendo hacia él, cruzando la calle (casi siendo atropellada por un taxi amarillo) con los brazos extendidos y una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro

Blaine abrió sus brazos para atraparla y darle vueltas alrededor con el fin de compensar su entusiasmo.

―¡Blaine! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente estas aquí! ¡Es tan genial verte! ¡Bienvenido a New York! ―Rachel casi lo ahogó en el torrente de palabras mientras lo abrazaba exuberantemente.

―Gracias, Rachel, ¡es bueno verte también! ―Blaine le sonrió con cariño, contento por esa recepción afectuosa, de la cual no se sentía merecedor en absoluto.

Por un momento sólo sonrieron al otro mientras todas las palabras no pronunciadas daban vueltas en ambas cabezas. Casi un año había pasado en el cual apenas si mantuvieron el contacto. Sólo cuando Blaine recibió su carta de aceptación y supo que iría a vivir a New York la contactó otra vez, y no esperaba una bienvenida tan calurosa.

―Como sea ―Rachel se tomó del brazo con él para llevarlo a arrastras―. ¡Hay una agradable y pequeña cafetería a la que necesito llevarte! ¡Cielos, tenemos tanto de que hablar! ¡No puedo creer que por fin estas aquí! ¡Parecen años!

―Sí, es verdad ―Blaine mordió su labio inferior. La extrañaba. Todo sobre ella, incluso su loca y apabullante personalidad. Sólo ahora que la veía otra vez se daba cuenta cuánto extrañaba hablar con ella, darse cuenta le hizo querer llorar. Si no lo hubiera arruinado, las cosas serían de diferente manera ahora.

―Gracias por reunirte conmigo ―dijo mientras caminaba a su lado, no realmente mirando la ciudad, sus ojos sólo paseaban por el pavimento frente a sus pies y con la pequeña mano de Rachel aferrándose a su brazo ―. Sólo he estado aquí por una semana y ya me siento abrumado por todo esto. Quiero decir, guau, ¡New York! ―extendió su brazo libre para captar la inmensidad de la ciudad.

Rachel le sonrió―. Sé a lo que te refieres ―le aseguró―. Yo estaba impresionada también. Pero no te preocupes, ¡te lo mostrare! ¡Pronto te sentirás en casa!

Tiró de él a una pequeña cafetería, colocando la chaqueta en un taburete libre por la ventana para guardar el asiento y luego se acercó a la barra para pedir sus cafés―. ¿Un expreso doble, Blaine Silbador? ―le preguntó con un brillo alegre en los ojos.

Blaine frunció el ceño―. ¿Sabes mi orden de café?

―Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿cierto? ―respondió, y otra triste sonrisa rozó sus rasgos. Había crecido hermosa, Blaine lo notó. Siempre había sido hermosa, pero no podía evitar ver cuánto floreció viviendo en New York.

Tomaron asiento en la ventana y sólo se sonrieron mutuamente por un rato, ambos aún demasiado emocionados acerca de verse y no sabiendo por dónde comenzar. Blaine había temido que no quisiera verlo; después de todo aún era la mejor amiga de Kurt. Pero allí estaba ella, con los brazos abiertos y una tierna y cálida sonrisa haciendo a Blaine sentirse bienvenido.

Hablaron sobre NYADA y Juilliard por un tiempo hasta que fue obvio que solo estaban divagando entorno a la cuestión realmente importante.

―¿Cómo esta Kurt? ―Blaine finalmente encontró el valor para preguntar, y ahí estaba otra vez, la triste y anhelante sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos por ninguna razón más aparente que lamentar el lío en que se había convertido su mutua realidad.

―Genial ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros―. Sí, esta genial. Bueno, considerando las circunstancias.

Blaine frunció el entrecejo―. ¿Qué circunstancias?

―Bueno ―Rachel lanzó un mechón de pelo hacia atrás por encima de su hombro―. Por un lado está el hecho de que dejó de postularse en NYADA. Le dije que debía seguir intentándolo, pero después de dos rechazos se ha dado por vencido.

El alma de Blaine cayó al escuchar esa noticia. ¿Kurt había renunciado a NYADA?

―Pero bueno, por otro lado el ama trabajar en Vogue y está súper ocupado ahí, ¡es un verdadero adicto al trabajo! ―rió, pero no sonó muy convencida―. Además tiene un nuevo novio ―agregó con una débil sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de Blaine dejara de latir―. En realidad yo lo animé para que comenzara a salir de nuevo ―le confesó a Blaine―. Estaba terriblemente temeroso durante meses después de la ruptura. Ni pensar en que viera a nadie más, así que estoy muy contenta por él ahora.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada a su taza.

―Me alegra escuchar que es feliz ―se las arregló para decirlo y lo dijo en serio, a pesar de que le dolía. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero parte de sus razones para ir a Nueva York había sido la esperanza de que iba volver con Kurt de alguna manera, a pesar de que no habían hablado en casi un año.

―Sí, Kurt es muy feliz ―Rachel confirmó con un poco de demasiado entusiasmo mientras sus uñas estaban golpeando la mesa sin descanso―. ¡Su nuevo novio es como un sueño hecho realidad! Su nombre es Andrew, es una especie de ejecutivo de publicidad, aparentemente muy exitoso.

Andrew. A Blaine instantáneamente le desagrado ese nombre.

―Además es gracioso y encantador ―Rachel continuó su lista de los atributos del nuevo novio de Kurt―. No puedo decir nada malo sobre él.

―Suena como un muy partido ―Blaine dijo, intentando mantener sus celos fuera de su tono de voz.

―¡Oh sí, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Por lo que escuché, ¡es _increíble_ en _todas las formas posibles_! ―ella arqueó las cejas sugestivamente, pero luego pareció recordar con quien estaba hablando―. Lo siento.

―Está bien ―Blaine hizo girar lentamente el café en sus manos y miró su amiga de cerca. A pesar de su discurso entusiasta Rachel no parecía estar realmente feliz por el nuevo novio de Kurt―. ¿No te grada? ―fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Rachel lo miró sorprendida, sintiéndose atrapada―. No es que me desagrade ―explicó cuidadosamente―. Es sólo que... la forma en que Kurt ha cambiado desde que esta con Andrew...

Blaine frunció el ceño de nuevo―. Cambió, ¿cómo?

Rachel suspiró ligeramente con demasiado dramatismo―. Empezando por el hecho que no ha tenido tiempo para verme más. Tengo la sensación de que se está alejando a propósito de mí y se ha vuelto aún peor desde que se mudó con Andrew.

―¿Se mudó con ese chico? ―Blaine preguntó, totalmente desconcertado. Kurt estaba _viviendo_ con un chico. Los celos se le inyectaron como fuego por sus venas. Siempre había soñado vivir con Kurt.

―¿Cuándo... por qué... cómo?

―Hace tres semanas ―Rachel le dijo―. Andrew le pidió que se mudara con él, así como así. Le supliqué a Kurt que se quedara conmigo porque no quería buscar otro compañero de piso, pero dijo que deseaba darle una oportunidad. ¿Qué podía decir? Después de todo, fue mi idea. Quiero decir, convencí a Kurt para que comenzara a salir de nuevo, así que ahora no puedo quejarme, ¿cierto?

Era claro para Blaine que Rachel estaba desconsolada porque casi ya no podía ver a Kurt. Aparentemente entre las horas de trabajo y ahora viviendo con Andrew, no tenía mucho tiempo libre para verla.

―¿Crees que aceptaría verme? ―Blaine preguntó―. Me encantaría verlo y tratar de ser amigos otra vez.

―Puedo preguntarle si quieres ―Rachel ofreció.

Blaine dio un asentimiento de cabeza―. Sí, por favor.

* * *

Dos días después, Blaine se sentó en la cama de su dormitorio individual, tratando de trabajar en un ensayo y agradecer a los cielos que su molesto compañero estaba fuera.

Su teléfono sonó. Miró al identificador de llamadas y se congeló inmediatamente cuando vio que se trataba de Kurt. Un millón de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza y estaba asustado, pero también emocionado por esta llamada.

―¿Hola? ―respondió vacilantemente.

―Hola ―la voz de Kurt sonó dentro de su oído. Sonaba alegre y un poco exuberante ―. Escuché por Rachel que estás en la cuidad. Pensé que debía hacerte una llamada y darte la bienvenida a New York.

―Gracias ―Blaine dijo, todavía sorprendido por la inesperada llamada. No había hablado con Kurt desde... desde hacia tanto. Oír su voz lo hizo temblar.

―¿Así que estás en Juilliard? Eso es genial.

―Sí, lo es ―Blaine reconoció y quiso abofetearse a sí mismo porque no sabía que más decir a Kurt.

―Okay, eso es genial ―Kurt repitió―. Escucha, me tengo que ir. Sólo quería decir saludar y es realmente genial tenerte en la ciudad. ¡Adiós!

―¡Kurt, espera! ―Blaine cerró sus ojos y se aferró a su teléfono. Tomó un profundo respiro y rezó por valor―. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un café algún día?

―Uh, si, por supuesto ―Kurt respondió, pero sonaba cauteloso―. Es sólo que estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo.

―¿Qué tal en el almuerzo, mañana? ―Blaine preguntó, intentando sonar casual, aunque el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, sobre la posibilidad de ver a Kurt el día siguiente.

―No hago descanso para el almuerzo ―Kurt respondió.

Blaine permaneció en silencio. Eso era un rechazo evidente. Kurt no quiera verlo en realidad. Esa llamada no era más que un gesto de amabilidad.

―Entiendo ―Blaine dijo.

―Pero a veces voy por un café al lugar que Rachel te llevó el otro día ―Kurt dijo lentamente―. ¿Tal vez podríamos encontrarnos allí? ¿Mañana en la tarde alrededor de las cuatro en punto?

―¡Sí, suena genial! ―Blaine se apresuró a decir.

―Pero no pudo hacer ninguna promesa ―Kurt dijo―. No sé que tan loco vaya a ser el trabajo mañana, así que no te ofendas si no aparezco.

―Eso está bien ―Blaine le aseguró―. Voy a ir por un café de todas maneras. Sería bueno verte ahí.

―Okay, entonces te veo mañana. Tal vez.

―Nos vemos ―Blaine colgó y se tumbó en el colchón, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Extrañaba demasiado escuchar la voz de Kurt.

―Gracias por llamarme Kurt ―susurró en el silencio, apretando el teléfono en su corazón.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Gracias por leer!

Estoy tratando de no hacer de esta una historia de nunca acabar como me pasó con mis otras historias. Esta historia se supone será corta e hiriente. Espero poder mantenerla corta. No lo prometo. ;)

* * *

**Nota traductor:**

Vuelvo con otra traducción, nunca creí que esto de traducir me fuera a gustar, pero lo hace. Como en todo lo que hago trato de dar lo mejor de mí, pero a veces cometo errores, así que favor de hacerme saber si encuentran uno.

Sinceramente no he terminado de leer la historia, lo hago a la par que traduzco; pero como le dije a la autora, el summary me convenció a tal punto de querer hacerla en español.

Me gusta tener un tipo de horario, así que planeo actualizar cada martes y jueves (según mi zona horaria), espero poder hacerlo y en caso de que no... pues ya veré. Como siempre les pido que agradezcan a la autora y la animen a escribir más.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Por favor recuerden:** este fic es canon hasta el episodio 04x06 "Glease". (Esto quiere decir que la llamada en Thanksgiving y todo lo del episodio de Navidad NO pasó.)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esto NO es _canon!Kurt,_ porque no creo que Kurt actuaría como lo hace en mi historia. Si no les gusta _vulnerable!Kurt_ entonces no lo lean.

**ADVERTENCIAS DESGLOSADAS:** (en capítulos posteriores) violencia, abuso físico, auto-laceración

Como siempre estoy siendo extra precavida con la clasificación y advertencias. Aquellos que ya conocen mis otras historias deberían saber que no soy de escribir cosas crueles ni gráficas. :)

* * *

**Trust Is A Flexible Word**

**Capítulo 2**

Blaine estaba sentado en la cafetería, sorbió su casi frio café e intercambiando la mirada de su reloj al exterior de la ventana para escanear los rostros de los peatones.

Había llegado a las tres y media en caso de que Kurt llegase antes. Pero ya eran casi las cuatro y media, y Blaine había perdido la esperanza de que Kurt aún apareciera en absoluto. No estaba molesto con Kurt. Sólo increíblemente triste.

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba esperando. ¿Había esperado realmente que Kurt entrara e inmediatamente se enamorara de él nuevamente? Sí, claro.

Blaine sabía que lo había estropeado; solo que finalmente quería una oportunidad para arreglarlo con Kurt. Incluso si Kurt nunca lo perdonaba ni volvían a ser pareja, Blaine estaba esperando por un lugar como amigo. Había extrañado a Kurt en su vida durante todo el año pasado, y ahora que estaba en New York no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad volver a contactar con Kurt.

Con una última mirada estaba justo a punto de levantarse y dejar el establecimiento cuando la puerta se abrió y un nuevo cliente entró. Blaine cayó de nuevo en su asiento al ver a su ex-novio.

Kurt lucia guapo. Siempre había sido hermoso, pero ahora lucia impactante. Su cabello estaba peinado elaboradamente, un testimonio de devoción al estilo, y lleno de tanto producto que fácilmente hizo frente al fuerte viento que sopla en torno a los altos edificios en las calles de New York. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por la carrera y los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba los alrededores de la tienda.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando por fin vio a Blaine en la mesa junto a la ventana.

Kurt atravesó la tienda con pasos rápidos, nunca apartó los ojos de Blaine, haciendo que Blaine se sintiese extremadamente cohibido de repente. No podía dejar de alzar el brazo y asegurarse de que su gelificado cabello aún estuviera pulcro y en orden.

―Hola ―Kurt saludó alegremente mientras se sentaba frente a él, como si se encontraran en ese lugar todos los días.

Como si no hubiera pasado casi un año desde la última vez que se vieron.

―Lo siento, ¿te hice esperar mucho? ―Kurt dijo, checando su reloj―. No pude salir antes. ¡La oficina es un desastre estos días! ―Kurt blanqueció los ojos y colocó la chaqueta en la silla libre junto a él. Estaba vistiendo un cuello de tortuga azul, destacando el color de sus ojos perfectamente―. Creo que voy por un espresso. Necesito algo fuerte ― Kurt se levantó y fue directo a colocar su orden en el mostrador. Blaine no había dicho ni una palabra hasta ese momento; sólo observó a su ex-novio y resistió la urgencia de abrazarlo, besarlo y agradecerle por ser tan maravilloso, por actuar como si todo fuera normal, cuando no lo era.

Como fuera, Blaine sabía que no podía jugar por mucho esa charada. No podía actuar como si el año pasado no hubiera sucedido. No podía actuar como si fueran sólo antiguos compañeros que resultaban vivir en la misma ciudad ahora.

Kurt regreso con una taza de espresso y una gran galleta de chocolate―. ¿Estaba esperando que compartieras está conmigo? ―rompió la galleta por la mitad y la colocó en una servilleta sobre la mesa hacia Blaine.

―Gracias ―Blaine dijo, aclarándose la voz. Era difícil pensar en algo coherente para decir, cuando las únicas palabras que giraban alrededor de su cabeza eran: _Te amo, por favor vuelve conmigo, quiero estar contigo otra vez, por favor, ¿por qué no puedes perdonarme?_

―Entonces, ¿qué te gusta de New York hasta el momento? ―Kurt preguntó, mirándolo.

Blaine intentó controlar a su corazón, el cual estaba yendo salvaje en su pecho, pero se las arregló para sonreír―. Es bastante abrumador. Todo es tan grande y ruidoso.

Kurt asintió y masticó su galleta ―. Pronto lo vas a amar ―prometió.

―Sí, Rachel me dijo lo mismo ―Blaine dijo. Quitó la tapa del vaso y sumergió la mitad de la galleta en el café casi frío.

―Deberías pegarte con Rachel ―Kurt le aconsejó―. Ella conoce todos los lugares y fiestas a las que ir. Estoy seguro que ahora podría presentarte a algunas celebridades de Broadway. Es una estrella en NYADA y he escuchado que incluso tiene algunos admiradores de Juilliard.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ―Blaine preguntó―. Creí que Vogue sólo era algo temporal para ti.

―Sí, bueno, Broadway no es para mí ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza―. Sólo era un sueño de infancia. Tengo que ser más realista. La moda es mi mundo ahora.

Blaine estaba desconcertado por esa seca declaración―. ¿Así que en realidad te rendiste con tu sueño? ―preguntó incrédulo―. Pero, Kurt, ¡tú eres increíblemente talentoso! Siempre ame escucharte cantar y verte actuar.

―Eso fue en la preparatoria, Blaine ―Kurt le levantó una ceja crítico―. La vida no es un sueño hecho realidad para todos.

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, ambos revolviendo su café y comiendo la galleta.

Blaine aclaró su garganta, preparándose para el otro gran tema.

―Rachel me comentó que estás viendo a alguien.

―Uh, si ―Kurt respondió después de sólo unas segundos de vacilación―. Su nombre es Andrew. Es un verdadero Príncipe Encantador, siempre abriéndome la puerta, diciéndome que soy hermoso al menos diez veces al día, ya sabes, cosas de ese tipo.

Kurt se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

―Estoy feliz por ti ―Blaine dijo, sincero aunque con el corazón dolido porque aun quería ser el que hiciera a Kurt feliz. Lo extraño es que Kurt no parecía ser realmente feliz; al menos el brillo en sus ojos no estaba. Blaine pensó que esto era probablemente debido a que su presencia estaba provocando malos recuerdos―. ¿Entonces, hace cuánto que están saliendo? ―Blaine no pudo evitar preguntar, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta por Rachel.

―Por casi tres meses ya ― Kurt levantó el vaso de café a sus labios ―. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás viendo a alguien?

Blaine negó con la cabeza―. No, no desde... ―Blaine aclaró su garganta otra vez―. No, no he estado con nadie.

Kurt no dijo ni una palabra en respuesta. Solamente miró a la ventana como si le interesara ver a las personas que pasaban por ahí.

―Entonces, este Andrew ―Blaine retomó la conversación y ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba torturando con eso ―. Escuché que es un sueño hecho realidad, _en todas las formas posibles_.

Sabía que no debió decir algo así, en tan sugestivo tono. De hecho solo estaba haciendo eco de Rachel porque sus palabras aún le escocían. Como fuera, se dio cuenta de su error cuando Kurt se volvió para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos.

―¿Qué estás insinuando? ―Kurt demandó.

―Yo... uhm... ― Blaine tartamudeó, sabiendo que se había excedido y ya posiblemente arruinado sus posibilidades por hablarle así a Kurt.

―¿Te dije que solo llevó con Andrew _tres_ meses y crees que ya _dormí_ con él? ― Kurt le siseó a través la mesa, manteniendo la voz baja para no llamar la atención hacia ellos.

Blaine se sorprendió por la obvia mortificación de Kurt.

―Sólo lo asumí... quiero decir... ¡Rachel me dijo que ya te mudaste con él! ―Blaine argumento en su defensa.

―¡No soy el fácil en esta mesa! ―Kurt le disparó y sus palabras dieron en el blanco.

El rostro de Blaine se desencajó.

Ahí estaba, todo el dolor, furia y decepción, fresca y viva como si solo hubiese sido ayer. Todos sus problemas no resueltos y profundamente enterrados formaba burbujas en la superficie como si nunca se hubieran ahogado.

Blaine asintió lentamente; era un gesto de melancolía y una súplica de perdón. «_Tienes razón, soy quién engañó, soy él que rompió todo lo que solíamos tener en pedazos__»__._

Si, quizá se merecía eso. Pero aun así, dolía.

―Lo siento ―Kurt instantáneamente buscó y tomó la mano de Blaine sobre la mesa, su voz áspera ahora se volvió suave y arrepentida―. No quería decirlo así, Blaine. Lo siento de verdad.

Blaine bajó la mirada a la mano de Kurt sobre la suya. Sin ese gesto Blaine se hubiera echado a correr. Pero ahí estaba, la mano de Kurt apretando la suya en consuelo como varias ocasiones en el pasado, en otra vida. Blaine quería quedarse sentado en esa mesa por siempre, con el toque de Kurt sobre su mano. Quería que Kurt le gritara, lo insultara, cualquier cosa menos el silencio del año pasado.

―Sólo me molesta que pienses que tengo sexo con alguien que apenas conozco ―Kurt continuó, retirando su mano de la de Blaine.

Blaine mordió su labio inferior, aun digiriendo el insulto y la rápida, pero sincera, disculpa―. ¿Por qué vives con él si dices que no lo conoces bien?

―Me mudé con él para ahorrar dinero ―Kurt respondió la cuestión de manera natural ―. Además, su apartamento está más cerca de mi trabajo, así que ahorro mucho tiempo también. Lamentó que Rachel haya tenido que buscar otro inquilino, pero tenía que ser práctico. Aparte, no creo que mis razones sean tu asunto.

―Lo siento, es sólo que parece extraño, eso es todo ―Blaine trató de componer―. Pero me alegra que no hayas... quiero decir... solo me alegra que él no intente nada contigo... ―Blaine dejó que su voz se desvaneciera torpemente. Eso no salió muy bien―, quiero decir, me alivia saber que no estés haciéndoselo fácil... ―Blaine se estremeció al oír sus propias palabras y quiso cortarse la lengua―. Ya sabes, no deberías lanzártele... o cualquier persona...

―Lo que haga o no con Andrew o _cualquiera_ no es asunto tuyo ―Kurt lo interrumpió con una mirada severa en su rostro.

―Por supuesto que no ―Blaine tartamudeó―. Sólo estaba diciendo que…

―Esto fue una mala idea ―Kurt dijo, levantándose de la silla y recogiendo sus cosas―. No creo que debamos vernos otra vez.

―No, Kurt, ¡espera! ―Blaine suplicó―. Por favor, quédate. Sólo un minuto más.

Lenta, muy lentamente Kurt se sentó nuevamente, su rostro era una máscara de piedra.

―Kurt, hemos sido mejores amigos... y novios ―Blaine dijo, casi odiando sus propias palabras―. Te extraño.

Blaine tragó saliva. Intentó saber lo que Kurt pensaba pero su ex se negó a hacer contacto visual, manteniendo firme su cara inexpresiva.

―Por favor dame otra oportunidad para conocerte de nuevo, ser amigos otra vez.

Kurt no respondió nada, pero tampoco se fue.

Durante un buen rato, ambos quedaron sentados allí en un silencioso lamento, aferrándose a sus vasos de café.

Finalmente, Blaine captó la mirada de Kurt y la mantuvo. Siempre habían tenido una buena comunicación no verbal. La mirada de Kurt le decía que las cosas nunca podrían ser iguales –pero aun había el brillo de algo más. ¿Era ese el deseo de que pudieran ser _algo_ otra vez? Blaine mantuvo esa esperanza e intentó decirle a Kurt que él estaba deseando lo mismo.

Tenía que haber oportunidad de _algo_ si no, ¿por qué Kurt le había llamado anoche? ¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo en encontrarse? Blaine esperaba que todo eso significara que al menos una parte de Kurt quería que tuvieran algo de nuevo, amistad por lo menos.

―¿No hace demasiado calor como para llevar cuello de tortuga? ―Blaine preguntó después que el silencio se volvió demasiado pronunciado.

Las manos de Kurt volaron para frotar la tela azul que cubría su cuello―. Ya sabes cómo es el amor naciente ―Kurt lo despistó con una sonrisa avergonzada. Inmediatamente Blaine recordó todos los chupones que había dejado en el exquisito cuello de Kurt hace mucho tiempo. Le dolió saber que alguien más lo estaba besando ahora.

El teléfono de Kurt sonó.

Se encontraba en la mesa y Kurt lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido; no se veía muy feliz sobre lo que decía el identificador. Probablemente trabajo. Por un segundo Blaine pensó que no iba a responder la llamada. Pero entonces Kurt se mordió el labio inferior, tomó el teléfono y fingió una sonrisa.

―Hola Drewsy.

Drewsy. Blaine estremeció ante aquel sobrenombre. Podía oír la fuerte voz del novio de Kurt procedente del teléfono y se sorprendió por su gran intensidad.

―_¿Que te dilató en responder__?_

―Te lo dije, aún estoy en el trabajo ―Kurt respondió en voz baja―. Estoy en una reunión. Te llamo tan pronto como salga.

Blaine frunció el ceño. Nunca había visto a Kurt mentir antes. Especialmente no a su novio.

―_¡Date prisa! He cambiado de planes para esta noche._

―¿Cambiaste los planes? Sabes que odio cuando haces eso.

―_Sólo confía en mí. ¡Te quiero, cariño!_

―También te quiero ―Kurt susurró, pero sonaba apagado. Terminó la llamada y puso el teléfono en la mesa.

Blaine inclinó la cabeza inquisitivamente―. ¿Le dijiste que estabas en el trabajo?

Kurt suspiró―. No sabe que me estoy viendo contigo.

―¿Por qué no le dijiste?

―Porque se volvería loco si supiera que me veo con mi ex ―Kurt dijo esto como si fuera obvio―. Es muy posesivo.

Blaine frunció sus cejas―. Debería confiar en ti.

―Sí, bueno, confianza es una palabra flexible estos días ― Kurt respondió secamente con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano.

Instantáneamente Blaine sintió culpa. Fue un golpe bajo, pero Blaine sabía que se lo merecía. Sólo odiaba pensar que Kurt no podía confiar en nadie más por su estúpido error.

―¿Lo amas? ―Blaine se arrepintió tan pronto como la pregunta dejó su boca. Aun así se anticipaba y temía la respuesta.

Le tomó a Kurt un momento para responder.

―El amor no es lo que solía ser tampoco.

Su voz estaba cansada y desilusionada.

Blaine odiaba ver a Kurt así.

―Lo siento ―dijo en voz baja, inclinándose hacia Kurt para asegurarse que escuchó lo mucho que significaban sus palabras―. Lamento haber destruido lo que teníamos.

Kurt puso una sonrisa indulgente―. El amor de preparatoria está condenado a romperse. Desde el comienzo no fue más que una dulce, dulce fantasía.

―No, no lo fue ―Blaine respondió con una determinada contundencia en su voz para subrayar sus palabras ―. Fue real, Kurt. Aún lo es para mí.

Kurt frunció el ceño y lo miró con ojos compasivos―. No viniste a New York por mí, ¿verdad? Porque eso hubiera sido un error.

―Sólo quiero que seamos amigos otra vez, Kurt. Amigos cercanos.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Kurt―. No has cambiado nada, Blaine Silbador.

Por un momento Blaine se perdió en los ojos de Kurt y todo entre ellos se sintió como solía ser. Blaine sintió el corazón rebosante de amor contenido por Kurt, y sabía que Kurt podía verlo también.

Entonces, como si alguien hubiera bloqueado el sol, una sombra cubrió el rostro de Kurt―. Me tengo que ir.

En un acto reflejo Blaine extendió la mano y agarró del brazo de Kurt para que no se fuera.

―¡Ouch!

Blaine se sorprendió al ver la mueca de dolor de Kurt ante su toque ―. ¿Qué es esto? ― Blaine preguntó con preocupación porque no se había tomado el brazo de Kurt tan fuerte.

―Nada, sólo… me golpee contra la puerta hoy y mi brazo sigue doliendo. Estúpido de mi ― Kurt rodó los ojos con una pequeña risita.

―Lo siento.

―No, está bien.

―¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? ―Blaine no quería sonar tan desesperado, sólo que no podía controlar su voz.

Kurt vaciló, pero luego sus ojos se suavizaron―. Te llamare.

Por el tono de voz de su ex, Blaine supo que no era una mentira.

Observó a Kurt salir de la tienda.

Kurt no miró a tras ni una vez.

Blaine se tomó un momento para permitirse sentir alivio. Kurt no había dormido con ese chico. Aún. No es que importara si lo hizo. Pero le daba esperanza a Blaine.

_Kurt no ama a ese chico, Kurt no lo ama, no ama a ese estúpido tipo Andrew. _

Blaine repitió esas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, vertiginoso de esperanza y alegría. Sabía que no debería estar tan feliz por eso. Debería desear que Kurt amara otra vez. Lo hacía. Sólo que esperaba ser el afortunado chico del que Kurt se enamorara de nuevo.

Una segunda oportunidad. Era todo lo que pedía.

Todavía, las palabras de Kurt resonaron en su cabeza todo el día.

_Confianza es una palabra flexible estos días._

_El amor no es lo que solía ser tampoco._

* * *

Pasaba la media noche de ese día, y Blaine ya estaba recostado en la cama cuando su teléfono sonó.

―Apaga esa cosa ―su malhumorado compañero se quejó desde el otro lado de la oscura habitación.

Blaine giró para tomar su teléfono del buró, preguntándose quién podría llamarlo tan tarde.

Era Kurt.

El corazón de Blaine dio un vuelco. No había esperado que Kurt llamara tan pronto. Eso podía ser una mala señal.

―Hola ―Blaine respondió la llamada en voz baja para no molestar a su compañero.

―Hola ―Kurt dijo―. Siento llamar tan tarde.

―Está bien ―Blaine le aseguró, su corazón latía en su pecho, temiendo la razón de esa llamada.

―Espero no haberte levantado.

―No, no podía dormir de todos modos ―Blaine respondió honestamente.

―Yo tampoco ―Kurt respondió, sonando triste y cansado.

―ESTABA DORMIDO, ¡IMBÉCIL! ―el compañero de Blaine dijo y demostró su desagrado al cubrir su cabeza con una almohada. Blaine no le prestó ninguna atención

―Así que, ¿qué pasó? ― Blaine se encogió ante sus propias palabras estúpidas. _¿Qué pasó?_ Casi sonó como Finn.

―Sólo quería disculparme otra vez ―Kurt dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible.

―¿Disculparte? ―Blaine repitió, inseguro de haber entendido―. ¿Por qué?

―Ya sabes ―Kurt murmuró―. Por lo que te llamé hoy. Sabes que no lo dije en serio, ¿verdad? Sólo tenía miedo que pensaras de esa forma sobre mí.

Blaine se recostó en la almohada, con una mano en el pecho ―. Nunca habría pensado eso de ti, Kurt ―le aseguró―. Lamento haber asumido que ya dormiste con él. Sé que no es mi asunto y de verdad lo siento.

―Escucha ―Kurt continuó en voz baja―. Es muy difícil para mí, de acuerdo, verte otra vez. Dame algo de tiempo, ¿está bien? Desearía que fuera tan fácil ser amigos otra vez, pero no es así.

Blaine tragó saliva―. Entiendo.

―No, no es así ―Kurt dijo, sonando cansado―. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de entenderlo yo mismo. Todo es muy complicado, y sé que algún día deberíamos hablar, pero no tan pronto, por favor. No siento que pueda hablar de todo, aun no.

Blaine asintió lentamente para sí mismo y pasó una mano sobre sus ojos para mantener la compostura―. Sólo dime una cosa, Kurt, por favor.

―¿Qué? ―la voz de Kurt sonó cautelosa.

―¿No me extrañaste en absoluto?

Kurt dejó escapar una pequeña risa―. Como si no conocieras esa respuesta ―dijo con un suspiro.

―_¿CARIÑO?_

Blaine oyó una voz de hombre llamando desde detrás de Kurt.

―_¿Quién está al teléfono?_

―Es Rachel ―Kurt respondió con voz normal, cubriendo el teléfono con su mano.

―_Dile que vas a dormir y luego vuelve a la cama __―_la voz –que aparentemente pertenecía al novio de Kurt, Andrew– le dijo―. _Algunos tenemos que levantarnos temprano, ¡Jesús!_

―No fue mi intención despertarte ―Kurt dijo.

―_¿Crees que no notó cuando sales de la cama?_ ―la voz fue más cercana ahora. Blaine supuso que Andrew estaba junto a Kurt ahora―. _Extraño tu calor, cariño._

―Sólo dame un minuto.

―_¿Se encuentra bien?_

―Sí, está bien.

―_Entonces cuelga _―el novio de Kurt dijo y gritó al teléfono―. _¡Buenas noches, Rachel!_

―Me tengo que ir ―Kurt habló al teléfono otra vez―. Buenas noches.

―Buenas noche ―Blaine respondió en un susurro antes de que Kurt colgara el teléfono.

―¡BUENAS NOCHES MALDITA SEA! ―su compañero gritó, arropándose por debajo de las mantas.

Blaine no pudo conciliar el sueño después de esa llamada. Su mente estaba ocupada con imágenes de Kurt volviendo a meterse en la cama con ese tipo. Blaine se preguntaba cómo lucia Andrew, cómo era y cómo le hizo para hacer que Kurt se enamorara de él.

Incluso si no era amor, tenía que haber _algo_. Algo que Kurt encontró atractivo.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Y gracias por todos sus favorites, follows y sus comentarios! :)**

* * *

****Aclaro que la historia original ya está terminada, consta de 21 capítulos. Y les recuerdo agradecer a la autora, yo le estaré traduciendo sus comentarios para que ella sepa lo que piensan de su historia.

Al igual que la autora:

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.

Como siempre cualquier error, favor de decírmelo.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Gracias a todos por sus favorites, follows y comentarios! :) Gracias por todo su apoyo. Su opinión es muy apreciada. :)**

**Por favor recuerden las advertencias desglosadas para esta historia. Por ahora los capítulos son bastante inofensivos, les dejaré saber cuándo comiencen los capítulos complicados. **

**_HarmonyLover_****: Gracias nuevamente por ayudarme con esta historia. Espero te gusten los pequeños cambios que hice en este capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

―Voy a ver a Kurt esta noche ―Rachel mencionó en su descanso para tomar café. Tenían tipo de ritual de inicio, verse para su café de la mañana en el acogedor establecimiento al que Rachel lo había llevado a la primera vez, ya que estaba a medio camino entre sus universidades.

―Llévame contigo ―Blaine suplicó inmediatamente―. Por favor, Necesito una excusa para estar allí.

Una semana había pasado desde que Blaine se había encontrado con Kurt en la cafetería y hablado con él en mitad de la noche. Kurt no lo había llamado desde entonces, y Blaine temía que si pasaba más tiempo, Kurt simplemente se olvidaría de él.

―_Necesito_ ver a Kurt nuevamente, Rachel ―Blaine hizo hincapié―, y quiero echarle un vistazo a este tal Andrew.

―¿Ver la competencia? ―Rachel sonrió―. Está bien, es un bar de karaoke, diré que te llevé, porque tú y yo vamos a hacer un dueto. Kurt sabe que nunca podría resistir cantar contigo.

―Es un plan. Gracias, Rachel.

―Tengo la intención de _realmente_ cantar un dúo contigo ―Rachel señaló con insistencia, apuntando con el dedo a su pecho―. Así que mejor descansa tu voz hasta la noche.

Blaine asintió en automático, su mente ya echando un vistazo a su armario para ver qué usar ya que se reuniría Kurt. Pensar en el guardarropa de su dormitorio le hizo recordar algo que quería preguntar a Rachel.

―¿Encontraste un nuevo inquilino?

―No, realmente no he estado buscando a alguien todavía ―Rachel respondió con un suspiro―. Aún espero que Kurt regrese. NO es que desee que rompa con Andrew, solo que no quiero rentar el lugar a alguien más y luego tener que cerrarle la puerta a Kurt si decide regresar.

Blaine sonrió―. Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Rachel.

Ella se encogió de hombros―. Mis padres han pagado la renta por los próximos dos meses, así que estoy bien por ahora. Pero después de eso, tendré que buscar a alguien.

―¿Qué hay de mí? ―Blaine preguntó como si la idea acabara de ocurrírsele, cuando en realidad había pensado en ello por un tiempo.

―¿Tú? ―los ojos de Rachel se ensancharon ante la idea.

―Sí, sería divertido, ¿o no? No me gustan los dormitorios. Mi compañero me vuelve loco. Y, tú sabes, si Kurt quiere regresar, puedo irme en cualquier momento. No me importaría.

―En realidad esa es una idea genial ―Rachel dijo, su dedo golpeando su barbilla, aún contemplativa―. ¿Qué tal si pienso acerca de esa idea? No quiero tomar esa decisión por encima de Kurt. Quiero decir, él sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que no se sienta dejado de lado si se entera de que decidí vivir contigo.

Blaine suspiró―. Lo entiendo.

* * *

No hacía falta decir que Blaine estaba nervioso por encontrarse con Kurt otra vez. Se alegró de que Rachel estuviera con él en esta ocasión.

―Aquí vamos ― Rachel canturreó cuando entraron en el bar karaoke. No era el mismo lugar donde había cantado _Teenage_ _Dream_ hace casi un año, pero era un bar irlandés acogedor, con un montón de separadores y rincones oscuros.

―Te va a encantar este lugar ―le dijo y él la siguió al interior, mirando nerviosamente.

―Vamos a ver si Kurt ya está aquí ―Rachel caminó a través del bar, pasó por el escenario de karaoke y luego sorprendió a Blaine moviéndose con entusiasmo hacia una mesa.

Blaine sintió sus manos sudar al ver a Kurt sentado sobre un taburete en una mesa alta, sonriendo dulcemente a Rachel y abrazándola.

Blaine no sabía cómo saludar a Kurt. Quería abrazarlo, pero no se habían abrazado en la cafetería el otro día tampoco. Además, el novio de Kurt estaba con él, así que Blaine no sabía qué hacer y decantó por un movimiento de la mano y una sonrisa acorde.

Andrew era alto y delgado, a Blaine le recordaba un poco a Finn, pero con el pelo oscuro y una barbilla prominente. Sus ojos eran verdes y algo intimidantes. Lucia como la clase de chico que sabe lo que quiere y siempre lo consigue. Blaine había sabido por Rachel que Andrew ya tenía veintidós y se enorgullecía en ser dueño de un lugar elegante en el centro de Manhattan.

Blaine miró como Rachel abrazó a El Novio y luego se instaló en un taburete.

―Este es Blaine ―Rachel lo presentó a Andrew―. Se acaba de mudar a New York. Blaine, este es Andrew.

―¿Blaine? ―Andrew asintió en reconocimiento con una mirada de reojo a Kurt―. ¿Cómo el _bastardo infiel_ Blaine?

―Drew ―Kurt dijo en un tono de advertencia.

Blaine se sintió incomodo por la forma en que Andrew lo redujera ahora con disgusto evidente en su rostro, como si Blaine fuera una especie de insecto.

―¿Es o no tu ex-novio el que te engañó? ―Andrew preguntó a Kurt sólo como para conseguir los datos correctos.

―¡Drew! ―Kurt ladeó la cabeza y miró a su novio, silenciosamente diciéndole que se callara.

―Lo soy ―Blaine respondió la cuestión con total naturalidad, se aclaró la garganta. No se podía negar que él lo quiso ocultar bajo la alfombra―. Lo soy el mismo y único.

Sí, él era el ex que había engañado en un momento de debilidad, pero también era el ex que se arrepentía de sus acciones más que nada.

Andrew lo miró desconcertado y con evidente respeto por su brutal sinceridad―. Mucho gusto.

Blaine mantuvo la mirada del hombre y su voz fue indiferente cuando respondió―. Igualmente.

―Me alegra que hayas podido venir, Rachel ―Kurt dijo para romper la tensión en la mesa, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en su ex con una cálida sonrisa que le decía a Blaine que era bienvenido.

Blaine se relajó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

―¡Sabes que no perdería una oportunidad para lograr que cantes! ―Rachel dijo emocionada―. Así que, vamos, ¡por favor! ¡Escojamos la canción que vamos a cantar! ―Rachel le rogó, tirando de la mano de Kurt.

―Sabes que ya no canto más ― Kurt se negó, sonriendo a su inútil intento.

―¿Qué quieres decir, ya no cantas más? ―Blaine repitió confuso―. Como, ¿en absoluto? ¿Por qué no?

Kurt se encogió de hombros―. Sólo, no ―su voz fue débil, aparentemente cansado de haber hablado de ello con Rachel cada vez que se encontraban y no queriendo profundizar en ello con Blaine.

Rachel rodó los ojos―. ¡Argh, me vuelves loca con esta actitud! ―gritó―. Pero, ah que bueno, traje a mi propio compañero de dúo indiscutible, ¿no? Blaine, ¿puedo tener el placer de compartir el micrófono contigo?

Blaine se inclinó ante ella juguetonamente―. Sería un honor cantar contigo.

Rachel se cogió del brazo con él y lo dirigió a el escenario donde un tipo de voz muy grave y bastante borracho acababa de terminar su bastante mala actuación de "Fever".

―¿Tienes algo particular en mente? ―Blaine le preguntó cuándo miró entre las canciones de la lista de selección.

―¡Esta! ―Rachel señaló la canción y Blaine frunció el ceño. Había esperado que ella eligiera un clásico de Broadway. No estaba preparado para un número pop de compas débil.

―¿Por qué esa? ―preguntó curioso.

Rachel lo miró completamente seria ―. Porque es sobre alguien que ha pasado por mucho, pero aun así quiere creer en el amor. Creo que siempre hay esperanza para el amor verdadero y deberíamos esparcir el mensaje, ¿no crees?

Por un momento la garganta de Blaine se estrechó y tuvo que desviar la mirada de su seria mirada de ella―. Me gusta ―dijo finalmente y se les permitió ser los siguientes en subir al escenario.

Rachel tomó el micrófono y golpeteó las primeras líneas con voz provocativa.

"I can't believe this place I'm in  
Everywhere and back again"

Blaine se balanceaba al lado, chasqueando los dedos y metiéndose en el ritmo de la canción. Estaba impresionado por la sexi actuación de Rachel y su confianza. Se sabía buena y considerando su audiencia y el resto de participantes, ella probablemente era la mejor ejecutante en el escenario esa noche.

"Got my back against the wall  
Wonder where I'll be tomorrow?

It's hard to find a man,  
They say it's hard to achieve  
But can't a girl believe?"

A pesar que Blaine estaba impresionado por su presencia en el escenario, tenía la buena sensación que podría mantenerse con Rachel. Nunca había defraudado al club Glee y su voz estaba bien educada. Como fuera, esa noche era difícil para él, porque Kurt estaba en la audiencia. Así que cuando tomara el micrófono transferiría todo su corazón en el estribillo que estuviera cantando, así tal vez Kurt podría sentirlo también.

"Is there somebody who still believes in love?  
I know you're out there  
There's got to be somebody

I search around the world  
But I can't seem to find  
Somebody to love"

No pudo evitar mirar a hurtadillas a Kurt quien lo estaba mirando con una expresión ilegible, la barbilla apoyada en la mano. Blaine continuó las líneas con una dificultad en su voz.

"Baby, give me the key to your heart  
I can give you what you want

When you're waiting for love  
And you're lookin' for someone

There's got to be somebody  
Somebody who still believes in love"

Rachel se le unió y cantaron el coro y algunas las líneas finales juntos. Blaine estaba impresionado por lo fácil que era entrar en sintonía con Rachel. A pesar de que no habían ensayado la canción estaban totalmente en sincronía.

"Is there somebody who still believes in love?  
I know you're out there  
There's got to be somebody

I search around the world  
But I can't seem to find  
Somebody to love"

Al final de la canción Rachel tomó su mano y se inclinaron a su audiencia. Blaine estaba sorprendido por los vigorosos aplausos que recibieron, pero en realidad no le importaban. Sus ojos se posaron en Kurt, quien aplaudía también, pero se veía perdido en sus pensamientos. En ese segundo Blaine daría su ultimo bote de gel por saber lo que Kurt estaba pensando.

Más que nada Blaine quería saber si Kurt aún creía en el amor.

Regresaron a la mesa y Rachel arrojó su cabello fuera de su vista.

―Maravilloso como siempre ―Andrew la felicito. No dijo anda sobre la interpretación de Blaine, pero Blaine no quería que lo hiciera. Sólo estaba interesado en el comentario de Kurt, pero su ex estaba mirando los cubos de hielo en su refresco con desinterés.

―Oh, amo cantar con Blaine ―Rachel declaró con toda sinceridad―. Sabes, es verdaderamente difícil encontrar a alguien que pueda seguirme el paso vocalmente.

―Y en el futuro podría darte hijos ligeramente euroasiáticos ―Kurt añadió con una sonrisa y alzó su copa a ella.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―Blaine preguntó desconcertado, mirando de Kurt a Rachel, pero Rachel estalló en risas y besó a Kurt afectivamente en la mejilla.

―Siempre son así ―Andrew se quejó―. Todas esas estúpidas bromas personales.

Blaine no respondió a eso. Sólo seguía tratando de leer la mente de Kurt.

―Pero tú sabes, Kurt ―Rachel dijo, tornando todo serio una vez más e ignorando el hecho de que Blaine y Andrew estaban alrededor―, tanto como lo adore, hay algo que Blaine y yo nunca tendremos ―se detuvo y sonrió cariñosamente a Kurt, antes de que añadiera ―, y eso es _química._

Blaine estrechó sus cejas ante sus palabras. No supo de que iba todo ese intercambio, pero su mirada le hizo a Kurt perder la calma por una fracción de segundo, tiempo suficiente para que Blaine pudiera notar cómo los ojos de Kurt se volvieron tan increíblemente triste que hizo doler a su propio corazón.

―¿Tienen tarta aquí? ―Kurt le preguntó de la nada, sonando vulnerable de repente―. Realmente amaría algo de cheesecake ahora.

―Iré a checar ―Andrew se ofreció, no realmente notando el cambio de humor en Kurt ―. ¿También quieres otra bebida? ―preguntó, los ojos en Kurt y el casi vacío vaso frente a él.

Kurt asintió―. Dietética, por favor. Gracias.

―Yo también, ¡por favor! ―Rachel intervino y juntó sus manos en súplica.

―Correcto, comprare una ronda ―Andrew ofreció generosamente―. ¿Qué vas a querer, Blaine?

―Estoy bien, gracias ―Blaine rechazó, determinado a no tomar nada de El Novio.

―¿Seguro? Puedo traerte una cerveza si quieres.

―No, gracias ―Blaine repitió fríamente. No iba a tomar una cerveza y arruinar las cosas con Kurt de nuevo.

Andrew se encogió de hombros y se alejó en dirección a la barra.

―Así que, Blaine Silbador ―Kurt se dirigió a él inesperadamente, haciendo a Blaine mirarlo con los ojos abierto y preparándose para lo que fuera que viniera.

―¿Si?

―¿No hay corbatín esta noche? ―Kurt preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

Blaine se sorprendió por la pregunta. No había llevado corbatines en tanto tiempo que no se le había ocurrió que la posibilidad de ponérselos siquiera existiera. Ya que los recordó, trajo de vuelta un completó montón de recuerdos.

―He dejado de usarlos ―Blaine respondió con un movimiento de hombros, y pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de Kurt, disfrazado con un pequeño puchero.

La verdad era que Blaine había dejado de usarlas porque cada mañana cuando se las ponía le recordaban el hecho que Kurt una vez amó los corbatines. Que Kurt una vez lo amó.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuello alto nuevamente? ―Blaine bromeó de vuelta, puesto que hacía calor en el bar y Kurt estaba vistiendo un largo cuello de tortuga de manga larga.

―Sabes que odio el verano ―Kurt respondió con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano―. El sol me quema fácilmente.

―Pero no de noche, sentado en un bar ―Rachel dijo con una sonrisa, dando un codazo al costado de Kurt, y Blaine podía haber jurado que Kurt se había estremecido ante su toque. Así mismo, Blaine no perdió la forma que Kurt puso una mano en el brazo de Rachel para mantenerlo hacia la ventana, para detenerla de asirse de su costado. Ella estaba hablando tan felizmente que no lo notó. Blaine sabía que Kurt no era tan delicado, pero nunca le había importado un amistoso abrazo antes. ¿Por qué estaba rehuyendo del toque de Rachel ahora?

Andrew regresó a la mesa con sus gaseosas y otra cerveza para él ―. Dulces para mi dulce ―dijo y puso un barra de _Snickers_ en frente de Kurt―. Lo siento, o tenían cheesecake, pero sé cuánto amas las _nueces*_, así que te traje estos.

―Gracias ―Kurt dijo, deliberadamente ignorando la inapropiada connotación y desenvolviendo la barra. Rachel le bromeó sobre tener una adicción al azúcar, pero Kurt sólo le sonrió. Para Blaine fue claro ver que Kurt adoraba estar cerca de Rachel, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía la distancia.

―Vas a amar New York ―Rachel giró hacia Blaine en un amigable cotorreo por milésima vez―, es una muy increíble cuidad, nunca te acostumbraras a su dédalo. Incluso después de vivir aquí por casi un año hay aún demasiado por ver.

―Rachel podrías hacer algo de dinero extra como guía de turistas ―Kurt bromeó, riendo.

―Qué tal si me enseñas algunos de tus lugares favoritos algún día, Kurt ―Blaine dijo inocentemente, pero el latido de su corazón se aceleró ante la posibilidad de caminar por las calles de New York con Kurt.

―Algún día, quizás ―Kurt respondió, sonando menos entusiasmado―. Es sólo que estoy muy ocupado por el momento. No puedo hacer ninguna promesa.

―Puedes venir con nosotros a _Babylon_ ―Andrew ofreció, con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro―. Nosotros podemos mostrarte por ahí.

Blaine supo instantáneamente que ese chico no podía ser confiable―. ¿Qué es _Babylon_? ―se dirigió a Kurt.

―Es un bar gay ―Kurt dijo con una rápida sacudida de cabeza―. Sólo un lugar para bailar y enrollarse.

―Sí, el lugar ideal para ti, Blaine, ¿o no? ―Andrew dijo con otra sonrisa sucia―. Tú amas enrollarte, ¿cierto?

Blaine lo odiaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

―Basta ―Kurt dijo con una voz cortante, poniendo la mano sobre el brazo de su novio.

―Sólo estoy diciendo ―Andrew continuó, apartando con un soplido el cabello de sus ojos―. No sé cómo alguien podría engañar a alguien así de _hermoso_.

―¡Drew! ―Kurt inclinó la cabeza y miró a su novio amenazadoramente.

―Es la verdad, cariño ―Andrew pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kurt y lo acercó, rozando su mano a lo largo de la curva de la mandíbula de Kurt―. Eres jodidamente hermoso, Kurt. Basta con mirar a esta cara bonita, ¡todo!

Blaine tuvo que refrenarse de apartar la mano de Andrew de un golpe.

―¿No tiene una piel perfecta? ―Andrew ronroneó y acarició el dorso de la mano por la mejilla de Kurt―. Tan suave y sin imperfecciones.

Kurt tomó la mano de Andrew y suavemente lo puso sobre la mesa―. Se llama cuidado de piel.

―¿Saben que pasa dos horas cada noche en el baño? ―Andrew dijo a Rachel y Blaine en un tono de fingida confidencial. Rachel rió; habiendo vivido con Kurt sabía que Andrew estaba exagerando.

―No paso dos horas en mi cuidado de la piel ―Kurt protestó.

―¿Entonces, que haces en el baño tanto tiempo cada noche? ―Andrew preguntó―. Manteniéndome esperando y esperando y esperando... ―Andrew acarició dentro del hueco del cuello de Kurt.

Kurt se inclinó ligeramente lejos de él ―. Creo que ya has tenido bastante para beber demasiado ―Kurt levantó una ceja a su novio.

―Me gustaría tener un novio que no pudiera mantener sus manos lejos de mí ―Rachel dijo riendo y dirigió una sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

Blaine se encontró mirando a Kurt siempre que Kurt no estaba viendo en su dirección. Sólo no podía apartar los ojos de Kurt. Al verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo trajo muchos recuerdos y le recordó todas las cosas que le gustaban de él. La forma en que sus ojos se arrugaron cuando reía o cómo su rostro se arrugaba cuando Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla, la forma en que inclina la cabeza a veces, espaciando como escuchar una melodía en la cabeza o simplemente soñar despierto.

Blaine lo extrañaba tanto que dolía.

Como fuera, observó que su ex parecía tenso, no muy relajado y no realmente disfrutando de sí mismo. Probablemente esto se debía a que Blaine estaba presente y con él todos esos fantasmas que habían sido guardados cuidadosamente lejos en los últimos meses.

Blaine esperaba que a Kurt no le importaba su intromisión. Quería ser parte de la vida de Kurt de nuevo. A pesar de que no sabía cómo debía lidiar con el hecho de que Kurt estaba en una nueva relación. Era difícil mirarlo y pensar en cómo a El Novio estaba permitido para hablarle, besarlo, tocarlo...

―¡Voy a cantar para ti, cariño! ―Andrew anunció de repente.

Kurt hizo una mueca ―. Preferiría que no.

―Voy a cantarte te guste o no ―Andrew repitió con una sonrisa y se alejó reclamando el escenario. Se tomó un momento para elegir una canción y luego se dirigió directamente al micrófono.

Blaine intercambió una mirada con Rachel, preguntándole en silencio qué esperar. Ella se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de su Coca-Cola Light. Por supuesto que Blaine temía que ese tipo fuera un cantante increíble. Tal vez la razón por la que Kurt no iba a cantar en frente de él era que Andrew tenía una voz excepcional con la que nadie podía competir.

―Esto es para el dueño de mi corazón ―Andrew habló por el micrófono y se ganó algunos aplausos.

Blaine sólo quería vomitar encima de la mesa.

Después de que Andrew canto algunas líneas de "Amor", Blaine sabía a ciencia cierta que este tipo de hecho tenía una voz excepcional. Increíblemente horrible. De ninguna manera Andrew era una amenaza en el departamento de voz.

"Amor, Amor, my love,  
This word's so sweet

That I repeat  
It means I adore you

Would you deny this heart  
That I have placed before you?"

Blaine no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo, y silenciosamente sacudió la cabeza en negación. Andrew se movía seductoramente en el escenario, arrastrando las palabras como un cantante sensiblero. Esto era tan increíblemente malo que no podía ser real. No era ni siquiera entretenido o gracioso. Era simplemente horrible. Como, ¿en serio? ¿Eligió a cantar una canción de amor súper empalagosa para Kurt? Claramente no era más que un bromista.

En su horror Blaine miró a su alrededor y se sintió aliviado al ver que Rachel estaba riendo descaradamente ante su rendimiento. Estaba claro que ella no tomaba en serio esa mierda tampoco.

Kurt había cubierto la mitad de su cara con la mano, mirando a su novio con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Blaine sabía que Kurt era un romántico empedernido y, probablemente, incluso ese pobre intento de una serenata podía ganárselo. Todavía, Blaine no lo entendía. ¿Qué diablos vio Kurt en ese tipo?

Por ahora Blaine odiaba simplemente todo lo relacionado con El Novio, empezando con el hecho que este tipo era todo lo que Blaine _no_ era_:_ alto (más que Kurt) con hombros anchos y pelo desordenado, maleducado y un muy, _muy_ mal cantante.

Blaine se dio cuenta de la manera en que Kurt se rió del pobre intento de Andrew de cantar una canción de amor. Tal vez era esto, Blaine se dio cuenta. Andrew no era perfecto y Kurt no estaba buscando un novio perfecto.

Después de un reverencia y recibir algunos escasos aplausos, Andrew volvió a su asiento y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt, él acercándose―. Hola hermoso, ¿qué te pareció mi canto?

―Asombroso ―Kurt bromeó.

―Al igual que tú, cariño ―Andrew ronroneó y otra vez Blaine sintió la necesidad de vomitar.

Recordó la ocasión cuando Kurt le había dicho que lo dejaba sin aliento. En ese entonces Kurt lo había dicho en serio. No había sido una broma para él. Blaine esperaba que un día estuviera en posición de quitarle el aliento a Kurt nuevamente.

Blaine vio como Kurt se liberó suavemente a sí mismo de las manos de Andrew.

_«Demasiado cerca. No hay espacio para respirar. Déjalo respirar, idiota»,_ Blaine siguió diciendo en su mente. Kurt nunca había sido una persona muy afectiva en público. Tal vez había sido porque habían estado en una escuela secundaria en Ohio, pero aun viviendo en New York no se puede cambiar a una persona tanto. Le era claro como el día para Blaine que a Kurt no le gustaban las manos de Andrew sobre él.

―Voy al baño ―Andrew anunció―. ¿Vienes conmigo? ―sonrió a Kurt.

―Adelantante ―Kurt le palmeó el brazo.

―Ven conmigo ―Andrew suplicó, tirando de la manga de Kurt.

Blaine se contuvo de gritarle, «_Dijo que no, ¡idiota! ¡Y deja de estirar la tela de la manga, odia eso!»_

―Preferiría quedarme con Rachel... ―Kurt rechazó y pareció como si quisiera añadir «y Blaine» pero lo pensó mejor.

―Ella tiene compañía ―Andrew protestó.

Con un suspiro Kurt se levantó y echó un vistazo a Rachel―. Volveré en un minuto.

―¡Tomate tu tiempo! ―Rachel sonrió y levantó las manos.

Blaine miró de la manera en que Andrew lo acercó con el pulgar en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de Kurt mientras caminaban por la habitación.

Blaine dejó caer su rostro con una mano, se sintió miserable.

―Rachel...

―¿Sí? ―Rachel lo miró.

―¿Por qué no Kurt me dió una segunda oportunidad en aquel entonces? ―preguntó―. Si solo me hubiera dado oportunidad de probar que aún lo amo más que a nada y que… ese estúpido enrollamiento no significó nada para mí.

Rachel mordió su labio inferior, insegura de que decir.

―Él ni siquiera me vió ―Blaine siguió―. O me dejó explicarle. ¡El año pasado ha sido un inferno para mí, Rachel! No hablarle, no verlo, sin saber lo que estaba pasando en su vida. ¡Y ahora él está con este… _este tipo_! ―Blaine hizo una mueca de disgusto, señalando el camino por el que habían desaparecido―. ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Qué está haciendo con ese idiota?

―¿No puedes imaginar que no podía verte sin pensar en ti con ese otro tipo?―Rachel dijo, bajado la voz―. Aplastaste totalmente su autoestima. No es fácil perdonar y olvidar algo así.

―Sé que no es fácil ―Blaine dijo miserablemente―, pero quería creer que no es imposible tampoco.

―El punto es que le dijiste a Kurt que era el amor de tu vida ―Rachel dijo, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza―. Un par de meses después lo engañas con un insignificante extraño que conociste en _Facebook. _Sé que una relación a distancia es realmente, realmente difícil, especialmente considerando cuan cercanos habían estado. Y sé que Kurt cometió errores también, pero, ¿ir con otro chico porque te sentías solo? Blaine, fue como si pensaras que no valía la pena esperar por Kurt.

―No fui a ese chico con la intensión de engañar a Kurt ―Blaine sacudió la cabeza―. Sólo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien que pusiera algo de interés en mí. Pero tan pronto como llegué ahí quedó muy claro que Eli no estaba realmente con ganas de charlar. Comenzó a besarme… y se sintió bien. Eso sólo pasó y yo no lo detuve ―Blaine se encogió de hombros y pusó una mano sobre su cara―. Rachel, ¿cómo puedo hacer para deshacerlo?

Rachel lo miró con ojos compasivos. No tenía respuesta para él.

Blaine dio un suspiro tembloroso y miró hacia el techo―. Nunca, nunca quise herirlo, Rachel.

―Sí, lo sé, pero lo hiciste ―Rachel respondió con voz baja―. La persona que amas tiene el poder de herirte más.

―No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero hacer todo esto desaparecer ―Blaine le dijo con voz ronca―. Deseo nunca haber ido a la casa de ese chico.

Rachel asintió con tristeza y extendió su mano para apretarle la mano ―. Te creo, Blaine Silbador. Permíteme decírselo, hablarle bien de ti y ver lo que puedo hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

―Gracias ―Blaine dijo, apoyando su brazo en su contra el de ella―. ¿Crees que aún tengo una oportunidad?

―Tienes que saber una cosa ―Rachel apoyó la cabeza más cerca de manera confidencial―. Kurt es inseguro, siempre ha sido inseguro. Pero incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado, aún te ama.

―No estoy tan seguro sobre eso ―Blaine sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

―Pero yo si ―Rachel dijo con una sonrisa―. Nunca ha dejado de amarte. Es por eso que fue tan doloroso para él pensar que tú lo hiciste.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron ante esa declaración ―. Pero _nunca_ he dejado de amarlo, Rachel.

―Bien ―Rachel le apretó la mano una vez más―. Entonces necesitas ir y pelear con por él. Muéstrale que vale la pena luchar por él.

Blaine asintió ante sus palabras, determinado a pelear por el amor de Kurt, pero inseguro de cómo comenzar a seguir su consejo.

―¿Qué los entretiene tanto? ―Blaine no pudo evitar checar su reloj y cada vez más inquieto por cuanto más tiempo le tomaría a Kurt para volver. ¿Qué estaban haciendo en el baño durante tanto tiempo?―. Voy a ir a ver a Kurt ―Blaine dijo y se levantó.

―No ―Rachel dijo, poniendo la mano en su brazo, pero Blaine negó silentemente con la cabeza. Tenía que seguirlos. No podía imaginar que Kurt permitiera a ese tipo desagradable perder el tiempo con él en el baño de un bar. Kurt era mejor que eso. Se merecía alguien que lo acaricie a cada paso y no agarrarlo en público.

El camino a los baños lo llevó escaleras abajo en un pasillo sombrío.

Blaine dio unos pasos hacia abajo, sus blandos zapatos casi sin hacer ruido en las escaleras de cemento que conducían a una esquina.

Blaine se detuvo en seco cuando oyó murmullos claros que venía de la parte inferior de las escaleras. A la vuelta de la esquina pudo distinguir dos tipos, uno presionado contra la fría pared de piedra. Blaine al instante olvidó cómo respirar, estaba demasiado horrorizado por lo que vio.

Kurt estaba preso contra la pared, y Andrew estaba casi encima de él, agarrándolo del brazo. La tensión entre ellos era palpable.

No era tensión sexual.

Andrew tenía un fuerte agarre en la muñeca de Kurt y siseaba algo sobre él. Por el sonido amenazante de su voz Blaine podía entender que no era un poema de amor.

―¡Te pregunté algo! ―Andrew habló más fuerte ahora, su rostro a unos centímetros del de Kurt.

―No lo hice, Drew ―Kurt dijo en voz baja, tranquilizadora―. No lo hice, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que preocuparte.

―Eso espero ―Andrew gruñó y le dio a Kurt otro empujón contra la pared.

―¿Kurt? ―Blaine lo llamó, su voz era un poco temblorosa, y dio unos pasos más abajo―. ¿Qué está pasando?

Inmediatamente Andrew retrocedió, haciéndolo ver menos tenso de lo que era.

―¡Mira quién está aquí! ―Andrew gritó con arrogancia―. ¡El tarado infiel!

Blaine apretó los dientes. Sí, lo había engañado y lo ha lamentado todos los días. Pero él nunca puso una mano sobre Kurt.

―Mantén tus manos lejos de él ―Blaine dijo en voz baja.

―¿Qué acabas de decir? ―Andrew dejó escapar una risa y subió las escaleras a su encuentro, enderezando los anchos hombros.

―Dije, ¡mantén tus manos lejos de Kurt! ―Blaine repitió, parado firme en medio de la escalera.

―¿Y quién eres _tú_ para decírmelo? ―Andrew se acercó, su aliento apestando a cerveza.

―No, Drew, no vale la pena ―Kurt se interpuso entre ellos y puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Andrew―¿Me escuchaste? ¡No lo vale! ―Kurt tiró de su novio―. Vamos a casa y alcancemos el programa nocturno por cable, ¿bien? Creo que Taylor Swift es una invitada esta noche. Te gusta ella, ¿cierto?

―Oh, ella es una muñeca ―Andrew admitió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kurt ―. Al igual que tú, cariño.

Sin mirar atrás Kurt sacó Andrew escaleras arriba, dejando atrás a Blaine.

Blaine cayó pesadamente contra la pared, tratando de averiguar qué demonios había pasado.

_¡No lo vale! _

_¡No lo vale!_

Blaine recordó el día que confrontaron a Karofsky juntos, en las escaleras de McKinley. Kurt se había interpuesto entre ellos para evitar que Karofsky lo lastimara.

Kurt se había puesto entre ellos ahora y alejó a Andrew.

Lo hizo para proteger a Blaine.

Kurt acaba de salvarlo.

¡Lo había salvado!

Debido a que _valía_ la pena.

Esto dio Blaine un frío espeluznante.

Primero, significaba que Kurt todavía se preocupaba mucho por él.

Segundo, eso significaba que había un lado oscuro en Andrew del que necesitaba protegerlo.

Aparentemente Andrew no era el novio perfecto después de todo.

* * *

**Canciones en este capítulo: **

**Ben E. King – Amor**

**Leighton Meester feat. Robin Thicke – Somebody to love**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :)**

* * *

*** la autora juega con el significado de _nuts_ que hace referencia a la nuez, pero también puede tener una connotación sexual.**

**¿Qué cosa podría añadir? Creo que solo falta decir: por favor avísenme de cualquier error, trato de corregirlo, pero a veces se me pasa alguna que otra cosa.**

**Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos por sus opiniones y sus comentarios. :)

_HarmonyLover_, me encantan todas tus manías, no me molesta en absoluto. Y gracias por darle a Blaine los pantalones adecuados para usar. ;)

Capítulo 4

―De ninguna manera, Blaine ― Rachel gesticulo violentamente ―. ¿Quieres que crea que Andrew está _abusando_ de Kurt?"

Estaban sentados en el sofá de su apartamento y ya bebiendo la segunda taza de chocolate caliente. Rachel tenía en un subidón de azúcar. Por lo poco que Blaine sabía de problemas de chicas, ella también estaba en su período, lo que la dejaba extra aferrada y asustada. Después de que la noche anterior en el establecimiento irlandés hubiera terminado tan abruptamente, le pidió a Blaine que pasara la noche ahí.

―Has de admitir que hay algo mal con este chico.

―Sí, _¡es un chico!_ ―Rachel puntualizó―. Sucede que sé por experiencia que los chicos con unos idiotas la mayoría del tiempo. ¡Sin excepción! Pero claramente puedes ver cuán encantado esta por Kurt. Apenas lo deja solo por un segundo.

―Te dije que me topé con ellos ―Blaine insistió―. Andrew había sujetado a Kurt contra la pared, y cuando entré, instantáneamente se alejó para que no pareciera sospechoso.

Rachel estrujó su rostro ―. ¿Estás seguro que no estaban solo besuqueándose en el momento que los encontraste?

―Te lo estoy diciendo Rachel, Andrew tenia agarrado firmemente el brazo de Kurt ―Blaine acentuó―. Se veía muy doloroso, y él estaba hablando como si lo estuviera amenazando. Cuando le reclamé sobre eso, iba a atacarme. Si Kurt no se hubiera interpuesto, ¡Andrew me habría golpeado!

―Sabes, cuando te dije que deberías ir y pelear por Kurt no me refería a que literalmente fueras y te pelearas con Andrew ―Rachel dijo con un fuerte suspiro, encrespándose a su costado como una gatita.

―Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que Kurt está en es ese apartamento con ese monstruo ―Blaine gruñó―. Le podría estar hacienda cualquier cosa en este momento.

―¿Monstruo? ―Rachel rió ante eso y Blaine podía sentir su cuerpo temblando contra el suyo―. Vamos, solo este celoso.

―¡No, no lo estoy! Bueno, está bien, tal vez este celoso. Pero no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que algo está muy mal. Este tipo Andrew no es chico bueno que aparenta.

―Bla-haine es-tá ce-lo-so ―Rachel comenzó canturrear infantilmente, riendo tontamente contra el hombro de Blaine―. ¡Blaine aún está enamorado de Ku-hurt! ¡Lo quiere de vuel-ta!

―¿Puedes llamarlo, por favor? ―Blaine pidió.

Rachel retomó su asiento y lo miró como, _¿en serio_?

―Por favor, Rachel ―Blaine puso sus ojos de perrito―. Sólo llámalo y pregúntale si está bien. _¡Por favor!_

―Estoy segura que está bien ―dijo, pero pareció insegura de sí misma―. Está bien, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Rachel se estiró para recuperar su teléfono de la mesa de centro y volver a sentarse al estilo indio junto a Blaine.

―No le digas que estoy contigo ―Blaine la instruyó―. Y ponlo en altavoz. Quiero...

―... espiar? ¿Escuchar su voz? ¿Enloquecer internamente ya que no puedes llamarle tú mismo, porque eres demasiado gallina? ―Rachel le giño el ojo con una sonrisa.

Blaine le dio una mirada sórdida, pero entonces asistió en derrota―. Si todos los puntos de tu lista. ¿Podrías llamarlo ya, por favor?

―Correcto, correcto ―Rachel murmuró y presionó el botón de llamar en su teléfono. No tomó mucho para que Kurt respondiera con voz cansada.

―Rachel, es tarde...

―Sí, lo siento, solo… bueno, te fuiste tan deprisa antes esta noche. Sólo quería asegurarme que estas bien.

―Lo siento, no era mi intención dejarte preocupada ―Kurt respondió en voz baja―. Andrew quería alcanzar algo en la TV. Sólo que lo recordó en el último minuto.

―Oh, solo estaba preguntándome... ―Rachel se mordió el labio inferior e ignoró las señas que Blaine le hacía―. Ya sabes, Kurt, Blaine me dijo que los alcanzó de camino al sanitario...

―Cierto ―Kurt dejó salir una risa―. Sí, eso fue un poco incómodo.

―Blaine dijo que Andrew se veía enojado ―Rachel abordó cuidadosamente.

―Si, a decir verdad Andrew se puso un poquito celoso al conocer a Blaine, eso es todo. No te preocupes por eso.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Deja de preocuparte por mí, Rachel ―Kurt dijo con un pequeña risa―. Puedo manejar a Drew cuando está en uno de sus humores.

Rachel intercambió una mirada con Blaine, antes de continuar―. Bueno, solo estoy triste de que no hayamos platicado mucho, Kurt. De verdad de extraño. ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos mañana en la noche? ¡Hay muchas novedades de las que necesito ponerme al corriente contigo!

―Mañana es viernes ―Kurt le recordó―. Los viernes son noche de _Babylon_.

―Oh, cierto, _solo hombres_ ―Rachel hizo un mohín, pero entonces sus ojos iluminados y sonrió a Blaine―. ¡Escucha! ¿Qué tal si llevas a Blaine contigo a _Babylon_? Andrew lo invitó, ¿o no? Tal vez podrían encontrar un lindo novio para Blaine ahí!

Blaine le dio un codazo en la pierna. _¿Qué d...?_

―Rachel ―Kurt percibió―. Él está contigo, ¿cierto?

―¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ―Rachel exclamó efusivamente.

―¿De verdad crees que no los conozco? ―Kurt sonrió de nuevo―. Déjame hablar con él.

Rachel hizo una mueca de disculpa a Blaine y le pasó el teléfono.

―Hey Kurt, siento lo de... ―Blaine dijo tímidamente.

―Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres ―Kurt lo interrumpíó―. _Babylon_, mañana en la noche. Te estas quedando con Rachel, ¿verdad? Necesito recoger algunas cosas con ella de todos modos, así que voy de paso y te recojo. ¿Digamos alrededor de las once?

―Suena bien ―Blaine dijo rápidamente, demasiado aturdido por la propuesta para poder procesarla. ¿Kurt de verdad quería llevarlo a un club gay mañana en la noche?―. Uhm, ¿qué voy a usar?

―Solo ponte unos pantalones negros – ¿todavía tienes ese par de pantalones Guess? – y una camisa desabotonada; elige cualquier color excepto el turquesa o naranja ―Kurt le indicó―. No uses demasiado gel, y prometo que te adoraran.

―Gracias por el consejo ―Blaine respondió con una sonrisa, manteniendo para si mismo que no quería gustar a nadie en _Babylon_ más que a Kurt―. Me encantaría acompañarte.

―Bien. Entonces te veo mañana en la noche ―Kurt dijo, y Blaine deseó que pudiera arrastrase a través del teléfono para poder la calidez de los ojos de Kurt que vendría junto con la suavidad de su bella voz.

―¿Blaine? ―Kurt dijo después de un momento de silencio.

―¿Si? ―Blaine respondió anhelante, aun paralizado por el hecho que vería a Kurt nuevamente la próxima noche.

―¿Podrías pasarle el teléfono a Rachel, por favor?

―Oh, claro ―Blaine no le dijo a Kurt que estaba en altavoz de todas maneras y Rachel podía escuchar cada palabra.

Rachel tomó el teléfono cuidadosamente y colocó sobre Blaine por comodidad, porque esperaba que su mejor amigo desertara y enfureciera con ella por hacer equipo con Blaine y maquinando contra él.

―Sí, ¿Kurt?

―Te amo, Rachel Berry ―Kurt dijo en voz baja.

Instantáneamente los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lágrimas―. También te quiero ―logró decir con voz entrecortada.

―Me alegra saber que Blaine está contigo y que no estás sola.

―Sí, yo también ―Rachel se secó los ojos―. Es genial para pasar el rato.

―Buenas noches, Rachel ―Kurt dijo. Se aclaró la garganta y añadió con un ligero temblor en la voz―, yo también te extraño, lo sabes.

Rachel sonrió con una lágrima escapandosele por la mejilla ―. Buenas noches. ¡Te veo mañana!

―Cuentame sobre _Babylon_. What's it like? ―Blaine le preguntó a Rachel en mitad de la noche.

Estaban compartiendo la cama de Rachel. Blaine le permitió envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansar la cabeza en su hombro. Su cercanía le hizo pensar en la forma en que se había quedado dormido con Kurt varias veces. Cómo había escuchado los latidos de Kurt y se sintió seguro y en casa. No le había ocurrido con bastante frecuencia. Habiendo sido adolescentes y viviendo con sus padres en realidad nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de pasar toda una noche juntos.

Este tipo Andrew no sabía lo afortunado que era de poder compartir el apartamento, la cama, una vida con Kurt.

―No sé mucho sobre él. Es estrictamente sólo hombres ―Rachel dijo, haciendo pucheros nuevamente―. Traté de entrar una vez, pero ni siquiera me dejaron usar el baño. Kurt no habla mucho al respecto tampoco, salvo que le gusta bailar allí y al parecer hay un montón de chicos guapos.

Blaine trató de imaginar a su exnovio bailando entre un grupo de hombres bien parecidos jóvenes, disfrutando en la fantasía de la multitud.

Pensando en esto lo puso de nuevo a aquella noche en _Scandals_, la forma en que ambos habían sido un poco torpes, pero entusiasmados con visitar un bar gay. Sintiéndose aventurero y valiente. Sintiéndose adulto.

Pero sobre todo se acordó de la confesión posterior de Kurt.

―_Quería ser tu superestrella de bar gay. _

La forma en que Kurt se había sonrojado y sonrió con nostalgia, pensando que había fracasado.

―_Pero aunque lo intente, solo soy un tonto romántico._

Blaine se mordió el labio inferior, recordando el beso que compartieron en el auditorio esa noche. Más que nada quería besar a Kurt así de nuevo.

―¿Por qué no tienes un nuevo novio, Rachel? ―Blaine preguntó despues de otro largo momento y sin éxito de intentar conciliar el sueño.

―Podria preguntarte lo mismo, pero no lo haré. Sé lo que se siente ser almas gemelas con alguien, y tú también ―Rachel le susurró en la oscuridad.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, presionando su mejilla en su hombro―. Iba a casarme, Blaine. Durante mucho tiempo Finn ha sido mi todo. No es fácil simplemente pasar a otro cuando tu corazón se está todavía recuperando de la primera pérdida.

Blaine le apretó en respuesta y fingió no darse cuenta de las lágrimas filtrándose en su camisa.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Siento que hay una gran confusión por aquí.**Trust Is A Flexible Word **es sólo un fic que _TRADUZCO_, la autora es **DiDiGlee**. No me pertenece NADA, excepto los errores.

* * *

**_HarmonyLover_****, ¡gracias por la corrección de texto en este capítulo! Verás que cambié el final, ¡Espero lo apruebes! **

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

―¡Te ves bien! ―Rachel le aseguró, parada junto a él, frente al espejo de cuerpo completo―. ¡No hace falta sentirte nervioso!

―¡Ja! ―Blaine dejó escapar una risa amarga. Estar nervioso era el eufemismo del año. Blaine era una ruina. En un par de minutos Kurt aparecería y lo llevaría a un bar gay en New York. ¿Cómo podría no estar nervioso?

―¡Todo el mundo va a estirar el cuello por ti! ―Rachel le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

―No me importa _todo el mundo_ ―Blaine suspiró, rozando sobre las mangas de su camisa púrpura oscuro hacia abajo.

―Lo sé ―Rachel apoyó la mejilla en su hombro. Ambos estaban mirando a sus reflejos por un momento, tratando de serenarse a sí mismos.

El timbre sonó y Blaine se estremeció. ¡Oh Dios!, ¡no estaba listo todavía! ¡Su cabello era un desastre! Y aun no decidía que zapatos ponerse y...

―¡KURT! ―Rachel chilló y aplaudió con alegría. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que Kurt subiera.

―Oh, cómo te he echado de menos tu entrañable entusiasmo ― Kurt se rió cuando por fin dio el último paso y no pudo escapar de su abrazo.

―¡Hice pastel! ―Rachel anunció orgullosamente y llevó a su mejor amigo al interior.

Blaine estaba en el medio de la habitación torpe y con expectación. Una vez más no sabía cómo acercarse a Kurt. Era la tercera vez que se encontraban desde que llegó a New York.

―Hola ― Blaine dijo con una sonrisa insegura cuando Kurt puso sus ojos en él.

―¡Hola a ti!―Kurt levantó las cejas en aprecio―. Buena pinta, Blaine Anderson.

―Gracias ―Blaine respiró y señaló hacia su ex―. Tú también.

Kurt había destacado su cabello, haciendo que se viera más claro de lo que normalmente era. Estaba partido cerca del cuero cabelludo de Kurt en la espalda y en los lados, pero se había dejado mucho en la parte superior, y Kurt lo había estilizado de forma que se elevaba en la parte delantera, barriéndose hacia arriba y lejos de la frente.

Llevaba un largo abrigo negro que mantuvo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, cruzando las piernas―. ¡Crujiente de manzana! ¡Mi favorito! ―Kurt levantó un gran pedazo de la tarta en el plato―. Blaine, tienes que probar esto, esta para morirse.

Blaine se sentó frente a Kurt y no pudo evitar fijarse en su ex. Como siempre, Kurt lucia impecable. Su rostro estaba inmaculado, su cabello perfectamente hecho, y su postura elegante pero informal.

Las botas hasta la rodilla de Kurt le hicieron más alto de lo que era, y los pantalones negros ajustados y el fino abrigo abrazaron sus piernas delgadas y su cuerpo. Es por eso que sorprendió a Blaine cuando Kurt se abalanzó sobre el pastel.

―Ten cuidado, si te vas a mudar con ella ―Kurt le dijo a Blaine, ahuecando su mano alrededor de su boca de manera confidencial―. Ella no sabe cocinar, pero puede hacer un tremendo pastel. Habrás ganado algunos kilos antes de que te des cuenta.

―Realmente no parece que sea así ―Blaine dijo, alzando las cejas a la figura delgada de Kurt.

―Voy a deshacerme de estas calorías otra vez esta noche ―Kurt lamió un poco de crema de su dedo y tomó otro gran pedazo del pastel.

―Desearía poder ir con ustedes ―Rachel puso una sonrisa triste―. Echo de menos salir con mi mejor amigo.

―Tienes a Blaine ahora ―Kurt dijo―. Apuesto que ustedes van a tener mucha diversión viviendo juntos.

―Bueno si, Blaine es lindo y todo eso ―Rachel meditó, y Blaine tuvo que sonreír a sus amigos hablando de él como si no estuviera sentado a su lado―. Pero yo no puedo recurrir a él cuando tengo una crisis de vestuario, ¿o sí?

―Oh, podría acabar sorprendiéndote ―Kurt respondió, señalando con el tenedor a su ex―. En realidad, Blaine es muy consciente de la moda si lo intenta. Y tiene un buen ojo para la combinación de colores. Por lo menos a veces.

―Bueno, gracias, supongo ―Blaine dijo con cautela.

―Pero, cuidado Rachel, podrías terminar vistiendo corbatas a rayas azules y rojas combinadas con chaquetas sobredimensionadas azul marino ―Kurt bromeó, con Rachel riendo en cada palabra.

―Muy gracioso ―Blaine respondió, disfrutando de la disputa. Había deseado interactuar informalmente con Kurt nuevamente―. Recuerdo que amabas la chaqueta en mí con locura ―agregó en un tono coqueto.

―Sí, lo hacía ―Kurt admitió con una mirada descarada a su ex, coqueteando de vuelta―. Pero amaba los corbatines aún más.

―¡Oh, los corbatines! ―Rachel se unió alegremente―. Siempre me dio una impresión conmovida.

―Sí, yo también ―Kurt rió.

Blaine les sonrió, inclinando la cabeza―. Discúlpenme, ¿esto es que ustedes admiran mi antiguo estilo o se está burlando de mí?

Rachel lo golpeó con el dedo en el hombro―. ¡Te amamos, Blaine Silbador! ¡Nunca nos burilaríamos de ti!

―¡Honor de Exploradora!― Kurt levantó la mano a la altura del hombro, haciendo el saludo de los tres dedos.

―¿Sí! Por el honor de Exploradora! ―Rachel copió su saludo de los tres dedos.

Blaine rió―. Por lo menos siendo una antigua niña exploradora explica por qué eres buena en materia de hornear, Rachel.

―Nunca fui una exploradora ―Kurt confesó―. Tampoco fui un explorador*. Cuando era pequeño solía jugar a las fiestas de té en el jardín trasero durante todo el día.

―Bueno, entonces, ¿te importaría otra rebanada de Crujiente de manzana, querido? ―Rachel le preguntó juguetonamente.

―Mi querida amiga, ¿cómo podría resistirme? ―Kurt jugó también―. ¿Y tienes más de este delicioso té frutal?

Blaine se rió del comportamiento infantil, pero adorable de sus amigos.

―Deberíamos irnos ―Kurt dijo después de un rato ―. ¡_Babylon_ está esperando por nosotros! ―se echó al hombro la bolsa de lona con la ropa que Rachel había preparado para él y la besó de despedida en la mejilla.

Blaine lo siguió afuera, emocionado, pero también cauteloso. Preferiría pasar la noche con Rachel y Kurt en el sofá, perder el tiempo. No estaba interesado en encontrarse con Andrew de nuevo y se recordó que Kurt ya no estaba disponible.

* * *

Kurt estaba conduciendo el BMW negro de su novio, que era bastante impresionante a la vista. Como fuera, tan pronto como se encendió el motor y la radio comenzó el estruendo – al parecer, retomando la última canción del CD que se había estado reproduciendo – Blaine se estremeció notablemente.

Era fuerte, horrible basura electrónica. Ritmos rápidos, voces distorsionadas, letras sin sentido, sin corazón ni alma. Acompañado en el fondo por un coro a cappella, Blaine menospreció tal ruido electrónico al que llamaban música.

―¡Oh, por Dios, esto es horrible! ―Blaine exclamó en desagrado―. ¿Esto es lo que Andrew escucha?

―Si ―Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia él―. Y yo también.

―¿Estas bromeando? ¡Tienes mejor gusto que esta mierda embrutecedora! ¡Dios, no puedo oír ni mis propios pensamientos!

―Sucede que aprecio su insensibilidad ―Kurt respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros―. Después de trabajar tantas horas al día sólo necesitas algo para apagar la mente de preocupaciones.

―Prefiero tener algo para cantar ―Blaine dijo―. ¿Te importaría si pongo la radio?

―¡Quita las manos de la radio! ―la voz de Kurt fue cortante, sorprendiendo a Blaine―. Lo siento ―Kurt añadió en un tono más suave―, pero ya no escucho más la radio.

―¿Por qué no? ―Blaine preguntó, desconcertado.

―¿Tienes alguna idea de con qué frecuencia se repiten ciertas canciones una y otra vez en la radio?

―¿Cómo cual canción? ―Blaine preguntó, desorientado.

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación ―. Como las que no quiero que me recuerden.

Blaine lo consideró. Desde que Kurt se había rendido con NYADA y sus sueños de Broadway, pudo ver que a Kurt no le gustaría escuchar canciones de espectáculo más, porque se lo iban a recordar. Además, escuchar música pop estaba fuera de cuestión, porque muchas canciones le recordarían su relación. Dios, incluso Blaine no había escuchado a Katy Perry en un año, solo porque era demasiado hiriente.

―¿Puedo buscar otro CD entonces? Tiene que haber algo más aquí.

―¡Buena suerte! ―Kurt rió entre dientes.

El interior del BMW de Andrew estaba limpio, tan limpio como una sala de operaciones. No había una mota de polvo visible en ninguna parte. Por eso Blaine se sorprendió cuando abrió la guantera y toda la basura se desplomó fuera: un centenar de CDs sin caja, pañuelos desechables, goma de mascar y envolturas de dulces, paquetes de cigarrillos vacíos.

―Agradable ―Blaine comentó acerca del desastre; la mayoría de las cosas se habían caído a sus pies.

¿Qué más se oculta bajo la superficie?

Blaine tomó una pila de CDs grabados fuera de la guantera y leyó las inscripciones en ellos, que fueron escritas con una letra desordenada. Quedó intrigado cuando encontró un CD diciendo _La voz de Kurt_. Curioso, Blaine puso el CD.

Un piano suave comenzó a tocar, soñador y relajante, y Blaine al instante se relajó. Ahora, eso era lo que él llamaba buena música.

Kurt, por el contrario, se miró horrorizado. Al instante se acercó y apretó el botón de expulsión. El CD salió nuevamente―. ¡Lo sabía! ―gritó, enfadado―. ¡Sabía que él lo había tomado!

―¿Qué tiene de malo? ―Blaine preguntó, tomando el CD etiquetado con _La voz de Kurt_ de nuevo ―. ¿Qué hay en este disco?

―Nada ―Kurt dijo firmemente―. Tíralo por la ventana.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine entrecerró los ojos a su ex.

―Es _mí_ CD ―Kurt explicó y abrió la ventana de Blaine al presionar el botón que estaba a su lado ―. No quiero que Andrew lo tenga. ¡Tíralo, ahora!

Blaine a regañadientes hizo girar el CD entre sus manos, no seguro de que hacer. Quería saber por qué este CD era tan especial para Kurt y por qué no quería que Andrew lo tuviera.

―Blaine, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―Kurt preguntó impacientemente―. Sólo tíralo, ¡por favor!

―Mantén la vista en el camino ―Blaine dijo, entonces dejó al CD caer accidentalmente en sus pies. Se inclinó hacia delante para recogerlo se apresuró de mezclarlo con otra etiqueta _Mi top favorito 100_ y tiró ese hacia fuera de la ventana mientras que secretamente deslizó el CD de Kurt en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

―Gracias ―Kurt cerró la ventana de nuevo con un suspiro―. Ahora, ¿puedes poner la basura que nubla la mente de nuevo?

―Preferiría no escuchar nada ―Blaine dijo.

―Será dulce silencio entonces ―Kurt confirmó con una sonrisa.

Blaine dejó sus ojos a la deriva a lo largo de las vistas nocturnas de la ciudad, sin realmente ver nada. Todo de lo que era realmente consciente era de la presencia de Kurt, la forma en que mantuvo la mirada fija en la carretera y sus dedos acariciando el volante.

Kurt condujo a un estacionamiento cerca de la discoteca y se estacionó en un espacio libre. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, pero en vez de salir del coche se inclinó sobre el regazo de Blaine para recuperar un pequeño bolso de maquillaje de la desordenada guantera.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Blaine preguntó divertido cuando Kurt sacó un delineador negro.

―Preparándome para _Babylon_ ―Kurt respondió airadamente, ajustando el espejo retrovisor y expertamente poniéndose delineador seguido por la sombra plateada brillante en los ojos que se aplicaba con un fijo pincel.

Blaine lo miró embelesado―. ¿Necesito eso, también?

―No te preocupes ―Kurt sonrió dulcemente―. No necesitas nada para llamar la atención.

―Tu tampoco, Kurt.

―Bueno, me gusta agregar un pequeño toque extra de _misterio_ ― Kurt le guiñó un ojo, y Blaine estaba asombrado de cuán diferente Kurt lucía con un poco de maquillaje de ojos.

―Espera, parece que necesitas algo de esto. ―Kurt extrajo un pequeño tubo de su bolso y lo abrió retorciéndolo. Apretó un poco de maquillaje de color en sus dedos y extendió la mano para ocultar una mancha en la barbilla de Blaine.

Blaine se quedó quieto y dejó que lo hiciera. Contuvo el aliento y no pudiendo apartar los ojos de la cara de Kurt.

Su exnovio estaba tan cerca de él y los ojos de Kurt estaban posados en él, bueno, en un lugar desagradable de su barbilla, querido Señor, pero aun así, tener la atención de Kurt se sentía muy bien.

Los dedos de Kurt eran fantasmales sobre su rostro, y Blaine tuvo que enterrar las uñas en las palmas de sus manos para reprimir un escalofrío, así como el deseo de simplemente coger y darle un beso y ver lo que podría suceder.

―Ahí lo tienes ― Kurt anunció con una sonrisa melancólica cuando terminó su labor en la piel de Blaine ―. Perfecto de nuevo.

―¿Lo crees? ―Blaine preguntó tímidamente.

Kurt lo miró directamente a los ojos y una sonrisa triste escondida en las comisuras de la boca―. Siempre has estado perfecto para mis ojos, lo sabes.

Blaine sintió ganas de llorar y trató de tragar el nudo en su garganta―. Ojalá lo fuera ―consiguió para decir con voz entrecortada.

―Vamos ―Kurt lo apresuró a salir.

Blaine lo siguió lentamente; a él no le hubiera importado sólo quedarse en el automóvil para siempre.

―¿No le importara a Andrew que viniera contigo? ―preguntó en su camino por estacionamiento y cruzando la calle hacia el club de baile.

―En realidad, no puede esperar para interrogarte ―Kurt le advirtió―. Sólo mantén la boca cerrada, ¿de acuerdo? No le digas ninguna mierda de mí ―Kurt frunció su rostro―. Perdona mi lenguaje, me temo que todo se pega. Lo que quería decir era, por favor no le digas _nada_ sobre mí.

―¿Por qué me preguntaría cosas obre ti? ―Blaine preguntó confundido.

―Simplemente para que aprender cosas sobre mí, para poder molestarme ―Kurt dijo con una sonrisa―. Él puede ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero a veces.

―¡Huh! Suena como _amor verdadero_ ―Blaine dijo con sorna antes de que pudiera detenerse. Rápidamente miró a Kurt que se había tensado con sus palabras y se detuvo en medio de la calle, sin importarle que los coches le tocaran la bocina.

―¿Kurt? ― Blaine se volvió hacia su ahora amigo, un poco aterrado acerca de estar parado en medio de una carretera muy transitada. Hizo un gesto a Kurt de seguir adelante, pero Kurt simplemente lo miró.

― No quieras hablar de amor verdadero conmigo, Blaine Anderson ―Kurt lo apuntó con el dedo, su voz estaba manando con la ira y el dolor ―. ¡No puedo creer que te estés burlando de mí!

Blaine se acercó intentando evitar el miedo que le daba el tráfico que los rodea ―. No era mi intención burlarme de ti.

―Lo hiciste ―Kurt le espetó―. Y no te voy a tener riéndote frente a mí.

―No lo estoy ―Blaine le aseguró, suplicando con los ojos―. Kurt, más que nada te deseo felicidad y amor. Sólo que no creo que Andrew sea la persona correcta para dártelo.

Kurt pareció considerar sus palabras mientras continuaba mirándolo.

Blaine no estaba seguro de si estaba deslumbrado por las luces de neón alrededor y semáforos o la sombra brillante plateada alrededor de los ojos de Kurt o si fue el ver las lágrimas humedecer la sombra azul en los ojos de su ex novio, pero de repente Blaine se sintió morir. Nada en el mundo importaba ya. Sólo necesitaba el perdón de Kurt y su amor.

―Cualquier cosa que Andrew sea o no capaz de darme no es asunto tuyo, Blaine ― Kurt dijo, finalmente, en un tono más suave.

―¡Pero lo es! ―Blaine protestó ferozmente―. ¡Porque me preocupo por ti, Kurt! Yo en realmente, realmente me preocupo por ti ― Blaine suplicó con los ojos para que Kurt confiara en él de nuevo.

De repente, un coche pasó junto a él lo suficientemente cerca para que Blaine saltara y agarrara los brazos de Kurt por el miedo―. ¡Y justo ahora, quiero que ambos lleguemos a salvo al otro lado de la calle! ―exclamó.

Los labios de Kurt se acurrucaron y su sonrisa se le suavizó en el rostro.

Blaine miró con sorpresa cuando su ex novio le cogió la mano y se fue por delante, llevando a Blaine a través del tráfico de New York, con confianza indicando a los coches para que golpearan los frenos por ellos y haciendo caso omiso de los bocinazos impacientes.

Blaine se apresuró junto a él y con la mano de Kurt sosteniendo firmemente la suya, Blaine se sentía seguro y lleno de esperanza.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :)**

**Siguiente capítulo: **_**¡Babylon!**_

* * *

* Boy scout, pensé en dejarlo así, pero preferí ponerlo como «explorador», esto aplica también para «girl scout» que quedó como «exploradora».

En esta ocasión tengo dos cosas muy importantes que decirles:

I. Como dije en el primer capítulo mi idea era actualizar dos veces por semana, pero en esta ocasión me es imposible hacerlo. **Continuaré traduciendo** y **publicando**, pero por **esta semana sólo habrá un capítulo**. Los motivos son personales y agradeceré su comprensión.

II. Esto que les voy a pedir esta fuera de mis derechos como autor, pero me harían un gran favor. Agradecería enormemente que se pasaran por **Crepúsculo la Saga: Eclipse de fuego** de **Lexodian**, sé que no tiene nada que ver con lo que la mayoría busca que es Klaine, pero es una excelente historia y puede darles algo que leer durante mi pequeño descanso. Realmente agradecería que se pasaran a leer, si es posible comentar/follow/favorite; les aseguro que los enganchara.

Historia: s/9813391/1

Autor: u/4839460/Lexodian

Gracias por leer mi nota de traductor.


	6. Chapter 6

Traducción autorizada por **DiDiGlee**

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por sus alentadores comentarios! ¡Su amor por esta historia me hace realmente feliz! :) Espero que les guste este capítulo, es uno lindo. **

**Y si, _Babylon_ está inspirada por _Queer As Folk_. ¡Sólo amo, amo, _amo_ ese programa!**

**UN GRAN ABRAZO y AGRADECIMIENTO para _HarmonyLover_ por hacer un excelente trabajo como beta nuevamente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Kurt soltó la mano de Blaine, tan pronto como llegaron al otro lado de la calle de cuatro carriles. Tuvieron que caminar unos pasos más para llegar a la entrada de _Babylon_.

Se encontraron con Andrew a pocos metros de la puerta, fumando un cigarro del cual rápidamente se deshizo cuando vio a Kurt acercarse. Estaba con otros dos apuestos chicos quienes saludaron a Kurt con besos en la mejilla. Andrew quería besar en saludo a Kurt en la boca, pero Kurt se apartó.

―¡Drew! No voy a besarte cuando hueles como una chimenea ―él le siseó.

Los amigos de Andrew se rieron ruidosamente ―. ¡Mejor que tengas cuidado, Drew! ¡Gatito Kurt tiene sus garras fuera otra vez esta noche!

Kurt ignoró el comentario y les presentó a Blaine. Blaine les dio la mano, pero olvidó sus nombres instantáneamente. Como fuera, no olvidó la mirada que le dieron.

―¿_Este_ es tu ex? ―uno de ellos le preguntó a Kurt, sonando extrañamente sorprendido. Los dos se apoyaron en Blaine con gesto evaluativo. Le hizo suponer a Blaine que Andrew ya había contado todo sobre su naturaleza infiel. También se sentía como si se preguntaran cómo diablos era posible que un perfecto, asombroso, y elfino ser humano al igual que Kurt había estado alguna vez con un pequeño hobbit torpe como él.

―No olvides tu identificación, niño ―con una sonrisa condescendiente Andrew deslizó a Blaine una tarjeta. Decía que era un joven de veinte nueve años de edad estudiante Puertorriqueño. La imagen mostraba a un tipo de piel clara con rebelde cabello rizado negro y una barba.

―Es la única identificación que pude conseguir que se pareciera a ti ―Andrew dijo y empujó el hombro de Blaine.

―¡Esto no se parece a mí en absoluto! ―Blaine protestó.

Kurt miró la foto y se rió entre dientes―. Bien, porque si fuera así, no te dejarían entrar ―encontró los ojos de Blaine con una dulce sonrisa―. No te preocupes, funcionara.

―Entremos ―Andrew los acompañó hasta la entrada―. Estamos a tiempo para la hora feliz. Las bebidas están a mitad de precio hasta la medianoche.

―Yo no tomo ―Blaine anunció.

―Haz lo que quieras ―Andrew respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Era ruidoso y bochornoso dentro del club. Blaine ya podía sentir el ritmo de la música que salía de la sala de baile vibrando en el piso del vestíbulo.

Blaine siguió al pequeño grupo al guardarropa**,** donde dejó su chaqueta con un miembro del personal―. Por favor, trátela con mucho cuidado ―instruyó, preocupado por el CD de Kurt en el bolso interior de la chaqueta.

―Oye bombón ―uno de los amigos de Andrew se paró junto a él―. Sólo quería decir que si fueras mi novio te perdonaría cualquier esquivo. ¿Un consejo? Siempre hazlo un trío para que tu novio no se sienta excluido ―le dio un guiño a Blaine―. ¿Quieres que te enseñe los servicios luego?

Blaine sonrió educadamente―. Gracias, pero estoy seguro de poder encontrarlos por mi cuenta.

―Oh sí, estoy seguro que lo harás ―el chico dijo, riendo―. Pero si necesitas ayuda, mi oferta está en pie.

Blaine giró y vio a Kurt quitándose el abrigo negro, y nuevamente Blaine estaba impactado por cuan increíblemente perfecto lucia su ex.

Kurt estaba vistiendo un top plateado de manga larga que abrazaba a su esbelto cuerpo como una segunda piel, brillando en la penumbra del vestíbulo. Junto con el delineador de ojos negro y sombra de ojos brillante, su atuendo le daba un aspecto misterioso e inaccesible.

Una ligera bufanda con calaveras de plata estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuello, y un chaleco negro con un prendedor de tijera sobre el corazón completó el conjunto.

―Me encanta el prendedor de tijeras ―Blaine dejó escapar antes de que pudiera detenerse―. Es el mismo que llevabas cuando tuvimos esa estúpida pelea en _Scandals_ y que resolvimos en el auditorio.

La cual además había sido la noche que hicieron el amor por primera vez.

―¿En serio? ―Kurt parpadeó como si no pudiera recordar.

―Si, en serio ―Blaine respondió―. ¿Cómo puedes no recordarlo? Aún recuerdo _todo_ sobre esa noche.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron ante él como, _cállate_.

―¿De qué están hablando? ―Andrew había escuchado parte de su conversación.

―La noche de estreno del musical de la preparatoria ―Kurt explicó con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

―¿Musical de preparatoria? ―Andrew repitió―. ¿Cuál hicieron?

―_West Side Story_ ―Kurt dijo, haciéndolo sonar completamente aburrido.

―Bien. ¿Qué parte interpretaste? ―Andrew pasó su brazo por la espalda de Kurt.

―Yo no actué ―Kurt mintió.

―Hizo una increíble representación del Oficial Krupke ―Blaine dijo al mismo tiempo.

Andrew rió―. ¡Oh sí, eso le queda! A Kurt le encanta gritar ordenes, ¿no es así cariño? ―se inclinó para besarlo, pero Kurt apartó su rostro.

―¿De qué hablamos hace sólo cinco minutos? ―Kurt dijo, sonando molesto―. Te daré una pista: ¿fumar y besar?

Andrew lo miró como un perro apaleado y luego se encogió de hombros―. Muy bien, ¿qué tal si voy a ahogar mi aliento humeante con un poco de alcohol?

―Lo que sea ―Kurt respondió y dio un paso a través del vestíbulo. Andrew lo cogió del brazo―. ¡Espera, Krupke!

―¡Drew! ―Kurt levantó su dedo hacia él―. Si empiezas a llamarle _así_...

―Sólo bromeo, cariño ―Andrew se rió con una sonrisa traviesa―. Deberías dejar el chaleco ―instruyó―. Te hace ver rechoncho.

Con otro rodar de ojos de Kurt se encogió de hombros, el chaleco se lo quitó y lo dejó en el guardarropa.

―Yo diría que él es el mandón ―Blaine observó en un murmullo.

―Sólo sabe lo que se ve mejor ―Kurt respondió―. Siendo ejecutivo de publicidad él tiene un buen ojo para la belleza.

―Sí, lo tengo ― Andrew pasó el brazo por la cintura de Kurt, jalándolo cerca y mostrándolo―. Y tú eres mi accesorio favorito.

Kurt rió ante eso. Pero la verdad era que el top plateado de hecho hacia que él se destacara entre la multitud. Todo el mundo volvió la cabeza para echar un vistazo al diamante brillante en medio de ellos.

Pasaron a la sala de baile y el volumen aumentó. Blaine trató de no estirar la cara. La música era simplemente horrible. No tan terrible como la música en el auto, pero seguía siendo en gran medida horrible. ¿Cómo se supone que uno bailara con ese _thumpa-thumpa-thumpa_?

Blaine no sabía cómo sobreviviría esa noche con la posibilidad de tener que ver reír a Kurt por las estúpidas bromas de Andrew y al mismo tiempo estar ensordecido por música electrónica sin sentido.

Pasaron por una gruesa cortina roja maloliente y entraron en la sala principal de baile de _Babylon_. Blaine no sabía lo que había esperado de este lugar, pero sus expectativas se superaron al instante**.**

Este lugar no era nada como el pequeño congestionado bar gay en West Lima _Scandals_. Esto era grande y ruidoso y abarrotado de jóvenes guapos con ropa ajustada. Todo el mundo estaba mirando a todos los demás. Blaine casi podía sentir los ojos hambrientos posándose en él, y se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

¿Cómo podría Kurt sentirse a gusto en este grupo? Pero al ver a su ex Blaine supo la respuesta. Kurt se había convertido en la superestrella de bar gay. Él sólo se disolvía en la multitud; varios chicos lo saludaron con un beso en la mejilla o un apretón rápido. Blaine estaba impresionado por la presencia de Kurt y su confianza.

Andrew les condujo a través de la multitud hacia la barra. Mientras esperaban que el barman los notara, el DJ puso en una versión mezclada de Peacock de Katy Perry, haciendo a la gente bailar animada y cantar al tope de sus pulmones.

Blaine hizo una mueca. _Peacock __nunca había sido una canción que realmente le gustara_. Encaja en esta multitud, de cualquier forma.

Andrew se inclinó hacia Blaine, habló en voz alta por sobre la música―. ¡Como si el DJ te hubiera visto entrar!

Blaine lo miró con confusión―. ¿Discúlpame?

Andrew puso su brazo derecho en los hombros de Blaine―. Tu eres el amante de Katy Perry, ¿cierto?

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Blaine preguntó, irritado. No le gustaba que El Novio se inclinara tan cerca de él. Además, no le gustaba que Andrew pensara que lo conocía por adentro y por afuera, cuando en realidad no sabía nada de él en absoluto.

Andrew apuntó a Kurt con una risa―. ¡Habla mucho cuando esta borracho!

―Yo no me emborracho ―Kurt protestó, parado a la izquierda de Andrew―. Aún recuerdo todo claramente al día siguiente, a diferencia de otras personas.

―Si tú lo dices, cariño ―Andrew bromeó―. ¿Todavía recuerdas esa vez que vomitaste en la pista de baile cuando tocaron otra canción de Katy Perry?

―No vomité en la pista de baile ―Kurt sostuvo a la vez, pellizcando el brazo de Andrew―. Y no necesitas contarle _esa_ historia. Es embarazosa.

―¡Yo creo que fue gracioso! ―Andrew dio un codazo a Blaine de manera confidencial―. Estábamos bailando y, de repente, esta canción comienza y Kurt casi se enferma justo en la pista de baile. ¡Casi no llega a tiempo al baño! ―ahora Andrew estaba riendo a carcajadas.

―Ya había estado enfermo durante todo el día ―Kurt aclaró―. Fue el sorbo de su cerveza repugnante que me hizo vomitar y no una estúpida canción.

―No, estoy seguro que fue la canción de Katy Perry ―Andrew dijo―. Te recuerdo diciéndome que odiabas esa canción y querías salir del club lo antes posible y en el camino te enfermaste. ¿Crees que me olvide que me quede contigo en un retrete viéndote arrojar las tripas? ¡Oye, si eso no es amor, no sé lo que es!

―Te odio por decir eso, Drew ―Kurt gruñó.

―Lo sé ―Andrew le sonrió.

―¿Por qué no escribes sobre eso en tu blog así todos pueden leer cuan repugnante soy?

―¡Qué buena idea! Podría hacer eso, cariño ―Andrew bromeó un poco más y puso un beso en la mejilla de Kurt―. Voy a saludar a algunos chicos. ¿Puedo dejarlos sólo por un minuto?

Kurt simplemente rodó los ojos a la salida de Andrew.

―No digas ni una palabra ―Kurt advirtió a Blaine con una mano levantada.

―No iba a decir nada ―Blaine respondió. Él no creía que fuera gracioso que escuchar _Teenage Dream _enfermera a Kurt. Literalmente.

―¿Puedo invitarte una bebida? ―de repente había un chico rubio y alto frente a Blaine, claramente tirándole los tejos.

―Yo... uhm... ―Blaine se puso nervioso, mirando la camiseta sin mangas rosa que el tipo llevaba.

―No está interesado ―Kurt dijo fríamente, dando un paso más cerca de Blaine.

―No te estaba hablando a ti ―dijo el chico, ladeando la cabeza hacia Kurt y se dirigió a Blaine con una mirada interrogante.

―No, gracias ―Blaine tartamudeó.

―Te lo dije ―Kurt sonrió al chico y se apoyó en el mostrador.

El chico rubio tiró a Blaine una última sonrisa ―. Tal vez más tarde, cariño.

―Gracias ―Blaine dijo a Kurt después de que el chico había desaparecido entre la multitud.

―La mejor manera de hacer que los chicos se interesen en ti es jugar al difícil de conseguir ―Kurt le dijo con un guiño―. Apuesto a que va a estar siguiéndote por aquí esta noche.

―Genial ―Blaine murmuró. Él no estaba ahí para coquetear.

―Ya te dije que eres una atracción ―Kurt dijo.

―¿Yo? ―Blaine dijo, siguiendo a Kurt voluntariamente fuera de la barra―. Todo el mundo te está mirando a _ti_.

Kurt sólo se rió de eso.

Pero Blaine ya había decidido que eso era verdad. Si, Kurt se había convertido en una superestrella de bar gay. Era precioso y hermoso, que era un diamante brillante en este mundo de purpurina. Todos los ojos estaban en él, pero nadie se atrevía a coquetearle, porque su perfección era demasiado intimidante.

―Vamos, vayamos a la pista de baile ―Kurt tomó el brazo de Blaine y lo arrastró con él.

Atrapados entre cientos de cuerpos danzantes y sudados, Kurt soltó a Blaine y levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza, balanceando las caderas al ritmo de la música. En el centro de la pista de baile, la música era ensordecedora, lo que hacía difícil cualquier conversación. Así que Blaine se concentró en ver a su pareja de baile; no podía apartar los ojos de Kurt de todos modos. Trató de coger el ritmo, también, pero no podía conseguir que sus extremidades se movieran tan fluidamente como las de Kurt.

Pronto Blaine sonrió acerca de las peculiaridades adorables de Kurt, como la forma en que estaba meneando los hombros y haciendo manos de jazz. Bueno ver que algunas cosas nunca cambiaron.

―¿Ves a alguien que te guste? ―Kurt le preguntó después de un rato, su voz se alzó mientras sus ojos escrutaban a la multitud de hombres lindos.

―¡Sí! ―Blaine respondió, sin apartar los ojos de Kurt.

Kurt captó su mirada para ver en quién Blaine se estaba fijando.

―¿Dónde? ―Kurt preguntó cuándo los ojos de Blaine aún estaban en él.

―¡Justo aquí! ―Blaine respondió.

Cuando Kurt finalmente cogió la indirecta, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con una sonrisa por la que Blaine felizmente moriría.

―¡Sigue siendo el encantador! ―Kurt gritó con una sonrisa.

El DJ los sorprendió al poner una pieza lenta, una canción pop agridulce, haciendo ralentizar a todo el mundo. Las parejas se encontraron el uno al otro en la pista de baile para sumergirse en los ojos del otro, mientras a tientas entre sí.

Ambos fueron cambiando sus pies torpemente, no sabiendo qué hacer sin el ritmo bailable. Kurt miró alrededor del lugar como si buscara a alguien. Siendo ese alguien Andrew.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera encontrar a El Novio y abandonar a Blaine en la pista de baile, Blaine dio un paso adelante y extendió su mano.

―¿Puedo tener este baile?

Se sintió valiente por pedirlo, más de lo que se había sentido en el baile de graduación cuando ofreció su mano a un Kurt que lleva una falda escocesa y una corona, un Kurt que acababa de ser abandonado por Karofsky en la pista de baile, un Kurt que se había sentido humillado y mantuvo el semblante serio de todos modos.

Blaine se sentía tan valiente por pedir este baile como se había sentido en aquel entonces. Con la única diferencia que esta noche Blaine no temía al rechazo de la multitud que lo rodeaba, sino de Kurt.

Kurt se volvió hacia él con una expresión de desconcierto y reconocimiento iluminando encima de su resplandor.

Luego dio un paso más cerca.

―Si ―dijo con una linda sonrisa que tenía a Blaine en un viaje en el tiempo como ninguna otra cosa―. Sí, puedes.

Kurt tomó la mano que Blaine le ofreció y Blaine puso su mano izquierda en la cadera de Kurt. Sin embargo, esta posición de baile estándar parecía fuera de lugar para una discoteca. Kurt estalló en una sonrisa―. Espera, vamos a... ―Kurt guió las manos de Blaine para descansarlas en sus caderas, luego puso sus manos libremente alrededor de los hombros de Blaine.

―Ahí, así está mejor ―Kurt sonrió con la boca cerrada.

―Mucho mejor ―Blaine estuvo de acuerdo y le mostró los dientes.

_All along it was a fever__  
__A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

Blaine finalmente reconoció la canción como _Stay_ de Rihanna, pero era un remix, que era simplemente perfecto desde que los remixes solían durar más tiempo que las canciones originales. Ahora que sostuvo a Kurt en sus brazos, quería que ese momento durara para siempre.

_I threw my hands in the air__  
__I said show me something_  
_He said, if you dare come a little closer_

Se movieron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos del otro con precaución como si tuviera miedo de lo que pudieran ver allí - pero también la esperanza de encontrar algo que podría volver a conectarlos. Finalmente Blaine se relajó y le pareció muy fácil mantener la mirada de Kurt como si estuvieran solos en el mundo.

_Round and around and around and around we go__  
__Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

Sólo arrastraron los pies ligeramente, balanceándose y dando la vuelta lentamente.

―¿Recuerdas el baile de graduación? ―Kurt preguntó. Blaine estaba mirando a sus labios, apreciando la forma en que se movían.

―¿Disculpa? ―Blaine gritó por encima de la música, aguzando el oído para captar las palabras de Kurt.

Kurt se acercó más hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron, lo que no le importó en absoluto a Blaine.

―¿El baile de dinosaurios? ―Kurt habló más alto, una mano deslizándose en el cabello de Blaine―. ¿Recuerdas?

Blaine dejó escapar una risa suave. Como si alguna vez pudiera olvidarlo. En aquel entonces su más grande y único temor había sido que Kurt pudiera verlo sin gel y huyera gritando.

―Ese baile comenzó como una pesadilla, pero tú me salvaste ―Blaine le dijo a su ex, sonriéndole―. Porque tú me amaste aun con mi cabello espeso.

―Sí, lo hice ―Kurt respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica, ahora cubriendo sus brazos cerca del cuello de Blaine y en broma tirando de sus rizos.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

Blaine aclaró su garganta, porque su voz se había vuelto ronca―. Estoy anhelando los días en que mi única preocupación era que me vieras sin gomina.

―Yo también ―Kurt confesó con una sonrisa triste.

Blaine levantó la vista, desconcertado―. ¿En serio?

―Las cosas eran más fáciles entonces ―Kurt respondió, todo serio y arrepentido―. No tan complicadas.

―Las cosas no tiene que ser complicadas ―Blaine respondió, alzando la voz con esperanza―. Las cosas pueden ser así de fáciles de nuevo.

Kurt no respondió.

Sólo se miraron a los ojos y cuando se volvió demasiado, demasiado doloroso, Kurt se inclinó, rompiendo el contacto visual en favor de anidar su cara en el lado del rostro de Blaine, su mejilla contra la de Blaine, y continuando el baile con él lentamente, como en sueños.

_Something in the way you move__  
__Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

Blaine estaba distraído por los dedos de Kurt que inconscientemente jugaban con sus rizos y acariciando la suave piel en la nuca de su cuello. Se preguntó si Kurt estaba al tanto de lo que sus dedos estaban haciendo.

_It takes me all the way__  
__I want you to stay_

Sus cuerpos ahora se tocaban, desde las piernas a mediados del pecho, moviéndose lentamente en círculos unos contra otros mientras bailaban. Kurt estaba tan increíblemente cerca ahora, su aliento fluyendo hacia la piel del cuello de Blaine, haciéndolo temblar.

_Not really sure how to feel about it__  
__Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

La mano derecha de Kurt seguía acariciando el cuello de Blaine, sus largos dedos peinando los suaves rizos, y Blaine no quería nada más que rendirse al toque de Kurt. Llevarlo a alguna parte y hacer el amor con él. Besarlo, obviamente, besarlo por todas partes, besar a todas las dudas y el miedo del pasado año lejos.

_It's not much of a life you're living__  
__It's not just something you take, it's given_

―Lo siento ―Kurt murmuró de repente cerca del oído de Blaine.

Habían dejado de bailar por completo. Se quedaron allí, abrazándose fuertemente.

―Lo siento, Blaine, ¿me oyes?

Blaine se tensó. Había algo en la voz de Kurt que le decía que no era un _lo siento por pisarte el pie. _

―¿Por qué?

Kurt lo acunó cerca y presionó su mejilla contra la de Blaine―. Arruinarlo.

―¿De que estas hablando? ― Blaine trató de dar un paso atrás para poder mirar a los ojos de Kurt, pero su ex se aferró a él, aun rechazando el contacto visual.

_Ohhh the reason I hold on__  
__Ohhh cause I need this hole gone_

―Dijiste que lo sentías un millón de veces ―Kurt explicó, su cálido aliento en el oído de Blaine ―. Pero nunca me disculpe ni una vez. Sé que cometí errores. No estuve ahí para ti de la forma que debí haber estado. Lo estropeé, y solo quiero que sepas que lo siento.

―Kurt, tu no...

―Ssh ―Kurt silenció.

_Funny you're the broken one__  
__But I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Because when you never see the lights__  
__It's hard to know which one of us is caving_

Se quedaron inmóviles en medio de la multitud que baila, abrazados como si se fueran a separar si no sostenían al otro estrechamente.

Este abrazo era un _Te amo_.

Este abrazo era un _¡Nunca me dejes ir!_

Este abrazo era todo lo que Blaine necesita saber.

_It takes me all the way__  
__I want you to stay, stay_  
_I want you to stay, ohhh_

La música cambió a una melodía bailable de nuevo y era como si la magia se desvaneciera al instante. Sus amorosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ritmo rápido de la música.

Kurt soltó los brazos del cuello de Blaine y salió de su abrazo.

Blaine sintió que su cuerpo todavía no estaba preparado para el ritmo rápido. Quería seguir sosteniendo a Kurt y soñar con él.

Más que eso, quería hablar. No quería dejar ir ese momento íntimo todavía. Así que Blaine agarró el brazo de Kurt para llamar su atención y guiarlo para salir de la pista de baile, pero el momento en que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca de Kurt, Kurt se puso tenso y sostuvo el brazo de manera protectora, los ojos muy abiertos y presas del pánico apenas por una fracción de segundo antes de que los relajara de nuevo.

Blaine soltó la muñeca y frunció el ceño―. ¡Lo siento! ―gritó por sobre la música―. No pretendía...

―¡Esta bien!

―¡Vamos a hablar! ¡Vamos a_ hablar_! ―Blaine hizo señas a una salida de la multitud bailando, pero Kurt negó con la cabeza.

Sólo entonces Andrew apareció detrás de Kurt, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Kurt, levantando dos vasos de chupito.

―Toma conmigo ―Andrew susurró.

―¿Qué hay de tu coche? ―Kurt preguntó, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro a su novio.

―Tomemos un taxi a casa ―Andrew sugirió―. Puedo conseguir mi coche mañana.

―¿Este es licor de cereza?

―Con sabor canela, tu favorito ―Andrew afirmó.

―Gracias. ¡Salud! ― Kurt tomó el vaso y se lo bebió de un tirón, haciendo una mueca por lo fuerte que era el alcohol.

Andrew tomó su trago también, y luego tomó a su novio y estrelló sus labios, deslizando su lengua en la boca de Kurt.

Antes de que Blaine pudiera comenzar a sentirse enfermo de tener que ver a su ex dándole un beso francés a otro chico en un bar gay, Kurt se alejó de Andrew.

―¡Drew! ―Kurt lo empujó lejos y lo miró―. ¡Te dije que nada de besuqueos en la pista de baile!

Kurt señaló con el dedo para mantenerlo a raya. Andrew le agarró la muñeca, y Kurt se estremeció levemente a su agarre.

―Y yo dije _como sea_ ―Drew respondió y sonrió a su novio, seguro de la victoria.

―¿Todavía recuerda lo que te dije además después de eso? ―Kurt lo miró con una expresión severa y tiró de su brazo fuera del alcance de Andrew.

Blaine estaba irritado por la extraña tensión entre ellos. Ellos se estaban mirando el uno a otro.

Andrew levantó las manos en señal de derrota―. Lo siento cariño. Vamos, sólo es diversión ―Andrew intentó agarrar el trasero de Kurt, pero Kurt retrocedió.

―Manos fuera, Drew. Lo digo en serio. ¡Tu vida no es un maldito episodio de _Queer As Folk_!

―¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Lo que tú quieras!

Con un resoplido, Kurt se fue con rumbo desconocido, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

―¡Dios, él es tan fastidioso! ―Andrew le dijo a Blaine con una risa después de que Kurt se había ido.

Blaine arqueó las cejas ante eso, horrorizado por sus palabras―. ¿Él sabe que lo llamas _así_ a sus espaldas?

Andrew rió―. ¡Oh, lo he llamado de mucho peores formas en su cara!

―Encantador ―Blaine negó con la cabeza.

―Ven y únete a mí en el bar ―Andrew puso un brazo en los hombros de Blaine―. ¡Hala eres muy pequeño! ¿Cómo está el aire ahí abajo?

―Muy gracioso.

Blaine siguió a regañadientes al novio de Kurt a la barra. Siguió buscando a Kurt, pero su ex había desaparecido.

* * *

**Canción en este capítulo: **

**Rihanna – Stay **

**¡Gracias por leer! :)**

* * *

¡Estoy de vuelta! Después de mi pequeño distanciamiento con mis labores aquí, les traigo otro capítulo de esta maravillosa historia. Y como un plus especial, les digo que esta historia que consta de 21 capítulos, acaba de renovarse con una secuela llamada **About Trust**, de la cual la autora ya me ha dado autorización para traducir. Según yo terminaré de publicar esta historia antes de mi «descaso vacacional» y en ese lapso iniciaré la traducción de la secuela, pero esta vez me tendré que ajustar al ritmo de publicación de **DiDiGlee**, sólo les puedo asegurar que vale la espera por cada actualización.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar (la autora esta emocionada por la respuesta y sus comentarios para con esta traducción). Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Traducción autorizada por **DiDiGlee**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Estoy alucinando por todos los favorites y follows que consigue esta historia! ¡Además amo sus comentarios! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Por favor, mantenga su opinión hacia mí de esta manera!**

**OK, ¿dije que en algún momento que esto iba a ser una historia bastante corta? Resulta que esto va a ser más largo de lo esperado. Habrá tres o cuatro capítulos más de POV Blaine antes de que cambie a POV Kurt. ¡Por favor quédese conmigo! :)**

**¡****_HarmonyLover_****, un millón de besos para ti solo por ser impresionante! :)**

**Advertencia Desglosada: abuso de alcohol**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Blaine siguió a El Novio al bar donde se sentaron en unos taburetes. Andrew ordenó una cerveza y curvó una ceja escéptica con la orden de una Coca-Cola Light de Blaine.

―Di, ¿por cuánto tiempo saliste con Kurt? ―Andrew preguntó, sentándose cerca de Blaine y observándolo atentamente―. ¿Más de tres meses?

Blaine se preparó para el interrogatorio sobre el que Kurt le había advertido.

―Si ―Blaine respondió―. Por muchos más de tres meses ―el número exacto de maravillosos meses, días y horas que había pasado con Kurt no eran asunto de este tipo.

―De acuerdo, entonces dime una cosa ―Andrew se acercó más―. Realmente necesito saber esto y como tú eres el único con que él ha estado antes de mi – al menos es lo que Rachel me aseguró que era cierto – bueno, parece que eres el único al que puedo preguntar esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine puso un gesto indiferente, removiendo la pajilla en el vaso su Coca-Cola. No iba a decirle a este tipo nada personal sobre Kurt. Incluso si Kurt no le hubiera pedido que no hablara de más, Blaine no habría hablado de su ex con el nuevo novio. Aun así, estaba curioso por lo que Andrew estaba tan interesado.

―Vamos ―dio un pequeño gesto de la mano.

Andrew tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza y dejó la botella fija ante los de ojos de Blaine, en voz baja, como si no quisiera atraer fisgones.

―¿Era Kurt así de célibe y frígido contigo también?

Blaine frunció sus cejas, echando un vistazo a El Novio con cautela―. ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Sé que él es virgen, correcto, y yo lo respeto ―Andrew continuó, ajeno al hecho de que los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron ante sus palabras.

―De hecho me encanta. No quiero salir con un fácil que ya ha pasado por cientos de manos, ¿sabes a lo que refiero? Pero a veces... ―el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración―. Quiero decir, vamos, _algo_ estaría bien, sabes, una mamada o una maldita paja, _cualquier cosa_. Todo lo que hacemos es besarnos, pero él no se lía por más de diez minutos antes de que se vaya con alguna estúpida excusa. Soy un amante paciente, de verdad, pero a veces me pregunto ¿qué diablos le pasa?

―No hay nada malo con él ―Blaine respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa socarrona―. Tal vez solo no se sienta atraído por ti.

Blaine sonrió para sí mismo y comió cacahuates para esconder el hecho de que quedó asombrado por las palabras de Andrew. ¿Kurt ni siquiera tocaba a Andrew? ¡Oh glorioso día! Blaine no podía decir por qué este pensamiento lo hacía increíblemente feliz, salvo por razones de los celos y el egoísmo, pero sabiendo que Kurt se negó a liarse con El Novio le daban ganas de chillar de alegría. Quizás fue el hecho de que esto significaba que Kurt no confiaba en Andrew todavía lo suficiente como para intimar con él. Por supuesto, Blaine estaba feliz de que Kurt no estuviera emocionalmente involucrado con alguien más.

Por otra parte, era un poco extraño ese comportamiento.

Primero, Kurt no era virgen. Ellos habían compartido su primera vez juntos y montones de veces más. Habían amado explorar el cuerpo del otro, tocando y besándose el uno al otro por todas partes. Kurt había disfrutado de todo lo que habían hecho, ¿entonces por qué no quería explorar los mismos placeres con su nuevo novio?

―Nah, no creo que sea eso ―Andrew frunció los labios en contemplación―. Supongo que sólo es increíblemente tímido. ¿Era sí contigo también?

―Lo siento, pero definitivamente no compartiré ningún detalle de nuestra vida sexual contigo ―Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

―¿Así que existía una vida sexual? ―Andrew profundizó.

―Éramos adolescentes y el primer novio del otro, ¿qué crees? ―Blaine dijo con una sonrisa, sonriendo ampliamente, por las tantas maravillosas, felices y sexis memorias que estaban flotando a través de su cabeza.

En el principio de su relación había sido idea de Blaine no _viajar al sur del ecuador_, porque no quería apresurar a Kurt. Aun tenia vívidamente el discurso de su amigo en mente_ Sólo llega al delicado toque de un dedo_.

Pero una vez que finalmente dieron ese paso, había sido asombroso. Habían desarrollado un hambre insaciable por el otro. El cuerpo de Blaine comenzó a anhelar el toque de Kurt, y Kurt se había vuelto tan ansiosos por compartir cada posible momento juntos para perder el tiempo con él.

Algunas personas podrían decir que solo habían sido dos adolescentes calenturientos, pero Blaine sabía que eso no era verdad. El sexo con Kurt había sido especial, siempre había significado algo, porque había habido muchísimo amor y confianza involucrada. Una confianza que Blaine había traicionado.

Mirar Kurt nuevamente solo había profundizado la convicción de que ellos estaban destinados el uno para el otro. Incluso después de todos esos meses lejos, su amor por Kurt estaba aún fuerte y creciendo cada vez que se veían. Blaine no se sorprendió al descubrir que el deseo de su ex todavía estaba vivo y que estaba ardiendo.

―¿Qué hiciste para sacarlo de su frígido estado? ―Andrew preguntó curioso.

Blaine arqueó las cejas en incredulidad. ¿Estaba realmente El Novio pidiéndole consejo sobre cómo poner a Kurt cachondo?

―En realidad no me estás pidiendo consejo de pareja, ¿verdad?

―Oh, cierto. Ustedes rompieron, así que probablemente no sea bueno preguntarte a ti ― Andrew reflexionó, acariciando una mano por la barbilla―. ¿Cuál fue la razón de que engañaras a Kurt de todas formas? Puedo entender completamente que te frustraras con él si tenías que rogar por sexo todo el tiempo, pero no me simpatizan los infieles. Si te hartaste de tu novio primero debiste romper con él y entonces ir a buscar otro. Eso es lo justo.

―No fue por sexo ―Blaine dijo defensivamente―. Kurt ya se había mudado a New York e intentamos lo de la relación a larga distancia, pero fallé. Me sentía estancado mientas que él estaba fuera explorando un nuevo y emocionante mundo. Sí, yo le envié a seguir su camino, pero no había pensado en que eso me haría sentir como si él estuviera avanzando adelante con su vida y yo sólo fuera un espectador y no una parte más de ella. Sólo me sentía muy solo sin él. Sé que no tiene sentido que lo engañara cuando no quería más que estar con él y...

Blaine dejó de hablar. Se sintió enfermo por todos los sentimientos de culpa que amenazaban con desbordarse nuevamente. Además, se mordió con fuerza en los labios para contenerse de verter su corazón en El Maldito Novio de entre todas las personas.

―Mmh ―Andrew pensó y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

―Odio las relaciones a distancia ―dijo―. No confío en nadie para permanecer fieles cuando hay medio país de por medio. Creo que esto explica por qué Kurt tiene problemas de confianza ―Andrew continuó, expresando su observación, y entonces rió―. Bueno, al menos sé que no está recibiendo algún tipo de acción en otros lugares. Pero te puedo decir que realmente no es divertido masturbarse solo en la ducha cuando esa belleza está alrededor.

El estómago de Blaine se revolvió.

―Así que, ¿tiene Kurt alguna preferencia sexual inusual?

Blaine estrechó los ojos a Andrew―. ¿Cómo dice? ―dijo bastante antipático.

―Como, ¿no le gusta lo rudo? ―Andrew especificó su pregunta.

―De acuerdo, deja de hablar así, ¿entendido? ―Blaine levantó las manos y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto―. No me gusta cómo hablas de él, como si fuera un trozo de carne. Kurt es la persona más moral y compasiva que he conocido. Es amable, dulce y adorable y...

Andrew se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Blaine quería estrangularlo―. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

―¿Estás seguro que hablamos de la misma persona? ―Andrew preguntó con una sonrisa―. El Kurt que conozco tiene una boca atrevida, una actitud maliciosa, y es un fanático del control total. ¡Me encanta! Estoy tan a trinchado en sus locuras. ¡Dios, debe ser un monstruo en la cama! No puedo esperar para averiguarlo.

Por un momento Blaine estuvo perdido por las palabras.

Kurt era cualquier cosa menos duro y agresivo o exigente. Kurt siempre había sido tierno y amable cuando habían estado juntos, pero también dispuestos a explorar los diferentes tipos de placer que fueran capaces de darse mutuamente. Se sabían tentados entre sí, pero siempre en una forma amorosa y juguetona. Cualquier cosa que hubieran hecho juntos, siempre había involucrado mucha felicidad, confianza y amor. Kurt era un romántico y no un _monstruo_.

―¿Estás diciendo que solo estas con Kurt, porque quieres averiguar cómo es en la cama? ―Blaine preguntó con otro movimiento de cabeza―. ¿Y después de eso? ¿Vas a botarlo?

―Chico, no hay necesidad de molestarse ―Andrew se rió de la feroz reacción de Blaine―. No te equivoques, Estoy realmente encantado por Kurt. Me encanta un buen misterio. Con él, no sé lo que está pasando por su cabeza. Es muy divertido burlarse de él y ver cómo reacciona. Pero me gustaría que se abra más. Sabes, soy un libro abierto y él es este rompecabezas que no puedo entender.

Blaine frunció el ceño. Había conocido a Kurt por dentro y fuera. Habían hablado sobre todo justo desde el principio. Habían sido mejores amigos y confidentes antes de volverse novios y amantes. Habían compartido sus miedos y sus sueños; habían compartido todo.

Andrew ordenó otra cerveza y un colorido cóctel con una pequeña sombrilla. Tomó la bebida y le dio a Blaine una sonrisa socarrona―. Perdona, pero tengo que encontrar la pieza que falta en mi rompecabezas.

Andrew se fue directo a la escalera que llevaba hasta el rellano.

Blaine lo siguió con la vista y encontró a Kurt escaleras arriba. Su ex estaba apoyado en la barandilla que rodeaba el nivel superior, charlando con un tipo rubio larguirucho que llevaba gafas y con una sonrisa tonta pero feliz.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos con sorpresa, porque Kurt parecía estar emocionado hablando con ese tipo. De hecho, Kurt parecía totalmente a gusto y cómodo en compañía de este tipo. Quienquiera que fuera el chico nerd de chaqueta verde y pantalones a cuadros, a Blaine ya le agradaba y le envidiaba, porque era capaz de hacer reír a Kurt.

Blaine observó mientras Andrew se le acercaba por detrás a Kurt, mostrando el cóctel sobre el hombro de Kurt y dibujándoselo en un abrazo, al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente la expresión de Kurt cambió y se alejó un poco de su amigo nerd.

El chico de las gafas se hizo a un lado sin quejarse, como si estuviera acostumbrado a la interrupción.

Andrew no pareció reconocer al chico en absoluto.

―¿Solo?

Blaine brincó. Había estado perdido en su observación de las idas arriba en el rellano que no se dio cuenta que el tipo que había logrado colarse a su lado.

Blaine se volvió y vio que era el chico de la camiseta rosa sin mangas. Parecía que Kurt había estado en lo cierto sobre el chico siguiéndolo esta noche.

―Lo siento, no quería asustarte ―el de la camiseta rosa sin mangas dijo con una sonrisa―. ¿Quieres bailar ahora?

―No, gracias ―Blaine dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

―¿Seguro? ―el de la camiseta rosa sin mangas preguntó, inclinando un poco la cabeza―. Parece que necesitas a alguien que te lleve de la mano.

Blaine suspiró. Rachel le había advertido sobre su encanto inintencional de cachorro―. No mires como a un cachorro perdido ―le advirtió―. ¡O los lobos estarán sobre ti! ―no lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente, pero Rachel le había asegurado que se veía como un cachorro perdido la mayoría del tiempo.

―Estoy bien, gracias ―Blaine respondió―. Estoy esperando a un amigo.

Miró de nuevo y encontró que Kurt y Andrew se habían ido. Instantánea Blaine escaneó a la multitud, pero fue en vano. Sin embargo, el chico nerd al que Kurt le había hablado todavía estaba de pie junto a la barandilla que daba a la pista de baile.

―Puedo hacerte compañía mientras espera ―el de la camiseta rosa sin mangas ofreció, acariciando el cuello de la camisa de Blaine―. Puedo ayudarte a ponerlo celoso.

―Gracias por tu oferta, pero necesito que confié en mi otra vez ―Blaine explicó y rozó la mano de la otra persona lejos de una manera cortés―. No me servirá de nada si me ve caminando por ahí con una cara bonita a mi lado.

―Oh, gracias, cariño ― el rubio susurró, presionando una mano en su corazón.

Blaine corrió escaleras arriba.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :)**

* * *

Mientras traducía me di cuenta que son menos capítulos de lo pensado porque uno de ellos es una nota de la autora y ha estas alturas dicha nota no tiene ninguna relevancia, así que la omitiré.

Sinceramente creo que no tengo nada más que agregar, DiDiGlee ya lo ha dicho todo. Sólo puedo decir:

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡De verdad aprecio su opinión!**

**Para aclarar cosas: Andrew y Kurt viven juntos, pero no tiene sexo. Además, Andrew no viola a Kurt. Esta NO es una historia de violación. Andrew respeta los deseos de Kurt de no intimar. **

**Este capítulo presenta a un invitado especial. Espero que les guste. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

En el nivel superior la música no era tan ensordecedora como abajo en la pista de baile. Había pequeños séparées* y sofás de cuero para estar cómodos en todas partes. Sin embargo, Kurt no estaba a la vista.

Curioso Blaine se acercó al muchacho con el pelo corto y rubio, y grandes gafas.

―Hola, discúlpame, me estaba preguntando...

―Gracias, pero no estoy interesando ―el chico dijo sin dejar que Blaine terminara la oración, y miró a Blaine con cautela―. No me enrollo, lo siento.

Los ojos de Blaine se ensancharon al darse cuenta que el chico creyó que le estaba coqueteando.

―Uhm, no, en realidad no me quería enrollar contigo...

―¿No? ―el chico preguntó, sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo completamente aliviado―. Quiero decir, no es que reciba muchas ofertas para enrollarme aquí de todos modos, pero ¿qué otra cosa puedes querer de mí?

―¿Qué tal hablar? ―Blaine respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

―Guau, es la primera vez ―el chico dijo, ahora volviendo su atención plenamente a Blaine con una sonrisa brillante―. Los chicos aquí no están usualmente interesados en hablar.

―Lo siento, no sé todavía la etiqueta. Esta noche es mi primera vez en _Babylon_ ―Blaine explicó―. Sólo que te vi hablando con Kurt Hummel, y me pregunté si lo conocías bien.

Instantáneamente el tipo se tensó y entrecerró los ojos con recelo a Blaine―. Sí, lo conozco. Pero mejor que no intentes nada con él, porque tiene novio.

―Sí, lo sé. Soy amigo de Kurt desde en Lima, de donde él viene ―Blaine explicó.

―¡OH DIOS MÍO! ―el chico exclamó, agarraron los brazos de Blaine saltando arriba y abajo―. ¿Eres amigo de Kurt? ¡Me estaba _muriendo_ por conocer a alguien que lo conozca! ¡Quiero decir, obviamente hay un montón de chicos aquí que lo conocen, pero en realidad no lo _conocen_, y yo quería conocer desesperadamente a un amigo de Kurt de Ohio! ¡Además, realmente no se puede hacer amigos en el club, esto es sólo acerca de enrollarse y presumir, es una lo-cura! Cielos, lamentó si estoy gritando. Cuando me emocionó, ¡suelo gritar!

―Está bien ―Blaine respondió con una tímida sonrisa, un poco asustado de la reacción de sobreexcitación del chico―. Es bueno ver que hay algunos chicos normales aquí. Normal en el sentido de sentirse incómodo e irritado por todo el sexo en el aire. Soy Blaine, por cierto.

―¡Tan encantado de conocerte! ―el chico nerd con grandes lentes tomó la mano de Blaine y la sacudió, de hecho sacudió todo el brazo de Blaine de arriba a abajo―. Soy Chandler.

―¿Tú... eres _Chandler_? ―Blaine preguntó con asombro, una sensación extraña creciendo dentro de él―. ¿Cómo conociste a Kurt, si se puede saber?

―Lo conocí en un tienda de música en Lima hace más de un año ―Chandler explicó emocionado―. Soy de Ohio, también, sabes. Cielos, conocer a Kurt fue amor a primera vista. Bueno, a mi vista lo es. ¡Él es tannn increíble! Soy un gran, gran fan de su excepcional voz y su gran sentido de la moda. ¡Quiero dirigir su club de fans oficial, cuando se haga famoso!

Blaine sonrió. Lo entendió. Chandler era un admirador del talento de Kurt. Quería apoyar a Kurt para lograr sus sueños, no volverse su novio.

A decir verdad, Blaine nunca había visto una foto del chico de la tienda de música que había estado coqueteando con Kurt por mensajes de texto. En su cabeza siempre lo había imaginado alto, atractivo músico pretendiendo a Kurt. De hecho, había pintado a un chico muy parecido a Andrew. Las repetidas afirmaciones de Kurt que Chandler no había sido una historia de amor no habían tranquilizado a Blaine en absoluto.

Conocer finalmente al chico con el que Kurt se había mensajeando hizo sentir a Blaine como un idiota celoso. El verdadero Chandler era bastante lindo en comparación con el rival que Blaine había imaginado en su cabeza.

―¿Vienes aquí a menudo? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Nah, _Babylon_ en realidad no es mi tipo de escena. Sólo vengo aquí para ver a Kurt ―Chandler confesó, entonces en el siguiente segundo sus ojos se ensancharon―. ¡Oh, eso me hace sonar como un horripilante acosador! No estoy _enamorado_, enamorado de él. Okay, tal vez un poco, quiero decir, ¿cómo es posible _no_ enamorarse de él? ¡Él es _in-creíble_!

Blaine asintió en acuerdo y mostró una sonrisa brillante―. ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en algún lugar?

―¡Sí, absolutamente! ¡_Necesito_ hablarte sobre Kurt! ―Chandler llevó a Blaine hacia un lugar del salón. Se sentaron uno frente al otro en los sillones con una mesa baja dividiéndolos.

―¿Qué tan bien conoces a Kurt? ―Chandler disparó su primera pregunta―. ¿Son buenos amigos?

Blaine se volteó arrepentido―. Me gusta pensar eso, lo conozco bastante bien ―respondió―. Pero no hemos estado en contacto por casi un año, por lo que me he perdido gran parte de su vida actual.

Chandler asintió con un rostro severo y la frente arrugada.

―Sólo me puse en contacto con él de nuevo hace un par de semanas ―Chandler explicó―. Veras, cuando conocí a Kurt por primera vez estando en Lima comenzamos a mandarnos mensajes. Fue muy divertido, pero entonces me dijo que dejara de escribirle, porque su novio se puso celoso. Entonces hace como cuatro o tres meses comencé a escribirle de nuevo, sólo para saber si había llegado a Nueva York y cómo le estaba yendo. Sólo respondía ocasionalmente y se rehusaba a verme; bueno, siempre ha tenido una excusa para no verme. Entonces me dijo que su novio no lo dejaba salir con otros chicos y pensé, ¡genial, así que aún está con ese idiota celoso!

Chandler dejó escapar un suspiro dramático, y continuó hablando como una cascada, no dándole tiempo a Blaine para procesar toda la información.

―¿Has conocido a su novio? ―Chandler preguntó, y cuando Blaine asintió, continuó―. Él es un idiota, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Comencé a venir a _Babylon_, porque Kurt me había dicho que estaba aquí cada noche de viernes. Su novio incluso me consiguió una identificación falsa, pero me ignora totalmente. Andrew, quiero decir, no Kurt. Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente interesante como para ser digno de su tiempo. ―Chandler rodó los ojos―. Afortunadamente, a él no le importa que hable con Kurt; claramente no me ve como una amenaza. Cielos, espero que Kurt rompa con ese tipo algún día, pero ¿cuáles son las probabilidades? Quiero decir que ha estado con su novio desde hace tanto tiempo y que incluso viven juntos.

―Espera ―Blaine lo interrumpió, levantando su mano―. ¿Crees que el novio actual de Kurt es el mismo con el que estaba en Lima?

―Sí, ese idiota celoso que ni siquiera le permitía escribirme. Aparentemente se mudaron a New York juntos.

―Uhm, no, en realidad, ese idiota celoso de antes era yo ―Blaine admitió tímidamente.

―¿Huh? ―Chandler estaba confundido.

―Yo era el novio de Kurt antes, en Lima ―Blaine explicó―. Yo fui el que se puso todo molesto por que le escribieras. Pero nosotros... rompimos poco después de que él se mudara a New York.

―Oh ―Chandler dijo, mostrándose un poco incómodo por todo lo sucedido―. Lo siento. No quise llamarte un idiota celoso.

Blaine hizo una mueca―. Bueno, creo que eso fui exactamente. A decir verdad, tenía miedo de perder a Kurt y había entrado en pánico, porque estaba a punto de irse a New York y... cuando me enteré de que había intercambiado mensajes contigo acabe de convertirme en todo un _Hulk_ con él. ―Blaine se encogió de hombros.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Chandler preguntó, fascinado por la historia de Blaine―. No rompieron por mis mensajes, ¿cierto?

―No ―Blaine dijo, tragando y evitando los ojos de Chandler―. No tuvo nada que ver contigo.

―Caramba, me alegro. ¡Qué historia! Y yo que pensaba que este estúpido Andrew era el sempiterno novio de la secundaria de Kurt.

Blaine negó con la cabeza―. Por lo que he aprendido que sólo ha estado saliendo con Andrew durante unos tres meses.

―Oh, eso no es mucho tiempo ―Chandler remarcó―. Ahora que lo pienso Kurt no pudo conocer a Andrew en la preparatoria, porque él ya tiene veinte y algo. ¿Andrew te consiguió una identificación falsa también?

―Sí, lo hizo ―Blaine consiguió sacar su identificación y se lo mostró―. Al parecer, pensó que esta imagen era graciosa.

Chandler rió ante la fotografía y sacó la propia identificación de su bolsillo―. Mírame. Es una imagen en blanco y negro de Buddy Holly. Andrew dice que hay un gran parecido.

―La verdad es que no me gusta ese tipo ―Blaine murmuró―. Andrew es decir, no de Buddy Holly.

―Bienvenido al club ―Chandler dijo con un suspiro.

―Así que, ¿solo has estado viendo a Kurt aquí?

―Sí, cada noche de viernes desde hace cinco semanas ―Chandler confirmó y se inclinó confidencialmente―. Dime, ¿puedo hablar abiertamente contigo?

―Seguro ―Blaine respondió, inclinándose hacia el otro.

―Estoy preocupado por Kurt ―Chandler dijo con sinceridad en los ojos.

Inmediatamente Blaine se tensó. Podría decir por el sonido de la voz de Chandler que no era un _Estoy preocupado porque Kurt está involucrado con alguien que reparte identificaciones falsas. _

Esto era algo serio.

―Te escucho ―Blaine le solicitó cuando Chandler no continuó.

―No sé cómo decirlo ―Chandler comenzó, torciendo la costura de su chaqueta en sus manos―. Es como si, cuando me habla suena tan emocionado y excitado, pero es algo como falso y creo que él ofrece un espectáculo, porque la verdad es que no es feliz. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Además, me sigue mintiendo sobre su situación real.

―¿Su situación real? ― Blaine solicitó, frunciendo las cejas.

―Si, como seguir diciéndome que es una estrella en NYADA, pero he descubierto que no es un estudiante ahí. Quiero decir, sigue diciéndome todas esas maravillosas historias acerca de las canciones que está ensayando en NYADA y cuán genial es allí, pero sé que es una mentira.

―¿De verdad te dijo que era un estudiante de NYADA? ―Blaine estaba confundido. ¿Por qué Kurt inventaría historias falsas de estar en NYADA cuando afirmó que a todos los demás que había dejado atrás sus sueños de Broadway?

―Si ―Chandler confirmó y escuchó algunas cosas que Kurt le había dicho de su vida como estudiante de NYADA. Blaine reconoció todas las tareas y proyectos como cosas recientes de las que Rachel estaba constantemente hablando. Parecía que Kurt solo repetía lo que pasaba en la vida de Rachel, alegando ser suya.

―Cuando habla sobre NYADA lo hace con tanta pasión y felicidad, y puedo ver sus ojos brillar. Es por eso que no le dije que sé la verdad. ―Chandler se encogió de hombros―. No sé qué hacer o cómo llegar a él. No hay nadie con quien pueda hablar acerca de mis preocupaciones, porque ni siquiera sé dónde vive Kurt o quiénes son sus amigos. No está en Facebook tampoco. Por eso estaba esperando conocer al fin a un de sus amigos, alguien que lo conociera y pudiera decirme que dejara de preocuparme.

Chandler señaló hacia Blaine―. Así que esta es la señal para que me asegures que está bien y me preocupo mucho.

Blaine se mordió los labios―. La verdad es que no lo sé ―admitió―. Espero que este bien, pero también estoy preocupado por él.

La cara de Chandler cayó―. Mierda. Me temía este tipo de respuesta. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo podemos ayudarlo o al menos conseguir que nos diga lo que le molesta?

―Honestidad brutal ―Blaine murmuró, más para sí que respondiendo la pregunta de Chandler.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Encararlo sobre sus mentiras ―Blaine sugirió―. No es del tipo que miente. De hecho odia a los mentirosos. No sé por qué empezó a mentir a todo el mundo, pero él no es así en absoluto. Simplemente le deberíamos preguntar.

―Lo haces sonar tan fácil ―Chandler dijo―. Tengo miedo de que pudiera alejarse de mí y se niegue a hablar conmigo nunca más.

―Si queremos ayudarlo, debemos tomar ese riesgo ―Blaine dijo, sonando más confiado de lo que realmente se sentía. Sin embargo, después de la forma en que Kurt había bailado con él, Blaine estaba seguro de que Kurt no lo echaría de su vida de nuevo si Blaine insistía en quedarse.

―¿Quién está tomando un riesgo sobre qué?

Blaine se estremeció ligeramente cuando Kurt apareció de repente en la mesa.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :)**

**¡Favor de mantener sus comentarios viniendo hacia mí! ¡Me encantaría saber de usted! :)**

* * *

*palabra en francés que hace referencia a estructuras de especifico material que sirve como una división, sin que esto llegué a ser un muro. Algo como lo que Kurt utilizó en la remodelación de su habitación en 1x20 «Theatricality (Teatralidad)» el vigésimo episodio de la serie.

Les traigo un pequeño plus en está ocasión, le pregunté a la autora si quisiera decir algo a los lectores de la traducción y ella me mandó lo siguiente (obviamente esto es la fiel traducción de su nota):

_Queridos lectores de la traducción en español, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y apoyo. Me encantan y aprecio todos sus comentarios que Htuiba es tan amable de traducirme. Estoy tan orgullosa y feliz de que Htuiba me pidiera traducir está historia. Me siento muy honrada. Espero no decepcionarlos. He comenzado a escribir una secuela de esto. Si le dan a Htuiba todo su cariño, podría estar dispuesto a traducirlo para usted también. ;) Él tiene mi cariño asegurado. Cuídense todos. DiDi_

¿Hay algo que ustedes le quieran decir a ella?, déjenlo en los comentarios. Ella me ha venido avisando que me prepare para la crítica que podría venir con el avance de la historia, pero yo espero que las personas que lean esto, sepan diferenciar entre _dar una opinión sobre la historia_ y ofender/atacar a la escritora.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	9. Chapter 9

Algo que me es de importante relevancia aclarar es que en el primer capítulo dije que actualizaría los «martes y jueves», no sé que tenía en ese momento, pero me equivoqué. Como verán en realidad actualizó los _martes_ y _viernes_, quizás no haga un gran cambio o sea algo que influye en la historia, pero quería aclararlo.

* * *

**Todos mis queridos lectores, quería publicar este capítulo a finales de esta semana, ¿pero cuál es el punto de mantenerlos esperando cuando ya está terminado? ¡Así que aquí vamos! :)**

**Espero que les guste bebido!Kurt, porque lo encuentro muy adorable, PERO tomar alcohol no es saludable, especialmente no de la forma que Kurt lo hace en este capítulo y que va a empeorar, ¡así que por favor tenga en cuenta las advertencias desglosadas de esta historia! ¡Gracias! **

**Advertencia desglosada: ¡abuso de alcohol!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

―¿Quién está tomando riesgo en qué?

Kurt estaba de pie junto al sofá donde Blaine estaba recostado. Tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura, agarrando su codo derecho y casualmente sosteniendo una copa de cóctel. Sus ojos azules parecían un poco borrosos al mirar de Chandler a Blaine inquisitivamente.

―Honestamente ―Blaine respondió sinceramente―. Estábamos hablando del riesgo de ser honesto.

Con una ceja escépticamente levantada Kurt miró de Blaine a Chandler y viceversa―. Ustedes no están jugando Verdad o Reto, ¿cierto?

Blaine se rió de la idea―. No, no estamos jugando.

―¡Bien! ¿Les importa si me uno? ―Kurt preguntó con un farfullo audible en su voz. Estaba sin duda borracho.

Kurt se sentó junto a Blaine en el sofá, cerca, brazos y piernas tocándose, y se apoyó en él. Cruzó las piernas, sosteniendo su copa de coctel en una mano, la otra mano descansando casualmente en la rodilla de Blaine mientras comenzaba a hablar.

―Veo que has conocido a Chandler ― Kurt arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa―. ¡Es el chico que quería hacer de mi voz su timbre!

―¡Todavía quiero! ―Chandler canturreo, sonriendo.

Kurt hizo un lindo sonido _awww_―. Sabes que soy un fanático de la adulación, Chandler.

―Es fácil hacerte cumplidos, porque eres simplemente perfecto ―Chandler respondió con voz admirativa―. Nunca voy a ser tan talentoso ni tan a la moda como tú.

―¡Cada comento de nuestra tu vida es un momento para la moda! ―Kurt declaró felizmente, abriendo los brazos de manera que posaba y que derramó accidentalmente un poco de su cóctel sobre los pantalones de Blaine.

―Oops, lo siento, amor. ―Kurt tomó una servilleta de un contenedor cercano y paso la pierna por encima de Blaine.

―Estoy bien, Kurt ―Blaine dijo, estrechando la mano de Kurt en la suya para que dejara de mover su mano sobre el muslo.

―Vaya, soy tan torpe ―Kurt dijo, mirando hacia abajo a las manos unidas por un largo segundo antes de liberar su mano de la mano de Blaine. Arrugó la servilleta y se la tiró sobre la mesa―. Sólo golpeame, por favor.

―¡A nadie le pegan! ―Chandler declaró con seriedad, como si estuviera estableciendo las reglas del juego.

Kurt se rió ante las palabras de Chandler y se apoyó pesadamente contra Blaine.

Una vez más, Blaine se sintió mareado por la cercanía de Kurt. Para distraerse se concentró en mirar fijamente botas negras de Kurt, inmediatamente se hipnotizó por ellas. Eran las botas más altas hasta la rodilla que había visto, incluso cubrían completamente las rodillas. Cuando Kurt dobló las rodillas el cuero pegado en un triángulo. Y los cordones, querido Señor, había tantos ganchos diminutos, tenía que tomar Kurt al menos una hora para atarse las botas.

―Sabes, me sorprendió saber que Blaine es tu exnovio ―Chandler de repente habló―. Quien te dijo que dejaras de escribirme. No sabía que él es un chico tan guapo y agradable.

―Sí, ¡es aún más impresionante en persona! ―Kurt dijo con orgullo y dio unas palmaditas con afecto en la rodilla de Blaine.

Blaine tragó saliva y trató de no leer demasiado en el comportamiento de Kurt. No significaba nada que Kurt estuviera sentado tan cerca de él o que su mano siguiera descansando en su rodilla. No significaba nada, no importa lo mucho que quisiera que significara algo. Kurt sólo estaba siendo casual, porque estaba borracho.

―¿Cuántos cocteles llevas ya, Kurt? ―Blaine preguntó, sin querer sonar condescendiente.

―¡Nunca es suficiente! ―Kurt respondió como un niño enfurruñado―. Vamos, ¡pruébalo! Es deee-licioso. ― Kurt ofreció la pajilla de su cóctel a Blaine.

Blaine dudó, pero luego tomó un sorbo. La bebida era empalagosa, pero también con una gran cantidad de alcohol en ella que hacía a Blaine estirar la cara.

―¿Y? ―Kurt insistió.

―Es demasiado dulce ―Blaine respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

―Awww ―Kurt dijo con una dulce voz, inclinando la cabeza―. Al igual que tú.

El corazón de Blaine dio un vuelco. ¿Estaba Kurt coqueteando con él? ¿Nuevamente?

―Así que, ¿de qué habían estado hablando chicos? ―Kurt preguntó casualmente, mirando a través de la mesa a Chandler.

―Bueno, acerca de decir la _verdad_ ―Chandler comenzó, fijando los ojos con Blaine por un segundo antes de continuar―, hablamos sobre el hecho de que no eres un estudiante de NYADA.

Blaine se encogió. ¿Tenía Chandler que ir directo al punto? Cuando había hablado de confrontar a Kurt con la verdad, se había referido a hacerlo con cuidado y amablemente, no atacarlo con ella.

―¡Oh, genial! ―Kurt gritó con una sonrisa―. Realmente no puedes mantener la boca cerrada, Blaine, ¿verdad? Primero le dice a Andrew que interpreté al estúpido barrigón del Oficial Krupke en nuestro musical escolar y ahora le dices a Chandler que no soy un estudiante NYADA. ¿Algo más que quieras divulgar? ¡Aquí está tu oportunidad! ¡Diles a todos que soy un perdedor!

Con un movimiento de cabeza Kurt dejó escapar una risa amarga y tomó otro sorbo de su cóctel.

―No eres un perdedor Kurt ―Blaine contestó, desconcertado de que Kurt piensa de sí mismo de esa manera―. Hiciste una interpretación asombrosa de Krupke, y esto seguro que habrías entrado en Juilliard o cualquier otra escuela de artes si te hubieras aplicado y no rendido.

―Blaine no divulgó nada ―Chandler le ayudó rápidamente―. Ya sospechaba que no estabas en NYADA desde hace un par de semanas ―Chandler confesó con un encogimiento de hombros―. No me importa que mintieras sobre eso; Sólo me pregunto por qué.

―Discúlpame por mentirte, Chandler ―Kurt dijo, de manera confidente desmoronándose―. Cuando nos encontramos de Nuevo estabas tan entusiasmado y positivo que yo hubiera entrado a NYADA. Simplemente no te podía decir la verdad y ver tu desilusión. No quiera que pensaras que era un fracaso. Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Siento haber pretendido ser algo que no soy. Fue realmente agradable vivir una fantasía y que creyeras que era especial. Bueno, no lo soy.

―Pero tú _eres_ especial, Kurt ―Chandler dijo apasionadamente―. ¿Así que no entraste a NYADA? ¿Y qué? Eso no significa que seas increíblemente talentoso. Ellos se lo pierden. ¿Por qué no te postulaste para NYU? Tienen un programa de teatro musical.

―Gracias, Chandler, eres realmente dulce, pero ese capítulo de mi vida está cerrado ―Kurt dijo, tragándose el resto de su bebida.

―Entonces, ¿por qué todavía fantaseas sobre ello? ―Blaine señaló―. Me parece que todavía quieres seguir ese sueño.

―¿Por qué te importa con lo que yo sigo fantaseando? ―Kurt espetó―. ¿No me concedes un poco de soñar despierto?

―Te concede mas que eso ―Blaine respondió―. Quiero que tus sueños se hagan realidad. ¡Quiero que comiences a pelar por tus sueños nuevamente!

Kurt se rió de eso. Primero en una risita, luego más fuerte, casi histéricamente.

―Respira, Kurt, ¡respira! ―Chandler arrebató un par de servilletas y abanicó aire hacia Kurt con ellas.

Kurt se inclinó hacia delante, ocultando la cara entre las manos con todo su cuerpo temblando.

―Kurt, ¿estás bien? ―Blaine palmeó la espalda de Kurt, porque parecía que su ex se estaba ahogando.

―No te preocupe, acaba de tener un ataque de risa. ―Chandler dijo tranquilizadoramente―. Demasiados de las bebidas dulces, ¿cierto, Kurt?

Kurt negó con la cabeza, tosiendo y escupiendo.

―¡Kurtsy, cariño, mueve el culo y ven conmigo! ― Andrew se acercó a su mesa, haciendo un gesto a Kurt para fuera con él.

Kurt se irguió, respiró profundo y tranquilizador y frunció el ceño a su novio con molestia―. Estoy sentado muy cómodamente aquí, _Drewsy_.

―Por allí está el fotógrafo que quiero que conozcas ―Andrew insistió―. El que te dije acerca de está haciendo esta campaña para una revista y ve a las jóvenes nuevas caras.

― Ya te dije que no quiero hacer una estúpida sesión de fotos. ¿Quién querría ver mi cara de tortuga en una revista de todos modos?

―¿Vamos, él va a amarte! ―Andrew le pidió.

―En caso de que no lo hayas notado ―Kurt arrastrando las palabras con dificultad, tratando de mantener sus ojos enfocados en su novio―, no estoy en condiciones para una reunión de negocios.

―No necesitas hablar, cariño, sólo sonreír esa hermosa sonrisa y el trabajo es tuyo.

―¡Caray, dijo que no! ―Blaine interrumpió furioso, mirando a Andrew.

Andrew se cruzó de brazos y le devolvió la mirada.

Kurt comenzó a reírse―. Oh cariño, realmente no tienes que pelear mis batallas por mí. ―Le apretó el brazo a Blaine y luego se puso de pie, balanceándose―. De acuerdo, gigolo, ya voy contigo para satisfacer a la Muy Importante Persona ―Kurt dijo con voz burlona.

―¡Ese es mi chico! ―Andrew le pasó el brazo por la cintura a Kurt para estabilizarlo.

Blaine los miró caminar hacia otro hombre a quien saludaron con gran saludo.

―Guau, Kurt te sigue encantando ―Chandler remarcó inmediatamente después de que Kurt hubiera tropezado a lo lejos―. Quiero decir, es obvio.

Blaine levantó la vista, sorprendido ante las palabras del otro chico―. Sólo está un poco tomado.

―¿Un poco? Nunca he visto a beber esta cantidad antes ―Chandler contrarrestó―. Además, nunca lo había visto de la forma en que está a tu alrededor con su novio antes ―Chandler destacó con las cejas levantadas―. La mayoría de las veces empuja Andrew lejos, porque Andrew lo molesta. Pero parece que no puede estar lo suficientemente cerca de _ti_.

―Solíamos ser mejores amigos ―Blaine explicó―. Es por eso que está tan cómodo a mí alrededor.

―Puede ser así, pero la forma en que te mira dice mucho, incluso si es un poco bizca ahora. ―Chandler sonrió―. Si me preguntas él todavía está enamorado de ti.

Blaine se mordió el interior de las mejillas. Le gustaba lo que decía Chandler, pero no se atrevía a poner elevar sus esperanzas. Chandler no sabía nada acerca de su historia y la razón por la que habían roto.

Blaine estiró el cuello para poder ver a Kurt entre el pequeño grupo de hombres, uno de los cuales al parecer era una especie de famoso fotógrafo. Uno de ellos había traído una bandeja con al menos una docena de vasos de chupito llenos de un líquido verde. Todos ellos brindaron entre sí y bebían, y luego estrellaron ruidosamente los vasos vacíos sobre la mesa, tomando la siguiente ronda.

Blaine siguió la cuenta de los chupitos que Kurt bebió. En un par de minutos se bebió cuatro. Blaine sabía que Finn estaba terminando después de beber cinco chupitos en una hora. Si Kurt seguía adelante como iba podía conseguir con facilidad una intoxicación por alcohol.

―No me gusta esto ―Blaine masculló.

Después de unos minutos más Kurt se apoyó pesadamente contra el costado de Andrew. El encuentro no duró mucho. Pronto Andrew y Kurt caminaron hacia atrás y pasaron su mesa.

Kurt alcanzó a verlos y se detuvo en seco. Le dijo algo a Andrew y El Novio se fue, mientras que Kurt se tambaleó hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

―¡Oigaaan amigos! Casi se me olvida que estás aquí de verdad, Blaine Silbador.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―Blaine preguntó, confundido.

Kurt se sentó en el brazo del sofá, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó justo sobre el regazo de Blaine.

―¡Woah! ¿Estás bien? ― Blaine sostuvo a Kurt por la cintura para que no se cayera desde el sofá al piso sucio.

―¡Oh, vaya, lo siento! ―Kurt se bajó de Blaine y se deslizó a desplomarse en el sofá junto a él con una pierna todavía en el regazo de Blaine.

Kurt se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos y dejó escapar un gemido.

―¿Admitirás ahora que has bebido demasiado? ―Chandler se burlaba de él con una sonrisa amistosa.

Blaine sonrió a su borracho ex-novio y le acarició las manos por el cuero suave de la bota de Kurt―. Parece que alguien está en desesperada necesidad de un masaje ―dijo, porque eso es lo que solía decir cuando Kurt estaba tumbado a su lado, con un dolor de cabeza o simplemente cansado. Kurt hubiera querido conseguir un masaje de pies a cabeza. Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro. Le encantaría llevar a Kurt a casa, desnudarlo y hacerle sentir mejor.

Kurt se acercó con una mano como un ciego hasta que Blaine se apoderó de ella y Kurt apretó sus dedos fuertes alrededor de la mano de Blaine.

―Ayúdame a levantarme ―instruyó.

―No vas a vomitar, ¿verdad? ―Blaine preguntó con preocupación.

―No te preocupes, las veces que he vomité en los zapatos de la señorita Pillsbury son largos idos ―Kurt murmuró.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos―. ¿Has estado enfermo en los zapatos de Srta. Pillsbury? ―preguntó incrédulo.

―¿Nunca te hablé de eso? Cierto, ¿por qué iba a hablar con mi novio acerca de vomitar en un maestro? Cielos, ¿realmente acabo de decirte sobre eso? ―Kurt se cubrió el rostro con su mano de nuevo.

―No me gusta que te emborraches ―Blaine dijo en voz baja―. Este no eres tú, Kurt.

―¿Qué? ¿Estas juzgándome? ―Kurt se rió entre dientes―. La última vez que estuvimos en un bar gay juntos, tú fuiste el que se emborrachó, ¿recuerdas? Estabas emborrachándote y bailando con Sebastian Smythe. Toda. La. Noche. ―Kurt pinchó su dedo en el pecho de Blaine―. Y cuando trate de llevarte a tu casa, ¡quisiste hacerlo en el auto! Me querías ―su expresión se tornó melancólica―. ¡Y yo te quería, también! ¡Dios, lo mucho que te quería en la parte trasera de ese coche!

Blaine lo miró sorprendido―. Kurt...

―Pero estaba tan celoso y odie a Sebastian tanto esa noche, porque había conseguido toda tu atención cuando yo quería ser... quería ser tu...

―Mi superestrella de bar gay ―Blaine lo ayudó y Kurt asintió, sonriendo tristemente.

―Guau ―Chandler dijo con ojos grandes y redondos, sentado en el borde de la silla―. Esto es más interesante que _Gossip Girl._

Kurt miró a su alrededor como si acabara de despertar y darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

―Necesito irme. ―luchó por levantarse sobre sus pies y alejarse.

―Espera, Kurt, ¡espera! ―Blaine lo siguió, preocupado por la forma en que Kurt se balanceaba, incapaz de caminar en línea recta.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**¡Por favor, tengan cuidado! ¡Los próximos capítulos serán mucho más angustiosos! Además cambiaré a POV Kurt pronto.**

* * *

Nunca he eliminado ninguna parte en las notas de la autora, porque son muy acordes con los capítulos, así que en actualizaciones posteriores hace algunas aclaraciones que hasta ahora yo no he captado por aquí, pero repito que me parecen aclaraciones necesarias.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia desglosada: abuso de alcohol, violencia, lenguaje grosero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

―¡Espera Kurt! ― Blaine apretó el paso para caminar al lado de su ex y se acercó a abrazarlo por el brazo y ofrecer algún tipo de apoyo. Tenía miedo de que Kurt pudiera tropezar y hacerse daño en su estado de embriaguez.

―¡Puedo caminar solo! ― Kurt insistió y tiró de su brazo, sin embargo, el repentino movimiento enérgico le hizo caerse contra la barandilla.

―¿En serio? ― Blaine preguntó con una dudosa ceja levantada.

Kurt le lanzó una mirada penetrante que claramente le dijo que se callara.

―Puedo caminar solo ―Kurt repitió y lentamente se dirigió hacia la escalera.

Blaine lo siguió pisándole los talones, asegurándose de ser capaz de atrapar Kurt a tiempo en caso de que tropezara nuevamente.

Kurt bajó las escaleras lentamente y con tanta gracia cómo es posible con una cabeza ebria. Blaine se quedó admirando la forma felina en que Kurt se movía en su ropa ajustada. La top plateado relucía en las luces de la discoteca y los vaqueros negros eran bastante una delicia por su cuenta, porque estaban resaltando el trasero de Kurt de una manera tan ventajosa que era imposible que Blaine apartara sus ojos.

―Lo siento tanto, no puedo llevarte a casa ―Kurt dijo sobre su hombro.

―¿Perdón? ―Blaine no entendió bien sus palabras, ya que el volumen de la música iba en aumento con cada paso a la planta baja.

―Dije... ―Kurt se volvió para hablar con él, pero el rápido movimiento fue demasiado para él. Se balanceó en el lugar y se agarró a la barandilla justo a tiempo. Blaine saltó hacia delante y agarró a los brazos de Kurt para estabilizarlo.

―Por favor, siéntate ―Blaine dijo, ansioso de que su ex pudiera caerse el resto de la escalera.

― No puedo conducirte de vuelta a casa, porque, bueno, las razones aparentes ―Kurt masculló alegremente con un gesto de la mano y bajó en los escalones.

―Está bien ―Blaine respondió, sentándose junto a él ―. ¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a enfermar?

―Sólo déjame sentarme hasta que el mundo deje de girar... ―Kurt envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y apoyó la frente contra la barandilla de metal frío.

―Realmente no me gusta este lugar ―Blaine murmuró con un suspiro―. Y no me gusta esta música y no me gusta Andrew.

―¿Parece que me importa lo que te gusta o no, Blaine? ―Kurt dijo, volviendo sus ojos azules tristes sobre él, y Blaine supo que era una mentira, porque las acciones hablaban más alto que las palabras y hasta ahora Kurt había sido tan amable y dulce con él que Blaine supo que Kurt aún se preocupaba por él.

―Bueno, sólo por el bien de la integridad tampoco me gusta que te emborraches ―Blaine dijo con un suspiro, rápidamente añadiendo―, y no estoy juzgándote, solo estoy preocupado.

―No te preocupes, querido, es sólo otra típica noche de viernes en _Babylon_ ―Kurt arrastró las palabras y comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

―Oh, mi ―Blaine murmuró en voz baja.

―¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos sentamos aquí? Justo en este lugar ―Kurt palmeó el pequeño espacio del peldaño de metal que queda entre ellos―. Me preguntaste por qué estaba haciendo todo esto y no tuve una respuesta.

―Kurt, es la primera vez que estoy aquí ―Blaine le recordó en voz baja―. Nunca nos sentamos aquí antes.

―No el _tú_ real ―Kurt respondió con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano―. Pero el que me está siguiendo alrededor.

Blaine frunció la frente y se acercó más a Kurt―. ¿De que estas hablando?

―Si me lo preguntas nuevamente esta noche, aun no sé qué decirte ―Kurt continuó adormilado―. Porque no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

Kurt apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, suspirando profundamente.

―Conozco el sentimiento ―Blaine dijo―. La mayoría del tiempo no sé lo que estoy haciendo. Especialmente el día que estuve con ese chico... honestamente no sé por qué hice lo que hice. Ni... ni siquiera lo disfruté, Kurt. Sólo... me sentía tan increíblemente solo que necesitaba algo, _sentir_ algo, y necesitaba ir a algún lugar donde fuera bienvenido, incluso si era la casa de un chico cualquiera y... sé que no quieres oír sobre esto.

Blaine parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. No era justo jugar a la víctima cuando él había sido quien destruyó su relación. Respiró hondo para serenarse.

―Dijiste algo extraño antes ―Blaine dijo, intentando averiguar que estaba pasando con Kurt―. Dijiste que casi habías olvidado que estoy aquí de _verdad_. Y cómo que te sigo a todas partes. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Oh, cierto ―Kurt soltó un suspiro―. ¿Por qué no humillarme aún más por haber admitido que te imagino a mi lado donde quiera que vaya? Incluso hablado contigo, mostrándote cosas. Es tonto, lo sé.

―No es tonto ―Blaine respondió con un ligero temblor en su voz―. Estoy haciendo casi lo mismo. Es sólo no que podía dejar de pensar en ti, Kurt. Estás conmigo a donde quiera que vaya.

―Sí, claro ―Kurt resopló.

―Es la verdad ―Blaine insistió.

―¿La verdad? ¿Cuál es el valor de tu verdad cuando no confío en ti más? ―Kurt respondió, miserablemente―. No desde la noche que rompiste conmigo.

Blaine miró a Kurt con la boca abierta―. ¡Nu... nunca rompí contigo, Kurt!

Kurt comenzó con risitas de nuevo hasta el borde de la histeria. Blaine se frotó la espalda de Kurt con impotencia y vio las lágrimas de la risa que escapan los ojos de Kurt.

―Lo siento ―Kurt logró resollar―, me pongo terriblemente mareado cuando bebo.

Kurt sostuvo su estómago y dio un par de calmadas respiraciones profundas. Finalmente logró calmarse lo suficiente para centrarse en Blaine de nuevo.

Se humedeció los labios y habló en un susurro―. Me estás diciendo que habías estado con alguien más y me culpa por lo que te sientes solo casi se sentía como una ruptura para mí.

El visible dolor en los ojos de Kurt estaba matando a Blaine.

―Nunca quise romper contigo ―Blaine dijo con un nudo en la voz―. Necesitaba que me perdonaras.

Kurt negó con la cabeza lentamente―. ¿Y crees que perdonar es tan fácil?

―Sé que no es fácil― Blaine admitió―. ¿Cómo puede ser fácil cuando ni siquiera yo he podido perdonarme a mí mismo? Sólo desearía que me dieras una segunda oportunidad para probarte cuanto significas para mí. Kurt, me odio por hacerte esto a ti, a nosotros. Me he odiado cada día desde entonces.

―Sólo deseo que hubieras hablado conmigo sobre cuán solo te hice sentir ―Kurt dijo con voz ronca, mirando triste―. Sé que lo intentaste, pero estaba demasiado ocupado entusiasmándome con Nueva York. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, Blaine, _cualquier cosa_ sólo si me hubieras dicho que eras infeliz.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo, luchando con sus propias emociones―. Siento de verdad haberte culpado por no estar para mí y lo hice sonar como si fue tu culpa y...

―No, tienes razón. Fue mi culpa que te sintieras solo y lamento no haberlo visto ―Kurt continuó, su rostro desmoronándose―. Sólo que no entiendo por qué no me diste la oportunidad de hacerlo mejor. Pudiste haberme dado una advertencia. ¡Pudiste haberme gritado! Pudiste haber pateado el culo, diciéndome que tan mal novio era y cómo te decepcioné. ¡En su lugar hiciste esto! Te enrollaste con otro chico, me hiciste sentir como un completo fracaso, por lo que es imposible para mí que te perdone y que confíe en ti de nuevo.

Y entonces lo peor pasó.

Kurt comenzó a llorar.

Ocultó el rostro entre las manos y se apoyó en la barandilla, sollozando con fuerza.

Sin preguntar Blaine lo tomó en sus brazos, y Kurt inmediatamente se rindió y se apoyó en su abrazo, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine.

El mundo alrededor de ellos dejó de girar.

La música se ahogó, las personas se desvanecieron, sólo estaban Kurt y él ahora, temblando contra Blaine en la más absoluta desesperación. Blaine nunca había visto llorar a Kurt de esa manera antes, ni siquiera la noche que le confesó su infidelidad a Kurt. Por supuesto que en ese entonces Kurt no había estado tomado. Aun así, ver Kurt de esta manera destrozó el corazón de Blaine en pedazos.

Los hombres entraron descuidadamente alrededor de ellos, nadie les concedió una segunda mirada. Aparentemente Kurt era sólo otro chico con corazón roto llorando en la escalera en un viernes por la noche en _Babylon_.

―Lo siento tanto, Kurt, por favor, por favor, no llores. ―Blaine se tragó sus propias lágrimas; tuvo que permanecer sereno para poder consolar a su amigo.

Kurt se agitaba en sollozos, con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar. Su delineador negro estaba manchado todas sus mejillas mientras que lágrimas empaparon su rostro.

―Toma esto ―Blaine ofreció a Kurt un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Kurt tomó el pañuelo y limpió sus ojos, manchando el maquillaje aún más, y sonándose la nariz.

―Respira, Kurt ―Blaine le dijo con calma.

Kurt estaba tosiendo ahora y elaboró respiraciones profundas que sonaban muy dolorosas.

―Tu bufanda está atada demasiado apretada ―Blaine dijo y desanudando el pañuelo que estaba asfixiando a Kurt. Aflojó así Kurt fue capaz de respirar, pero él no estaba preparado para lo que descubrió.

Había marcas de color violeta azulado en el lado del cuello de Kurt. Blaine sabía cómo las mordeduras de amor parecían y esos definitivamente no eran chupetones. Estos eran las contusiones de alguien que había puesto sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kurt y lo estranguló.

Blaine no pudo apartar sus ojos, aunque ver los extraños moretones le hacían sentir náuseas. Es por eso que Kurt sólo llevaba un jersey de cuello alto o pañuelos en verano.

―¿Qué te ha hecho? ―preguntó en voz baja, demasiado bajo para Kurt lo oyera.

Kurt todavía estaba llorando, con la cabeza apoyada pesadamente en una mano y con los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Blaine o de lo contrario habría detenido a Blaine de descubrir sus magulladuras.

Con temor Blaine le tiró de la manga entallada que recubría el brazo de Kurt y empujó suavemente hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto la muñeca derecha de Kurt. Blaine dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada, sintiéndose enfermo del estómago. Se agarró con la mano la boca para no gritar.

La muñeca que sostenía estaba hinchada con magulladuras frescas de color violeta.

―Oh, Dios mío, Kurt, ¿qué te ha estado haciendo? ―Blaine dejó escapar el horror.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe y estaba completamente despierto de nuevo. Dio un tirón su brazo de Blaine y tiró de la manga hacia abajo, con la cara ardiendo.

―Kurt, habla conmigo ―Blaine suplicó, pero Kurt estaba de nuevo en pie, tambaleándose, pero en su camino determinado a la planta baja.

―¡Por favor, espera! ―Blaine quería detenerlo, pero no se atrevió a tomarlo del brazo. ¿Quién sabía cuántos golpes más Kurt mantenía escondidos debajo de la camisa?

―¡Drew! ―Kurt gritó mientras Andrew apareció a la vista―. ¡DREW!

―¡Kurt, no! ― Blaine se puso delante de él para bloquearle la vista, esta vez agarrando los hombros de Kurt y rogándole con los ojos―. ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Te llevare a casa de Rachel! No vuelvas con él.

―Deja en paz ―Kurt dijo, empujando a Blaine fuera de su camino.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―De repente Andrew estaba junto a ellos―. ¿Estás llorando, cariño?

―Llévame a casa ―Kurt ordenó―. ¡Ahora! ¡Llévame a casa ahora!

―No vayas con él, Kurt ―Blaine suplicó, tomando la mano de Kurt―. ¡No puedes ir con él!

―Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema? ―Andrew puso una mano firme en el hombre de Blaine para mantenerlo alejado de Kurt.

―¡Tú eres mi problema! ―Blaine gritó.

―¡Tienes toda la razón, soy tu problema, enano! ―Andrew gritó en respuesta―. ¡Mantente jodidamente lejos de Kurt! ¡Hazlo llorar otra vez y romperé tu fea nariz!

―Drew, ve y pide un taxi ―Kurt dijo, dirigiendo la atención de su novio de vuelta a las cosas prácticas ―. Dame las fichas, voy por nuestros abrigos.

―¿Qué hay de él? ―Andrew señaló con el pulgar a Blaine.

―Puedo manejarlo ―Kurt respondió secamente―. ¿Podrías ir a buscar un taxi? ¿Por favor?

Con una última mirada amenazadora a Blaine, Andrew corrió afuera.

―¡Kurt, por favor! ―Blaine siguió a su ex al guardarropa―. ¡No dejes que te trate así!

Haciendo caso omiso de Blaine, Kurt le dio al miembro del personal dos fichas, reclamando sus abrigos.

―No olvides tu chaqueta, Blaine.

De pie junto a Kurt, Blaine puso su propia ficha en el mostrador.

―Kurt, por favor habla conmigo ―susurró con insistencia―. Lo que sea que esté pasando puedes confiar en mí. Te ayudaré.

―No pasa nada ―Kurt respondió con una risa ligera―. No salte a conclusiones sólo porque has visto algunas magulladuras desagradables.

―Entonces dime que él no es el responsable de ellas. Dime que no está abusando de ti, Kurt.

Kurt recibió sus ropas y se las ofreció a Blaine con una ceja levantada inquisitivamente.

Blaine le ayudó a ponerse el chaleco y la chaqueta, más y más capaz para cubrir la verdad, cuando en realidad Blaine quería desvestirlo y no importando lo que viera, besaría cada pulgada del perfecto cuerpo de Kurt.

Kurt abrochó el abrigo y volvió a caminar, pero se balanceaba en el acto y murmuró algunas maldiciones en voz baja.

―Déjame ayudarte. ―Después que Blaine hubo tomado su chaqueta, ofreció su brazo a Kurt.

Con un suspiro Kurt se tomó del brazo de Blaine y dejó que Blaine lo guiara hacia la salida.

―Ves, aceptar ayuda no es tan malo ―Blaine bromeó, pero con un profundo significado detrás de sus palabras. Kurt no había respondido su pregunta aun, y sabía que no obtendría una respuesta, porque a veces un _si_ podía ser muy difícil desahogar.

―Ven conmigo, solo por esta noche ―Blaine ofreció―. Podemos comer más del crujiente de manzana de Rachel y ver un DVD o lo que quieras.

En el camino afuera del club Kurt se quedó callado. Fuera soltó el brazo de Blaine y buscó a su alrededor por Andrew.

El bochorno nocturno de la ciudad hizo Blaine jadear en busca de aire, sin embargo, él estaba temblando. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Kurt no podía ir con ese monstruo.

―Kurt, a riesgo de sonar como un disco rayado, por favor, déjame llevarte con Rachel. Está bien si no me quieres alrededor, puedo ir y dormir en mi dormitorio. Pero no quiero que te vayas con él. Quiero que estés con alguien que puedas confiar.

―A riesgo de sonar yo mismo como un disco rayado ―Kurt respondió con una leve sonrisa―, confianza es una palabra flexible, cariño.

Para sorpresa de Blaine, Kurt consiguió algo de dinero de su cartera y se lo dio a Blaine.

―Toma un taxi, por favor. No quiero que llegues a casa en metro.

―No voy a tomar dinero de ti ―Blaine protestó.

― No haga un escándalo, sé que estás quebrado, así que sólo tómalo, ¡por favor! Quiero que tomes un taxi, es demasiado peligroso tomar el subterráneo en la noche. ―Kurt metió un par de billetes en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa de Blaine―. Prométeme que tomaras un taxi. Voy a llamar a Rachel y hacerla checarte.

Blaine negó con la cabeza―. No entiendo por qué quieres ir con él.

―No necesitas preocuparte por mí ―Kurt le aseguró―. Tengo todo bajo control.

―¿Bajo control? ―Blaine repitió con una sonrisa sin humor―. ¿Cómo se controla una mierda abusiva como él?

―Tú no sabes lo que está pasando, Blaine.

―¡Entonces dime lo que está pasando!

―Estoy bien ―Kurt dijo, movimientos para empujar más dinero en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa de Blaine, pero Blaine le cogió la mano.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer, Kurt? ¿Qué quieres que haga para cambiar tu decisión? No puedo dejarte ir con él. Simplemente no puedo.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera responder un grito enojado les sobresaltó.

―¡Oye, quítale tus manos de encima!

Sin más aviso Andrew se abalanzó sobre Blaine, lo agarró por el cuello y lo empujó hacia atrás contra la pared de ladrillo.

―Escúchame mierdecilla ―Andrew susurró a Blaine―. Quiero que dejes a Kurt en paz, ¿me entendiste? Ha tenido suficiente de tu mierda.

―¡ANDREW! ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL! ―Kurt gritó con una voz chillona y agarró el brazo de Andrew.

―Sólo estoy dándole una pequeña lección de modales, cariño ―Andrew respondió con indiferencia, dando a Blaine otro fuerte empujón contra la pared.

―Retrocede, Drew, ¡lo digo en serio! ―Kurt siseó.

―No seas una reina del escenario, Kurt ―Andrew soltó a Blaine con una sonrisa―. No le hice daño. Mucho.

―¡No puedes empujar mis amigos por ahí de esa manera! ―Kurt exclamó, claramente indignado.

Incluso Blaine fue intimidado por lo furioso que su ex estaba. Además, se sorprendió de que Kurt estuviera luchando por él.

―Por lo tanto, estamos en buenos términos con él de nuevo, ¿verdad? ―Andrew gruñó a Kurt―. Apuesto a que quiere ser su mejor amigo de nuevo.

―No es tu asunto de quien elijo ser amigo ―Kurt soltó.

―Lo es cuando se trata de tu asqueroso e infiel exnovio ―Andrew replicó, y añadió en voz media―, quien por cierto me dijo todo sobre tu vida sexual extrañas y cómo te _gustaba_ ir a mamársela.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron, horrorizado―. ¿Le dijiste qué? ―le gritó a Blaine.

―¡Nunca he dicho tal cosa! ―Blaine objetó instantáneamente.

―Tu reacción es muy divertida, cariño ―Andrew dijo a Kurt, riéndose de nuevo―. Así que solías mamársela, ¿no es así? Me dijiste que eras totalmente virgen, que nunca viste un pene antes, y yo mierda te creí. Pero resulta que eres un mentiroso, justo como el resto de ellos.

―No te atrevas a compararme con ninguno de esos putos de _Babylon_ ―Kurt le gruñó―. Nunca te mentí. Supiste en que te estabas metiendo conmigo justo desde el comienzo. Te dije que no quería tener sexo y tú respetaste eso. Tú sólo supusiste que yo era virgen y nunca te corregí. Te dije desde el principio que era material inútil para novio, pero estabas tan capturado por mi _cara bonita_ que no te importa.

―Como sea, Kurt ―Andrew despidió con la mano cansadamente―. Sólo metete al taxi y vamos a casa.

―Él se queda ―Blaine intervino, dando un paso al lado de Kurt―. Él definitivamente no se va contigo.

―¿Quién dice? ―Andrew volvió hacia Blaine―. ¿El imbécil que acaba de hacerlo llorar hace un minuto?

―Al menos yo no lo voy a golpear ―Blaine replicó.

―¡Vete a la mierda! ― El puño de Andrew fue más rápido de lo que nadie podría haber previsto. Golpeó la barbilla de Blaine y lo tiró a sus pies.

Blaine cayó sobre su trasero y estaba viendo estrellas bailando en frente de sus ojos. Se incorporó y se sintió mareado. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Andrew que se le acercaba de nuevo, pero Kurt le cerró el paso.

―¡Tócalo otra vez y te mataré! ―Kurt siseó.

―¿Qué? Ese pedazo de basura está finalmente en la cuneta donde pertenece ―Andrew dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

―¡Cállate, Drew! ―Kurt le ladró y se agachó junto a Blaine―. ¿Estás bien, Blaine?

Blaine asintió, a pesar de que probó la sangre y tocó su mandíbula con cuidado.

―¿Vienes o qué, Kurt? ―Andrew preguntó, molesto.

―¡Dame un maldito segundo! ―Kurt le gritó a él―. ¡Entra en el maldito taxi y esperar por mí!

―Oye, no peleen enfrente de _Babylon_ ―el portero de la discoteca dio un paso en su dirección―. Si tienen que romperse los huesos lleven su lucha calle abajo.

―Nos iremos en un segundo ―Andrew respondió al gorila y se alejó hacia el taxi que había llamado para Kurt y él.

Blaine se alegró de ver a El Novio irse y tomó la mano de Kurt nuevamente.

―¡No vayas con él, Kurt! ― Blaine suplicó, al borde de las lágrimas.

―Puedo manejarlo ―Kurt respondió, realmente sonando como un disco rayado ahora―. No te preocupes por mí.

―Oigan chicos, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ― Chandler se acercó a ellos cuidadosamente ―. Blaine, ¿estás herido? Vi que Andrew te golpeó y estoy un poco asustado ahora. ¿Debería llamar a una ambulancia?

―¡Chandler! ―Kurt lo miró con alivio puro, como si fuera un salvador―. ¡Por favor, lleva a Blaine a casa! ¡Toma un taxi y llévalo de vuelta a Bushwick! ¡No apartes de su lado, prométemelo!

―Muy bien ―Chandler respondió solemnemente―. Puedes confiar en mí.

―Lo sé ―Kurt dijo con una leve sonrisa―. Gracias, Chandler.

―No te vayas, te lo suplico, Kurt ―Blaine dijo una vez más, no dejando ir la mano de Kurt―. No te vayas.

―Te llamaré mañana ―Kurt prometió y palanqueó los dedos de Blaine fuera para liberar su mano.

Una leve sonrisa en un rostro surcado por las lágrimas con manchas delineador negro en las mejillas era la última imagen que Blaine llegó a ver a Kurt esta noche. Luego se marchó y Blaine se quedó con la dolorosa verdad.

Andrew estaba abusando de Kurt. Había una gran diferencia entre pensar algo y saber que lo peor que había imaginado era cierto.

Blaine encorvado, agarrándose las rodillas y respirando profundamente. Sintió ganas de vomitar.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Va a haber un capítulo más con POV Blaine antes de que cambie a POV Kurt. **

**Por favor recuerden que esto no es canon!Kurt. A algunos de ustedes podría no gustarles mucho el POV Kurt. Se trata de una gran cantidad de auto-odio y autolesiones, así que por favor recuerden las advertencias desglosadas y por favor no me manden odio en caso de que no le guste la forma en que escribo a Kurt en esta historia. Gracias por su comprensión. **


	11. Chapter 11

Traducción autorizada por **DiDiGlee**

* * *

Antes que nada por favor _**RECUERDEN**_ las **_ADVERTENCIAS_**, sé que desean (al igual que yo) que todo mejore ya, pero, todo tiene un proceso y está situación avanza a un ritmo constante.

Me disculpo por cualquier clase de error, justo iba a subir el documento cuando noté algunas irregularidades, así que los corregiré cuando los detecte.

* * *

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¡Lamento tanto el retraso! ¡La vida me ha mantenido ocupada!**

**¡Un gran BESO a **_**HarmonyLover**_** sólo por ser increíblemente dulce y una gran ayuda con este capítulo! :)**

**Este es el último capítulo de Blaine (por ahora). Luego habrá un par de capítulos desde POV Kurt. **

**¡Prepárense para un montón de angustia!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

―¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien?

El chico de las gafas nerd y la chaqueta de punto verde se puso en cuclillas junto a él, llamando a Blaine vuelta a la realidad.

―Sí ―Blaine respondió automáticamente y cautelosamente tocó su barbilla con los dedos; ya estaba hinchando.

―Chico, Andrew puso realmente uno enorme en ti ―Chandler siguió la charlar a la ligera, sosteniendo un pañuelo de papel para Blaine―. ¡Nunca he visto nada como esto en la vida real! Creía que este tipo de peleas callejeras sólo pasaban en las películas.

Blaine tomó el pañuelo y pulsó los labios y la barbilla con ella. No había sangre, a pesar de que su lengua sabía a sangre. Probablemente había mordido su propia lengua o el interior de sus mejillas cuando el puño de Andrew lo golpeó.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―Chandler torpemente puso una mano en la espalda de Blaine, tratando de consolarlo.

―Un teléfono ―Blaine murmuró y buscó en su bolsillo―. Necesito mi teléfono.

Blaine encontró su teléfono en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, justo al lado de CD de Kurt, que por suerte no fue dañado por los feroces empujones de Andrew.

Chandler ofreció su mano y ayudó a Blaine a pararse. Alejándose unos pasos de la entrada del club de baile, Blaine presionó los botones y llamó a la única persona que él esperaba le podría ayudar en ese momento.

―Blaine Silbador, ¿qué está pasando? ―Rachel sonó cansada. Considerando lo tarde de la hora probablemente ya estaba dormida―. Por favor no me digas que necesitas que te vaya por ti, porque ya estoy en pijama.

―¡Sólo necesito que me digas dónde vive Andrew! ―Blaine gritó en el teléfono, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del ruido del tráfico.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―Rachel estaba completamente confundida.

―¡Necesito ir allí y lograr que Kurt se aleje de él!

―Pero... creía que estabas con Kurt en _Babylon_...?

―¡Estábamos, pero tuvimos una pelea, algo así, y ahora Kurt se fue con Andrew, y necesito seguirlos!

―No... No sé dónde vive Andrew ―Rachel admitió.

―¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes dónde vive? ―Blaine gritó en el teléfono―. ¿Cómo puedes no saber dónde vive Kurt?

―Lo siento, pero no me lo dijo ―Rachel respondió defensivamente, sino también con la creciente preocupación―. Sólo ha vivido ahí por un par de semanas, y aun no he estado ahí.

―¡Maldición! ―Blaine maldijo en voz alta y se paseaba arriba y abajo de la calle―. ¡Debí haber tomado un taxi y seguirlos! ¡Ahora que se han ido de lejos!

―¿Qué está pasando, Blaine? ―Rachel preguntó con una voz temblorosa, sonando confundida y conmocionada―. ¡Estás asustándome!

―¡Andrew un pedazo violento de mierda, eso es lo que está pasando! ―Blaine respondió, incapaz de no alzar la voz―. Sólo me pegó, y él me habría golpeado si Kurt no hubiera intervenido.

―¡Blaine! Te dije que no te metieras en una pelea con él ―Rachel lo regañó―. ¡No puedo creer que dejaras que tu temperamento tomara lo mejor de ti!

―Es sólo porque vi... ―Blaine se atragantó y tuvo que respirar hondo para serenarse―. Rachel, Vi moretones en el cuello de Kurt y su brazo. Él le está haciendo daño, Rachel ―Blaine contuvo otro sollozo―. Andrew está lastimándolo.

―¿Estás... estás seguro? ―Rachel tartamudeó, claramente sacudida por la noticia. Blaine podía escuchar que le creía, pero no _quería_ creerlo.

―Cuando Kurt notó que le vi los moretones trató de restarle importancia ―Blaine explicó, dándose la vuelta y mirando por la calle. Estaba en el medio de la noche, pero todavía había demasiado tráfico. Vio a Chandler a sólo unos metros de distancia, tratando de parar un taxi.

―Cuando le pregunte si Andrew era el responsable por ellas Kurt no lo negó ―Blaine continuó, tallándose una mano por la cara. Sintió que se le pican los ojos a medida que se llenaron de lágrimas―. No lo negó, Rachel.

―Lo voy a llamar ―Rachel prometió―. Él responderá mi llamada. Voy a llamar de vuelta cuando lo haya contactado.

―Está bien, esperaré aquí, y cuando averigües la dirección iré y alejaré a Kurt de ese gilipollas.

―No, no vas a ningún lugar esta noche ―Rachel dijo, sonando frenética―. Vas a venir a casa ahora, Blaine.

Blaine discutió con ella por un rato. Insistía en quedarse donde estaba hasta que Rachel descubriera la dirección de la boca del lobo para que pudiera ir allí inmediatamente. Pero Rachel le dijo que no quería que se fuera allí en el estado de furia en que estaba.

―Por favor, ven a casa ―repitió insistentemente―. Veremos qué hacer cuando estés aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo ―Blaine finalmente se rindió―. Llámalo ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Llámalo ahora. Esperare. ―No quería desperdiciar más tiempo hablando con ella. Su trabajo ahora era ver si Kurt estaba bien.

―El taxi está esperando. ―Chandler se acercó al lado de Blaine, señalando con la cabeza en la dirección de un taxi amarillo en las inmediaciones.

―Gracias por tu ayuda ―Blaine dijo con un suspiro cansado―. Y perdón por arrastrarte en este lío. Realmente no necesitas venir conmigo.

―Au contraire* ―Chandler respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre los talones―. Yo necesito ir contigo, porque le prometí a Kurt que me aseguraría que llegaras a salvo a casa, y es lo que intento hacer. ―Hizo un gesto hacia la cabina, casi llevando un arqueamiento para el efecto dramático―. Nuestro taxi está esperando si te place.

No sabiendo que más hacer, Blaine lo siguió y compartieron el asiento trasero del taxi. Desde el rabillo de su ojo Blaine miró a Chandler, quien estaba golpeando su dedo pulgar contra su pierna. Probablemente fue bueno hacer que Chandler fuera, porque Blaine necesitaba a alguien que lo apoye, para confirmar su historia, o de lo contrario Rachel pensaría que estaba exagerando de nuevo.

Por un largo rato Blaine solo miró al exterior por la ventana, las luces de neón de la ciudad corriendo por ella, pero lo único que podía ver eran los moretones en la piel de Kurt y la tristeza pura en las profundidades de sus ojos azules del océano. Blaine deseó no haberlo dejado ir. No ahora. No nunca.

―Aquí, tómalo ―Chandler dijo, ofreciéndole otro pañuelo. Sólo entonces Blaine registro que estaba llorando. Tomó el pañuelo con un susurro, "Gracias" y limpió sus ojos y las mejillas húmedas.

―¿Por qué estaba Kurt llorando en las escaleras? ―Chandler preguntó suave, manteniendo su voz baja, para no entretener al conductor―. No es que sea mi asunto ―añadió rápidamente―. Pero esos moretones en su cuello... Dios, si Andrew le hizo eso a Kurt...

―¿Viste los moretones? ―Blaine preguntó, levantando la vista en sorpresa. ¡Bien, eso estaba bien! Chandler fue testigo ocular. Rachel _tendría_ que creerles.

―Lo seguí en las escaleras ―Chandler confesó, arrugando la nariz―. Pero entonces Kurt comenzó a llorar y me quedé lejos, porque no quería molestarlos. Cuando le quitaste su bufanda fue difícil _no_ ver los moretones y... y su muñeca... ―Chandler tragó saliva―. Pensé que este tipo de cosas sólo pasan en programas de terror en televisión. No puedo creer que esto le esté sucediendo a Kurt. Quiero decir, siempre parece ser tan fuerte y lo admire por eso, sólo que no entiendo... ―Chandler dejó que su voz se apagara y se encogió de hombros.

―Has conocido a Andrew por más tiempo que yo ―Blaine le dijo―. ¿Qué crees que está pasando entre ellos?

―Te dije que Kurt no es muy cariñoso en torno a Andrew. De hecho, Kurt esta siempre gritándole y diciéndole que retroceda. Tenía la impresión de que estaba harto de Andrew y que no tardaría mucho para que Kurt finalmente rompiera con él. Pero está noche... ―Chandler se movió en su lugar incómodamente―. Nunca he visto a Andrew perderse de esta manera. Se ha puesto celoso antes, cuando Kurt habla con alguien más, pero nunca había golpeado a nadie y... ―Chandler pausó y se quitó los lentes, frotándolos con la costura de su chaqueta de punto.

―Nunca habría pensado que Andrew lo golpearía ―continuó con una sacudida de su cabeza―. Kurt es tan fuerte y odia el acoso. Me ayudó una vez y espantó a algunos chicos que me ofendieron. Es mi héroe, y no puedo imaginar que le permita a Andrew ponerle una mano encima sin pelear...

Permanecieron en silencio durante el resto del viaje. Blaine pagó al conductor con el dinero de Kurt y ofreció algo a Chandler para que pagara el camino a su casa también.

―¿Te importa si voy contigo por un rato más? ―Chandler preguntó vacilante―. No estoy de humor para ir a mi dormitorio y estar solo el resto de la noche y preocupándome sobre Kurt. ¿Si sólo pudiera quedarme hasta que tengamos la noticia que Kurt está bien?

―Seguro ―Blaine respondió, un gesto para que saliera del taxi―.Ven conmigo.

* * *

Sacando sus llaves, Blaine permitió que su invitado entrara y subiera al apartamento de Rachel. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y entró, ya llamándola. Él encontró la pequeña morena arropada en el sofá, con la cara roja y manchada por el evidente llanto.

―¿Le llamaste? ―Blaine preguntó ansiosamente, corriendo hacia ella.

―No responde el teléfono ―Rachel dijo, olfateando y sosteniendo su teléfono acusadoramente―. ¡Algo debe estar mal!

―Sí, demasiado está mal ―Blaine concordó, sentándose junto a ella―. ¿Pero a qué te refieres?

―¡Tenemos un juramento de meñique! ―chilló, aplastando su cara ―. Siempre responder las llamadas del otro, no importa donde estemos o la hora que sea. ¡Lo juró! ¡Y ahora no responde le teléfono! ¡No responde!

Estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Blaine, llorando, cuando alcanzó a ver que Chandler estaba al acecho en la entrada.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―Rachel preguntó, limpiándose la cara, desconcertada por el chico rubio con una chaqueta de punto verde, que llevaba grandes gafas y una sonrisa tímida.

―Soy Chandler Kiehl, un gusto conocerte. ―Asomó la mano hacia ella, pero su sonrisa se volvió incómoda―. Siento interrumpir.

―¿Trajiste a alguien a casa? ―Rachel levantó la voz incrédula a Blaine e ignorando la mano de Chandler―. ¡No puedo creer que estés pensando en sexo cuando Kurt está en problemas!

―Yo _no_... Chandler no es... ―Blaine balbuceó, sorprendido por la manera de pensar de Rachel―. ¿Recuerdas al chico que Kurt conoció en _Between The Sheets_?

―Sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con esto?

―Es él. ―Blaine señaló con el pulgar a su invitado.

―¿_Tú_ eres Chandler? ―Rachel dijo sorprendida, mirándolo de arriba a abajo―. ¿El secreto mensajero ligón de Kurt? Tú le escribiste cosas lindas como, _debes ser un astronauta porque tu sonrisa es fuera de este mundo._

―Una línea cursi, lo sé, pero simplemente encaja tan bien con él. ―Chandler se encogió de hombros como disculpándose.

―Creí que eras... uhm, más alto. ―Rachel se encogió de hombros y luego tomó un pañuelo de papel de una caja y se sonó la nariz ruidosamente―. No importa.

―Kurt dijo que me asegurar que Blaine llegara a casa bien, así que por eso vine. ―Chandler explicó―. ¿Entonces eres una amiga de Kurt, también?

Rachel asintió, pero no pudo contestar propiamente, porque su rostro estaba desmoronando de lágrimas de nuevo y empezó a lamentarse en la desesperación―. ¡Tenemos un juramento de meñique! ¡Un juramento de meñique!

Blaine frotó suavemente su espalda―. Cálmate, Rachel, todo estará bien.

―¡Sólo hace unos momentos dijiste que Kurt estaba siendo golpeado por Andrew! ―Rachel chilló.

―No lo sé ―Blaine confesó y se dejó caer en el sofá―. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando. Sigamos tratando de llamarle, ¿de acuerdo?

―Uhm, ¿supongo que es mejor que me vaya? ―Chandler dijo, esperando no ser una molestia―. Puedo ver la salida solo.

―No, puedes quedarte si quieres ―Blaine dijo, después de corroborarlo con Rachel.

―¿Quieres un trozo de crujiente de manzana? ―preguntó, señalando al pastel en la mesa de centro―. Es el favorito de Kurt... ― sus palabras se ahogaron en otro fuerte gemido. Pegó el teléfono a su oído y trató de volver a llamar a Kurt, todavía murmurando acerca de su juramento de meñique.

―¿Por qué hicieron esa promesa de siempre responder las llamadas del otro? ―Chandler le preguntó mientras se servía un gran pedazo del pastel.

―Porque él se sentía muy mal por no responder una llamada de Blaine ―Rachel respondió, limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo.

Blaine levantó la mirada―. ¿Qué?

―Me dijo que no respondió tu llamada la noche que ganaste las elecciones estudiantiles y llamó para compartir la noticia ―Rachel explicó―. Estaba en una fiesta con Isabelle y rechazó tu llamada. Realmente se arrepintió. Después que rompieron, no hablo de otra cosa por semanas hasta que le dije que aprendiera de sus errores. Así que hicimos un juramento de meñique de responder siempre las llamadas del otro, no importa lo que estuviera pasando a nuestro alrededor.

―Eso es muy tierno ―Chandler dijo, con su boca llena de pastel―. Desearía tener un mejor amigo así. Deben ser muy cercanos.

―De hecho, nos hemos distanciado un poco ―Rachel confesó, el teléfono aun presionado contra su oído―. Yo lo quiero mucho, pero me siento como si estuviera alejándose de mí y no sé por qué. Se ha puesto peor desde que ha estado con Andrew.

Blaine se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y pasando los dedos por su pelo. Se sentía tan miserable. En ese entonces cuando Kurt había ignorado su llamada, había estado tan decepcionado y se sentía tan perdido que había querido gritar a su novio. Pero nunca le había dicho nada a Kurt.

Escuchar ahora que Kurt había realmente reconocido sus errores y se dio cuenta que había herido a Blaine por no responder su llamada estaba llegando a Blaine de una manera que hizo que le doliera el corazón. Si Kurt se había sentido culpable por eso, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué había castigado a Blaine con silencio todo este tiempo?

Desde que Kurt se había trasladado a Nueva York su comunicación había sufrido muchísimo. De hecho hablaban por teléfono o en Skype todos los días, Blaine tenía la sensación de que habían hablado constantemente con propósitos opuestos.

―¡KURT! ―Rachel casi brinco de su asiento cuando su llamada fue finalmente respondida.

Blaine se tensó de inmediato, mirando a Rachel de cerca mientras ponía su teléfono en altavoz.

―No, soy yo ―escucharon la voz de Andrew―. A que debemos el honor de tu llamada a las tres de la mañana? ―preguntó descontentamente.

―¡Quiero hablar con Kurt! ―Rachel demandó enérgicamente. Blaine estaba impresionado por la forma en que fue capaz de pasar de ser un lío de sollozos a una feroz amiga.

―Me temo que esta indispuesto por ahora ―Andrew respondió y había algo extraño en su voz que tenía a Blaine instantáneamente en alerta.

―No me importa. ¡Quiero hablar con Kurt _en este momento_! ―Rachel insistió.

―Muy bien ―Andrew respondió en un gruñido―. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos al oír el sonido lejano de un golpe repetidamente viniendo de donde Andrew estaba. El sonido del golpe se hizo más fuerte mientras Andrew se movía alrededor del lugar. Blaine también podía oír una voz apagada pero claramente enojada. ¿La voz de Kurt? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

Rachel y Chandler lo escucharon también, y ambos intercambiaron miradas confusas con Blaine. Incluso Chandler había dejado de masticar para no perderse ni un segundo de la llamada.

―¡Oye, tu amiguita esta al maldito teléfono! ―Andrew gritó de repente y había otro ruido muy fuerte, sonando como un golpeteo en la puerta―. ¿Te vas a comportar ahora?

―¡_Déjame salir de una puta vez de aquí, Drew!_

Los tres se tensaron cuando escucharon el furioso grito de Kurt. Blaine espera agarró el brazo de Rachel y Chandler puso su plato en la mesa, sin atreverse a tragar el trozo de pastel en su boca.

―Sólo si prometes comportarte ―Andrew repitió fríamente―. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

―¡_Déjame salir y dame mi teléfono!_

Blaine estaba conteniendo el aliento mientras escuchaba a una llave dar vuelta en una cerradura y un poco de arrastre de pies, y luego Kurt amenazó en voz baja―. ¡Déjame solo, Andrew! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Déjame hablar con Rachel. _Solo_.

―¡Dile que no puede seguir llamándote a estas horas! ―Andrew gruñó―. ¡Las personas decentes quieren dormir!

―¡Me llama cuando quiere! ―Kurt siseó―. Y tú estás lejos de ser una persona decente, Drew. Las personas decentes no empiezan peleas callejeras como unos neandertales que no pueden controlarse.

―Como sea ―Andrew respondió―. Vete a la mierda, Kurt. Voy a volver a dormir.

Y finalmente entonces Kurt estuvo al teléfono, sonando ronco por gritar―. ¿Rachel? Lo siento, Rachel, no fue mi intención ignorar tus llamadas; el teléfono estaba en otra habitación y supongo que debí haberme desmayado por un tiempo.

―Kurt, ¿Andrew te encerró? ―Rachel preguntó con absoluto horror.

―Sólo una estúpida broma ―Kurt dijo.

―¡No es gracioso! ―Rachel estaba indignada―. ¡Kurt, él no puede ir y encerrarte!

―Sólo estaba preocupado por su alfombra ―Kurt respondió, como si eso explicara todo.

―¿Su alfombra? ¿Qué? ―Rachel no podía seguir su lógica.

―Había tomado demasiado anoche y vomité, por lo que me metió en el cuarto de baño, ¿correcto?

―¿Qué estabas hacías tomando de todos modos, Kurt? ¿Nunca has escuchado de la intoxicación por alcohol? ―Rachel lo regañó―. El señor Schue nos dijo todo sobre eso durante la semana de conciencia sobre el alcohol. Cierto, estabas en Dalton en ese entonces, pero fue la semana que tuve mi primera fiesta y besé a Blaine, y _eso_ debería darte suficientes razones para saber lo que el alcohol te hace. ¡_Piensa_ antes de tomar, Kurt! ¡Las personas hacen las cosas más locas cuando están tomadas!

―¡Dame un respiro! ―Kurt suspiró―. No soy un bebedor recurrente, Rachel. Sólo estaba nervioso, porque Blaine estaba ahí. ¿Está contigo ahora? ¿Está bien? ¡Andrew le pegó, Rachel!

―Lo oí ―Rachel respondió―. Blaine está sentado junto a mí. En verdad se ve dañado, pero que está bien.

―¡Tienes que _asegurarte_ que está bien, Rachel! ―Kurt insistió―. Blaine es una de las personas que aseguran estar bien incluso cuando están sangrado por todos lados, y Andrew realmente lo golpeó duro. ―La voz de Kurt creció intensa y furiosa de nuevo―. En la cara, Rachel, ¡lo golpeó EN LA CARA! Sabe que la cara es absolutamente una zona prohibida.

―Kurt, si te preocupas tanto por Blaine ¿por qué no te aseguraste que estuviera bien por ti mismo? ―Rachel preguntó confundida―. ¿Por qué te fuiste con Andrew?

―Porque hice un tonto total y completo de mí mismo. Blaine debe pensar que soy tan patético. Quería enseñarle cuan sexi me he vuelto, pero en su lugar me perdí y me comporté como un loco. Dios, realmente debe odiarme.

―¡_Nadie_ te odia, Kurt! ―Rachel dijo enérgicamente―. Te amamos y queremos que estés seguro. Incluso este chico, tu enamorado de _Between The Sheets_ en esa época, que está recibiendo en primera fila el drama en el sofá. De hecho, los chicos te están escuchando, para que lo sepas.

―Genial, simplemente genial ― Kurt suspiró, una asunción de queja en su voz―. ¿Quién más está en el espectáculo? ¿_Por qué no lo difunden por radio a nivel nacional_? _El ascenso y caída de un chico gay insignificante de Ohio_. Apuesto a que sería el top ten de A _Quién Le Importa Una Mierda._

―¡Nos importa! ―Blaine respondió, inclinándose hacia el teléfono en la mano de Rachel―. Y no te odio, Kurt, _nunca_ podría odiarte. ¡Te suplique que te quedaras! ¿Cómo podrías pensar que quería que te fueras con Andrew? ―intentó mantener su voz calmada y nivelada, pero temía que su preocupación era audible en cada temblorosa sílaba.

―Estamos realmente preocupados por ti ―Chandler intervino―. Porque no entendemos lo que está pasando contigo y Andrew.

―Nada está _pasando_ ―Kurt respondió con una risa amarga, sonando defensivo―. Vivimos juntos. Peleamos. Las parejas lo hacen. ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender? ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente todos ocuparse de sus propios asuntos?

―Kurt, por favor, dinos tu dirección ―Rachel tomó el teléfono nuevamente y habló calmadamente, manteniendo la voz baja y amigable―. Sólo dinos dónde encontrarte y estaremos contigo en un minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

―¿Para qué? ¿Sólo para que puedan gritarme y levantar a todo el vecindario?

―Oh, estaré gritando, pero no a ti ―Rachel prometió―. ¡Tendré unas palabras que decir a Andrew!

―No hay necesidad. Ya lo hice yo ―Kurt respondió en una rabieta―. No va a poner una mano en Blaine otra vez.

―Bien, pero ¿qué hay de _ti_? ―Rachel preguntó firmemente―. No quiero que te pegue, Kurt.

―Él no... ―Kurt comenzó, pero Rachel lo interrumpió instantáneamente.

―Es tiempo de la verdad, Kurt. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me digas la verdad, _por favor_. ―Su labio inferior temblaba mientras presionaba el teléfono a la oreja―. ¿Andrew te pegó?

Blaine apretó los puños y se quedó mirando el teléfono, con ganas de que Kurt lo admitiera y dejara que lo ayuden.

―¿Eso qué importa? ―Kurt finalmente dijo, respiró hondo para serenarse.

―¿_Eso qué importa?_ ―Rachel repitió en protesta―. ¿Estás loco? Él no tiene ningún derecho de tratarte así. Te vas a mudar de ese lugar, ¿me oíste? ¡No puedes quedarte con él!

―Rachel, estás siento irrazonable. Andrew no es mi problema.

―Oh, ¿estoy siendo irrazonable? ―Rachel resopló―. Por favor, ilumíname, Kurt. Si el tipo que te _golpea_ no es tu problema, ¿entonces quién lo es?

―Claramente soy yo ―Kurt respondió.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―Rachel inquirió―. ¿Acaso Andrew te convence a sentirte una mierda sobre ti mismo?

―Oh, vamos, Rachel, sabes que malicioso puedo ser, y Andrew tiene un mal temperamento también. A veces peleamos, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando llega a dar un empujón que nos impulse a ambos en ello. Es muy diferente de eso al abuso real. Puedo manejarlo. Estoy bien, Rachel.

―¡Mentira! ¡No me digas que estás bien! ―Rachel escupió, limpiando más lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos―. ¿Por qué no me contaste sobre esto? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

―Sí, te mentí y lo siento ―Kurt dijo cansadamente―. Ahora que hemos establecido que soy un mentiroso, ¿podemos hablar de esto mañana? Tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza y todo lo que quiero hacer es dormir.

―Ya _es_ mañana ―Rachel puntualizó―. Son más de las 2 a.m.

―Todo lo que estoy pidiendo es un par de horas para dormir.

―Está bien ―Rachel dijo calmadamente de nuevo―. ¿Qué tal si nos dices dónde vives así podemos recogerte y traerte a casa con nosotros? ¡Puedes dormir en tu cama! ¿Qué tal suena eso? ―Rachel le engatusó con suavidad.

―Sin ofender, pero no me siento como para estar con ustedes esta noche ―Kurt dijo.

Rachel y Blaine compartieron una mirada confusa.

―¿Por qué no? Somos tus amigos.

―Sí, lo son, Rachel, pero me siento repugnante y asqueroso en este momento y no quiero que me miren con toda esa piedad en sus ojos como si yo fuera este gatito abandonado que han rescatado de la calle. Realmente tengo que dormir un poco, siempre y cuando el zumbido dure, porque estoy fuera de Ambiente y es tan difícil conciliar el sueño y... ―Kurt comenzó a llorar―. Todo es una mierda.

―Lo sé, cariño, lo sé ―Rachel dijo suavemente―. Todos tenemos esos días en que todo es una mierda.

―Pero no se detiene, Rachel. Aun duele demasiado, Rachel, y no puedo hacer que deje de doler.

―Sé que duele ―Rachel murmuró, a punto de llorar de nuevo―. Pero vamos a salir de esto juntos, ¿cierto?

Kurt no respondió, pero todos podían oírle sollozar.

―Kurt, por favor no llores ―Blaine dijo, retorciéndose las manos y deseando poder tomar a Kurt en sus brazos y abrazarlo en ese preciso momento. Simplemente no podía soportar escuchar a Kurt llorar―. No eres repugnante o patético, Kurt. Eres hermoso y perfecto y... y muy sexi, Kurt. No pude apartar los ojos de ti en toda la noche.

―Yo tampoco ―Chandler intervino y cuando Blaine lo miró se sonrojó y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con la costura de su chaqueta de punto.

―Siento tanto que Andrew te pegara, Blaine ―Kurt dijo en voz baja, aspirando.

―No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien ―Blaine respondió, tocando cuidadosamente la hinchado de su barbilla―. Andrew apenas me arañó. Además, tomaría cualquier golpe si fuera para ti.

―Lamento arruinar tu primera salida nocturna en New York ―Kurt dijo, con la voz todavía cargada de emoción.

―No lo hiciste. No arruinaste nada. Me encantó verte. Me _encantó_ bailar contigo ―Blaine dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras recordaba ese maravilloso abrazo que habían compartido en la pista de baile―. En realidad, bailar contigo fue la parte más maravillosa de esta noche. Gracias por eso.

―A mí de verdad me gusto bailar contigo también ―Kurt admitió.

Blaine arrugó la cara en la dicha y la angustia a la vez. Estaba tan feliz de oír eso, pero al mismo tiempo dolía demasiado.

―¡Kurt, espero que sepas que no puedo vivir sin ti! ―Rachel de repente chilló―. ¡Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido! ¡Pórtemelo!

―Ahora, no seas dramática, Rachel ―Kurt suspiró pesadamente―. Si estás buscando drama pregúntale a Chandler por su colección de _Gossip Girl_.

―¿Kurt? ―Chandler habló de nuevo―. ¿Recuerdas esa noche en _Babylon_ cuando estuve ahí la primera vez? ¿Cuándo me quería ir, esos chicos comenzaron a burlarse de mí y tú viniste a recatarme?

―Por supuesto que si ―Kurt dejó escapar una pequeña risa―. Llevaban las más feas innombrables camisetas sin tirantes que he tenido el desagrado de ver.

―¿Alguna vez te dije que estaba realmente, _realmente_ asustado de ellos?

―No necesitas decirme, Chandler. Lo vi. Sé cómo se ve el miedo, créeme.

―¡Pero _tú_ no estabas asustado en absoluto, Kurt! ―Chandler dijo emocionadamente y comenzó gesticulando―. Eran grandes como, toros, y estaba completamente solo, y delante de mi ojo interior que ya imaginaba a mí mismo siendo violado y arrojado en el rio Hudson. Pero entonces tú llegaste, buscándome, y los ahuyentaste con sólo sus palabras y su actitud maliciosa. ¡Nadie hizo algo así por mí antes!

―En cualquier momento ―Kurt respondió y cambiado su tono en una voz graciosa―, "_Nosotros los neoyorquinos debemos estar juntos, ¿cierto?_"

Chandler dejó salir una risa feliz―. Eres increíble, Kurt Hummel, y sólo quiero que sepas que te admiro y te quiero.

―Awww, gracias, también te quiero, Chandler.

Chandler se sonrojó. ¡Realmente se sonrojó! Blaine apretó los dientes y cerró los puños. No sabía por qué, pero ver la manera en que las mejillas de Chandler enrojecían y escucharlo intercambiar _Te quiero_ con Kurt le hicieron sentir una punzada de celos.

―¡Muy bien, entonces vamos a dormir un poco y encontrarnos para desayunar a las diez! ―Rachel decidió.

―Ugh, hagámoslo a la hora del almuerzo ―Kurt negoció.

―¡Almuerzo! ―Rachel se comprometió―. Nos vemos a las 11 a.m. en el _Tic Toc Diner_.

―Digamos 11.30 y estaré ahí.

―Trato ―Rachel respondió satisfecha.

―¿Y Blaine? ―se oyó la voz de Kurt sondeando por el altavoz.

Blaine casi saltó al ser abordado―. ¿Sí?

―Sé que robaste mi CD. No eres un muy buen ladrón y un mentiroso aún peor.

―Uh, lo siento, yo... ―Blaine tartamudeó y se ruborizó. Se sentía increíblemente avergonzado por haber sido sorprendido. Después de todo quería mostrarle a Kurt que era digno de confianza. Robar cosas no ayudaría a hacerlo.

―Puedes conservarlo ―Kurt dijo con un suspiro―. Es para ti de todos modos. Aunque me temo que ha perdido su significado por ahora. Lo grabé hace mucho tiempo.

―Está bien, gracias ―Blaine respondió, perplejo―. Estoy seguro que lo disfrutaré, sea lo que sea.

―Buenas noche chicos ―Kurt dijo, y fue respondido por un coro de buenas noches antes de terminar la llamada.

―Oh mi ―Rachel suspiró, hundiéndose de nuevo en el sofá―. Siento que acabo de tener el más aterrador viaje en una emocionante montaña rusa. Estoy bastante segura de que me he ido a través de un camino más emocional en los últimos cinco minutos que en alguna de mis clases de actuación. Estoy tan conmovida en este momento, y me siento algo más sabia que antes.

―Supongo que Kurt se siente de la misma manera ―Chandler pronunció―. Parecía muy confundido, también. Culpemos al alcohol. Ha tenido demasiado de eso esta noche.

Blaine no dijo nada. Se levantó y sacó el CD de Kurt de su chaqueta. Había querido escucharlo en privado, porque sentía que Kurt hubiera querido mantenerlo privado, también. Pero ahora que supo que Kurt había grabado el CD originalmente parta él, Blaine sólo necesitaba saber que había en él, y no le importaba que Rachel y Chandler estuvieran ahí.

Así que Blaine puso el CD en el estéreo y se preparó para aceptar el dolor que el escuchar ese disco, sin duda, le causaría. Asumió que era una especie de canción de amor. Probablemente Kurt lo había cantado antes de que rompieran y entonces nunca se lo dio, por supuesto.

Cerrando sus ojos, tomó un profundo respiro y presionó el botón de reproducir.

El piano comenzó a tocar hermosamente, lentamente. Después de la introducción del piano, Kurt comenzó a cantar en una voz baja y triste.

"Many moons have come and gone  
And this little heart's still holding on  
To what could be, maybe should be, baby  
Crazy is all it's making me

You've got 4 and 20 hours  
Just one day to prove to me  
That your love has got the power  
Make me believe  
That you're the man for me, baby"

Rachel se unió a él, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo―. Quería enviártelo a mediados de día de gracias.

―¿Quería enviarme esto? ¿En acción de gracias? ―Blaine preguntó, desconcertado―. Lo grabó para mí _después_ de que rompiéramos?

―Sí, y debatió durante semanas si enviártelo o no. Finalmente decidió no hacerlo, porque pensó que era arrogante de él enviarte esto. La canción dice que te da una oportunidad de probar tu amor, pero supongo que después de un tiempo sintió que era arrogante de su parte pedirte probar tu amor, desde que él había cometido errores también, y probablemente era tan culpable del fracaso de su relación como tú.

Rachel se dejó caer en el sofá y Blaine se limitó a mirarla.

―¿Puedo tener una copia del CD? ― Chandler habló, sorprendiendo a Blaine, ya se le había olvidado que el muchacho estaba todavía ahí.

―Puedes obtener una patada en el culo al salir ― Rachel gruñó, sonando extremadamente peligrosa desde debajo de todas las almohadas que estaba abrazando. Una chica cansada, asustada de síndrome pre-menstrual no era alguien con quien meterse.

Blaine se encogió de hombros a Chandler―. Te llamaré un taxi. Deberíamos intentar dormir un poco.

* * *

Blaine no podía dormir.

Movió la bolsa de hielo que Rachel le había dado desde su barbilla hasta su mejilla, todavía podía saborear la sangre en la boca. Se había puesto el CD en un reproductor portátil con auriculares y escuchaba la canción de Kurt una y otra vez.

"See the sands of the hourglass  
Are slipping through your hands  
Every grain has got to hurt you  
Takes you further from your chance

See everyday I walk out of my front door  
And I've been wishing and hoping  
That today is the day that you're gonna smile in front of my face

Tell me that you love me  
Tell me you gonna be a man"

Se revolvió y no podía sacar los acontecimientos de la noche de su cabeza. Ya era bastante difícil pensar en Andrew besando y tocando a Kurt, sólo estar _cerca_ de Kurt. Pero _saber_ que Andrew lo maltrataba era insoportable. Blaine quería demasiado demostrar a Kurt que él podría ser quien Kurt necesitaba que fuera.

"You got one day  
I will give you 24 hours, baby  
That's all you should need

24 hours should be enough for you, love  
Just make me believe  
That you're the man for me, baby

I gotta believe you, baby  
I'm gonna need more than flowers"

_Más que flores..._

Si, definitivamente había hecho más que unas flores. Más que una canción. Era tiempo de entrar en acción. Después de todo, las acciones hablan más alto que las palabras.

"4 and 20 hours  
It should be more than enough for you"

* * *

**Canción en este capítulo: **

**Joss Stone - 4 and 20**

* * *

**Por favor vayan y lean "Hold On" de **_**HarmonyLover,**_** porque es un muy inteligente y hermoso giro en el episodio Sadie Hawkins. :)**

**¡Gracias!**

* * *

*Al contrario, en francés.

La canción habla a grosso modo, de una persona (Kurt) que el pide a otra (Blaine) que le demuestre su amor, porque Kurt aun quiere creer que lo vale, pero necesita esos hechos -no palabras- en un tiempo determinado y le demuestren que Blaine de verdad lo ama; termina diciendo que 24 horas deberían ser suficientes para eso. No lo tomen en sentido literal de que Blaine sólo tenía un día para arreglar las cosas, era sólo una invitación a intentarlo (o al menos yo así lo veo).

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	12. Chapter 12

Les pido encarecidamente que lean la siguiente _nota de la autora_, es **MUY IMPORTANTE**:

* * *

¡Hola mis queridos lectores y seguidores! Muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia con mi lenta escritura. Los quiero tanto a todos. ¡No puedo creer que esta historia tenga ya 78 comentarios! ¡No esperaba esta clase de respuesta! ¡Muchísimas gracias! :)

Soy consciente de que una historia sobre cómo lidiar con el engaño no es fácil de leer, especialmente para quienes han sido engañados, tristemente eso me incluye.

Algunos de ustedes han estado hacienda preguntas y/o escrito algunos comentarios. Quiero responderles, porque este es un tema muy serio.

**1. ¿Esta es la clase historia donde Kurt está en una relación abusiva para que Blaine pueda ser un héroe?**

No, no lo es. No va a haber héroe en esta historia excepto por Kurt mismo. En historias sobre abuso y violencia nunca hay un héroe, excepto por la persona que es capaz de escapar de esa situación.

**2. El verdadero amor debería enfrentar los errores, distracciones y volver juntos. Al menos es lo que debería pasar en las historias de Klaine.**

Klaine volverá a estar junto. Creo que Kurt y Blaine necesitan salvarse el uno al otro – y Kurt necesita salvarse a si mimo, Blaine no puede hacerlo por él, sólo puede apoyarlo.

**3. Por favor no sean de esos Klainers que culpa a las víctimas.**

Entiendo que este es un tema muy sensible y hay muchas formas de lidiar con el engaño y de pensar acerca de la infidelidad y los infieles. No hay absolutamente correcto ni incorrecto. Pero esta historia no es sobre por qué Blaine engañó. Para que conste, odio que Ryan Murphy convirtiera a Blaine en un infiel, porque siento que es OoC para él. Pero, como es canon ahora, estuve inspirada para escribir un pequeño fic sobre Kurt siendo engañado y como equivocadamente lo maneja.

Estoy de acuerdo con que técnicamente Kurt no hizo nada mal y fueron principalmente las propias inseguridades de Blaine lo que lo convirtieron en un infiel. Pero no quiero culpar a ninguno de los chicos individualmente. Esta historia es acerca de cómo el que ha sido engañado se siente culpable y se culpa a sí mismo. Aunque Kurt no tiene la culpa del engaño de Blaine, él siente que sí. Creo que eso es una gran diferencia.

Mi principal motivación para escribir esto es averiguar que le pasaría a Kurt si fuera una persona más vulnerable e insegura. El Kurt en esta historia no es la idea que tengo del Kurt en el programa (o en mis otros fics para el caso). Creo que canon!Kurt es una persona mucho más fuerte y confidente que la que muestro en esta historia.

* * *

Este fanfiction es más o menos el resultado de mi intento para procesar mi propio rompimiento. Este es mi sentir personal envuelto en una historia Klaine. Así que la forma en que Kurt piensa de sí mismo y la manera en que se culpa por los fallos de su relación es mayormente mi propio sentir. Disculpen eso. Pero no se preocupen por mí, no estoy en un relación abusiva y no me lastimo a mí misma. Escribir es mi manera de lidiar con las cosas. ;)

Nuevamente, esta historia no es una declaración o una opinión sobre lo que debería pasar en el canon o como veo a Kurt.

Además, gracias a aquellos que les gusta Chandler en esta historia. No estaba segura si quería que tuviera una pequeña participación en esta historia, pero entonces él prácticamente se escribió solo. ¡Un encantado de nerd tan lindo! :)

**Advertencia desglosada: depresión, autolesiones, violencia, palabrotas.**

**Este es POV Kurt.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

―¿Estás bien, Blaine?

Kurt se agachó al lado de su ex. Se sentía mareado, y no sólo por el impresionante nivel de alcohol en su sangre, sino de ver a Blaine en el suelo así.

Desesperadamente juntando en la chaqueta de Blaine, Kurt se sintió catapultado al pasado.

Era la batalla _Bad_ con los Warblers de nuevo. Golpeado por el granizado con la sal de roca o golpeado por un idiota, ¿qué diferencia hacía? Blaine estaba herido y había sido la culpa de Kurt en ese entonces, era su culpa otra vez esta noche.

Si Kurt no hubiera sido hostil y malicioso con Sebastian desde el primer momento, el muchacho de Dalton nunca se habría sentido animado a actuar así por sí mismo. Debió haber mostrado algo de confianza en su relación con Blaine. En su lugar, había escrito las palabras "Por favor no te lleves a mi novio" en toda su cara en cualquier momento que Sebastian había estado cerca, y el presumido hijo de puta se había aprovechado de la inseguridad de Kurt.

Si no fuera por la forma en que Kurt había hablado de su ex, Andrew no habría arremetido contra Blaine. Si nunca hubiera mencionado a Blaine, Andrew ni siquiera sabría que Blaine era su ex-novio infiel. Pero Kurt no habías sido capaz de mantener su boca cerrada, debido a otra noche de copas y sintiéndose miserable y con el corazón roto. Se arrepentía de decirle a Andrew todo lo que le había dicho sobre Blaine. Se arrepentía de hablar sobre Blaine, y hablar de él y soñarlo y sin dejar de llorar sobre él.

―No vayas con él, Kurt ―Blaine estaba diciendo, agarrando la mano de Kurt―. ¡No vayas!

Por un segundo Kurt estuvo tentado. Quería rendirse. Quería cuidar de Blaine. Quería abrazarlo toda la noche y calmarlo y ahuyentar sus temores con besos. Quería creer que podían ser algo nuevamente y que el pasado no importaba.

Pero lo hacía. Importaba. Si no importaba, entonces ¿por qué aun dolía tanto? Un dolor que era imposible de ignorar.

―Kurt, te lo suplico, no vayas con él.

Oyó la súplica de Blaine, pero que en realidad no registraba las palabras. La mente de Kurt estaba ocupada con un pensamiento único. Andrew pagaría por esto. Kurt no lo dejaría escapar como solía dejar a Sebastián hacerlo.

En ese entonces, en el instituto, Kurt había despreciado la violencia. Incluso recordaba haber hablado con Santana sobre cuanto quería golpear a Sebastian, pero simplemente no podía aprobar el ojo por ojo. Literalmente.

La manera en que hoy Kurt manejó las cosas fue un poco diferente.

La violencia no era más que una salida para la frustración acumulada. Había que sacarlo de alguna manera, ¿verdad?

Blaine movió su mandíbula en torno, verificando el daño. Kurt lo vio y resistió el impulso de acunar el rostro de Blaine y acariciar un dedo a través de la inflamación en su barbilla.

En cambio Kurt hizo una comprobación rápida para asegurarse de que Blaine estaba bien. Empujando y golpeando en la cara, sí, pero no gravemente hiriendo o dañando. Ninguna necesidad de una visita al hospital.

Pero no podía dejar a Blaine solo, tampoco.

―Oigan chicos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

Gracias al cielo, Chandler estaba ahí. Si todavía había alguna bondad en el mundo, ese era Chandler Kiel personificado. Era como un perro feliz, desgarradoramente ingenuo a veces, pero siempre la persona adecuada para animarte. Siempre en primera línea para hacerle un favor a un amigo. Haría cualquier cosa que Kurt le pidiera. Kurt sabía que podía confiar en que Chandler cuidaría de Blaine.

Gracioso, esto de la confianza. Es muy fácil con algunas personas. Personas puras de corazón, con mente abierta que eran demasiado buenas para su propio bien a veces. Kurt aun no entendía que hacía a Chandler volver a _Babylon_ cada noche de viernes. Pero estaba agradecido de que lo hiciera, porque en un momento hablar con Chandler se había convertido en la única cosa Kurt había esperado toda la semana. Incluso si estaba basado en las mentiras de Kurt.

A veces sólo necesitas un amigo de buen corazón que pase por alto tu mierda y sea un apoyo para ti sin importar nada.

El agarre de la mano de Blaine se apretó alrededor de los dedos fríos de Kurt. Kurt miró a su ex y se encontró cayendo en la profundidad de esos tristes ojos pardos. Blaine tenía miedo de la situación, y ver esto rompía el corazón de Kurt. Blaine ya había lidiado con suficiente mierda violenta en su vida – el baile a Sadie Hawkins, el ataque granizado de los Silbadores. No necesitaba un ataque de celos que añadir a su lista.

Kurt se las arregló para sonreír débilmente, diciendo con los ojos, _No tengas miedo, cariño. No hay porque tener miedo. Estarás bien._

Blaine negó un poco con la cabeza; no, no lo creía.

―Te llamaré mañana ―prometió. Era todo lo que Kurt podía darle ahora. La promesa de una llamada. La posibilidad de estar en contacto, aunque sabía que estaba probablemente mal y no debería quererlo tanto. Pero aún quería a Blaine en su vida, por doloroso que fuera. Tal vez algún día aprendería finalmente a lidiar con el dolor o a vivir con él.

Hasta entonces había desarrollado su propia manera de liberar algo de eso.

Suavemente Kurt sacó su mano del agarre firme de Blaine y se puso de pie. Dejar a Blaine como estaba era más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero había suficiente ira en su sangre para alimentar su sistema. Se aseguraría de que Andrew no pusiera una mano en Blaine de nuevo.

* * *

Kurt se metió al taxi y cerró la puerta con un golpe que hizo que el conductor levantara la vista con el ceño fruncido.

―¡Vamos! ―Andrew instruyó al chofer y se echó hacia atrás cuando el coche arrancó hacia la calle.

Kurt apretó los puños para evitar que sus manos temblaran mientras miraba hacia las luces de neón de la ciudad, tratando de mantener sus ojos enfocados a pesar de estar perdido.

La culpa y la preocupación se apoderaron de él. ¿Y si Blaine no está bien? Podía tener algún tipo de conmoción cerebral. Podría estar en shock. Podría tener heridas internas. Kurt se reprendió a sí mismo por no llevar a Blaine a un hospital para hacer que lo revisaran.

Kurt sacó su teléfono para escribir un mensaje a Rachel, pero sus dedos estaban temblando tan fuerte que no podía escribir. Puso el teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo y juntó las manos sobre su regazo, porque no quería que Andrew lo viera temblar. Contactaría a Rachel más tarde. Si Blaine no estaba bien Chandler llamaría a una ambulancia, y Rachel velaría por Blaine como una mamá gallina. Ella se daría cuenta si Blaine estaba herido de gravedad.

―Oh, chico, vas a tener un infierno de resaca mañana ―Andrew predijo con una risita baja.

Kurt levantó la mano, sin mirar a su novio―. ¡No me hables! ―Kurt dijo con los dientes apretados.

―¿Qué? ―Andrew preguntó, divertido―. ¿Estoy en problemas?

―Sólo espera que lleguemos a casa ―Kurt amenazó.

Andrew se rió entre dientes―. Vamos, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Estás muy enojado porque me empujé a tu ex por ahí un poco?

―Sí, eso es exactamente lo que me pasa ―Kurt siseó―. ¡Tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza y no me estás haciendo mejorar nada por golpear a mis amigos!

―¿Amigos? ―Andrew resopló una risa―. ¿Realmente estás llamando a ese enano infiel un amigo tuyo?

―¡Mi historia con él no es de tu incumbencia!

―Lo es ―Andrew respondió, pasándose una mano por el pelo―, porque desde que tu puto ex está en la ciudad está actuando todo loco.

Kurt se cruzó de brazos―. ¡Todavía no hay razón para que le pegues!

―Él me molestó ―Andrew se encogió de hombros―. Te hizo llorar.

―Lloro cuando quiero llorar ―Kurt declaró―. ¡No necesito que tu o Blaine lo hagan!

―Bien, porque él no vale ni una de tus lágrimas.

―No estaba llorando por él ―Kurt negó con una risita carente de humor.

―Entonces ¿sobre qué fue lo que lloraste esta noche? ―Andrew preguntó con aire de suficiencia―. Te lo estoy diciendo, no es fácil conciliar el sueño al lado de alguien que respira por la boca porque su nariz está tapada.

―¡Muérdeme! ―Kurt gritó y lanzó una mirada a el conductor, que tenía una cara seria. Seguramente no fueron la primera pareja peleando en ese taxi.

* * *

Kurt apenas contuvo su rabia en la camino. Observó a Andrew dar la propina al conductor y se adelantó para el edificio de apartamentos.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del apartamento, Kurt saltó. Cerró la puerta y cogió lo primero que encontró – una ridícula estatua de un pene de bronce que lo había molestado desde que se mudó – y la lanzó contra la pared.

―¡Oye! ―Andrew gritó―. ¿Estás loco? Eso fue caro.

―¿Te burlas de mí? Es un pedazo de basura ―Kurt respondió con un gruñido―. ¡Igual que tú!

―¡No entiendo por qué estás enojado conmigo! ―Andrew gruñó y fue a recoger la estatua―.Yo soy quien ganó el derecho de estar furioso. Has estado mintiéndome desde el principio, y no estoy seguro si puedo perdonarte por esta violación de mi confianza.

―¿Confianza? Como si alguna vez pusiste un poco de confianza en mí. No confías en nadie, Drew. Es lo primero que aprendí sobre ti, ¿recuerdas? ―Kurt resopló―. Y sólo crees lo que quieres creer.

―Bien, entonces me mentiste sobre no ser virgen, ¿a quién le importa? ―Andrew dijo―. Una vez que duermas conmigo no querrás estar con cualquier otro tipo de nuevo de todos modos.

―Oh, eres tan genial, ¿no es así? ―Kurt resopló de nuevo.

―¿Quieres que lo pruebe? ―Andrew se acercó y acarició la punta de la estatua de pene por el pecho de Kurt.

―Al demonio quiero que me toques ―Kurt dijo con disgusto. Le quitó la estatua de las manos a Andrew y la sostuvo en alto, hacia atrás asombrosamente altos mientras amenazaba con tirarla de nuevo ―. Quiero que te disculpes.

―¿Por qué? ¿Golpear a ese gnomo? ¡Vamos! ―Andrew se rió en voz alta―. Tu ex es un perro faldero patético, y sigue enamorado de ti. Deberías de haberlo oído hablar de ti, como si fueras un ángel caído del cielo. ―Andrew sonrió ante eso―. Me pregunto si alguna vez vio el lado enojado de ti.

―¡Prométeme que nunca lo golpearas de nuevo, Drew! ―Kurt insistió, levantando la estatua más alto―. Porque te juro que voy a destrozar este lugar si alguna vez pones una mano sobre él de nuevo. ¿Queda claro?

―Cariño, eres muy candente cuando estás enojado y esas cosas ―Andrew medio sonrió y saltó hacia adelante, tratando de quitarle la estatua a Kurt.

Con un gruñido Kurt empujó Andrew y se estrelló contra el gabinete de cristal para trofeo. Con un fuerte sonido de destrucción, la parte delantera estalló en pedazos, lloviendo fragmentos de cristal en la alfombra.

Ambos se sobresaltaron alejados del lío.

―¡MIERDA! ―Andrew gritó, mirando los cristales rotos con incredulidad―. ¡Jodete, Kurt! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

―¡Tú! ¡Esto! ¡Todo! ―Kurt gritó histéricamente, señalándolo acusadoramente―. ¡Las cosas se están yendo de las manos! ¡Nunca quise que esto se fuera de las manos!

―¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

―¡No quiero que lastimes a mis amigos! ―Kurt le gritó―. ¿Cómo no puedes entender eso?

―No es por tus amigos ―Andrew respondió―. Todo es por _él_, ¿no es así? ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Crees que no veo cómo te comportas con él? ¿La forma en que bailaron juntos? ¿Crees que no lo vi?

Durante un minuto, Kurt estuvo perdido por las palabras. Gracioso, cuando había bailado con Blaine simplemente se olvidó de todo. Había _querido_ olvidar todo y dejar que su mente derivara a algún lugar hermoso.

―Si, bailé con mi ex. ¿Y qué? ―Kurt se encogió de hombros.

Andrew soltó una carcajada sin humor y se acercó a Kurt lentamente, acorralándolo en una esquina.

―Cariño, él se está burlando de ti y eres lo suficientemente estúpido para permitírselo. Probablemente se está riendo de ti en este momento, sobre lo fácil que es envolverte con sus pequeños dedos de nuevo. ¿Estás realmente cayendo en sus trucos baratos?

―No sabes nada sobre él ―Kurt respondió débilmente, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas y abrazándose a sí mismo.

Se sintió enfermo y su estómago se estaba acalambrando seriamente.

―Eso es cierto ―Andrew confirmó―. Y no _quiero_ saber nada sobre él. Ya me enferma saber que es un infiel. Pero me está enfermando aún más al ver lo mucho que todavía lo idolatras. Es una broma patética, pero lo tratas como si fuera una súper estrella.

―Yo no... ―Kurt comenzó a decir.

―Los infieles siempre engañan, cariño ―Andrew dijo―. Él está dando su mejor esfuerzo para hacerte confía en él otra vez, pero serías un tonto al creer una palabra de lo que dice, no importa lo mucho que te quiera impresionar luchando contra mí.

―Sólo trataba de fuera su amigo de nuevo ―Kurt explicó con un encogimiento de hombros―. Y siempre es muy protector conmigo.

Andrew resopló―. ¡Bueno, apuesto que no se está sintiendo muy heroico ahora que le dejé tener una prueba de _La_ _Furia_! ―Andrew levantó su puño y sonrió a Kurt.

Por una fracción de segundo Kurt se lo quedó mirando, sin parpadear, con el shock escrito por toda la cara. Tuvo una vez, un momento de debilidad, le contó a Andrew sobre los malos momentos con Karofsky en el instituto. Y esto era lo que volvía a él.

―¡PÚDRETE, DREW!

Con un grito ahogado, Kurt arremetió contra él. Andrew se defendió de su ataque, pero Kurt siguió lanzando golpes furiosos a él hasta que el puño conectó con algo. Andrew hizo un ruido jadeante y luego maldijo.

Tomó los hombros de Kurt y lo empujó contra el muro―. ¡Detente, Kurt! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Te estás comportando como un loco!

Por un segundo el mundo de Kurt estuvo girando ante sus ojos - de si por estar borracho o del impacto con la pared, no tenía idea.

Andrew lo mantuvo inmovilizado contra la pared y le lanzó insultos, pero Kurt no escuchaba más. Sonaban todos modos, todavía resonando en su cabeza.

Kurt odiaba cuando Andrew hacia eso.

Extrañamente, al mismo tiempo que eran bienvenidos.

Ser aplastado contra la pared le recordaba a veces cuando fue empujado constantemente en los casilleros. Alimentaba su ira, mientras que al mismo tiempo era relajante, ya que este tipo de dolor le resultaba familiar, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Andrew cerró una mano alrededor de la garganta de Kurt para mantenerlo quieto―. ¿Has terminado de actuar todo loco ahora? ―preguntó, pero Kurt seguía luchando, luchando contra él, lo que causó que se apretara el puño en su garganta.

―No voy a dejarte ir hasta que me prometas que te comportaras ―Andrew dijo con un brillo superior en sus ojos―. Vas a pagarme por la vitrina, ¿me oíste?

Kurt comenzó con arcadas secas y Andrew reaccionó inmediatamente―. ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡No vas a vomitar en mi alfombra! ―medio arrastró, medio llevó a Kurt por el pasillo y lo empujó hacia el baño.

Kurt se tambaleó hacia el inodoro y se hundió de rodillas. La habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor y el vómito subió a su garganta. Trató de no vomitar, pero luchar contra el impulso lo hizo aún peor. Por último, se encorvó sobre el inodoro y escupió.

―Eres asqueroso, ¿sabes eso? ―Andrew estaba diciendo, de pie detrás de él en la puerta―. No parecías ser un raro así al principio, pero más te conozco, cuanto más que me dan ganas de llevarte a un hospital para enfermos mentales.

Kurt no respondió a eso. Estaba abrazando la taza de baño, odiando el sabor de vomito en su boca.

―Además, si no puedes mantener el alcohol, no deberías tomar tanto ―Andrew dijo, todo inteligente.

Kurt se limpió la boca con papel higiénico y se recostó contra la pared de azulejos―. Vete a la mierda ―murmuró y le dio a Andrew una mirada maliciosa.

Andrew desapareció y Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose completamente agotado.

Sus ojos se querían cerrar. Sería tan fácil hundirse en la bruma y olvidarse de todo. Pero aún tenía que llamar a Rachel.

―Drew, tráeme mi teléfono ―gritó débilmente.

Pero cuando Andrew regreso no traía su teléfono. En su lugar traía una almohada para Kurt―. Vas a dormir aquí. He tenido suficiente de tu drama. Además, ¡apestas!

Kurt no protestó. Estaba demasiado cansado para ello.

Estirando el brazo para agarrar la almohada, acabó medio tumbado en la alfombra de baño. Sólo cuando oyó el sonido de una llave siendo girada fue que su mente actuó de nuevo, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado para seguir. Llamaría a Rachel en un minuto. Sólo necesitaba cerrar los ojos por un segundo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. **

**¡Si están buscando otro buen fic Klaine les recomiendo leer "Blaine Absolutely Knew He Was In Love" de ****_Corriebird_****! Lo adoro completamente. ¡Además la precuela "Blaine Didn't Know He Was In Love" es simplemente asombroso!**

* * *

Parecerá ridículo, pero me disculpo por mis recientes fallos tanto de publicar y edición; pero, daré mi excusa a continuación: prácticamente al iniciar Enero, entro a la universidad así que últimamente estoy viendo todo lo relacionado con ello, así que me resta muchísimo tiempo. Espero que una vez todo este en su lugar, pueda volver a mi regularidad habitual.

Gracias por leer la nota de la autora (cabe decir que estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella) y por checar mi pequeña nota personal.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola mis maravillosos lectores! :)

_ShizoCow_ me señaló que lo hice sonar como si creyera que las personas «fuertes» no entraran en relaciones abusivas. Estoy de acuerdo que cualquiera – no importa cuán «fuerte» o «débil» sea – puede meterse en una relación abusiva. Pero repetidamente señalé que vulnerable!Kurt en mi historia no es el usual fuerte canon!Kurt sólo quiero evitar recibir críticas sobre como canon!Kurt nunca se vendría abajo como lo hace en mi historia. No quería insinuar que las personas "fuertes" son improbables de ser maltratadas. Esto puede pasarle a cualquiera y una persona que está en esta situación necesita ánimo y comprensión y una mano amiga. Gracias, _ShizoCow._

¡Gracias, guest sin nombre, por tu maravillosamente positive comentario! :) Me enorgullece ser tu número 24. Esperemos que también tu 25. ;)

¡Un muy GRAN AGRADECIMIENTO a _HarmonyLover_ por ser mi soporte en esta historia! ¡No podría hacerlo sin ti!

¡A todos, estaré en la FIRMA DE LIBROS DE CHRIS COLFER este domingo en LONDON! ¡Si alguno de ustedes estará ahí también, por favor díganmelo! ¡Me encantaría conocer a alguno de ustedes ahí! :)

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Flashback**

_No puedo estar lejos de la persona que amo. _

―Y lo peor es que no hay un minutos en que no piense en todo. Todas las cosas que alguna vez me dijiste están constantemente corriendo por mi cabeza una y otra vez. Como, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no podías estar lejos de la persona que amabas? ―Kurt dejó escapar una risa amarga―. No creí que lo dijeras _literalmente._

Kurt cruzó los brazos en su pecho, su voz repentinamente afilada como una navaja de afeitar―. Supongo que _realmente_ querías decir que no podías estar solo, sin alguien, _cualquiera_. No _me_ necesitas, Blaine. Sólo necesitas a _alguien_ que te acaricie las veinticuatro horas.

Kurt levantó la barbilla desafiante―. ¿Qué? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ―dijo entre dientes, mirando fijamente a su homólogo―. Que te parece, dime que no eres feliz pero no me engañes. ¿Qué te parece, Blaine?

La voz de Kurt no era más que un gruñido enojado, su rabia apenas contenida que escupía entre dientes―. ¡Dime que no eres feliz, pero no me engañes! ¡Dime que no eres feliz, pero no chingados me engañes!

Kurt dio un puñetazo contra el espejo. Una fina grieta apareció.

Kurt la miró fijamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Era sólo una pequeña grieta, pero se ampliaría y crecería más y antes o después se rompería el espejo en añicos.

Kurt levantó la mano para limpiar sus ojos, y entonces lo vio. Un hilo de sangre corrió por el costado de su mano―. ¡Oh, mierda! ―Se llevó la mano a la boca y lo chupó, comprobando los fragmentos de vidrio. Sólo que ahora la pequeña herida empezó a doler. _Siempre es la secuela_, Kurt pensó y dejó escapar un resoplido.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde la visita sorpresa de Blaine; desde su confesión. Tres semanas y Kurt todavía se sentía como morir, pudriéndose por dentro mientras hizo todo lo posible para mirarse bien en el exterior, ya que...

―¿Kurt? ¡Estoy de regreso! ―Rachel gritó, cerrando la puerta con un golpe―. ¿Estás en casa?

―¡Estoy aquí! ―gritó de vuelta y rápidamente limpió el pequeño corte en su mano y le puso una curita. Luego respiró profundamente para calmarse y le disparó una última mirada sombría a su reflejo. Había estado haciendo esto desde hace un tiempo, lanzando maldiciones al espejo del baño. Palabras que quería lanzar en Blaine.

Esa era una razón por la no se atrevía a llamar a Blaine. Tenía miedo de que saldría escupiendo todo, todas las insoportables palabras que se reunieron en su cabeza. Temía que le diría a Blaine que lo odiaba, y por mucho que dio vueltas a las palabras en su cabeza, sabía muy dentro que no era cierto. Nunca podría odiar a Blaine.

Aun así, a veces quería lastimar a Blaine, causarle el mayor dolor y se asustó por su deseo de dañar a Blaine, verlo sufrir tanto como sufrió él mismo.

No, Kurt no podía hablar con Blaine. Aún no. Todavía estaba tan enojado con él que tenía miedo de que sólo podría GRITAR a Blaine o terminar un griterío, lío sollozando. No quería decir cosas a Blaine de las que se arrepentirá algún día.

―¿Qué le pasó al espejo? ―Rachel estaba revisando su reflejo y, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de la grieta.

―Lo… lo limpié y froté demasiado duro, lo siento.

―Está bien. Compraremos uno nuevo ―Rachel dijo sin darle importancia, antes de lanzarse a un monólogo emocionada por su día en NYADA mientras que comenzaron a preparar la cena juntos. A Kurt no le importaba su interminable charla. Sabía que necesitaba algo que distrajera su mente de su rompimiento con Finn, y él mismo no se sentía como para hablar de su propia miseria.

La primera semana después de la confesión de Blaine – después de que la conmoción inicial se disipó – Kurt se había quedado en un estado de negación, prácticamente viviendo en una burbuja de mentira feliz. No quería hablar con Blaine porque no quería reconocer lo que había sucedido, porque lo haría real.

Blaine le enviaba mensajes a diario, queriendo hablar, pero Kurt no estaba listo para esta clase de conversación. Otra razón del por qué evitaba a Blaine era que no quería decirle adiós. Temía una conversación que terminaría con un oficial, "Esto no tiene sentido. Rompamos". Temía que Blaine quisiera terminar oficialmente. Ninguno de ellos había pronunciado las palabras en voz alta, pero Kurt sentía que eso era lo que Blaine quería. Para ser libre de salir con alguien más. Alguien que pudiera estar ahí para él, de la forma que Blaine necesitaba.

Y no, Kurt realmente no quería escuchar sobre Blaine saliendo felizmente con otro chico.

―¿Qué tal si salimos esta noche? ―Rachel le preguntó de repente, y Kurt parpadeó, sorprendido.

―¿Salir? ¿A dónde? ―preguntó, no muy emocionado por la propuesta de dejar el apartamento.

―Bueno, esta este bar gay por donde caminamos el otro día, ¿recuerdas? Dijimos que lo checaríamos alguna vez. ¿Qué tal esta noche? ―Rachel le sonrió.

―No estoy seguro ―Kurt suspiró.

―No tomare un no como respuesta. ¡Creo que después del duro trabajo, ambos merecemos algo de diversión! ―Rachel decidió―. ¡Vamos, vamos a encontrar algo elegante para usar!

Yendo a través de su armario y probándose ropa era siempre la mejor manera de calmar a Kurt y alejar su mente de cosas. Fue sólo cuando pasaban noches en vela sin fin pensando en lo que salió mal que Kurt se dio cuenta de un par de cosas.

Primero que nada, vio que había estado demasiado enfocado en sí mismo, con su nueva vida en New York. Había querido compartir todas las emocionantes novedades con Blaine. New York era la dura vida real. El instituto McKinley de repente pareció como un jardín de infancia para él.

Se había vuelto arrogante por poner su propia vida sobre la de Blaine. No había tomado los lindos problemas de Blaine seriamente, como cual corbatín usar en el debate. Cariño, en realidad no importa cuál te pongas.

No pasó por su mente que Blaine podría tener problemas, ser miserable. Después de todo, Blaine aún estaba en Lima, todo familiar y fácil, sólo teniendo que pasar otro año de instituto, bendecido con éxito y popularidad. ¿Qué clase de problemas podría tener Blaine?

Kurt no había visto lo que había debajo de la superficie, no se había molestado en mirar.

Ahora se daba cuenta que Blaine lo había necesitado más de lo que había esperado ser necesitado.

Pero el caso era que, Kurt lo había necesitado también. Se había sentido muy solo en esas primeras semanas en New York. Aun con Rachel alrededor, a veces se había sentido tan increíblemente solo que no podía respirar. Había estado esperando por sus sesiones nocturnas de Skype durante todo el día; a veces era lo único de lo que tenía ganas. Odiaba si tenía que colgar a Blaine al teléfono cuando estaba en la oficina. Oír el anhelo en la voz de Blaine, hizo que Kurt lo echara de menos aún más.

Cuando tenían llamadas por Skype Kurt montaba un espectáculo, poniéndose todo emocionado, exagerando de más sobre lo genial que todo estaba. Era alegre entonces, pero sólo sentía alegría cuando estaba hablando con Blaine. Cuando el rostro de Blaine aparecía la pantalla, todos los problemas de Kurt parecían pequeños, irrelevantes y lejanos, porque Blaine estaba cerca.

Blaine había tenido muchas victorias de las que hablar, a diferencia de Kurt. Blaine era más popular en la escuela y estaba en muchos clubes. Kurt quería decirle todas las grandes cosas, también. Quería que Blaine supiera que era exitoso en New York, aunque no logró entrar a NYADA.

No le había dicho a Blaine lo solo que se sentía realmente, lo difícil que era para él establecerse en el estilo de vida de New York, para sentirse como en casa cuando todo era tan nuevo y desconocido. New York no era un sueño hecho realidad; era difícil trabajar, era áspero y hostil en términos distintos de lo que Lima fue. Él había tenido que ver la cara de Blaine cada noche para sentirse amado y en casa.

Había tomado a Blaine por sentado. Simple como eso.

Había tomado su relación por sentado.

Pero ¿era él a quien culpar? Ya habían hecho tantos planes para el futuro, a Kurt nunca se le había ocurrido la idea de que alguna vez romperían. Por supuesto, había sido consciente de que habría obstáculos en el camino. Estaba dispuesto a pasar por tiempos difíciles, sabiendo que iban a tambalearse y luchar a veces, pero nunca había tenido lugar a dudas que iban a salir adelante. Habría perdonado a Blaine cualquier cosa. Todo menos engañar.

―¿Por qué no sólo le vuelves a llamar? ―Rachel le preguntaría cuando rechazó otra de las llamadas de Blaine.

―No, no aun ―era siempre la respuesta.

¿Tomar el teléfono para llamar a Blaine? Eso era lo más difícil. No estaba listo para eso y se preguntaba si alguna vez lo estaría. Algunas noches sintió la tentación de simplemente hacerlo y estaba tan desesperado como para dejar a un lado su orgullo y sólo pedirle a Blaine que volviera con él y simplemente perdonar todo. Se quedaba mirando a su teléfono durante horas, contemplando, pensando en que decir, creando conversaciones completas en su cabeza y preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Blaine, que respondería, cómo iban a acabar.

Pero Kurt estaba asustado.

Estaba asustando de que otra confrontación daría lugar a un final irrevocable. Mientras siguiera rodeándolo podría fingir que eran… _algo_, a pesar de que no estaban en condiciones de hablar.

Su teléfono vibró por un mensaje de texto.

Rachel sacó la cabeza por la puerta de su armario hacia él con una mirada interrogante―. ¿Quién es?

Kurt miró el teléfono y dejó escapar un suspiro―. Un mensaje de Blaine.

Sus ojos se volvieron brumosos y atormentados―. ¿Qué dice?

―Siempre lo mismo ―Kurt respondió, mirando a las pocas palabras en la pantalla.

_Lo siento tanto, Kurt. Si sólo me dejaras explicarte. Por favor, llámame cuando te apetezca hablar. – B_

Kurt leyó las palabras una y otra vez. ¿Qué había que explicar? Nada puede hacer que esta violación de confianza se deshaga, Blaine.

―¿No le vas a responder? ―Rachel preguntó en voz baja, casi con timidez, todavía se escondía detrás de la puerta de su armario.

Kurt asintió más para sí mismo que para ella. Hasta ahora había ignorado todos los intentos de Blaine para contactarlo, pero una parte de él anticipó mensajes de Blaine, tomando un poco de consuelo en el hecho de que Blaine seguía pensando en él. Sin embargo, cada vez que veía el nombre de Blaine aparecer en su teléfono lo hacía sentirse vacío y le recordaba lo que había perdido.

Así que tecleó una respuesta, mantenido su cernido pulgar sobre el botón de enviar durante un tiempo y luego, con una sola lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, lo envió.

_Deja de escribirme. – K _

* * *

**Presente**

El débil sonido de su timbre lo devolvió de golpe a la conciencia. Kurt aguzó el oído y se incorporó lentamente, cada músculo dolía por el esfuerzo. Era su teléfono tocando _Don't Rain On My Parade_. Barbra le estaba diciendo que Rachel lo estaba llamando.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, sólo para encontrarla cerrada―. ¡Drew! ―gritó, pero su voz era ronca y tuvo que aclararse la voz. Golpeó el puño contra la puerta.

―Drew, déjame salir. ¡Es Rachel en el teléfono! ¡Drew!

No hubo respuesta.

Kurt se sentó en la tapa cerrada del inodoro y se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos para evitar que girara. Sintió ganas de vomitar otra vez.

El timbre se detuvo. Rachel se había rendido.

Kurt inhaló profundo por la nariz. Todo iba a estar bien. Le devolvería la llamada a Rachel en la mañana. Podía decir que había estado dormido y que no era su culpa no responder a su llamada nocturna.

Kurt tiró de la bufanda estrangulándole, luego torpemente los botones de su chaleco. Se lo quitó cuidadosamente y lo colgó en el respaldo de su silla de tocador.

Entonces Kurt arrancó el broche de tijera del chaleco, alisando su pulgar sobre su superficie. Había querido que Blaine lo viera. Había querido hacer a Blaine pensar en la noche de su primera vez. Sabía que Blaine lo recordaría. Kurt no sabía lo que había querido ganar haciendo a Blaine recordar lo que habían perdido. Todo lo que hizo era hacer que se sintiera pueril y mezquino por torturar a Blaine así. Para pagarle de vuelta algunas de las torturas que estaba atravesando él mismo.

Pero Kurt no quería que fuera así. Amargo e infame.

Kurt soltó el broche en su pequeña bolsa de accesorios.

Cuidadosamente se arremangó y hasta la mitad del antebrazo podía ver el borde de color negro azulado de un nuevo moretón próximo a la vista. Kurt tocó el centro de la herida con el dedo, suavizando su anchura. Dolía, pero apretó con más fuerza, aumentando el dolor hasta que tuvo que contener las lágrimas, los dedos demorándose en la piel maltratada.

Luego comprobó el daño en su muñeca. Había empeorado. La piel aún estaba dolorida, roja y arrugada de la banda de goma apretada que solía usar. La punzada entumecida siempre estuvo presente, pero el mínimo toque la convertía en un dolor agudo.

Blaine los había visto.

Kurt dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

En una sola noche Blaine seguramente había descubierto todo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que le dijera a todo mundo la clase de caso mental en que Kurt se había convertido.

Si, Kurt era consciente de que se había metido un lío y que tal vez necesitaba ayuda para salir de nuevo. Aún no estaba listo para admitir a todos que desastre era; aún peor, no estaba listo para dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

Una mirada al espejo lo hizo sentir incluso peor.

Líneas negras trazadas por las mejillas; se había olvidado de su estúpido delineador. Se frotó el maquillaje de la cara con un paño mojado y luego se obligó a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, realmente en busca de sí mismo, algo que había evitado hacer por un tiempo.

Era como si estuviera viendo a alguien más, una persona que difícilmente conocía. Tenía que decirse a sí mismo que aquello era lo que parecía. Peor que en los peores días de la intimidación en McKinley cuando solía tener un moretón aquí y allá por los golpes en los vestidores y los tiros al basurero.

_Este soy ahora_, se dijo a sí mismo y se forzó a mirarse a los ojos. _Si alguien me viera así… Nunca pueden saberlo. Se curará. Pronto sin marcas quedarán, sin cicatrices visibles permanecerán. Nadie lo sabrá. Más que yo. _

―Take a look at me now ―cantó en un bajo murmullo―. There's just an empty space...

Se interrumpió y miró a los armarios, con ganas de dedicarse a otra cosa que no fuera su reflejo. Su mirada captó su colección de productos para el cuidado de la piel y los ungüentos y extendió la mano a ellos.

Cada noche Kurt trató sus heridas con responsabilidad, frotando ungüento lentamente, teniendo cuenta cada moretón y su proceso de curación. Sabía exactamente cómo cada uno de ellos salió sobre él y cuáles se había causado a sí mismo y los que Andrew le había dado.

Cada mañana se vestía cuidadosamente, todo abotonado, con cuidado de no dejar que nadie viera sus heridas, ni siquiera Andrew. Se aseguró de que estaba abotonado hasta en pijama cada noche, y nunca dejaba que su novio lo viera desnudo. Sabía que no podía engañar a Andrew para siempre. Además Andrew era un gran ego-maníaco, había comenzado a notar que Kurt actuaba raro.

Y ahora que Blaine estaba en New York las cosas se habían vuelto más difíciles.

Blaine trató de acercarse a él y Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse atraído.

Andrew siempre había sido celoso, más o menos, pero ahora con Blaine en escena Andrew se volvió impredecible.

Kurt miró a su auto-cansancio de nuevo. Avergonzado de que esto era lo que Blaine había estado viendo esta noche. Una forma miserable de quien solía ser.

―I wish I could just make you turn around ―Kurt reanudó su canto bajo―. Turn around and see me cry, there's so much I need to say to you...

¿Pero cómo podía decirlo? ¿Qué diferencia haría si dijera algo?

―And you coming back to me is against all odds ―la voz de Kurt se volvió amarga nuevamente―. And that's what I've got to face.

Pero entonces recordaba haber visto a Blaine ese día en la cafetería, por primera vez desde siempre.

Hablar con Blaine se había sentido como aflojar un alambre de púas alrededor del corazón de Kurt. Blaine aún era muy guapo, hermoso incluso, sus ojos demasiado intensos para evaluarlos, con el pelo rizado tan seductor al tacto. Instantáneamente Kurt lo había querido de vuelta en su vida y al mismo tiempo no. Tenía miedo que el dolor nunca se fuera. Luego de nuevo le dolía todos los días de todos modos, si veía a Blaine o no. Así que, ¿por qué no verlo?

Andrew le había llamado un tonto, y tal vez lo era, pero Kurt sabía que no podía seguir así. Era ya sea seguir engañándose él mismo o dejarse engañar por los demás. Tal vez era el momento de empezar a confiar nuevamente. Así que, ¿por qué no poner un poco de confianza en la persona que solía ser su alma gemela?

―So many reasons why you're the only one ―Kurt murmuró y trazó un dedo a lo largo de la curva de sus labios―, who really knew me at all.

En la otra habitación su teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, recordándole que Rachel en algún lugar estaba tratando de llegar a él. Ella había sido su soporte en los últimos meses; lo había distraído de su angustia, aunque había estado lastimada también. No quería que ella supiera que falló; no quería que ella pensara que él estaba de cualquier otra manera más que bien.

Con un salto Kurt estaba en la puerta, tratando con la manija y luego golpeando los puños contra la puerta.

―¡Drew! ¡Déjame salir! ¿Me oíste? ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Necesito responder mi teléfono!

* * *

**Canción en este capítulo:**

**Phil Collins – Against All Odds**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**¡Para aquellos que estarán en la firma de libros de Chris Colfer este domingo en Londres! ¡Por favor contáctenme, tal vez haya una posibilidad de conocernos! :)**

* * *

Como pueden ver las advertencias de la autora no son en vano, así que les pido las tomen en cuenta.

Para quienes se preguntan por qué hay diálogos de Kurt en inglés, bueno, la respuesta es que esos son fragmentos de la canción que la autora utilizó en el capítulo y yo en una forma de conservar eso, no lo traduje. Pero para quienes deseen saber lo que dicen, las colocare abajo en orden de aparición, obviamente yo las puse como si Kurt se las cantara a Blaine, o sea les di género a las expresiones, cosa que en inglés es en ocasiones omitido:

Pues mírame ahora - Sólo hay un espacio vacío...

Desearía poder hacer que te des vuelta - Que te des vuelta y me veas llorar, hay tanto que necesito decirte...

Y tu regreso hacia mi es contra viento y marea - Y eso es lo que tengo que enfrentar...

Muchas razones por qué tu eres el único -, que realmente me conoció demasiado.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Flashback**

**Flores de disculpa**

―¿Es lindo?

―El más lindo.

Su compañero de trabajo le dio una simpática sonrisa y dejó a Kurt mirando el ramo de rosas amarillas y rojas.

Y eso fue cuando le llegó a Kurt. Si, Blaine era el chico más guapo de todo Ohio. ¿Cómo pudo alguna vez haber creído que era capaz de conservarlo?

Tal vez había subestimado la atracción de Blaine sobre los demás. Blaine era precioso y popular, así que por supuesto habría otros chicos que le cortejaran, como Sebastian hubo. Pero Kurt había estado tan seguro de que su amor era fuerte y Blaine resistiría. ¿Cómo pudo Kurt haber estado tan equivocado? ¿No fue el vínculo entre ellos siquiera real? ¿Podría ser que Blaine nunca había sido tan dedicado a su relación como Kurt había estado? ¿Podría ser que, al ser un tonto romántico, Kurt había acabado de hacer todo en su cabeza?

Kurt se tapó la cara con las manos, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

―¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Kurt levantó la vista para ver a Isabelle de pie delante de él con ojos preocupados.

Kurt no pudo responder; su garganta estaba demasiado apretada. Pero Isabelle era una lectora de mentes. Sólo tomó un vistazo a las flores y al estado miserable de Kurt y entendió.

―¿Necesita el día libre? ―ofreció.

Kurt consideró esto por un segundo antes de ferozmente mover la cabeza―. No ―dijo al fin―. No, trabajar ayuda a mantener mi mente alejada de las cosas.

―Muy bien ―Isabelle concordó―. Pero déjame saber cuándo las cosas se pongan difíciles, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con una leve sonrisa y la miró alejarse. Luego sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en las rosas amarillas y rojas. Amarillo y rojo. Amistad y amor. Sus ojos se llenaron con indeseadas lágrimas y tuvo que tomar un respiro profundo y tragó duro para recuperar la compostura―. Agnes ― llamó a un compañero de trabajo que simplemente caminaba por ahí―. ¿Podrías llevarte esto contigo?

La chica con cabello castaño corto y ojos azules lo miraron inquisitivamente―. ¿Las rosas? ¿Dónde debería ponerlas?

―No lo sé ―Kurt dijo encogiéndose de un hombro―. Distribúyelas a los invitados tal vez. No las quiero. No puedo soportar su aroma.

―Qué lástima ―Agnes dijo, tomando el montón de rosas del escritorio―. Son hermosas. ―Se las llevó y Kurt inclinó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable, de repente, como si hubiera traicionado a Blaine al rechazar su regalo de disculpas. Pero entonces levantó la cabeza en alto y dio un resoplido. ¿Qué era rechazar un montón de flores comparado con rechazar toda su relación?

Kurt se hizo cargo de los turnos de sus compañeros de trabajo, tomó dobles turnos de trabajo para poder quedarse en la oficina todo el tiempo posible. Temía ir a casa. Temiendo las noches de insomnio. Odiaba a Rachel hablando sobre NYADA y recordándole que se estaba perdiendo de algo que solía querer. Quería a Rachel; era su mejor amiga y no sabía que haría sin ella. Aun así, no dejaría de molestarlo sobre solicitar a NYADA nuevamente.

Aun amaba cantar, si, a veces aún zumbaba o silbaba una melodía. Pero Broadway siempre había sido cosa de Rachel y estar en el escenario en el centro de atención había sido oficio de Blaine. Nunca tuvo el éxito mentalizado de Blaine; siempre había estado orgulloso de Blaine tanto mientras había sido su mejor amigo, su novio, su compañero de crímenes, el amor de su vida. ¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Que podrían ser?

Kurt amaba diseñar ropa. Siempre lo había hecho. Siempre lo haría. Últimamente se había convertido en una especie de guarida. Podía perderse por horas diseñando. No era tan bueno en dibujar sus ideas con la pluma en el papel, pero era bueno en imaginar y llevar a la vida sus ideas mediante la costura de muestras con una variedad exclusiva de telas, agujas y tijeras a la mano.

Isabelle le permitía andar por ahí, trabajar en sus propias ideas, ser creativo con sobras en el departamento de diseño de vestidos. Amaba hasta las telas de costura, poner las piezas juntas en algo nuevo y hermoso, algo audaz y extravagante. Alejaba su mente de las cosas. Lo hacía sentir útil, exitoso incluso con la alabanza de Isabel. Si, la moda era lo suyo.

No podía recordar a veces cuando no había planeado sus conjuntos, siempre creando su propia ropa.

Incluso cuando había sido un niño pequeño había jugado a vestirse junto con su mamá. Le había dicho a su madre que vestir y que accesorios ponerse. Había estado tan solo cuando había muerto. Así que se había ocupado planeando sus propios conjuntos. Vistiéndose. Luciendo lo mejor que podía.

Estaría en el salón de diseño de Vogue solo, sin radio, sin música, sólo el ruido del tráfico de New York entrando por la ventana y el cortar de las tijeras por la tela y el sonido de la máquina de coser. No le importaba estar solo en estas horas. A veces Isabelle pasaba para examinar su progreso, admirando sus ideas, y dándole útiles consejos sobre cómo darle vida a las ideas.

Kurt aún estaba tarde en la oficina una noche, trabajando en un conjunto. Llevaba un alfiletero en la muñeca para adherir agujas y otros artículos de trabajo y tenía todo a la mano. La correa se sujetaba firmemente alrededor de su muñeca, pero no le importaba.

―Cuidado, cariño ―Isabelle dijo, apuntando a su muñeca―. Esa correa parece muy apretada. No quieres que te hiera la muñeca.

―Gracias ―Kurt respondió―. Hasta mañana.

Le envió un beso y se fue.

Kurt se quitó la correa de muñeca e hizo una exclamación sin palabras de dolor. No se había dado cuenta de lo profundo que la correa se había cortado en su piel, haciéndolo dolorido y rojo.

Dolía, y cuando Kurt llegó a su casa pasó el resto de la noche tratando la piel dolorida con ungüento y mirando su moretón, hasta que se dio cuenta que el persistente dolor en su muñeca alejó su mente del dolor en su corazón.

Se acomodó bajo las sábanas, llorando en su almohada, sin importarle los ojos hinchados de la mañana. Utilizaría la excusa de la alergia, había funcionado antes. Era sólo que se sentía tan vulnerable, solo, patético y culpable, una mala mezcla de todo.

¿Cómo se suponía que uno se recuperaba de algo así?

¿Cómo uno se suponía que sólo avanzaría?

Kurt no había pensado que sería fácil de remplazar. Por supuesto que sería fácil para Blaine encontrar a alguien nuevo – era guapo y popular – pero ya lo había hecho, ir y buscar a alguien. Kurt no lo había esperado.

* * *

**Flashback **

**Grease**

_Las relaciones se basan en confianza y yo ya no confió en ti._

Viendo a Blaine en el escenario, vestido completamente de blanco, el inocente ángel – enfermaba a Kurt. Si, Blaine había sido el sueño adolecente de Kurt justo desde el principio. A pesar que ese había sido el problema.

Kurt había estado embriagado por la atención de Blaine, la atención de un chico que – admitámoslo – estaba fuera de su liga. Por supuesto que otros chicos estarían persiguiendo a Blaine. Kurt no era el único que podía ver cuán maravilloso era Blaine. Y cuando Kurt no había estado ahí para decirle cuan maravilloso era, Blaine había buscado esa afirmación en otro lugar. Esa es. Esa es toda la historia. ¿Cierto? Tan simple como eso.

No importaba cuan arrepentido Blaine estuviera después de su infidelidad. Había traicionado la confianza de Kurt, y más que eso, había alimentado las inseguridades de Kurt. Una vez más Kurt se sentía como si no fuera suficientemente bueno para nada ni nadie.

Dolía ver a Blaine en ese escenario, cantando tan hermosamente como siempre. Dolía verlo. Dolía tanto que Kurt no podía respirar. Cuando el espectáculo terminó, Kurt casi salto literalmente de su asiento, huyendo del auditorio, simplemente lejos de este lugar. Este lugar que solía ser su hogar y no era nada más que un lugar de desconfianza y traición.

Estaba agradecido que Rachel estuvo a su lado, permaneciendo cerca de él, a pesar de que había peleado con sus propios demonios con Finn. Cuando Blaine fue tras él, Kurt sólo quería escapar. Estaba temeroso a la confrontación, a pesar que había sido por lo que originalmente había venido.

―Kurt, tengo que hablar contigo.

Blaine había puesto sus ojos de cachorro, como si fuera el que estaba lastimado, como si fuera él quien se había equivocado.

―No me interesa ―Kurt respondió. Clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos para mantenerse de llorar y gritar, era todo lo que podía hacer para mantener el nivel de su voz y parecer superior a pesar que se sentía pequeño y batido. Quería mantener al menos un poquito de dignidad estando frente a Blaine, pero difícil tan sólo verlo a los ojos. Así que giró y se alejó.

Blaine fue tras él―. Jamás te dije nada de lo que pasó…

Kurt no quería oír nada sobre Blaine y ese _chico_. No quería saber ningún detalle que daría vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. Además, no quería tener ningún tipo de culpa lanzada en su camino, al escuchar a Blaine haciendo acusaciones y diciéndole que novio de mierda había sido. La ofensiva es la mejor defensa. Así que Kurt decidió jugar fuerte y no dar a Blaine la oportunidad de decir algo.

―Las relaciones se basan en confianza y yo ya no confió en ti.

Le dio la espalda a Blaine y corrió.

¿Blaine realmente había esperado que escuchara los detalles de su infidelidad? Él no quería saber nada, pero no saber le permitía a su imaginación ser libre. Comenzó a torturarse por imágenes de Blaine con ese sin-nombre, el chico sin rostro que en la salvaje imaginación de Kurt era todo candente, experimentado y excitante. Probablemente del mismo tipo de Sebastian.

¿Cómo se había sentido Blaine al besar a ese chico, tocarlo y ser tocado por él? ¿Fue diferente de la forma en que había sido con Kurt? El chico debía ser un dios del sexo, imposible de resistir, siendo capaz de convertir a Blaine en un infiel.

Pero ¿y si era sólo un tipo normal? ¿Solamente alguien disponible? ¿Su relación había sido tan insegura que cualquiera había sido capaz de arrebatarle a Blaine?

Cuanto más se retorció en su cabeza, más paranoico se volvía.

_¡Detente!_ se regañó. _Deja de pensar en eso. _

Todavía llevaba una banda elástica apretada alrededor de su muñeca para pellizcarse cada vez que sus pensamientos vagaban, forzando a su mente a ponerse en blanco.

Una vez que él y Rachel estuvieron de vuelta en el auto, se giró a él―. ¿Estás bien?

Sólo asintió. No podía decir en alto lo que estaba pasando por su mente, porque era siniestro, miserable y doloroso.

* * *

**Presente**

**En el Tic-Toc Diner**

Cuando Kurt los vio sentados en la mesa, su impulso inicial era dar la vuelta y caminar de salida nuevamente. No quería encararlos y ser sujeto de interrogación. Pero eran sus amigos; se preocupaban por él y merecían saber lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Los quería a ambos demasiado. Rachel era su soporte, su incondicional mejor amiga. Blaine había sido su confidente y su amante, su alma gemela. Ambos lo conocían como nadie más. Lo que hacía más difícil para él lidiar con ellos.

Estaba temeroso de decepcionarlos y romper la forma en que lo veían. Había sido capaz de engañarlos hasta ahora, especialmente a Rachel. ¿Qué pensarían de él una vez que les revelaría la fea verdad? No quería hacerlos sentir incomodos o embarazoso; no quería que se sintieran culpables en su nombre.

Por un largo segundo Kurt se escondió detrás de una planta, mirando a sus amigos esperando.

El pelo de Rachel estaba atado en una cola de caballo desordenada, su rostro serio y afectada de tristeza. Le dio una punzada en el corazón al verla así. Se había mudado para evitarle el dolor de verlo más débil, pero aun así se había enterado.

Blaine parecía cansado y sin rasurar, aún despierto e inquieto. Sus dedos estaban hojeando el menú sin descanso, pero sus ojos no lo seguían.

_Aun el más lindo_, Kurt pensó._ Especialmente con barba incipiente. _

Kurt instantáneamente supo que no tenía sentido poner una falsa alegría, así que no se molestó en intentarlo. Sus botas se sentían pesadas como si estuvieran hechas de metal mientras daba los últimos pasos hacia la mesa.

Rachel levantó la mirada con una expresión de alivio puro tal que Kurt se sintió culpable inmediatamente.

―¡Kurt! ¡Viniste!

Kurt se dejó caer en el banco junto a Rachel―. Sí, aquí estoy, como prometí.

―¿Estás bien? ―Rachel le preguntó con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

―Lidiando con un maldito dolor de cabeza, pero bien de todas maneras ―Kurt respondió, disparando una mirada a Blaine que tenía los labios sellados a una línea delgada y permaneció en silencio.

―Perdón por arruinar tu noche de viernes ―Kurt continuó―. No pretendía ser tal molestia con ustedes, chicos. Puedo entender que estén enojados conmigo.

―Nadie está enojado contigo, Kurt. ―El rostro de Rachel se suavizó, pero su preocupación era aún palpable―. ¿Te importaría quitarte los lentes de sol? ―Rachel pidió, señalándolos.

―Preferiría que no. Fue una noche dura y no me veo en mi mejor momento.

―Kurt, por favor ―Rachel pidió.

Vacilante Kurt se quitó sus gafas de sol, revelando ojos de pesados párpados con ojeras.

―¡Oh Kurt, te ves horrible! ―Rachel exclamó.

―Muchas gracias ―Kurt respondió―. Me gustaría recordarte que no luces nada mejor en las mañanas después de llorar hasta dormir después que tú y Finn rompieran.

―Eso fue hace años ―Rachel dijo, pero entonces levantó la vista como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo―. Y ahora que pienso en ello, nunca _te_ vi llorar en ese entonces. Quiero decir, ustedes rompieron al mismo tiempo ―Rachel dijo con una inclinación de cabeza hacia Blaine.

―Bueno, habría sido demasiado si ambos hubiéramos estado berreando a moco tendido, ¿no crees? ―Kurt dijo despectivamente―. Alguien tenía que mantener la cabeza clara para ayudarte a superar tu ruptura, Rachel.

―¿Estás diciendo que te contuviste para ser mi amigo? ―Rachel preguntó, obviamente desconcertada―. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Cómo no vi esto? Debe haber reprimido todo tu dolor y ahora te golpea, un año después.

―Rachel ―Kurt trató de cortarla.

―Sólo había estado enfocada en mi propia angustia en lugar de ayudarte con el tuyo ―Rachel continuó―. Supongo que siempre pensé que ustedes volverían juntos en un santiamén.

―¿De verdad tenemos que discutir esto aquí y ahora, Rachel? ―Kurt preguntó con una mirada significativa hacia Blaine.

―Si quieres que me vaya, me iré ―Blaine ofreció. Fue la primera cosa que dijo.

Kurt descubrió que estaba desconcertado. ¿Estaba Blaine realmente sólo preocupado que estaba haciendo incomodar a Kurt? ¿O era más bien que Blaine no quería estar aquí y estaba buscando una forma de escapar? Claramente, debía haber tenido suficiente del drama de Kurt.

―Te puedes ir si quieres ―Kurt respondió con voz débil, odiándose por sonar tan batido.

―No, me quiero quedar ―Blaine dijo rápidamente, después se dio cuenta de su infortuna elección de palabras―. Sólo que no quiero que te sientas como si estuviéramos haciendo equipo contra ti, porque no es así.

―Sólo estamos preocupados por ti ―Rachel confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Sí, lo entiendo ―Kurt respondió, poniendo en una leve sonrisa―. Y agradezco su preocupación. Tengo que reconocer que me metí en una especie de lío, pero ya estoy trabajando mi camino fuera de él. Entiendo que quieran darme una mano, pero, la cosa es que, tengo que resolver esto por mí mismo.

―No, no tienes. ―Rachel sacudió la cabeza con fuerza―. Vamos a ayudarte. Puedes confiar en nosotros, Kurt.

Cubrió la mano fría con sus dedos, haciéndolo temblar y notando cuán frio estaba ―. Por favor vuelve a casa. No es bueno para ti vivir con él.

―Andrew no es mi problema ―Kurt respondió gentilmente.

―Sí, eso es lo que dices, pero definitivamente es parte de él ―Blaine intervino―. ¿Qué dijo tu padre sobre Andrew? ¿Le agrada?

Rachel se burló―. No sabe de él es lo más probable.

Kurt disparó a Rachel una mirada―. Mi papá tiene cosas más importantes en su plato que escuchar sobre mi vida amorosa.

―Estoy seguro que al menos querrá saber que estás viviendo con alguien cuyo nombre no es Rachel Berry ―Rachel dijo con las cejas arqueadas.

―¿Está amenazando con decirle? ―Kurt preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

―No hay necesidad, porque vas a volver ―Rachel dijo resolutivamente.

Kurt dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de rendición. Necesitaba tomar control de la situación, pero era difícil una vez que Rachel Berry tenía su mente puesta en un objetivo.

―No lo creo ―Kurt respondió obstinadamente―. Te lo dije, estoy ahorrando mi dinero y mi trabajo está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Por qué debería renunciar a eso?

―De acuerdo ―Rachel dijo―. Te dejaré en paz si puedes responder una pregunta.

―Muy bien, te estoy escuchando ―Kurt volteó a verla.

―¿Qué estas escondiendo bajo tu bufanda? ―Rachel preguntó gentilmente.

Sintiéndose nervioso y expuesto, espetó lo primero que le vino a la mente―. Creo que has visto chupones antes, Rachel.

―He visto chupones, si ―Rachel dijo―. Pero moretones por estrangulamiento, no.

―No sé de qué estás hablando ―Kurt respondió, evitando su mirada.

―Entonces ¿qué hay de los moretones que vi en tu cuello ayer? ―Blaine preguntó cuidadosamente.

Kurt resopló―. No voy a decirte detalles de mi vida sexual.

―Una vida sexual que no existía cuando Andrew se quejaba anoche conmigo ―Blaine intervino.

Kurt se retorció las manos, pero su rostro no reveló nada―. ¿No están aquí para hacer equipo contra mí, ¿huh? ―remarcó con voz seca. Kurt hizo lo posible por no moverse en su asiento sin descanso. Sabía que no debería sentirse incómodo con ellos. Eran sus amigos, pero aun así se sentía como si fuera un interrogatorio.

―Kurt, por favor ―Rachel dijo, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas―. No estamos aquí para atacarte. Estamos aquí para convencerte que es mejor para ti dejar a Andrew.

Curiosamente, Kurt podía decir que habían ensayado esta conversación. Sonrió por si acaso―. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, Rachel. Pero tienes que confiar que sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, lentamente, tristemente―. No puedo confiar en ti con esto.

―Mira ―Blaine lo cortó de nuevo―. ¿Qué le aconsejarías a Chandler hacer si su novio abusara de él?

―Chandler no tiene novio ―Kurt respondió como si nada.

―Hablando hipotéticamente.

―Le diría que tenga algo de respeto propio y que se deshaga de ese idiota.

―Ahí lo tienes ―Rachel dijo―. Aquí está tu respuesta, Kurt.

―Te estoy diciendo que esto no es así ―Kurt argumentó.

―Entonces dinos que está pasando, por favor ―Rachel suplicó, sin soltar la mano de Kurt.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un largo momento en el que Kurt no podía encontrar las palabras para hablar de lo que le estaba pasando.

―¿Puedo ver tus muñecas? ―Rachel preguntó gentilmente cuando fue claro que Kurt no podía hablar.

Lentamente Kurt apartó la manga. Notando cómo Blaine inhalaba profundamente, preparándose para ver los feos moretones. En su lugar Kurt reveló una limpia venda blanca, envuelta alrededor de su muñeca, asegurada con un pequeño corchete de metal.

―No hay nada que ver, en serio ―Kurt le dijo a Rachel―. Me lastimé, pero ya estoy sanando, y no tiene nada que ver con Andrew.

―¿Cómo te lastimaste? ―Rachel preguntó.

―F… ―Por un momento, Kurt se estancó por el tiempo. Se frotó los labios, mojándolos―. Fue estúpido, en realidad ―confesó―. Ahora lo sé. Pero en el momento sólo estaba tratando de hacer algo para liberar el dolor.

Alarmada, las cejas de Rachel se dispararon―. ¿Te lo hiciste tú?

―No, no es así. ―Kurt negó con la cabeza―. Llevaba una banda de goma y luego una especie de alambre.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron ante eso―. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

―Sólo… ―Los ojos de Kurt parpadearon de Rachel a Blaine, sus mejillas ardiendo en pena―. No lo entenderían.

―Pruébame ―Rachel exhortó con voz suave, apacible.

―No puedo ―Kurt dijo, negando con la cabeza―. Pero no lo estoy haciendo más, ¿correcto? No me estoy lastimando, lo prometo.

Kurt se estremeció cuando Blaine se inclinó sobre la mesa y cogió su otra mano. Blaine le acarició suavemente el pulgar sobre la parte posterior de la mano de Kurt y lo miró con ojos sinceros.

―Vamos a salir de esta ―Blaine dijo con voz ronca como si estuviera a punto de llorar―. Juntos. Estoy aquí para ti.

Kurt miró la mano de Blaine sobre la suya y se sintió paralizado. Descubrió que no se podía mover, o no quería hacerlo. Se sentía agotado y vacío, y sólo quería rendirse.

―Muy bien, entonces está decidido ―Rachel declaró.

Kurt levantó la vista con recelo. Había perdido el hilo de la conversación―. ¿El qué?

―Te vienes con nosotros ―Rachel decidió―. Te llevaremos a casa e iremos por tus cosas al apartamento de Andrew después.

―No ―Kurt dijo, recuperando las manos del agarre de sus amigos ―. Hoy no.

―¿Por qué no? ―Blaine preguntó, claramente desconcertado por la reacción feroz de Kurt.

―Andrew me está esperando afuera ―Kurt explicó y se puso de pie―. Me va a llevar de compras. Me tengo que ir ahora.

―¡Al diablo con él! ―Blaine dijo y se levantó de su asiento también.

―Blaine... ―Kurt miró a aquellos ojos color avellana por un largo segundo en el cual ambos contuvieron la respiración. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, poniéndose sus gafas de sol de nuevo.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :)**

**¿Comentarios?**

* * *

Cabe aclarar que todos los diálogos que forman parte del episodio **_Glease_**, en lugar de traducirlos tal cual, los tomé del episodio doblado en español latino.

Recuerden que estamos en la cuenta regresiva para terminar con este fic, sólo quedan seis capítulos.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Gracias a todos por su amor y apoyo y paciencia con mi lenta escritura! :)**

**Este es POV Blaine de nuevo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Persecución**

**Presente.**

Blaine se quedó allí, inmóvil, viendo a Kurt irse.

No sabía qué hacer. Demonios, no sabía que _pensar_. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué acababa de confesar Kurt? ¿Era lo que Blaine estaba pensando? ¿Realmente estaba Kurt _lastimándose_? ¿Le estaba _permitiendo_ a Andrew lastimarlo?

Blaine quería ir tras Kurt, pero sus pies estaban pegados en el piso mientras daba vueltas. No estaba en posición de juzgar a Kurt. Ya no eran mejores amigos; diablos, no eran _nada_ en ese momento. Sólo podía ofrecer su mano, pero no podía hacer a Kurt tomarla. Y era obvio que Kurt no confiaba en él; ¿por qué debería escuchar lo que Blaine tenía que decir? Tal vez debería ir a secuestrar a Kurt y llevarlo con Rachel en busca de refugio. Pero Kurt podría gritar sobre sangre y asesinato si trataba. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

El dilema interno de Blaine sólo duró un par de segundos antes de ser traído de vuelta a la acción cuando Rachel tomó su mano y lo llevo con ella.

―Vamos, no te pares simplemente ahí ―murmuró y se dirigió hacia la salida. Una vez más Blaine estaba agradecido por su determinación. Sin ella probablemente hubiera reflexionado sobre sus opciones durante horas. Además, era la mejor amiga de Kurt. Estaba en posición para reprocharle su fachada.

Salieron juntos del comensal. En la calle Blaine alcanzó a ver a Kurt meterse en el asiento del pasajero de un coche. Blaine reconoció el auto BMW de Andrew. Nuevamente, antes de que Blaine pudiera pensar en qué hacer, Rachel ya estaba llamando a un taxi y empujando a Blaine al interior.

―¡Siga ese autor! ―instruyó al conductor―. ¡El BMW negro!

―Pero disimule que los seguimos ―Blaine añadió.

―¡Si tiene que hacerlo, ignore las luces rojas! ―Rachel declaró.

El conductor les dio una mirada que claramente manifestó que no le importa nada su rally y poco a poco viró a la calle.

Rachel estaba en el borde del asiento, con la mirada fija en el BMW más abajo del camino.

―Blaine ―Rachel dijo, su voz era baja y seria mientras le apretaba la mano con fuerza. Sólo ahora Blaine se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando toda. A pesar de su valentía aún necesitaba la mano para anclarse―. Las cosas son más serias de lo que había imaginado. No tenía idea ―susurró y volteó a mirarlo―. Noté que algo estaba mal con él, pero no pensé que fuera algo como esto.

Blaine asintió. Entendió lo que estaba diciendo, pero se sentía extrañamente fuera de sí. Todo se sentía surreal, como si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla. Simplemente no podía con ello su cabeza en torno al hecho de que Kurt se estaba dañando. Kurt, quien siempre había sido el más fuerte y más valiente y el chico más confidente que Blaine había conocido. Por supuesto, también conocía sobre las inseguridades de Kurt y sus ocasionales dudas sobre sí mismos. Pero todos tienen malos días; solamente deberías dejarlos convertirse en semanas y meses.

―¡No los pierda! ―Rachel gritó, y Blaine sacudió de nuevo a la realidad a tiempo para ver que el BMW había dado un giro y su taxi estaba atrapado en el tráfico.

―¡Vamos! ¡Conduzca! ―Rachel gritó, pero el conductor se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto al atasco en frente de ellos.

―¡Conduzca sobre la acera! ―Rachel gritó con enojo, haciendo brincar a Blaine. El conductor no parecía creer que el comando de Rachel valiera alguna respuesta. En su lugar prendió la radio.

―Bien, ¡nos vamos! ―Rachel tiró un par de billetes de un dólar al frente y luego saltó fuera del taxi para continuar su persecución a pie. Blaine tuvo que apresurarse para mantenerse con ella. Dieron vuelta a la esquina y vieron al BMW negro desaparecer en el interior de un garaje de estacionamiento.

―Gracias a Dios, el centro comercial ―Rachel dijo, corriendo a la par, contenta de que llevaba sus deportivas―. Van de compras. Los encontraremos aquí.

―Rachel, espera ― Blaine pasó su brazo a través del de ella para mantenerla a su lado―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando los encontremos?

Ella lo miró, desesperación pura en sus ojos oscuros―. No lo sé ―respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros―. Algo. _Cualquier cosa_.

Se acercaron a la entrada del edificio, que lleva al centro comercial. Los pasillos estaban sorprendentemente llenos para un sábado por la mañana―. Turistas ―Rachel murmuró fastidiada, tratando de ver por encima de las cabezas de la gente que camina delante de ella.

Volvieron a tomarse de las manos para no perder al otro en la muchedumbre, sino que también Blaine tenía la sensación de que Rachel necesitaba un tipo de contacto físico en este momento. Ella había estado anhelando un amigo desde Blaine había llegado. Obviamente extrañaba estar cerca de Kurt. Blaine conocía el sentimiento.

Blaine la observó cuando Rachel consiguió su teléfono con la mano libre y miró a través de sus contactos.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Blaine preguntó nerviosamente―. ¿A quién quieres llamar?

―¿Me oigo calmada? ―Rachel le preguntó con voz de pánico, con el teléfono en su oído―. Necesito oírme calmada. No puedo sonar como que estoy asustada.

―¿A quién estás llamando? ―Blaine repitió su pregunta.

―¡Hola, Burt! ―Rachel dijo al teléfono, sonando como si estuviera hiperventilando―. Hola, es Rachel. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Cielos, no hemos hablado durante mucho tiempo!

Por una fracción de segundo Blaine estaba irritado de que Rachel estuviera halando al padre de Kurt en este lío. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que esto era lo único correcto por hacer. Burt tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando con su hijo.

―No, todo está bien ―Rachel apenas chirrió―. Dime, ¿cuán rápido puedes estar en un avión? No, no pasa nada, sólo estoy llamando porque creo que Kurt te necesita. No quiso admitirlo o pedirte que vengas, pero realmente creo que necesita verte. Así que, si pudieras organizarte para venir dentro de un par de días sería genial. ¡Y no le digas a Kurt vienes! Que sea una sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?

Colgó después de que Burt le prometió que estaba en camino―. ¿Soné frenética?

―Creo que acabas de asustar a Burt de muerte. ―Blaine le sonrió, sintiéndose completamente aliviado ahora que un adulto estaba llegando a hacer entrar en razón a Kurt―. Pero era lo correcto por hacer, Rachel.

―Bueno, ya viene, eso es todo lo que cuenta.

―No puedo creer que Burt no sabe nada de lo que sucede en la vida de Kurt ―Blaine dijo, paso a paso en una escalera mecánica―. Quiero decir, ¿cómo es posible que ni siquiera sepa que Kurt se mudó con Andrew?

―Es complicado ―Rachel dijo, exhalando un respiro―. No están realmente en condiciones de hablar.

―¿_Qué_? ―Blaine dio un respingo y miró a Rachel en completa incredulidad―. ¿Acabas de decir que Kurt y su papá no se hablan?

―Bueno, no es más que una pequeña charla en sí. ―Llegaron a la cima y se detuvieron en la barandilla, vigilando los clientes del centro comercial debajo con la esperanza de encontrar a Kurt.

―Dime cuál es el problema con Kurt y su padre ―Blaine insistió, arrastrando los pies cerca de ella mientras descansaba los brazos en la barandilla.

―Es bastante malo a decir verdad ―Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro y se apartó unos rizos sueltos hacia atrás de las orejas.

―Unos días después de que rompieran, Kurt habló con su padre y, bueno, aparentemente Burt dijo algo así como que ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para estar seriamente comprometidos el uno al otro de todos modos y que era natural mirar alrededor a esa edad. Dijo que había tenido docenas de novias antes de finalmente conocer a la mamá de Kurt. Kurt estaba realmente molesto por eso, diciendo que él no tenía por qué perder el tiempo con otros chicos porque ya sabía que tú eras el único para él. Pero si necesitabas obtener una muestra de otros chicos, entonces se negaba a ser la segunda opción.

Blaine se encogió al oír esto―. Nunca ha sido la segunda opción ―murmuró―. Si algo, luego de mi desliz con ese tipo, me enseñó es que Kurt siempre será el único.

―El caso es que Burt te defendió ―Rachel continuó―. Bueno, por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo con lo de que engañaras a Kurt, pero fue comprensivo y le dijo a Kurt que tal vez ustedes sólo necesitaban un descanso para resolver las cosas. Oh, y Kurt estaba tan molesto, diciéndome algo sobre que Burt una vez le dijo a Kurt que no debería enrollarse por ahí y ahora estaba diciendo básicamente lo opuesto a Kurt. Pero Kurt no quería salir con otras personas sólo para descubrir únicamente te quiere al final ―pausó, aspirado un poco de aire y le dio una mirada derrumbada―, lo cual nunca te admitiría después de lo que habías hecho.

―Y entonces _tú_ lo animaste a salir con otros chicos ―Blaine finalizó, no de una manera acusatoria, pero resignada―. Y conoció a Andrew.

―¿Cómo podría haber sabido que Andrew era un imbécil? ―Rachel respondió defensivamente, pero sonando culpable de todas maneras.

―Así que, ¿Kurt no ha hablado con su padre desde entonces? ―Blaine preguntó con incredulidad.

―Burt me llamó un par de veces después de eso porque Kurt ignoraba sus llamadas ―Rachel explicó―. Fui capaz de convencer a Kurt que dejar de actuar como el puchero de un niño de tres años de edad, y hablara con su padre de nuevo, pero por lo que sé nunca resolvieron las cosas; es sólo bla bla y una pequeña charla sin importancia ahora.

―Eso es muy malo ―Blaine dijo, desplomándose hacia adelante contra la barandilla.

―Lo es ―Rachel confirmó―. Es por eso que espero que Kurt rompa sus muros cuando estén cara a cara. Tiene que empezar a confiar en su padre de nuevo. A decir verdad, he estado jugando con la idea de invitar a Burt hace un tiempo, pero nunca he tenido una razón suficiente para interferir. Ahora me gustaría que lo hubiera hecho antes.

―¿Crees que Burt podría haber evitado todo esto? ―Blaine hizo un gesto vago, capturando la totalidad del centro comercial frente a ellos, pero refiriéndose al desastre en que Kurt había admitido estar.

―No lo sé ―Rachel se encogió de hombros―. Pero cuando me siento triste mis papás siempre me hacen sentir mejor. Y Kurt aun ama a su padre, pero supongo que en este momento está alejando a todo el mundo.

Blaine estaba a punto de responderle cuando alcanzó a ver la chaqueta militar azul que Kurt había estado usando antes. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor en la distancia y rápidamente escaneó el chico que la lleva – grandes lentes de sol, pelo bien peinado, una cara inescrutable – y fue positivo era Kurt.

―¡Allá abajo! ―señaló sobre la barandilla y agarró el brazo de Rachel―. Date prisa antes de que se pierdan en la multitud.

―¿Está Andrew con él? ―Rachel preguntó mientras se codeaban en su camino hacia la escalera mecánica de nuevo.

―No lo vi, pero es muy posible.

Por supuesto Andrew estaba cerca de Kurt, marchando ni a una pulgada de distancia de él mientras paseaban por el centro comercial. Blaine y Rachel siguiendo su pista, pero también mantenían la distancia y se escondían rápidamente cuando Andrew se daba la vuelta.

Finalmente siguieron a Kurt y Andrew dentro de una tienda de ropa para hombre y se ocultaron tras de los bastidores, viéndolos detrás de las camisas y los pantalones vaqueros. Blaine sabía que su comportamiento era acosador, pero Rachel estaba con él como su socia en el crimen.

―¿Qué estamos haciendo? ―Blaine susurró junto a la oreja de Rachel, apoyado en una columna.

―Esperar hasta que se quede solo ―Rachel respondió―. Andrew no puede pegarse a él para siempre.

Pero parecía exactamente así. Andrew era una persona muy encimosa y su mano parecía estar pegada constantemente en la espalda de Kurt o su brazo. Blaine sabía que a Kurt no le gusta que lo toquen mucho, al menos no en público. Pero tal vez eso sólo había sido el caso en el instituto en Ohio. Tal vez en New York Kurt se había vuelto más relajados en cuanto a permitir DPA*.

Blaine deseo poder ser el que experimentará eso con Kurt. Deseaba que algún día pudiera tomar la mano de Kurt en público. Ellos nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo en Lima.

Kurt sin entusiasmo seleccionado algunas camisas y Andrew le fue a buscar algunas más, señalando lo bien que se verían en Kurt. Blaine clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos para detener a sí mismo de dejar escapar un grito frustrado.

Kurt fue a la fila de los probadores y finalmente Andrew le dejó solo para ir a buscar algo más de ropa. Blaine vio su oportunidad. Se apresuró hacia el probador en que Kurt se encontraba y se coló en el sin ninguna advertencia, tirando la cortina para cerrarla de nuevo detrás de él.

Kurt dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa―. ¡Blaine! ¿Qué…?

Pero Blaine estaba tan golpeado por como Kurt estaba, observando con la boca abierta el pecho desnudo de su ex.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ―Kurt le siseo, sosteniendo rápidamente la camisa que estaba a punto de ponerse frente a él como escondiéndose en modestia. Pero era demasiado tarde. Blaine ya había visto los moretones que cubrían su pecho desnudo y los brazos.

―Oh, Dios mío, Kurt…

El rostro de Kurt se transformó en una máscara de piedra―. ¡Largo, Blaine!

―No, Kurt, ¿hizo… Andrew te hizo esto?

―Dejar de seguirme, Blaine, ¡eso es espeluznante! ―Kurt susurró-gritó, agarrando la camisa en frente de él y de espaldas en la esquina del cubículo―. ¡Y no te atrevas a juzgarme!

―No te estoy juzgando ―Blaine susurró en respuesta―, pero me gustaría poner mis manos en Andrew por abusar de ti.

―Él no... ―Kurt comenzó por enésima vez, pero Blaine lo interrumpió.

―Te empuja contra las paredes, te agarra tan fuerte que deja moretones, te lastima físicamente, Kurt, ¡eso es abuso! No puede ocultarlo más; te está haciendo daño. Te recuerdo dando ese increíble discurso acerca de cómo te niegas a ser intimidado, cómo te niegas a dejar que nadie sea intimidado. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

―No es intimidación si lo _quiero_ de esta manera ―Kurt respondió en voz baja, y durante un largo segundo se miraron el uno al otro, ambos sacudidos por las palabras.

―Quizás soy un masoquista, ¿quién sabe? ―Kurt continuó con un encogimiento de hombros, ahorrándose la pregunta de Blaine sobre por qué quería salir lastimado―. Todo lo que sé es que el dolor físico me distrae del dolor interno.

Blaine movió lentamente la cabeza con incredulidad mientras las lágrimas pinchaban sus ojos―. Si estás pidiendo por ello… eso es como autoagresión ―Blaine dijo en un murmullo.

Kurt abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando de repente oyeron cantar la voz aguda de una mujer _If My Sister's In Trouble_ de _Sister Act_.

Kurt levantó la vista alarmado.

―¿Esa es Rachel? ―Blaine preguntó con una mirada de asombro, pero ya Kurt metió su chaqueta sobre la cabeza de Blaine y lo empujó hacia abajo por los hombros―. Bájate ―siseó, y Blaine se encorvó en la silla baja.

Un segundo después se oyó la voz de Andrew desde fuera de los probadores.

―¿Kurt, cariño? ¿Dónde estás?

Blaine se asomaba por debajo de la chaqueta y Kurt se puso el dedo en los labios para señalar a Blaine que guardara silencio.

―Estoy aquí ―gritó y sacó la cabeza, sosteniendo la cortina para que Andrew no pudiera mirar dentro.

―Mira lo que he encontrado, ¡algo brillante! ¿Te gusta?

―El color no es muy halagador ―Kurt respondió secamente.

―¿Te has cambiado con los pantalones? Déjame echarte un vistazo ―Andrew estaba agarrando la cortina, pero Kurt la agarró con fuerza.

―¡No! No quieres que la gente me vea medio desnudo, ¿o sí?

Había algo en la voz de Kurt. No era una observación coqueta, era lo que era. No quieres que la gente vea los moretones que dejaste en mi cuerpo.

Kurt tomó un par de pantalones en perchas de gancho detrás de él y se las empujó a su novio―. ¿Puedes ir a buscarme éstos una talla más pequeña? Y buscar un cinturón a juego en el último pasillo, ¿va?

―Cualquier cosa por ti, cariño. ― Andrew volvió a desaparecer y Blaine dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Cuando Kurt había dado la espalda a él para hablar con Andrew, Blaine podía ver los moretones en sus hombros y por su espalda y sus costados. Algunos eran ya amarillentos, desapareciendo, otros resplandecían en púrpura brillante y azul, haciendo que Blaine se sintiese enfermo con sólo de mirarlos.

Kurt se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo y se dio cuenta de la expresión angustiada en el rostro de Blaine.

―Date la vuelta ―Kurt lo instruyó y cuando Blaine no se movió, Kurt le lanzó una mirada de muerte―. ¡Date la vuelta y permíteme vestirme!

Vacilante Blaine hizo lo que se le dijo―. ¿De qué iba ese canto? ―Blaine preguntó, todavía desconcertado.

―Oh, Rachel y yo tenemos un código secreto de advertencia ―Kurt le informó con una pequeña risa―. Cualquier canción de _Sister Act_ significa peligro inmediato.

Blaine se echó a reír, pero era de nervios y la tensión en vez de la felicidad―.¿Por qué _Sister Act_?

―Es sólo una excusa para improvisar en una canción y a los dos nos encanta _Sister Act_ ―Kurt respondió, abotonándose la camisa mientras Blaine podía ver por el rabillo de sus ojos―. Además, me recuerda a Mercedes y lo fuerte que es, y esto me anima a serlo igual. Chaqueta, por favor.

Blaine se volvió y ayudó a Kurt a ponerse su chaqueta, poniendo sus manos en la parte superior de los hombros y mirando en el estrecho espejo frente a ellos. Sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo.

―Te quiero de vuelta, Kurt ―susurró cerca del oído de Kurt―. No quiero vivir sin ti. El año pasado ha sido un infierno sin ti. Intenté respetar tu deseo de no hablarme, pero te extrañaba con locura. Cada día fue una tortura.

―Eso era todo lo que quería también, en ese entonces ―Kurt dijo, con voz ronca―. Sólo quería estar contigo, Blaine.

―Entonces dame 24 horas ―Blaine suplicó―, para probarte que te amo.

Kurt lo miró en el espejo, formando una sonrisa en los labios―. ¿Como la canción?

―Como la canción ―Blaine repitió.

―No has cambiado ni un poco ―Kurt dijo, y sonaba melancólico―. Sigues siendo el chico que me conquistó por cantar _Teenage Dream_. Pero yo he cambiado ―Kurt declaró de manera natural―. No soy la misma persona.

―Lo sé ―Blaine dijo, apretando los hombros de Kurt más―. Y te amo tanto como te amé en aquel entonces. Porque no importa lo mucho que cambies, muy dentro de ti siempre serás Kurt Hummel, el hijo de un mecánico de un pueblo ganadero en Ohio. Siempre serás el chico con grandes sueños y la necesidad de liberarse y crear un mundo que sea todo suyo.

―Estoy cansado de soñar ―Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Blaine―. La realidad es una puta y el gran sueño no es más que una ilusión estúpida.

―Veinticuatro horas, es todo lo que pido ―Blaine murmuró y arrastrando los pies más cerca―. A partir de ahora.

Blaine enmarcó el rostro de Kurt con ambas manos, ignorando la manera en que Kurt se estremeció ligeramente, los ojos muy abiertos y alarmados.

―Voy a besarte ahora ―Blaine suspiró y cerró el último centímetro de espacio entre ellos poniendo su boca sobre la de Kurt.

Kurt se puso tenso, pero no se movió. Blaine aumentó la presión sobre los labios de Kurt, delirando sobre el sabor del su exnovio, mientras que su cuerpo estaba recordando un montón de lo físico que había sucedido entre ellos. Podía sentir que Kurt se estaba derritiendo, entregándose en el beso como si recordase también, y estaba ansioso por revivir esos recuerdos y convertirlos en algo real de nuevo.

La mano derecha de Kurt se movió para tocar la mejilla de Blaine, persistente sobre su piel en una caricia suave, rascándose la barba en las mejillas y el mentón de Blaine como si hubiera estado anhelando tocarlo. Blaine se apoyó en la mano de Kurt, amando el contacto, pero la mano se movía arriba con los dedos de Kurt cavando en el cabello de Blaine, tirándolo suavemente.

Blaine se apretó contra Kurt, respirando con dificultad y saboreando la forma la boca de Kurt se movía por su cuenta y la manera en que las manos de Kurt ahora se aferraron a los brazos de Blaine, los dedos dolorosamente clavados en su carne, pero a Blaine no le importaba el dolor, siempre y cuando Kurt fuera quien lo cause.

Blaine no soltó a Kurt, esperando el momento inevitable en que Kurt tuviera que tomar aire. Conquistó la boca de Kurt, todavía tan familiarizado con la maravillosa calidez y la suavidad de la lengua de su exnovio y la forma en que solían juguetear, besándose por horas y horas, perdiéndose en la exploración de uno al otro, nunca recibiendo suficiente del sabor del otro…

Kurt dejó escapar un ruido quejumbroso, alejándose de Blaine y tropezando contra la pared con una mirada en sus ojos que era de angustia pura.

―Kurt… ―Blaine comenzó a decir, pero Kurt negó con la cabeza una vez, luego tomó sus lentes de sol y se los volvió a poner.

―No dejes que Andrew te vea ―murmuró y se deslizó fuera del probador.

Blaine instantáneamente lo siguió, no dejando que se escapara tan fácilmente de nuevo.

Corriendo por el pasillo Blaine vio que Rachel estaba conteniendo a Andrew por él, pidiendo consejos sobre los accesorios. Antes de que Andrew pudiera girar y verlos, Kurt se dio la vuelta de nuevo y agarró a Blaine por el brazo, empujándolo fuera de la vista―. Te dije que no dejes que te vea ―repitió frenéticamente.

―No me estoy escondiendo de él por más tiempo ―Blaine dijo tercamente―. Que me pegue de nuevo, no me importa. No voy a dar marcha atrás.

Kurt se burló―. Eso no es valentía, es estúpido, Blaine. Ya tienes un recuerdo de tu último encuentro con él en la cara. ―Kurt levantó la mano como si quisiera tocar el pequeño moretón en la barbilla de Blaine, pero decidió no hacerlo, tirando de su mano como si se hubiera quemado.

―No voy a dejar que te vayas con él ―Blaine insistió.

Se miraron el uno al otro hasta que Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

―No voy a irme, ¿de acuerdo? ―prometió―. Déjame deshacerme de él por un tiempo, así no nos va a interrumpir. ¿Suena bien?

Blaine asintió. Era más de lo que pudo haber esperado.

―¡Quédate aquí! ―Kurt instruyó, como si Blaine fuera un perro, y le disparó una mirada severa antes de que se volviera a caminar por el pasillo hacia Andrew y Rachel.

―¡Rachel! ―Kurt la saludó con un abrazo rápido y un guiño―. Sé que te prometí ayuda con la sección de sujetadores en Victoria Secret. Andrew, ¿te importa si voy con Rachel durante media hora?

―No en absoluto ―Andrew respondió con una encantadora sonrisa―. Pero no voy a unirme. Sin ofender, Rachel, ¡pero no estoy interesado en sostenes y esas cosas en absoluto!

―¿Qué hay de que te adelantes para Starbucks y me consigas una café fuerte? ―Kurt le pidió a su novio―. Si no consigo nada de cafeína pronto me caeré dormido caminando.

Blaine observó al pequeño grupo salir de la tienda con Andrew girando a la derecha hacia la cafetería y Kurt cogiéndose del brazo con Rachel y dirigiéndose a la tienda de la ropa interior de mujer.

Blaine rápidamente cruzó el pasillo y se encontró con Kurt y Rachel entre las batas blancas y sección de ropa de dormir de Victoria Secret, escuchando a Kurt hablando en voz baja y urgente a Rachel.

―Por favor deja de seguirme, Rachel. No quiero que te hagan daño.

―No quiero que te hagan daño, tampoco, Kurt ―Rachel dijo, esnifando―. Sabes que Andrew es capaz de hacer daño a la gente y todavía te quedas con él.

―Fue la razón por la que _elegí_ quedarme con él ―Kurt confesó en un susurro―. Fue la única cosa que me atrajo de él. ¿Ves? Es mi culpa. Pero no quiero que lastime a mis amigos, y si tú y Blaine sigues así él podría enojarse y arremeter contra ustedes también. Voy a tratar con él yo mismo. Quiero que ustedes se mantengan al margen de esto.

―No puedes esperar seriamente que nos vayamos en paz con esto, Kurt ―Blaine dijo, caminando alrededor de un estante―. Te ayudaremos a travesar esto. Eso es lo que son los amigos.

―No podría haberlo dicho mejor ―Raquel dio a Blaine un guiño de complicidad.

Kurt se incorporó, con el rostro cuidadosamente fijo―. Entonces, ¿por qué siento que ustedes dos me están ahogando? Entiendo que están preocupados por mí, pero eso es innecesario. Andrew no me hace daño cuando no le doy una razón para ello.

―Muy bien. Así que, ¿qué tipo de razón se necesita? ―Blaine preguntó desafiante―. ¿Como cuando te olvidas de volver a tapar la pasta de dientes o que estás estornudando demasiado alto?

Kurt levantó la barbilla y puso su rostro obstinado―. No, más como cuando se entere de que mi exnovio me dio un beso en un probador.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron con gozosa excitación―. ¿Se besaron?

―Rachel ―Kurt dijo, arrastrando su nombre en molestia.

―El punto es ―Blaine continuó, muy serio―, no puedo tomar el riesgo de que te lastime de nuevo, Kurt. No importa la razón, No puedo dejar que te ponga una mano encima nunca más.

Kurt lanzó una mirada al techo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos―. ¡No seas así de dramático! Miren, sé que tienen buenas intenciones, pero justo ahora están complicando las cosas para mí. Por favor, dejen de presionar sobre esto. ¡Por favor! Estoy realmente agotado y cansado. No puedo discutir con ustedes acerca de esto ahora.

―Entonces deja de discutir y ven a casa con nosotros ―Rachel dijo con toda naturalidad.

El rostro de Kurt se derrumbó y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso―. No puedo sólo escapar ―dijo con voz ronca―. Tengo que hablar con Andrew y enfrentar mis problemas.

―Estamos aquí para ti ―Rachel respondió con un nudo en la garganta―. Voy a abrazarte ahora ―Rachel dijo puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, apretándolo firmemente. Kurt puso su barbilla en su cabeza y cerró los ojos, abrazando su espalda.

―Voy a hablar con Andrew hoy ―Kurt murmuró en el pelo de Rachel―. Le digo que me voy a mudar de nuevo. Probablemente se alegrará, porque yo soy un peligro para sus muebles y no puedo pagar más cosas rotas.

―Una condición ―Rachel dijo, sosteniendo el brazo extendido de Kurt―. Me estás diciendo la dirección de Andrew. Necesito saber a dónde puedo enviar a la policía.

Kurt dejó escapar una risa ronca―. Muy bien, te lo diré, pero nada de policías, Rachel. No estamos en una película.

Kurt escribió su dirección en el teléfono de Rachel y luego la abrazó en despedida―. Te llamaré más tarde.

―No, no, no ―Blaine lo cortó―. ¡_No_ vas a ir de nuevo con Andrew en absoluto!

―No es justo para él sí sólo desaparezco ―Kurt respondió―. Además, sabe dónde vive Rachel. Tengo que hablar con él.

―No, ¡no tienes! ―Blaine contrarrestó―. ¡Y a quién le importa lo que es justo para un abusador! ¡No sirve de nada hablar con un tipo como él! ¡Sólo sal de ahí!

―Détente , Blaine ―Kurt gruñó―. No eres el héroe en esta historia y yo no soy una damisela en peligro. No necesito ser rescatado, especialmente no por ti.

Con esto Kurt giró sobre sus talones y salió de la tienda. Blaine no pudo evitar seguirlo.

―¡Sé que no soy un héroe, Kurt! ―gritó tras él y Kurt apretó el paso―. ¡Sólo soy un estúpido enamorado que cometió un error y entiendo que me odies! ―Blaine se encontró con Kurt, ajeno al hecho de que la gente estaba empezando a verlos―. Pero no puedo verte ir directo de nuevo a la guarida del dragón.

Kurt se detuvo en seco y se quitó sus gafas de sol para dar Blaine una mirada muy molesta, pero cuando miró a los ojos preocupados y sinceros de Blaine su rostro se suavizó.

―No te odio, Blaine. Nunca te odié ―Kurt corrigió, dejando ver su vulnerabilidad―. Quería, pero no pude. Supongo que te amé demasiado como para que sea posible odiarte.

―Así que en lugar de _odiarme_, ¿empezaste a odiarte _a ti mismo_? ―Blaine trató de armar el rompecabezas.

Le dolía a Blaine ver a Kurt luchar para responder esa pregunta. Se frotó las yemas de los dedos contra sus cejas como si estuviera pensando, pero Blaine sintió que Kurt sólo quería cubrir su rostro de su visión.

―Realmente tengo que irme, Blaine. Hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? ―Kurt comenzó a alejarse de nuevo, pero Blaine se movió rápidamente para bloquear el camino de Kurt.

―¿Cómo puedes ignorar el hecho de que te amo, Kurt? ―Blaine dijo con los brazos abiertos, al borde de la desesperación en su voz―. Estoy aquí, de pie junto a ti y diciéndote que TE AMO y que eres la persona más importante en el mundo para mí. ¿Cómo puedes sólo irte?

―Sólo dices eso, porque sientes pena por mí ―Kurt respondió, actuando poco impresionado por la declaración de amor de Blaine, pero el más leve temblor en su voz traicionó su sangre fría.

―¡No! ―Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación―. A decir verdad en este momento siento pena por _mí,_ porque eres demasiado terco como para creerme.

Esta respuesta fue inesperada, y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír―. Eres un idiota, Blaine Silbador ―respondió con una sonrisa.

―Lo sé ―Blaine respondió―. Soy un idiota y estoy desesperado. Si, cometí un error. Uno enorme. Pero estoy suplicándote, Kurt. No quiero que te conviertas simplemente en alguien que solía conocer.

―¿Qué quieres escuchar? ―Kurt preguntó, exasperado―. No puedo darte ninguna promesa.

―Dame una _oportunidad_ ―Blaine suplicó―. Dime lo que puedo hacer para hacerte ver que es en serio. ¡Cualquier cosa, Kurt! Conseguiría la luna y las estrellas para ti.

Kurt cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho―. No quiero la luna ni las estrellas ―dijo―, pero…

―¿Si? ―Blaine estaba ansioso como un cachorrito.

―¿Recuerdas mi broche de hipopótamo?

―¿Qué? Si, seguro. ¿Por qué?

―Consíguemelo de vuelta ―Kurt respondió con severidad.

Blaine frunció sus cejas inquisitivamente―. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Lo has perdido?

―Andrew lo tomó y escondió en algún lugar, porque cree que es feo y no quiere que me lo ponga ―Kurt explicó.

―Muy bien ―Blaine aceptó la búsqueda―. Te lo devolveré.

―No te molestes ―Kurt dijo secamente―. Ya busqué en todo el apartamento. No tengo idea de donde Andrew lo escondió. Es muy posible que ya lo haya tirado a la basura.

―Suena como una tarea imposible entonces ―Blaine inclinó la cabeza, entrecerrando el entrecejo.

Kurt se encogió de hombros―. No más imposible que la luna y las estrellas ―respondió con aire de suficiencia y se trasladó hacia la cafetería donde Andrew estaba esperando.

Blaine quería seguirlo, pero Rachel se acercó a él y le cogió del brazo―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

―Tengo un plan ―Blaine dijo lentamente―. No es uno bueno, ni siquiera muy inteligente, pero es un plan.

* * *

**¿Comentarios? :)**

* * *

*Demostraciones Públicas de Afecto.

Como pueden ver nos quedan sólo cinco capítulos, pero para suerte de ustedes, bueno también mía, todos de esta extensión. Creo que las cosas nunca se dejaron de mover, siempre ha habido avances.

Estoy lidiando con el hecho si debería actualizar sin interrupción, porque quizás para alguno vengan días «especiales» y quizás sea educado de mi parte respetarlo, aun no lo decido, pero está historia está mas que lista para ser terminada.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola a todos! Está ha sido una semana difícil. Todavía estoy conmocionada y triste sobre Cory. Estoy segura que muchos de ustedes se sienten de la misma manera. Pero mirando a todos sus maravillosos blogs en tumblr y viendo la manera en que esparcen amor y apoyo y palabras de consuelo me enorgullece de ser parte del fandom de Glee. Cualquier cosa que haya pasado con Cory por favor no juzguen. Por favor sigan queriendo, apoyado y respetando a Lea y el elenco. :) **

**¡Amor y abrazos para todos! Por favor, nunca dejen que la vida los deprima. ¡Cuídense! :)**

* * *

**Este es POV de Kurt.**

**Capítulo 16**

**Flashback – Conociendo a Andrew**

―Lo siento, pero no puede entrar. Es sólo para hombres ―el portero repitió estrictamente, cruzando los brazos como para subrayar su declaración.

Rachel parecía vencida.

―¡Sólo para hombres! ¿Qué clase de estúpida regla es esa? ―discutió con el gran hombre―. ¡Déjeme entrar o voy a gritar!

―Vamos, Rachel, está bien ―Kurt dijo, uniendo sus brazos con el de ella para dirigirla lejos―. No estoy de humor para bailar de cualquier manera.

―Es una pena ―alguien detrás de ellos dijo.

Kurt y Rachel se dieron la vuelta para echar un vistazo al hombre de la deslumbrante voz placentera. Era un joven alto con cabello castaño que había fijado su mirada en Kurt.

―Porque me encanta verte bailar, dulzura.

Rachel soltó un alegre, sino más bien vergonzoso chillido, apretando su agarre en la parte superior del brazo de Kurt y luego le susurró al oído de Kurt―. ¡Cielos, es lindo!

―Hola chicos ―el guapo hombre dijo con indiferencia y dio un par de pasos hacia ellos―. Soy Andrew.

―¡Hola! ―Rachel suspiró, batiendo sus ojos hacia él con asombro.

―Ella es Rachel ―Kurt dijo, señalando a su apegada morena―. Soy Kurt.

―¿Kurt? ¿En serio? ―Andrew soltó un pequeño resoplido―. ¿Qué clase de estúpido nombre es ese?

Kurt se enderezó y le dio una mirada maliciosa―. ¿Discúlpame?

Andrew le sonrió con ironía―. No te preocupes. Aparte de tu nombre antediluviano eres muy caliente. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? ―Cabeceó hacia la entrada de _Babylon_.

―No voy a ningún lugar sin ella ―Kurt dijo, poniendo su mano encima de Rachel que aún se aferraba a su brazo.

―¡Oh, no me importa! ―Rachel dijo rápidamente―. Sólo ve adelante, Kurt. ¡Diviértete! Lo mereces.

―Escucha a tu amiga ―Andrew dijo con una sonrisa―. Te puedo mostrar todo. La primera vez en el club puede ser un poco abrumadora, especialmente cuando eres del campo.

―¡No soy de campo! ―Kurt sintió la necesidad de señalar. El chico ya lo estaba molestando. Concedido, estaba curioso sobre el club. Aparte del más bien inofensivo _Scandals_ en Lima nunca había estado en un bar gay antes. Pero no estaba seguro que quisiera ir con un completo extraño, así que rápidamente salió con una excusa ―. Además, no tengo 21 aun.

―No es problema en absoluto. ―Andrew presentó un par de identificaciones falsas del bolsillo de su camisa. Se movió rápidamente a través de ellas y luego le dio una a Kurt―. Ahí tienes. Tu nombre para esta noche es Justin Beaver.

―¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ―Kurt delató la identificación de la mano de Andrew para darle un vistazo. De hecho, el nombre decía _Justin_ _Beaver_. Para mayor asombro Kurt tuvo que admitir que el tipo de la foto se le parecía.

Impresionado, Kurt levantó una ceja, pero no pudo contener un comentario sarcástico―. Dime, ¿traficas con seres humanos, o esto es una clase de pasatiempo tuyo de traer siempre una identificación extra contigo?

―Es sólo por el bien de la caridad ―Andrew respondió con una sonrisa, claramente le gusto la boca ingeniosa de Kurt―. Tengo un gran corazón para los niños gay que se quedan atrás. ―Andrew se inclinó hacia adelante de una manera confidencial, y añadió con un guiño―, pero sólo los atractivos.

Kurt frunció los labios con escepticismo. No estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado atractivo.

―¡Eso es muy emocionante! ―Rachel dijo―. ¡Kurt, tienes que ir y decirme todo acerca de esto después!

―En realidad no quiero dejarte sola, Rachel ―Kurt repitió y arrugó la cara.

―Estaré bien ―Rachel le aseguró con una sonrisa―. Y parece que estas en buenas manos también.

―No te preocupes, somos una gran familia ―Andrew dijo encantadoramente―. Nos cuidamos entre nosotros.

―¡Por lo tanto, está decidido! ¡Diviértete! ―Rachel dio un codazo a Kurt―. Iré a casa a leer un libro.

―Vamos, _Justin_ ―Andrew dijo y agarró de forma inesperada la mano de Kurt.

Por un segundo Kurt estuvo demasiado perplejo para liberarse. Dejó que Andrew tomara su mano y lo siguió dentro. De alguna forma era agradable tomar la mano de alguien de nuevo. Pero también hacía sentir incomodo a Kurt, así que retorció la mano fuera del alcance del hombre una vez que estaban dentro del club.

―Quédate cerca de mí ―Andrew dijo, y a pesar que Kurt no quería hacerlo, hizo lo que se le aconsejó, porque estaba intimidado por la multitud. Nunca había visto tantos jóvenes gay en un mismo lugar. Pero mientras más miraba y captaba el paisaje, más asqueroso se volvía. Todos estaban checándose entre sí, en busca de la mejor puntuación, claramente teniendo sólo una cosa en mente. Siempre en busca del próximo sexo de una noche.

Instantáneamente se sintió como un chico del campo efectivamente. Probablemente Andrew lo consideraba una presa fácil. Entonces nuevamente, Andrew era extremadamente atractivo y podría tener a cualquiera que quisiera; ¿por qué molestarse en insinuarse a alguien como Kurt? Tal vez era el desafío. O ¿ya lo había hecho con todos en el lugar y quería probar carne fresca?

Kurt se estremeció ante sus propios pensamientos. De cualquier manera, no permitiría que Andrew lo tratara como el próximo sexo de una noche en la fila.

―Oye, no lleves la nariz tan alta ―Andrew le sonrió―. Te hacer ver como un cabrón arrogante.

―Bueno, _soy_ un cabrón ―Kurt dijo despreocupadamente―. Mejor que te acostumbres a ello.

Andrew se rió de eso―. Chico, me gusta como hablas, Kurtsy.

―Mi nombre es _Kurt_ ―lo corrigió―. No me gustan los apodos.

―¡Oh, vamos, eres demasiado extraordinario para tener un aburrido nombre como ese! ―Andrew exclamó.

―¿Que te hace pensar que soy extraordinario? ―Kurt levantó una ceja hacia él―. Sólo me conoces por un par de minutos.

―Puedo verlo ―Andrew respondió con media sonrisa―. No eres como los otros, eres _exótico_. Apuesto que te gusta ser _aventurero_. ―Se inclinó para soplar en el oído de Kurt―. Si te quedas conmigo te prometo una noche que nunca olvidaras.

―Eres el peor arúspice que he conocido hasta ahora ―Kurt respondió poco impresionado, pero muy divertido―. ¿Siempre halagas a los nuevos chicos para conseguir que les gustes?

―Guau, no exagerabas cuando dijiste que eras un cabrón ―Andrew rió―. Deja que te presente a la pandilla.

Kurt mordió su labio inferior para esconder su sonrisa. Le gustó el discurso audaz de Andrew. Asimismo, habló de mierda absolutamente; que no le ha llegado a Kurt jugando al halagador con él. Dijo en voz alta lo que estaba pensando, justo como Kurt lo hizo. Kurt no tenía que preocuparse de decir algo mal o no intencionalmente ofenderlo.

Así que, siguió al chico alto a un pequeño grupo de tipos delgados vestidos con camisas de colores y astutas sonrisas.

―Oigan chicos, este es Kurtsy. ―Una vez más Andrew pasó el brazo por el hombro de Kurt para acercarse―. Es nuevo en nuestro pequeña cuidad gay y lo vi primero, ¡así que todos mantengan sus manos lejos!

―Enchanté* ―uno de ellos dijo y paso adelante para estrechar la mano de Kurt.

―Un placer ―Kurt le tendió la mano, pero Andrew rápidamente la agarró antes de que su amigo pudiera y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kurt, acercándolo.

―No te molestes en aprender sus nombres, cariño. No vamos a andar mucho con ellos.

Kurt parpadeó, irritado, pero los amigos de Andrew parecían estar acostumbrados a esta clase de comportamiento y sólo estaban rodando sus ojos y riéndose de ello―. ¡Eres tan hijo de puta, Drew! ―uno de ellos gritó.

Antes de que Kurt supiera lo que estaba pasando Andrew lo había llevado en medio de la pista de baile, donde fueron engullidos por el calor de los cuerpos que los rodeaban y el latido ensordecedor de la música.

Andrew nunca soltó su mano ni rompió el contacto visual mientras bailaban, sus ojos penetraron fieramente en los de Kurt. Después de un minuto de bailar Kurt estaba todo sudado, sus manos, su cuello, incluso sentía el sudor fluyendo hacia abajo en la parte baja de su espalda; era asqueroso, pero al mismo tiempo excitante.

Bailando en el club era deslumbrante, era confuso, era como un sueño muy raro en el que Kurt era la superestrella de la cuidad gay. Podía sentir los ojos de todos en él tan claramente como sentía las manos de Andrew en él, explorar la forma de sus brazos, su espalda, su cintura…

¡Y era demasiado! ¡Demasiado cerca! ¡Demasiado rápido!

Kurt se apartó, dando codazos ciegamente en su camino fuera de la multitud, queriendo desaparecer y nunca ser encontrado. Ni por este chico. Ni por nadie. Nunca.

Se detuvo en la barra, tomando una respiración profunda, luchando por bajar el pánico. Deseó haber ido a casa con Rachel, quien estaba probablemente disfrutando un chocolate caliente en el sofá y viendo alguna película para chicas. Subió a un taburete para dar a sus piernas temblorosas algo de descanso y ordenar sus pensamientos.

―Hola, guapo. ―De repente un chico de cabello negro, rastrojo pesado, y un chaleco de mezclilla de gran tamaño apareció al lado de Kurt, dejando caer su trasero en el taburete a su lado―. No te he visto antes.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera decir al cara rastrojo que se fuera, otra persona lo tomó del horrible chaleco de mezclilla por la espalda y tiró del chico hacia atrás, causando que se resbalara del taburete y agitándose con sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Kurt estaba tan sorprendido de como el tipo estaba.

―¡Este asiento ya está ocupado! ―Andrew masculló con voz severa y reclamó el asiento al lado de Kurt para sí, ignorando al chico que acababa empujar de vuelta y ondeando al barman.

Kurt miró la cara del rastrojo alejándose, claramente no esperando algún problema. Luego descansó su mirada sobre Andrew, quien ahora estaba sentado junto a él, todo satisfecho.

―¿Siempre tratas a la gente así? ―Kurt preguntó con desaprobación.

―No ―Andrew respondió todo serio, mirando directo a los ojos de Kurt nuevamente―. Pero él estaba tras algo que yo quiero también, y no podía dejar que lo tuviera.

―Para que lo sepas, desprecio la violencia ―Kurt declaró.

―Yo también ―Andrew respondió rápidamente―. Pero a veces las acciones hablan más alto que las palabras y ese idiota no vale la pena para hablar contigo.

―¿Y tú decides quien merece hablarme? ―Kurt preguntó, desconcertado y divertido.

―No ―Andrew dijo tranquilamente―, pero mereces estar con alguien que pueda apreciar tu belleza.

―¿Y ese serías tú? ―Kurt preguntó, tratando de ocultar su diversión. Al parecer, su guía de bar gay era grande con las palabras.

―Al menos puedo reconocer una perla entre los mármoles, y tú eres la perla más brillante que he visto ―Andrew respondió y de alguna manera se las arregló para que esa línea tan cursi sonará muy seria―. Llámalo locura, llámalo destino, siempre y cuando me llames tuyo.

Kurt era repelido y al mismo tiempo atraído por la sencilla y confidente manera en que Andrew actuaba a su alrededor. Tan sólo se habían conocido por una hora y ya Andrés le cortejaba como si Kurt fuera la estrella más brillante del lugar. Hizo pensar a Kurt en cómo había suspirado tras Blaine por meses hasta que Blaine se había dado cuenta que podían ser más que sólo amigos. Este era un tipo que sabía lo que quería de inmediato. Incluso si todo lo que quería era cosa de una sola noche.

―Permíteme invitarte una bebida ―Andrew dijo―. Los cócteles en este lugar son en realidad bastante decentes.

Kurt no era muy aficionado al alcohol, no desde el espectacular incidente que envolvió los zapatos de la Srta. Pillsbury de todas maneras. Pero esta noche era sobre dejar el pasado atrás. Era tiempo de madurar y hacer lo que los mayores hacen. Isabelle le seguía hablando de sus cócteles de lujo. Todavía no tenía 21 años, ¿y qué? Era sólo una bebida.

―¿Qué recomiendas? ―preguntó, descansando la barbilla en sus manos.

―Definitivamente un _Kir Royale_ para ti ―Andrew respondió―. Porque tienes el aire de alguien con sangre real.

―¿En serio? ―Kurt dejó escapar una risa, no ocultando el hecho que se estaba divirtiendo más.

Andrew le sonrió―. Eres agraciado y elegante, y miras hacia abajo a todo el mundo como si fueran tus esbirros. Sí, definitivamente realeza.

― Por mucho que me gusta ser comparado con la perfección de Kate Middleton, me temo que tengo que decepcionarte ―Kurt respondió en tono de broma―. No soy un príncipe disfrazado.

―Oh, lo eres ―Andrew dijo, bajando la voz en un gruñido seductor―. Simplemente no lo sabes aún.

―Continua ―Kurt respondió en un tono coqueto. Era agradable tener a alguien que le dijera cumplidos, a pesar de que sabía que eran mentiras―. Dime todas tus líneas de enrolles favoritas.

Después de un segundo cóctel Kurt se reía de todo lo que salía de la gran boca de Andrew, no importa cuán estúpido o cursi o aburrido. Todavía estaba sentado en su taburete, pero ahora la espalda apoyada en la encimera y frente a la multitud que bailaba mientras Andrew comentaba sobre todo y de todos, haciendo que Kurt se sintiera como si ya supiera los secretos más embarazosos de todo el mundo.

―Basta con mirar a estos cabezas huecas ―Andrew chasqueó la lengua y señalando con el pulgar a sus supuestos amigos en las inmediaciones de la pista de baile―. Siempre están en movimiento sobre uno de los novios de los otros.

―No suena como que confías mucho en tus amigos ―Kurt observó.

―No confió en nadie ―Andrew dijo, encogiéndose de hombros ―. Especialmente estos putos al acecho en _Babylon_.

―Mira quién habla ―Kurt dijo, sorbiendo su tercer cóctel. Era demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba delicioso.

Andrew levantó una ceja―. ¿Crees que soy como ellos? ―Volvió la cabeza, capturando a la multitud.

―¿No? ―Kurt desafió.

―Tengo gusto ―Andrew respondió―. No me estoy tirando a cualquiera.

―Escucha, escucha ―Kurt dijo, no muy impresionados por la elección de palabras del chico.

―Me gustaría follarte, si quieres ―Andrew dijo, sonriente.

―Eso es muy halagador ―Kurt respondió con frialdad y poco impresionado, no tomando el consejo de Andrew seriamente. Este hombre no era más que un enorme idiota.

―¿Sabes lo que parecería imponente en ti? ―Andrew se acercó, arrastrando el dedo por la mejilla de Kurt hasta que Kurt se alejó del toque―. Algo de delineador negro. Algo para enfatizar tus ojos, porque tus ojos son asombrosos, especialmente con esa mirada sucia que constantemente me dice que me vaya a la mierda.

Una sonrisa extendida en el rostro de Kurt―. Exactamente.

―Ves, nos acabamos de conocer y ya puedo leer tu mente ―Andrew dijo, dejando su mano descansar una vez más en la rodilla de Kurt.

Kurt simplemente rodó los ojos; estaba molesto por la insistencia de Andrew, pero al mismo tiempo era refrescante conocer a alguien que sabía lo que quería y tenía la confianza de decirlo en voz alta. A diferencia de otras personas con el nombre de Blaine Anderson.

― Estás jugando al difícil, me gusta eso en un hombre.

Kurt dio un resoplido. No estaba jugando un juego, ¿o sí? ¿Realmente estaba coqueteando con este chico? Si era así, no era en serio. Concedía que Andrew era bien parecido, pero no era el tipo de Kurt en absoluto.

Kurt no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando se encontró arrodillado frente al escusado, vomitando hasta las tripas. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba bailando y había sido divertido perderse en la multitud y la música ensordecedora hasta que el DJ puso _Teenage_ _Dream._ De repente se había sentido enfermo del estómago. Todo había venido rápidamente de nuevo cuando menos lo había esperado, lo desaparecido, la culpa y el dolor y la tristeza, pero sobre todo la necesidad y el deseo.

La voz de Katy Perry se convirtió en la suave pero fuerte voz tenor de Blaine, e instantáneamente deseó fuertemente que Blaine apareciera y lo tomara de la mano y lo sacara a bailar está noche.

En su lugar había un alto logotipo de marca neoyorquino al acecho que no perdía la oportunidad de agarrar el culo de Kurt y decir algo sórdido. Más de una vez Kurt tuvo que quitar a Andrew o golpear con el puño en el hombro de Andrew para hacer detener al chico.

―Dios, si, hazme tu saco de boxeo personal ―había sido la respuesta de Andrew cuando Kurt había golpeado el pecho de nuevo, duro, para mantenerlo a raya.

Lentamente Kurt se puso en pie y salió del urinario con las piernas temblorosas. Se enjuagó la boca en el lavabo e ignorado el parloteo constante de Andrew que no lo dejaba en paz, ni siquiera cuando estaba vomitando.

¡Que nota! Primera noche en un club gay y terminó perdido. Por lo menos este tipo Andrew sabía en lo que se había metido. Seguramente no querría ver a Kurt nuevamente.

―¿Fue el _Kir Royale_ o mi presencia te enferma? ―Andrew preguntó, obviamente divertido.

Kurt miró a Andrew que estaba apoyado en la puerta.

―Ninguna ―Kurt respondió, limpiándose la boca con una toalla de papel ―. Simplemente no puedo soportar a Katy Perry.

―¿Katy Perry? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no te gusta? ―Andrew estaba intrigado―. Grandes ojos redondos, el pelo azul. ¿ Qué no te puede gustar?

―Mi ex la apreciaba ―Kurt dejó escapar.

―Ah. ―Andrew se acercó más a tomarle un buen vistazo. Había algo en sus ojos, algo como una comprensión y simpatía que sorprendió a Kurt.

―Que la jodan ―Andrew finalmente dijo con un encogimiento de hombros―. Que _lo_ jodan.

Por un segundo, Kurt sintió ganas de llorar. Su garganta se apretó y simplemente quería esconderse en algún lugar y berrear a moco tendido. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no descomponerse frente a Andrew.

―Aquí, toma una menta o dos ―Andrew dijo, ofreciendo un paquete de caramelos de menta. Kurt los aceptó con agradecimiento.

―Déjame llevarte a casa ―Andrew dijo―. Creo que has tenido suficiente por una noche.

―Gracias, pero puedo tomar un taxi ―Kurt dijo y se dirigió hacia la salida.

―Los taxistas no son de confianza ―Andrew dijo―. Te cobran de más, cariño. Te llevaré a casa. La resistencia es inútil. ―Andrew le guiñó un ojo, y Kurt estaba demasiado cansado e indiferente a discutir.

Sólo cuando ya habían conducido cinco minutos en el BMW negro de Andrew – ¡era un auto de marca nuevo! ¿Quién era este chico? – fue que Kurt se dio cuenta de algo―. ¡Espera! ¡No puedes conducir! ―le dijo a Andrew―. Has estado tomando también.

―Sólo unas cervezas. Nadie se emborracha por un par de cervezas.

―¿Estás seguro? Conozco a alguien ―Kurt dejó escapar de nuevo, y se regañó internamente. _¡Deja de pensar en Blaine todo el tiempo!_

Andrew estaba hablando y hablando, pero Kurt no estaba escuchando. Simplemente no podía esperar para llegar a casa, meterse en la cama y dormir.

―Puedes parar por ahí. Vivo aquí. ―Kurt señaló al edificio de apartamentos.

Andrew aparcó el coche delante de la casa y se inclinó hacia Kurt―. Tuve una gran noche ―Andrew dijo, inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera esperando algo.

―Creo que voy a arrepentirme del tercer coctel mañana ―Kurt dijo, aun sintiéndose mareado.

―La vida sería aburrida si nunca hicieras cosas de las que te vas arrepentir después ―Andrew respondió y Kurt asintió, contemplativamente. Eso en realidad tenía sentido.

Entonces no obstante, pasó algo que no tenía ningún sentido. Andrew lo besó. El hombre se inclinó y presionó su boca sobre la de Kurt.

Kurt estaba demasiado aturdido para reaccionar. No respondió al beso, pero no lo rechazó tampoco. Su cabeza le dijo que empujara a Andrew o lo abofeteara, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado para seguir esa orden.

Además de ese primer impulso de apartarse y golpear al tipo, Kurt no sentía nada. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Había un tipo candente besándolo y no le importaba. En realidad, se sentía un poco entumecido. Era una especie de entumecimiento que le daba miedo a decir verdad, pero estaba demasiado aturdido para estar asustado. Su cerebro era un borrón. ¿Era por el alcohol? ¿O Andrew lo drogó?

Un escalofrío espeluznante pasó por la espalda de Kurt. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido de aceptar alcohol de un extraño? ¿Cómo pudo subir a un auto con un chico que apenas conoció hace un par de horas? ¡Nunca confíes en un extraño, decían! ¿Por qué estaba confiando en este tipo para llevarlo a casa a salvo?

Kurt se reprendió por ser tan idiota para entrar en una situación como ésta.

―¿Puedo verte otra vez? ―Andrew preguntó cuándo finalmente se retiró, dejando los labios de Kurt utilizados y cosquilleando.

―Sólo en tus sueños ―Kurt respondió y no supo de donde esas palabras venían. No las dijo en un tono coqueto, pero escupió un poco de ellos, disgustado por el enfoque de este tipo sobre él y por su propia estupidez.

En el rostro de Andrew se extendió una sonrisa ―. Eres un cabrón total, Kurt. Me gusta.

―Gracias por traerme a casa ―Kurt dijo y se bajó del auto. Estaba seguro que nunca vería a Andrew de nuevo.

* * *

―¿Se besaron? ―Rachel estaba intrigada, por supuesto.

―Bueno, sí, me dio un beso de buenas noches ―Kurt respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, y Rachel estaba chillando de alegría, abrazándolo como si hubiera ganado el Pulitzer―. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Kurt!

Kurt había dejado de mencionar que no quería ser besado por Andrew. O nadie. Pero debido a que ella estaba tan feliz por él (y no la había visto feliz durante bastante tiempo) Kurt siguió el juego, sólo para ver el haz de luz en su cara. Así que si le decía que disfrutó estar con Andrew, ¿a pesar de que no fuera más que una mentira? ¿Pero era una mentira? Se había divertido después de todo.

―¿Cómo fue cuando te besó? ―Rachel quería saber―. ¿Es bueno besando? ¡Vamos, necesito detalles!

―No seas tan entrometida ―Kurt respondió con una sonrisa―. Un caballero nunca cuenta.

―¿Cuándo lo verás de nuevo?

―No lo sé ―Kurt dijo evasivamente. No quería decepcionarla diciéndole que nunca. Aun así, ella no lo dejaría ir a la cama antes de haberle dicho _todo_. Dejó fuera el vómito, por supuesto, y lo hizo sonar como si Andrew fuera un sueño de hombre, El Príncipe Encantador mismo. Era sólo para entretenerla.

―Oh, apuesto que tendrás dulces sueños esta noche ―Rachel predijo cuando dijeron buenas noches y se retiraron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Pero en los sueños de esta noche Kurt pudo sentir el gentil roce de la mano de Blaine en su brazo, los labios de Blaine sobre sus párpados cerrados, Blaine susurró suave en su oreja, siempre Blaine.

En el medio de la noche Kurt despertó con un sollozo desgarrador, se sentó en la cama y pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello. Otro sollozo intentó escapar, pero Kurt apretó los labios y trató de bloquear los recuerdos agridulces. Kurt hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas mientras la realidad de lo mucho que extrañaba Blaine se asentaba.

Sus brazos se sentían débiles mientras se apartó del colchón, sus piernas temblando mientras trataba de pararse. Silenciosamente se salió de la cama antes de que Rachel se levantara y lo viera llorando. Se encerró en el baño, Kurt silenciosamente lloró el tipo de llanto que hacía daño en su pecho y robaba el aliento.

La gente dice que el tiempo cura todas las heridas. Pero a veces no es así. A veces el dolor se pone peor y peor y es imposible de curar con más tiempo que pasa.

* * *

―Vogue . com. Está hablando con Kurt Hummel. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

―_¿Qué hay de un café esta noche?_

Kurt estuvo irritado sólo por un segundo, entonces reconoció la sórdida voz aún deslumbrante―. ¿Andrew?

―_Nunca me diste tu número._ ―Andrew sonaba como si estuviera haciendo pucheros.

―Eso fue intencional ―Kurt respondió, todavía desconcertado de que Andrew le estaba llamando a su lugar de trabajo.

―_Ouch, eso es duro. ¿Siempre pones un hechizo en los chicos y luego los dejas soñando contigo?_

Kurt se rió entre dientes―. ¿Soñaste conmigo?

―_Sí, no pude sacarme tu hermosa sonrisa de la cabeza en todo el fin de semana._

Kurt no se dejó impresionar―. ¿Cómo sabes que trabajo aquí?

―_Me lo dijiste. En realidad me dijiste _demasiado _la noche del viernes._

―¿Cómo qué? ―Kurt no podía recordar demasiado.

―_Veámonos para un café y te diré todos los sucios secretos que me dijiste._

―No lo creo.

― _Eres consciente de que te llamaré cada hora hasta que digas que sí, ¿cierto?_

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, pero tuvo que sonreír―. ¿Hay alguna cafetería que recomiendes?

Salir con Andrew era divertido, Kurt no lo podía negar, pero se negó a pensar en estos encuentros como citas. Siempre pagó por sus propias bebidas y siempre insistió en volver a casa por su cuenta. Aprendiendo de su error.

Andrew era un idiota arrogante. No el tipo de Kurt en absoluto. Pero era divertido y bastante inofensivo. Kurt no esperaba enamorarse de ese tipo, así que ¿qué mal podría hacer algún coqueteo inofensivo? Si nada más, sería una distracción bienvenida. Andrew era un fanfarrón, pero al menos era divertido.

La primera vez que Andrew lo lastimó fue un punto de inflexión en la opinión de Kurt sobre él.

Hasta este momento sólo lo había visto como un bromista. Pero entonces Kurt se dio cuenta de que el hombre podría ser serio, podía estar enfadado y exigente. Había sido en una de sus primeros encuentros en la cafetería que Kurt aun rechazaba llamar citas. Andrew había agarrado duro la muñeca de Kurt, sin saber que se trataba de la muñeca ya moreteada, y envió una punzada de dolor a través del brazo de Kurt.

―No juegues conmigo ―Andrew le había advertido―. Si odio una cosa es un tipo mandándome.

Kurt había silenciosamente negado con la cabeza. No juegos. Esto era serio. Kurt ni siquiera recordaba lo que más habían discutido, pero recordaba la manera en que los dedos de Andrew se habían cerrado alrededor de su brazo, clavándose en su piel, y el amenazador siseo de su voz, tan diferente de la forma en que le había hablado apenas unos segundos antes.

No sabía por qué se quedó con Andrew después de este incidente. Había tenido una justa advertencia. Tenía una buena muestra de en lo que se estaba metiendo. La peor parte fue que la manifestación de la ira de Andrew fue lo que finalmente le atrajo a Kurt. ¿Por qué Blaine no había sido así? ¿Decir en alto que le molestaba? ¿Poner algunas reglas, algunos parámetros para una sólida relación?

La primera vez que Andrew le dio un puñetazo volteó el mundo de Kurt al revés.

A pesar que vio el puñetazo venir, no estaba preparado para la contundencia del golpe. Andrew era fuerte, verdaderamente fuerte. Probablemente más fuerte que Karofsky. Nunca antes Kurt había sido golpeado de esta manera. Ni siquiera Karofsky le había dado jamás un puñetazo abiertamente. Había empujado Kurt contra los casilleros, hirientemente, sí, pero nunca impactó el puño en cualquier parte del cuerpo de Kurt.

La primera vez, después que Andrew lo había golpeado, Kurt se sentó en el piso del baño, abrazando sus piernas, sacudiéndose completamente y escuchando a Andrew cerrar de golpe los armarios en la cocina. Había piel erizada en los brazos y las piernas a pesar de que no hacía frío. Estaba fascinado por el dolor irradiado desde la contusión, centrando todos sus sentidos en la parte del cuerpo herida y adormeciendo su cerebro.

Kurt descubrió que le gustaba el dolor, la fuerza detrás de esto que empujaba todo su pensamiento fuera de su cabeza y sólo dejaba una sensación de entumecimiento. Sabía que podía devolverle el golpe a Andrew sin preocuparse de que podría lastimarlo. Por supuesto que estaba consciente de que este tipo de relación era insana y equivocada, pero estaba en un momento de su vida que no le importaba.

Como fuera, le preocupaba su apariencia. No podía volver a casa, porque Rachel vería que algo estaba mal. Así que le escribió que pasaría la noche donde Andrew y ella le respondió, "¡Diviértete! ¡Se precavido!"

Su rutina de cuidado de la piel se extendió a cuidar de los varios moretones que cubrían su cuerpo, mayoritariamente en sus brazos y pecho, sino también en los muslos y la espalda. Observó la manera en que los moretones cambiaban de color sobre el curso del tiempo, de púrpura azulado a rojo-naranja a amarillo feo. Con los moretones desvaneciéndose también el dolor se adormecía, dejando una sensación de vacío en su interior.

Vivir con Rachel se había vuelto complicado. La única solución para mantenerla ajena era mudarse con Andrew. Odiaba dejarla, pero odiaba más la idea que lo descubriera.

* * *

Confianza era la cosa más rara.

Kurt confiaba que Andrew no le pegara la cara.

Confiaba en que no dejara moretones visibles o lo lastimara tan mal que necesitara ver un doctor o incluso un hospital.

Kurt confiaba que respetara sus límites sexuales.

Confiaba que le hiciera preguntas a las que no quería dar respuesta.

Que no le causara más dolor del que estaba pidiendo.

No llamarle nombres que no ya se estaba internamente llamando.

No arremeter sin una razón dada.

Mientras Andrew mantuvo estos límites Kurt estaba bien. No se permitía pensar en cuan equivocada esta relación realmente estaba.

Cualquier momento que Andrew lo besaba, Kurt intentaba disfrutarlo. Realmente lo intentaba. Pero fue horrible. No era nada como besar a Blaine. Sabía que no debería comparar. Debía darle una oportunidad a Andrew. Pero no estaba con Andrew por sus besos o su ternura. No estaba enamorado de él; no quería se besado o tocado por él. No había sentimientos involucrados a parte de la necesidad de ser empujado.

―No soy mucho de besar ―Kurt se disculpó, siempre buscando una excusa para no besarlo.

―¡No me digas que aun eres virgen! ―Andrew rió.

Kurt se encogió de hombros―. Muy bien, no te diré que aun soy virgen.

* * *

Cada día cuando entraba por la puerta de Vogue . com, Kurt sentía como si estuviera entrando a su santuario personal. Este era el lugar donde podía ser él mismo sin ser interrogado o criticado. Sin alguien cuestionando todas sus acciones, interfiriendo con su vida y sus elecciones.

Fue hasta que su asunto con Andrew comenzó a salírsele de las manos. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a mentir a sus compañeros de trabajo. A Isabelle.

Una noche en particular Andrew lo había empujado contra la cómoda y el hueso de la cadera de Kurt dolía tanto que cojeaba al día siguiente en el trabajo. Unos de sus compañeros de trabajo lo comentaron, preguntando por qué tenía dolor, pero antes de que Kurt pudiera responder a su otro compañero de trabajo le hizo un guiño y dijo―. No sabes que Kurt acaba de mudarse con su novio? ―Kurt simplemente sonrió misteriosamente a eso.

―Apuesto que están haciéndolo toda la noche ―Kurt escuchó a su compañero susurrar a otro―. ¿Has visto a su novio? ¡Es ardiente!

A Kurt no le importaba el chisme. Dejándolos pensar que estaba cojeando porque había tenido una noche salvaje con su novio.

Era más fácil no querer algo, no esperar nada. Justo a la deriva a través del día, insensible e indiferente.

Así fue hasta que le llegó el primer mensaje de Chandler Kiehl.

_Hola Kurt, sólo me preguntaba si has llegado a New York. Me encantaría verte para ponernos al día. Déjame saber si tienes ganas de charlar._

Leer estas líneas le hicieron darse cuenta cuanto extrañaba tener un amigo. Un amigo que fuera fácil para salir por ahí, quien no haría demasiadas preguntas y sólo quisiera compartir algunos momentos felices. No podía tener eso con Rachel, porque Rachel iba a ver a través de su farsa en un minuto. Pero Chandler no lo había visto en un tiempo. No sabría que Kurt estaba simplemente poniendo una cara feliz.

―¿Quién es Chandler?

Kurt levantó la vista de hojear la última Vogue, desconcertado por la pregunta. Entonces notó que Andrew estaba sujetando su teléfono. Durante un momento de desconcierto tuvo vívido déjà vu.

―¿Por qué revisas mi teléfono? ―Kurt le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, lentamente incorporándose desde su posición horizontal en el sofá.

―Porque odio a los infieles ―Andrew afirmó con naturalidad, lanzando el teléfono a Kurt quien lo atrapó con una mano.

―No seas paranoico ―Kurt dijo con un resoplido―. Chandler es simplemente un amigo de Lima, y voy a verlo para un café.

―No me importa quién es ―Andrew dijo, su voz tomando un borde peligroso―. No te vas a ver con otros chicos.

―Estás siendo irrazonable ―Kurt respondió, sin dejarse impresionar por la orden de Andrew―. Chandler es sólo un amigo. No lo he visto en años y sólo vamos a ponernos al día.

―Entonces dile que vaya a _Babylon_ donde puedo vigilarte ―Andrew sugirió.

―No va entrar a _Babylon_, porque aún no tiene 21 ―Kurt respondió, ni siquiera ocultando su molestia―. Además, no creo que ese sea su tipo de lugar.

―Puedo darle una identificación ―Andrew ofreció con un encogimiento de hombros―. Puedes verlo en _Babylon_ conmigo ahí, o no en absoluto.

―Yo no firmé para esta mierda de celos, Drew ―Kurt se quejó―. No quiero que me digas qué hacer.

―Puedes mudarte si no te gustan mis reglas. ―Andrew se encogió de hombros como si no le importara un comino y continuó etiquetado su colección de CD grabado en la mesa de comedor.

Kurt estuvo en silencio por un rato. No quería mudarse. Pero no quería rendirse tampoco.

―¡Que viva en tu departamento no te da el derecho de decirme que hacer y con quien verme! ―Kurt dijo de mala gana―. Fin.

En tres zancadas Andrew estaba al otro lado del cuarto, agarrando a Kurt por el cuello y el brazo y tirando de él fuera del sofá con una fuerza inesperada que tiró por completo Kurt, por supuesto. Sin decir una palabra Andrew lo arrastró por la alfombra, no dándole a Kurt la oportunidad de mantenerse en pie.

Cuando Kurt trató de alejarse de Andrew el hombre lo arrojó contra el gabinete del zapato. Kurt sintió como todo el aliento abandonó sus pulmones cuando su espalda chocó con el mueble. Un agudo dolor atravesó su hombro y se estremeció mucho, pero ni un sonido salió de sus labios ya que el aliento aún estaba atrapado en su garganta.

En un significativo silencio Andrew abrió la ancha puerta del apartamento y se agachó para agarrar a Kurt por el cuello de su camisa, tirando de él por el suelo como un saco de patatas al pasillo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Desorientado, mareado, y en estado de shock absoluto sobre lo que acababa de suceder, Kurt se quedó de cuclillas en el suelo. Después de un minuto o dos fue capaz de respirar de nuevo y encorvarse por el dolor, una mano apretada contra su dolorido hombro, el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, parecían un par de horas pero probablemente eran sólo un par de minutos, cuando finalmente se puso de pie. No importa qué, no quería que un vecino tropezara con él e hiciera preguntas.

Su hombro herido de gravedad, pero hizo caso omiso del dolor y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, golpeando con insistencia―. ¡Drew! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Drew, abre! ―Tuvo que llamar varias veces, y por el bien de los vecinos, añadió―, ¡Me quedé fuera!

Cuando Andrew abrió la puerta después de un tortuoso prolongado periodo de tiempo, lucía una sonrisa satisfecha, indicando a Kurt que entrara.

―¿Vuelves tan pronto? Creí que querías correr con tu ruidosa amiguita, decirle el dolor en el culo que soy ―Andrew remarcó con una sonrisa―. Lamentablemente no literalmente.

Kurt lo pasó con una elegancia que ocultaba el hecho de que estaba en dolor total.

―¿Crees que puedes impresionarme por jugar al gran lobo malo? ―Kurt dijo sobriamente―. Esto ni siquiera duele.

Andrew se movió rápidamente y capturó la muñeca izquierda de Kurt―. Pero esto duele, ¿cierto? ―le preguntó mientras mantenía un férreo control en la muñeca de Kurt.

Kurt hizo una mueca mala y no era por el dolor repentino en el brazo, aunque todavía sentía una sacudida de la conmoción por el agarre repentino de Andrew en su brazo.

Fue la chispa de malicioso placer en los ojos de Andrew que tenía a Kurt en alarma instantánea. Esto se había convertido en un peligroso juego que estaban jugando. Especialmente desde que Andrew había descubierto las pequeñas autolesiones secretas de Kurt con respecto en su muñeca.

Sin bajar la guardia Kurt tiró de su brazo del agarre del hombre, manteniendo su cara recta y la barbilla en alto, mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas. Para el latido más largo se estuvieron mirando el uno al otro.

Entonces Andrew dio un bufido y se volvió hacia el televisor―. Saturday Night Live va estar dentro de poco.

Kurt observó al hombre caer en el sofá, lanzando la copia de la revista Vogue en la mesa de centro y agarrando el mando a distancia.

Sin una palabra Kurt cogió su teléfono de donde había caído en el piso junto al sofá y su fue al baño, puso el seguro y se derrumbó sobre las baldosas. Puso los brazos apretados contra su pecho y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta por un momento, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Después de unos minutos, su mano dejó de temblar lo suficiente para poder escribir un mensaje a Chandler.

_¿Sintiéndote aventurero? Veme en Babylon la próxima noche de viernes. Puedo conseguirte una identificación._

Kurt estaba seguro que Chandler no iría a _Babylon _sólo para verlo. Pero lo esperaba. Su corazón dio un brinco de felicidad cuando leyó el mensaje que Chandler le envió instantáneamente.

_¡Estaré ahí! :)_

* * *

**A/N: **

**Por favor nunca suban a un auto cuando el conductor esta borracho, incluso si sólo tiene 'un par de cervezas'. **

**Por favor nunca tomen bebidas de extraños y nunca dejen sus bebidas desatendidas.**

**Por favor nunca lleven a un extraño o alguien que acaban de conocer a su casa o le permitan ver donde viven.**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Favor de escribir un comentario si gustan. :)**

**Laissez-moi un commentaire, s'il vous plaît! :)**

**Ich freu mich über jeden Kommentar! :)**

* * *

* encantado, en francés.

Las últimas dos lineas no las traduje ya que están en francés y alemán, respectivamente, y aunque las entiendo, quería mostrarles que la versión en inglés ha sido leída por una gran multitud de personas. Me encantaría darles mi opinión sobre está historia, pero temo que se me salga algún spoiler, así que me esperare al capítulo final, solamente les digo que, para mi esta historia merece un lugar en los tantos clásicos que dan ganas de releer.

Quiero agradecerles ya estando en la recta final, por las más de 2500 lecturas, 73 comentarios. Sé que quizás no suene algo espectacular o fuera de serie, pero agradezco a cada uno el tiempo que presta a esta historia.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus follow/favorite.


	17. Chapter 17

Santa Claus / Papá Noel les dejó un pequeño regalo por adelantado en el árbol de mi mamá y aquí está:

* * *

**¡****_HarmonyLover,_**** gracias nuevamente por ser una maravillosa beta! ¡Besos!**

**_SonOfLuffy,_**** gracias por avisarme. ;) ¡Siempre aprecio un amigable recordatorio de que quieren que actualice! :)**

**¡Gracias, ****_StarlightSky,_**** por tu adorable comentario! :) Por favor sigue mandándomelos. **

**Este es POV de Kurt – y ocasionalmente POV de Blaine.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Decisión **

**Presente **

―Andrew, necesitamos hablar. ―Kurt dijo en voz baja, pero resueltamente desde donde estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

―¿En serio? ―Andrew entrecerró los ojos en él, levantando la vista de un sándwich de mantequilla―. ¿Estas sacando la mierda _necesitamos hablar_ a mí?

―En serio. Tomé una decisión, Drew. ―Kurt inhaló profundamente y esperó a que el hombre mayor lo mire plenamente antes de lanzar la bomba―. Me mudo.

Andrew silenciosamente continuó preparando su comida, cortando un tomate, antes de calmadamente preguntar―. ¿Esto es por tu ex?

―No ―Kurt respondió lentamente―. No es por él. No es por ti tampoco. Lo hago por mí, Drew. Yo me he convertido en alguien que no quiero ser. Yo pensé que quería estar así, pero no. Así que, me mudo de vuelta con Rachel. Me necesita y yo la necesito. Yo necesito a mis amigos conmigo de nuevo. Yo necesito empezar a cuidar de mí.

―Todo lo que escucho es _yo_ y _yo_ ―Andrew dijo con un bufido―. Pero de nuevo siempre has sido un idiota egoísta, ¿no es así?

―Me voy mañana ―Kurt dijo, ignorando el comentario hiriente.

―Así que esto se supone que es ¿la despedida? ¿Así es como me agradeces todo lo que hice por ti? Te tomé cuando sentiste como asfixiándote en el apartamento de tu amiga. Te deje conocer a mis amigos VIP. Te di oportunidades profesionales.

―Me lastimaste, Drew.

―Sí, te empujé por ahí un par de veces. ¡Vamos, no fue nada! Y no olvides que tú lo pediste. Literalmente. ―Andrew le lanzó una mirada condescendiente.

―Sé que te deje lastimarme. ¡Esa es la peor parte! ―Kurt disparó de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza―. Pero he llegado a pensar que Chandler tenía razón. Me debes algo de respeto.

―¿Respeto? ―Andrew soltó una carcajada sin humor y se giró para encarar a Kurt, agitando el cuchillo violentamente―. ¿Lo dices como si tú me respetaras? No es que me guste que me llamen idiota y gilipollas y todos los pequeños nombres que tienes reservados para mí.

―Lo sé ―Kurt respondió culpablemente―. Y lo siento. Esto de los sobrenombres tiene que parar. Como dije, no quiero ser esta persona.

―¿Sabes que, niño bonito? ― Andrew se inclinó contra el mostrador, con la voz tan aguda mientras el cuchillo ahora apuntaba a Kurt―. Tú _eres_ esta clase de persona, cariño, te guste o no. No te convertí en el pequeño agujero de mierda eres. Sólo fingiste todos estos años en frente de tus amigos como si fueras una buena persona, pero no podías esperar para liberarte y escapar de ellos para ser finalmente lo que realmente eres. ¿Y qué? Eres un infame putito con una boca sucia y te gusta ser tratado por las malas. No hay nada malo con eso.

―Si piensas en mi de esta manera entonces es prueba suficiente de que no me conoces en absoluto ―Kurt respondió con voz temblorosa―. No _disfruto_ estas cosas. No disfruto ninguna de ellas. Mira, Drew, no es que te esté acusando de nada. Estaba en un lugar oscuro cuando te conocí. Sabes que me estaba haciendo daño. Necesitaba detenerlo. Quería pararlo. Quería mi vida de vuelta.

Andrew sólo asintió lentamente―. ¿Y no hay lugar para mí en tu vida? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

Casi sonó herido, lo que tomó a Kurt por sorpresa―. No pensé que te importaría mucho.

―Lo entiendo. Fui suficientemente bueno cuando necesitaste un lugar para esconderte de tu aburrida vida. Yo era lo suficientemente bueno para dejarte conducir mi coche de lujo y llevarte a geniales fiestas. Pero no voy a dejar que hagas un tonto de mí. Te vas a quedar quieto.

Kurt rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un bufido―. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Encerrarme? Si comienzo a faltar al trabajo, Isabelle preguntaría por mí. Y de igual manera mis amigos. Rachel sabe tu dirección y…

―No, no voy a encerrarte, Kurtsy ― Andrew respondió en esa dulce voz tranquila que tenía a Kurt en alerta instantánea. Andrew se dirigió hacia Kurt y los ojos fijos en él, con una expresión significativa con el cuchillo todavía apretado en la mano.

―¿Pero qué si te golpeó en la cara? ¿Irías a trabajar con un ojo morado o preferirías avisar que estas enfermo? ¿Dejarías que Rachel te vea así, para que se preocupe aún más? No lo creo. Creo que te quedarías justo aquí dentro de estos muros para esconder tu vergüenza.

―¿Me estás amenazando? ―Kurt dejó escapar una risa amarga y cruzó sus brazos, tratando de mantener la calma, pero paso a paso lentamente alejándose de él ―. ¿De verdad quieres un novio que sólo se queda contigo amenazado?

―Sé que no me _amas_. No me importa. El amor es sólo un mito de todas maneras. Quiero que te quedes ―Andrew dijo, siguiéndolo a la sala de estar.

―¿Para qué? ―Kurt negó con la cabeza con resentimiento.

―¿Para qué? ―Andrew repitió incrédulamente y negó con la cabeza―. ¿Realmente me estas preguntando, por qué quiero que te quedes?

―Sí, lo hago ―Kurt dijo, mientras lentamente retrocedía, nunca dando la espalda a Andrew. No estaba seguro si Andrew era consciente de que aun sostenía ese cuchillo o si intentaba usarlo en algún momento―. No creo que te importe si me quedo o no. El otro día me arrastraste por la habitación y me lanzaste al pasillo como una bolsa de basura.

―Eso fue sólo porque sabía que no te irías. Aún era importante para ti entonces. Yo era el único a quien recurrir ―Andrew admitió, de la nada sonando vulnerable, y por un segundo Kurt sintió simpatía por él, de dónde quiera que este sentimiento proviniera―. No sé lo que cambió, pero - lo creas o no - me preocupo mucho por ti, cariño.

―¿Lo haces? ―Kurt preguntó fríamente―. ¿Entonces por qué no tiras ese cuchillo con el que me sigues?

Andrew bajó la mirada a su mano como si sólo ahora se diera cuenta que estaba sosteniendo en ella―. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que te iba a apuñalar? ―gritó con rabia y lanzó el cuchillo. Aterrizó en algún lugar debajo de la mesa de centro―. ¿Quién demonios crees que soy?

―Pensé que habíamos acordado dejar los sobrenombres ―Kurt dijo, intentando calmar a Andrew con una sonrisa, no dejándole ver el alivio que sentía una vez que el cuchillo estaba fuera de la mano del hombre―. Eso incluye maldecir. Debemos cuidar nuestras bocas y dejar de maldito esto y puta eso.

―¿Así que el Príncipe Kurtsy ha decido actuar todo noble para variar? ―Andrew puso una sonrisa―. Muy bien, vamos a trabajar en nuestros modales si es lo que quieres. Si dices ser una persona diferente a la que está delante de mí entonces quiero ver al otro tú. Quiero ver la versión no cabrona de Kurt Hummel.

―No estarías interesado en él ―Kurt declaró, apoyado en el respaldo del sofá ―. Sería muy aburrido para ti. Él no iría a lugares como _Babylon_ o tomaría alcohol. Ni siquiera se reiría de tus malos chistes ni se pondría maquillaje para complacerte. Es un muchacho de pequeña ciudad y siempre lo será. Con sueños demasiado grandes por volver realidad.

―Huh. ―Andrew comenzó a caminar por la habitación, como siempre hacía cuando estaba molesto o perdía el control―. La cosa es… me gusta mucho tu gran boca y tu mala leche y no quiero que cambies. Ni siquiera me importa que no te guste el sexo, que por lo general es una gran cosa para mí. Ves, _eso es_ cuanto me atraes. Así que no veo donde está el problema. Estoy respetando tus límites.

Andrew se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo directo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

Kurt estuvo en silencio por un momento, contemplando las palabras de Andrew y cómo responder. Pero fue sólo cuando Andrew levantó la mano, suavemente, para tocar el pálido rostro de Kurt, y Kurt se apartó instintivamente, que tuvo su respuesta. Se agachó y se alejó del hombre.

―Estoy ampliando mis límites. ―Kurt dijo―. No puedo dejarte lastimarme más.

―Muy bien ―Andrew se irguió con los brazos abiertos en un gesto de rendición―. No te lastimaré más. No voy a poner un dedo en ti. ¿Bien?

―¿Qué pasa con tus problemas de control de impulsos? ―Kurt le recordó―. Tú mismo dijiste que no podías controlarte cuando te estás enojando.

―Entonces no me hagas enfadar ―Andrew dijo, como si fuera la cosas más simple del mundo―. Así que, ¿te vas a quedar? Vamos, no puedes simplemente irte. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti aquí?

La pregunta tomó a Kurt por sorpresa. Nunca había tenido la impresión de que Andrew lo necesitara. No podía creer que Andrew estaba realmente encariñado con él y quería que se quedara por ninguna otra razón que su compañía.

Por un breve momento Kurt se preguntó si Andrew en realidad tenía a alguien en su vida. Seguro, tenía un montón de amigos en _Babylon_ y un montón de compañeros de trabajo, pero desde que Kurt lo conoció nunca había tenido un vistazo de cualquier miembro de su familia o siquiera un mejor amigo que comprobara regularmente a Andrew. Nadie nunca llamó y pidió a Andrew salir. Nadie tocaba el timbre de este apartamento. Andrew lo puso en grande y por delante, pero Kurt comenzó a preguntarse si la verdad era que Andrew se sentía solo. Y esa era una sensación que Kurt podía relacionar.

―¿Cariño? ―Andrew ronroneó, extendiendo su mano a Kurt.

Kurt abrió su boca para hablar, inseguro de lo que iba decir, pero ya sabiendo que no iba a tomar la mano ofrecida. Esta era la mano que lo había golpeado y lo empujaba y lo lastimaba.

―Andrew… ―Kurt comenzó sacudiendo la cabeza, retrocediendo más lejos.

El timbre sonó y ambos levantaron la vista, sobresaltados.

―¿Estás esperando a alguien? ―Kurt preguntó, desconcertado.

―No. ¿Tú? ¿Es esa tu amiguita entrometida? ―Andrew siseó.

―No lo sé ―Kurt dijo honestamente―. Podría ser. No le dije que viniera, pero es persistente.

Kurt se movió para abrir la puerta, pero Andrew lo detuvo―. Yo lo cojo.

No era Rachel la visita. Era peor.

―Mira a quien tenemos aquí. ―Los anchos hombros de Andrew y su alta figura cubrieron completamente al chico en la puerta, no concediendo a Kurt una mirada, pero cuando Kurt escuchó la voz del visitante supo que había problemas en el futuro.

―Bueno, deberías saber que toma más que un suertudo golpe para terminar a los de mi clase. ―Blaine se paró frente a la puerta, llevando una sonrisa descarada y con un paquete de seis cervezas.

―Nunca subestimes a los pequeños, dicen, ¿cierto? ―Andrew respondió en tono de broma.

―¿Que estás _tú_ haciendo aquí? ―Kurt preguntó mientras se unía a Andrew en la puerta, con los ojos desorbitados de horror no disimulado. Blaine captó la mirada de advertencia en los ojos de Kurt inmediatamente.

―Pensé en pasar por aquí para ofrecer mis disculpas ―Blaine dijo con indiferencia―. ¿Aceptas un paquete de cervezas, Andrew?

―Entra. ―Andrew mantuvo la puerta abierta―. No puedo decir que no a unos refrescos fríos.

Relevó a Blaine el paquete de seis y caminó por delante en la sala de estar―. Helado ―Andrew observó con una ceja levantada en apreciación―. Directo de la nevera, asumo.

―Por supuesto ―Blaine respondió, como si llegar con cerveza fría fuera lo que hacía cada noche de sábado.

―¿Cómo obtuviste la estúpida cerveza? ―Kurt demandó, nada contento y lleno de reproche.

―Descubrí para que es útil una identificación falsa ―Blaine respondió sin problemas.

Andrew le dio una mirada de aprobación―. Buen chico.

―Gracias por visitarnos ―Kurt dijo, empujando a Blaine de nuevo a la puerta.

―Vamos, cariño ―Andrew dijo―. Dejemos que el hombre se quede. Nos compró cerveza. Ten una.

Blaine aceptó la botella de cerveza que Andrew acaba de abrir. Andrew además ofreció una a Kurt, pero él sólo negó con la cabeza en desagrado.

Andrew y Blaine chocaron las botellas y cada uno tomó su cerveza.

―Bonito lugar ―Blaine dijo casualmente.

―Gracias ―Andrew dio una sonrisa de medio lado―. Los últimos cambios que estamos haciendo con Kurt. ―Asintió con la cabeza hacia el armario de cristales rotos―. Pero me encanta un gatito que no se asusta de romper cosas. Mantiene los colectores de polvo en un mínimo.

Kurt se dio cuenta de la forma en que Blaine lo miró, buscando una reacción. Kurt mantuvo la cabeza en alto y su boca cerrada. No mostraba ninguna señal de debilidad. No frente a Andrew. Definitivamente no en frente de Blaine. Si Blaine vino a jugar un juego, Kurt rechazaba ser parte de eso.

Pero la resolución de Kurt se disolvió mientras observaba la forma en Blaine miraba a su alrededor el lugar, comprobando casualmente los muebles y la decoración. Sus ojos encontraron la estatua fálica de bronce que había encontrado su camino de regreso a la plataforma. Kurt se sintió avergonzado por su mera existencia. Comenzó a mirar alrededor del lugar también, tratando de ver a través de los ojos de un extraño – a través de los ojos de Blaine.

Por primera vez, Kurt tuvo conocimiento de los dos marcos de foto rotos descansando en el suelo contra la pared en la que cayeron, la lámpara de pie torcida que fue derribada con demasiada frecuencia, las abolladuras en la puerta del baño de patadas y golpes, la grieta en el espejo del armario. En la cabeza de Kurt se imaginó lo que el baño parecía, toallas manchadas de sangre desde el momento en que accidentalmente se cortó en vidrios rotos, la papelera llena hasta el borde con vendas de gasa usadas y botellas vacías de _Ambien*,_ por no hablar de todos los distintos analgésicos en el estante.

Kurt vio todo con los ojos de un extraño, y se sintió estrangulado por ello. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en esta destrozada persona?

―Vine a decirte que siento lo que aluciné anoche ―Blaine se dirigió a Andrew con indiferencia―. Estaba simplemente celoso de ver que Kurt esta ahora con chico tan bien parecido de la gran ciudad.

―Es comprensible ―Andrew respondió, tomando otro trago de cerveza―. Especialmente considerando de dónde vienes. Supongo que no hay muchos becarios guapos en ese pueblo ganadero tuyo. Deberías haber visto a Kurtsy la primera vez que le mostré todo _Babylon. _Estaba prácticamente babeando por todo el lugar.

―No lo estaba ―Kurt insistió con un gruñido, pero fue ignorado por ambos.

―Así que Andrew, parece que te gusta entrenar ―Blaine dijo mientras Andrew se estaba moviendo a la mesa―. Tus brazos son como, _¡guau!_

Kurt volvió bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a Blaine, sus ojos diciendo claramente, _¿Qué mierda?_

Andrew dejó escapar una risita y flexionando su brazo para mostrar sus músculos―. Intento entrenar al menos tres veces a la semana. ¿Qué hay de ti? Veo que tienes unos bonitos bíceps.

―Tomé boxeo hace un par de años atrás ―Blaine respondió―. Es por eso que no te devolví el golpe anoche. ―Se encogió de hombros de una manera condescendiente―. Como un semi-profesional soy capaz de perjudicar seriamente con mis habilidades, así que tengo que tener cuidado cuando los uso.

―¿Tú? ¿Un boxeador? ¿Tal peso pluma? ―Andrew rió.

―Puedo ser pequeño, pero soy una fiera ―Blaine dijo―. No me subestimes.

―¿Entras a algunas pulseadas? ―Andrew desafió e hizo un gesto hacia la mesa.

―Seguro ―Blaine respondió y se sentaron, encarándose.

Andrew apoyó el codo sobre la superficie, desafiando a Blaine con una sonrisa. Blaine hizo lo mismo, tomando la mano del otro hombre fuertemente.

―Agarras fuerte ―Andrew felicitó―. Kurt, ¿nos harías los honores de dar la cuenta al juego?

―Ustedes niños pueden jugar tanto como quieran, pero sin mí ―Kurt resopló.

―Muy bien ―Andrew dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia―. En tres. ¡Uno – dos – _tres!_

En el momento en que ambos han mostrado su poderío todo fue tan tranquilo por la tensión, a excepción de sus bocanadas ocasionales de aliento que rompían el silencio.

Kurt estaba impresionado por la resistencia de Blaine. Andrew era fuerte, no dudaba de eso, pero Kurt no sabía que Blaine era en realidad un partido para él. No pudo evitar que sus ojos siguieran desviándose a la flexión de bíceps en el brazo derecho de Blaine.

La mirada de los dos hombres que luchaban no parpadeaba ni una vez, sino que seguían mirando el uno al otro sin perderse ningún signo de debilidad en los ojos del otro.

Pronto el esfuerzo era visible en sus rostros tensos, pero fue en la frente de Blaine que gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse. Su respiración era superficial y estaba apretando los dientes para mantener su lugar, aunque su brazo ya estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado, no tomaría mucho tiempo antes de que Andrew lo estuviera obligando a bajar.

―¿Hay algo que quieran probar con esto? ―Kurt preguntó, sonando bastante exasperado ya que todavía estaba de pie junto a la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

―Nop, es sólo por diversión ―Andrew dijo, y con una gran sonrisa enloquecida que estaba golpeando la mano de Blaine en la superficie de la mesa―. ¡Woo-hoo!

Blaine rió en forma amigable, asintió en apreciación a la victoria de Andrew y sacudió la tensión de su brazo―. Bien hecho ―dijo―. Apuesto que los abusadores en tu escuela tuvieron dificultades para tumbarte.

Andrew se rió de eso y tomó un trago de su cerveza―. Sólo dejo tumbarme por chicos que me gustan. ―Él realmente hizo un guiño a Blaine – y Kurt no se perdió cómo Blaine dejó escapar esa humilde sonrisa, este acto de colegial tímido del que Sebastián se había enamorado.

Kurt miró a Blaine sospechosamente. ¿Estaba coqueteando con Andrew? No podía ser real. ¿Qué era todo eso? Era casi imposible para Kurt ver este acto y mantenerse calmado y sereno.

―Cariño, sé un muñeco y tráenos algunos bocadillos, ¿quieres? ―Andrew dijo, sin siquiera mirar a Kurt.

―¿Quién soy? ¿Tú esposa? ― Kurt gruñó, cruzando los brazos apretados contra su pecho sin moverse un centímetro.

―Seguro, estás actuando como tal con todas tus migrañas súbitas al acostarte ―Andrew replicó.

―¡No voy a traerles algunas estúpidas botanas para que puedan hacerse amigos al mismo tiempo!

―¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser malicioso acerca de todo? ―Andrew suspiró irritado―. Estoy tratando de ser bueno aquí con tu _amigo._ ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ―Cuando Kurt no respondió, Andrew se levantó sobre sus pies―. Bien, seré el anfitrión de esta noche.

Cuando Andrés se fue a la despensa, Kurt se sentó en la esquina opuesta a Blaine―. No sé lo que estás haciendo con este estúpido juego ―murmuró con ira―, pero si no lo estás dejando en un instante voy a echarte de la manera difícil. Ya te dije que estoy tratando con Andrew yo solo.

―Oye, simplemente quiero conocer mejor a tu novio ― Blaine explicó en voz baja, como si fuera obvio.

―Blaine ―Kurt susurró severamente―. No voy a volver contigo cuando rompa con Andrew.

―Lo sé ―Blaine respondió―. Ya estoy más allá del punto de creer que las cosas van a ser las mismas entre nosotros.

La forma en que lo dijo – con toda seriedad y con una triste voz baja – hizo a Kurt sentir remordimiento, demasiado. Una repentina ola de tristeza se apoderó de él. Por mucho que quería mantener su distancia con Blaine, ahora que Blaine confirmó esta distancia, Kurt preferiría tenerlo inmerso en otra de sus declaraciones de amor eterno.

―Bien ―Kurt respondió tranquilamente―. Es importante para mí que entiendas esto.

―Lo hago ―Blaine dijo, nuevamente con esta cierta firmeza en su voz que hacía a Kurt encogerse en su interior, a pesar de que era lo que quería. Pero ¿con qué frecuencia se podía romper un corazón?

―¿Amigos? ―Blaine extendió la mano a Kurt en la mesa, con la palma hacia arriba.

―Amigos ―Kurt confirmó con una leve sonrisa y le dio la mano a Blaine. Se sentía bien sólo tomarse de las manos con él de nuevo, y Kurt no pudo evitar apretar la mano de Blaine más fuerte de lo previsto. Era una sensación liberadora de tener a alguien para aferrarse, y Kurt sabía que necesitaba rodearse de amigos de confianza de nuevo.

―Siento interrumpir su momento de dulce ternura ―Andrew dijo, contrariado, cuando volvió y arrojó un paquete de papas en la mesa.

Kurt retiró lentamente su mano de la de Blaine.

―¿Te importaría decirme de que va todo esto, cariño? ―Era el turno de Andrew para cruzar sus brazos―. Tu gran discurso sobre la necesidad de llegar a ti mismo otra vez y ¿que no tiene nada que ver con _él_? Eres un gran idiota mentiroso, cariño.

―¡Deja de hablarle así! ―Blaine dijo, entrecerrando los ojos a Andrew.

―¡Oh, lo olvidé! ¡Eres el gran héroe de la historia! ―Andrew gritó sarcásticamente.

―No lo es ―Kurt rechazó―. Es un idiota por venir aquí.

―Secundo eso―Andrew dijo―. Gracias por la cerveza, pequeño monstruo, pero será mejor que te muevas.

―No me voy antes de que tenga por lo que vine. ―Blaine dijo, todavía actuando al intrépido. Kurt simplemente lo miró y trató de darle una mirada de advertencia, a pesar que sabía que no tenía sentido. Blaine lo había establecido su mente, sean cuales sean sus motivos, quería dejar una impresión.

―¿Y qué sería eso? ―Andrew preguntó, más divertido que alarmado.

―Venganza. ―Blaine dijo, echándose hacia atrás en su silla, cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza―. Me noqueaste anoche. Quiero una pelea justa contigo.

―¡Deja esa mierda, Blaine! ―Kurt dijo, crecientemente enojado y ansioso. No quería que la situación se intensificara. Odiaba perder el control.

―No, me gustaría saber si tus golpes son realmente tan atractivos, Andrew. ― Blaine continuó con su pequeño acto gritando a Andrew―. Quiero decir, evidentemente a Kurt se le antojan.

Ahora Kurt abrió los ojos hacia él, horrorizado, y levantó una mano en advertencia―. ¡Mejor cuida tu boca, Anderson! _No_ quieres cruzar esa línea.

―Eres grande con las palabras, hombrecito ―Andrew dijo, acercándose a Kurt y acariciando su mano casualmente por la espalda de Kurt―. Pero no creo que tengas los cojones de dejar que las acciones sigan.

―Vamos a ver ―Blaine se lanzó hacia atrás y se puso de pie, haciendo que la silla diera vueltas y cayera al suelo con un fuerte _¡bam!_

En un instante Kurt estaba de pie, también, con las manos extendidas para mantener a ambos chicos a raya―. ¡Dejen de actuar como neandertales, ambos!

―Quédate fuera de esto, cariño ―Andrew dijo con una sonrisa―. El chico quiere algo de acción. ― Andrew y Blaine estaban disparando miradas fulminantes el uno al otro.

―No voy a dejar que se golpeen la cabeza del otro ―Kurt estaba gritando ahora y se trasladó a tirar de Andrew fuera del camino, luego volvió sus ojos llameantes a Blaine―. ¡Tú! ¡Vete!

Blaine desvió la mirada hacia Kurt, y poco a poco aflojó sus puños. Kurt conocía a su ex lo suficientemente bien como para reconocer la forma en que su confianza se desmoronaba. Blaine no estaba preparado para tomar el golpe completo de lo que estaba desencadenando.

Y Kurt no quería exponer a Blaine a cualquier tipo de violencia. Sabía cuán profundamente lleno de cicatrices Blaine todavía estaba de su encuentro con los agresores durante ese infame baile de Sadie Hawkins. Blaine despreciaba la violencia; nunca entendería por qué Kurt se sintió atraído por el dolor que Andrew le estaba causando. A cualquier precio, Kurt quería evitar que Blaine presenciara o se convirtiera en el blanco de más violencia.

―¡Blaine! ¡Vete! ¡Ahora!

La agudeza de la voz de Kurt no dejaba espacio para argumentar. Blaine sabía que era inútil insistir en que Kurt fuera con él.

Lentamente Blaine se dirigió a la puerta.

―¿No es dulce? ¡Tiene miedo de que salgas herido! ―Andrew burló de Blaine con una sonrisa, y de pronto levantó el puño y se movió como si fuera a atacar, pero se rió fuerte de nuevo cuando Blaine se estremeció.

―¡Cállate, Drew! ―Kurt le gruñó.

En una fracción de segundo, Andrew atacó y golpeó a Kurt en el pecho. Kurt se tambaleó hacia atrás, y Andrew lo agarró de los hombros y lo empujó contra la pared con una habilidad que daba a entender que esta no era la primera vez que había pasado.

Kurt inmediatamente se tensó, cerró los ojos ante el impacto de su cabeza contra la dura pared, con las manos agarrando el brazo de Andrew en un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie.

―¡Pequeño pedazo de mierda! ―Andrew gritó a Kurt, su cara a sólo una pulgada de distancia de la cara de Kurt―. ¡No voy a permitir que me hables así delante de _él!_

―¡Basta! ― Blaine gritó, con una voz sorprendentemente firme, pero sus rodillas temblaban. Estaba aterrorizado de tal cruda violencia. Estos no eran empujones juguetones, esto fue lo que causó contusiones y huesos rotos y una porción del infierno de moretones―. ¡Suéltalo! ―Blaine gritó y esta vez su miedo era audible.

Andrew se volvió hacia Blaine―. ¿O qué? ―Andrew se rió entre dientes, sin duda, sintiéndose superior. Andrew le dio otro bruto empujón a Kurt contra la pared y eso lo decidió.

Blaine se lanzó hacia el hombre y le dio un tirón lejos de Kurt. Fue capaz de hacer tropezar a Andrew y lo derribó sobre el suelo. Andrew estaba demasiado sorprendido por el ataque para poder reaccionar durante un par de segundos, suficiente para que Blaine le diera unos buenos golpes. No tomó boxeo por nada. Sabía dónde golpear los puños para causar el mayor dolor.

Blaine oyó a Kurt gritando detrás de ellos, pero siguió golpeando a su objetivo. Sin embargo, su ventaja no duró mucho. Pronto cambió la marea, y Blaine se encontraba de espaldas con el brazo de Andrew presionando sobre su garganta.

―¡Jódete, enano! ―Andrew le siseó. Empujó hacia abajo en la garganta de Blaine un poco más y Blaine tosió y se desesperó en busca de aire, tratando de quitarse al hombre. Andrew no podía seriamente querer matarlo, ¿podría? El cerebro de Blaine se aferró a la única realidad posible de que Andrew en realidad no lo mataría por esto, mientras sus pulmones luchaban por respirar y le decían lo contrario.

Pero entonces Kurt estaba allí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Andrew y quitándolo de Blaine. Cayeron juntos en el piso, con Kurt todavía aferrándose a Andrew.

―¡Escapa! ―Kurt gritó a Blaine, pero Blaine estaba todavía demasiado mareado y conmocionado para hacer otra cosa que atraer el aire con avidez y poner a prueba su capacidad pulmonar. Intentó moverse hacia Kurt, pero sólo fue capaz de empujarse con los codos y observar a Kurt luchar con Andrew en el suelo.

Con un movimiento aparentemente sin esfuerzo, Andrew se liberó del agarre de Kurt y se dio la vuelta. Kurt se sentó, también, a punto de decir algo más, cuando el puño de Andrew lo golpeó en plena cara. Kurt cayó de espaldas, con los brazos cubriendo su rostro al instante, un gemido del shock escapó de sus labios.

Andrew se alzó sobre sus rodillas y se plantó a golpear a Kurt otra vez.

―¡No! ―Blaine saltó sobre Andrew, ambos contra el suelo y rodando por la mano del más alto.

Andrew golpeó a Blaine en la mesa de centro, y fue capaz de quitárselo de encima. Blaine necesitaba un segundo para recobrar el aliento y tragarse el dolor irradiado desde el hombro por la espalda.

―Oye, pequeño monstruo ―Andrew gruñó y volvió a entrar en el foco de Blaine. Había un cuchillo en la mano de Andrew y Blaine no sabía de dónde salió eso, pero se congeló al instante, demasiado consternado para reaccionar.

Aún de rodillas, Andrew se acercó más y apuntó el cuchillo a Blaine.

―¡Guarda el cuchillo! ―Kurt dijo en tono ahogado y se arrastró hacia ellos―. Andrew, por favor, no quiere lastimar a nadie.

―Gracioso ―Andrew dijo, con los ojos parpadeando a Kurt―. Porque todo el mundo parece pensar que sí.

Kurt le tendió la mano al cuchillo―. Yo sé que no, Drew ―dijo en voz baja―. Tú y yo, nos quedamos atrapados en esto, lo hicimos el uno al otro. No tenemos que arrastrar a nadie más en esto.

―Y sin embargo, aquí está ―Andrew señaló a Blaine con una sonrisa amarga, empuñando el cuchillo apretado.

Blaine no movió ni un dedo; lo único que podía hacer era mirar al cuchillo que lo apuntaba amenazante.

―¡Soy yo o es él, cariño! ―Andrew dijo con los dientes apretados―. ¡Mejor elige sabiamente!

―No. ―Kurt negó con la cabeza, cansado y harto de la situación―. No es ni él ni tú. Esto es acerca de mí. No me puedo quedar contigo por más tiempo, Drew. Tienes que dejar que me vaya.

Durante un largo momento se miraban el uno al otro, Kurt con ojos suplicantes y Andrew con una máscara de piedra. Hasta que la resolución de Andrew se rompió. Tiró el cuchillo; que se deslizó por el suelo de madera y se detuvo debajo del sofá.

―No actúes como si fueras un tesoro excepcional ―Andrew escupió con una cara de asco―. Hay un montón de gente como tú, guarro.

Andrew se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones―. Terminamos, Kurt. ¡No quiero volver a ver tu trasero infiel de nuevo!

Miró a su alrededor como si no supiera cómo proceder desde aquí y luego desapareció en el baño.

Kurt lentamente se dirigió hacia Blaine que ahora estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra, mirándose con tristeza las manos.

―¿Blaine? ―Kurt preguntó en voz baja―. Vamos.

―Estoy sangrando ―Blaine dijo, mirando la sangre en su dedo después de tocar su boca.

―Es sólo un labio partido ―Kurt dijo con voz suave―. Vas a estar bien. Deja que te ayude a levantarte.

Blaine apretó los dientes en un gemido cuando se puso de pie. Su costado le dolía como el infierno, y no podía girar la cabeza sin un dolor lacerante de arriba a abajo por su columna vertebral.

Kurt tomó una última mirada y luego se dirigió a la puerta, tirando de la cuerda de su bolso de hombre sobre un hombro y agarrando las llaves del coche de Andrew de la estantería.

Blaine lo siguió por el pasillo hasta el ascensor que conducía al garaje subterráneo.

―¿Andrew no va a estar enojado cuando estamos tomando su coche? ―Blaine preguntó, mirando hacia atrás, como si temiera que Andrew viniera corriendo detrás de ellos.

Kurt lo agració con una mirada de exasperación―. ¿_Eso es lo que te preocupa?_

―Es sólo que no quiero …

―¿… causar ningún problema? ―Kurt lo interrumpió y terminó la frase por él. La cara de culpabilidad de Blaine fue suficiente para que Kurt supiera que tenía razón.

―Entonces has llegado a la puerta equivocada esta noche ―Kurt gruñó―. ¿Qué estabas pensando peleándote con él? Te dije y a Rachel que iba a dejar de todos modos a Andrew. ¿A qué has venido? ¿Asegurándote que me mantuve fiel a mi palabra? ¡Noticia de última hora, Blaine! ¡No necesito que pelees mis batallas!

Se metieron en el coche y Kurt comenzó el encendido. Aún contrariado, Kurt salió del lugar y se dirigió hacia la noche.

―Sé que no me necesitas para ayudarte ―Blaine dijo, tratando de sentarse de una manera que no le doliera―. Sólo pensé que podrías necesitar un poco de apoyo moral o algo así. No me fío de Andrew y quién sabe cómo hubiera reaccionado cuando le dijeras que te ibas.

―Bueno, ya tienes lo que querías ―Kurt murmuró―. Andrew cree que soy un infiel y me ha echado. ¡Felicidades!

―¡Sólo quería que estés seguro! ―Contestó Blaine, siseando cuando se movió en su asiento y el dolor golpeo su costado.

―¿Así que tú idea de jugar seguro es entrar en la guarida del león y provocar a la bestia? ―Kurt negó con la cabeza, luego le dio a su amigo una mirada de reojo.

Blaine permaneció en silencio, mirando por la ventana.

―¿Estás herido, Blaine? ―Kurt preguntó finalmente con un suspiro―. ¿Es necesario consultar a un médico?

―No, estoy bien ―Blaine dijo, volviendo sus tristes ojos color avellana sobre Kurt―. ¿Qué hay de ti? Realmente te impactó duro.

Kurt miró al espejo retrovisor y se encogió ante su apariencia. Un ojo morado púrpura oscuro se hinchaba en su ojo izquierdo. Era la primera vez que Andrew alguna vez le había golpeado en la cara, dejando una marca en él para que todos la vean.

―Bueno, ya me conoces ―Kurt replicó sarcásticamente―. Estoy _deseando_ salir lastimado. Cuanto más, mejor.

―No quise decir… ―Blaine empezó a decir.

―¡Guárdatelo! ―Kurt lo interrumpió.

―Por favor, déjame explicar… ―Blaine intentó de nuevo.

―¡No quiero oírlo! ―Kurt soltó.

Blaine apoyó la frente contra la ventana fría, tratando de no derretirse. Mientras Kurt no derramara una lágrima, él tampoco lo haría.

* * *

―¿Blaine? ―Rachel gritó adormilada cuando se colaron en el apartamento―. ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde has estado?

―Sí, soy yo ―Blaine respondió en voz baja―. Kurt está conmigo.

―¿Kurt? ¿Están bien chicos?

―Sí, estamos bien ―Kurt susurró-gritó mientras se abría camino a través de la oscura habitación―. Vuelve a dormir, Rachel. Hablaremos mañana.

Blaine siguió a Kurt al pequeño baño donde cerraron la puerta y prendieron la luz.

―Siéntate ―Kurt lo instruyó en voz baja. Blaine se sintió aliviado de que Kurt ya no sonaba molesto con él. Obedientemente Blaine se sentó en el asiento del inodoro y vio como Kurt rebuscó en el botiquín debajo del fregadero.

Kurt se encorvó delante de él y atendió al labio sangrante de Blaine con un algodón. Blaine trató de no sisear de dolor cuando el alcohol desinfectante ardió en la herida abierta. En cambio, se concentró la mirada fija en los ojos de Kurt que estaban fijos en su boca.

Blaine sabía que lo había arruinado hoy, y las cosas no habían ido de acuerdo al plan – no es que Blaine hubiera tenido en realidad un plan que seguir. Pero Kurt estaba aquí con él y no pasaría otra noche en ese apartamento, y había valido la pena. Había estado preparado para tomar otro golpe por Kurt, pero no quería que Kurt se interpusiera en el medio de las cosas, tampoco. Por otra parte, en relación a Blaine, Kurt siempre estaría en el medio de las cosas.

―Allí, se ha parado el sangrado ―Kurt dijo, todavía frotando suavemente en el partido labio inferior de Blaine.

Gentilmente, Blaine se acercó a tocar la piel por encima de la hinchazón en el ojo izquierdo de Kurt. Kurt retrocedió del casi-toque y se levantó.

―Es posible que desee poner una bolsa de hielo sobre eso ―Blaine dijo.

―No tenemos ninguno ―Kurt respondió, y en su lugar tomó un paño de lavado de la estantería, lo humedeció y lo presionó en su ojo, mordiendo sus labios cuando el dolor abrasó.

―Lo siento ―Blaine dijo, sintiendo el dolor de Kurt como si fuera propio―. Es mi culpa que te golpeara.

―Condenadamente cierto, es tu culpa ―Kurt murmuró, pero no había acusación en su voz. Se apoyó contra el fregadero, presionando la tela en su ojo y mirando a Blaine con el otro.

―Lo tienes bastante mal, también ―Kurt observó con un suspiro―. Obtendrás un montón de preguntas cuando vuelvas a clases el lunes.

Blaine se encogió de hombros - y gruñó de dolor. Su hombro se sentía como si estuviera a punto de caerse y su costado seguía ardiendo con los furiosos golpes que Andrew le había lanzado.

―Quítate la playera ―Kurt de repente dijo, y Blaine levantó la mirada, desconcertado.

―Déjame ver dónde te pegó ― Kurt explicó y dejó caer la toalla en el fregadero. Se acercó a su amigo para ayudarlo a quitarse su camisa.

Blaine levantó los brazos, arrugando su rostro de dolor, y Kurt sacó con cuidado la camisa sobre la cabeza de Blaine. Entonces se movió con suavidad alrededor del brazo de Blaine, asegurándose de que el hombro sólo estaba herido, pero no dislocado. Entonces Kurt sintió por el costado de Blaine, tocando sus costillas, y dejando que sus manos deambular en el pecho de Blaine.

Blaine estaba difícilmente respirando. En lugar de relajarlo, se tensó bajo la mirada escrutadora de Kurt, con su corazón latiendo fuera de su pecho sin ninguna razón aparente que las manos de Kurt en su piel.

―Nada parece roto ―Kurt finalmente concluyó, su cálido aliento sobre el pecho desnudo de Blaine, haciendo temblar a Blaine y olvidar todo sobre su costado dolorido.

―Estas contusiones aportan color y molestia por un tiempo, pero estarás bien. ―Kurt se levantó de nuevo―. Tengo ungüentos para ellos, bueno, no aquí, pero cuando vaya por mis cosas a la casa de Andrew mañana…

―¿De verdad quieres volver a ese lugar? ―Blaine dijo, horrorizado.

―No creo que traiga mis cosas aquí incluso si se lo pido amablemente ―Kurt respondió, tratando de levantar la ceja con aire de suficiencia, pero hizo una mueca de dolor al movimiento que hizo su ojo morado. Cogió el paño y lo dejó correr bajo el agua fría antes de frotar su ojo de nuevo.

―Bien, entonces iré y traeré tus cosas ―Blaine ofreció.

Kurt dejó escapar una risa sin humor―. No lo creo. A menos que desees tomar tu próximo viaje a un hospital, querido.

Blaine respiró hondo. Dolió más oír Kurt utilizar un cariño de una manera condescendiente luego de ser rechazado por Andrew.

―Quería mostrarte cómo se siente saber que alguien que te importa está siendo abusado y no eres capaz de hacer nada. No te puedes quedar mirando a Andrew lastimarme, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes ver que Rachel, Chandler y yo, no queremos que te lastimen? No es diferente.

―¿Así que viniste a enseñarme una lección? ―Kurt resopló―. Muchísimas gracias profesor. Has hecho tu punto muy claro.

―Quería demostrar que puedo tomar el mismo dolor que tú. ―Blaine admitió―. Pensé que tal vez pensarías que era débil y que no sabría lo que está pasando, porque yo no había experimentado lo mismo.

―Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he oído, Blaine. Creía que eras más inteligente.

―Durante el año pasado sentí deseos de hacerme daño todo el tiempo, también ―Blaine dijo de la nada, con la voz al borde de quebrarse―. ¿Crees que no sé lo que es odiarte a ti mismo? Constantemente sentí como que me merecía ser castigado por lo que hice.

―Pero no lo hiciste, lastimarte ― Kurt declaró más bien carente de emociones.

―No, pero pensé en ello demasiado. Únicamente… saber que te vería este año me dio fuerza y esperanza y… y nunca quise que me vieras hacia abajo, así que traté de mantener una actitud positiva.

Kurt resopló de nuevo―. Así que hemos establecido que eres el fuerte, mientras que yo soy este débil lío…

―Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo ―Blaine suspiró, mirando a Kurt desde su posición en el asiento―. Estoy diciendo que todo este tiempo fuiste mi ángel guardián; pensar en ti me mantuvo cuerdo. Tenía que creer que algún día me perdonarías y estaríamos juntos de nuevo. Tú, por otro lado, no tenías a nadie en quien poner tu fe, porque he demostrado no ser muy confiable. ―La forma en que lo dijo hizo fácil creer la porción de Blaine que estaba aborreciéndose por sus errores.

―Y aún confió en ti ―Kurt dijo, sólo dándose cuenta que era verdad para él―. Como un amigo. Al menos sé que tus intenciones son buenas, incluso cuando seas terrible en hacer lo correcto. Supongo que la confianza realmente esa rara, algo flexible, ya sabes.

Blaine no respondió, pero miraba hacia abajo a sus manos, y ambos guardaron silencio por un rato.

―¿Quieres volver a ponerte tu playera? ―Kurt finalmente pidió.

Blaine lo consideró por un segundo, moviendo su dolorido brazo tentativamente, y decidió que estaría bien sin ningún tipo de ropa que le obligaba a mover el brazo demasiado.

―Sólo quiero dormir ―Blaine respondió―. Únicamente voy a buscar mi almohada y me tiro en el sofá.

―No seas tonto. Podemos compartir una cama ―Kurt dijo resolutivamente y se fue por delante.

No prendieron las luces; ambos conocían el camino por el apartamento en la oscuridad. Kurt se sacó los pantalones, pero conservó la camisa de manga larga mientras se metió en la cama de grandes dimensiones.

Tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada, Kurt fue alcanzado por una sensación inquietante: La cama olía a Blaine. La almohada, las sábanas, el cobertor: El aroma de Blaine era innegable. Kurt no debería estar sorprendido, porque Blaine había vivido aquí por un par de días ya. Aun así, Kurt no había esperado que fuera tan intenso y maravillosamente familiar. Trajo muchos recuerdos agridulces de todas las veces que habían compartido una cama antes, mayoritariamente en la casa de Blaine.

Un repentino deseo se precipitó en el corazón de Kurt, así como sus entrañas. Se volvió de espaldas, esperando a que Blaine se metiera debajo de las sábanas, pero su amigo seguía dudando junto a la cama.

―De verdad creo que debería dormir en el sillón, Kurt ― Blaine susurró mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para arrebatar la segunda almohada. Kurt se sentó, encontrándose con él a mitad de camino.

―Espera ―Kurt dijo, y de repente sus manos estaban el pecho de Blaine, acariciando la piel desnuda.

Blaine se congeló, con una rodilla en el colchón, flotando sobre la cama―. ¿Kurt? ―preguntó, sin atreverse a esperar que Kurt estuviera ofreciendo algo más que amistad. Pero entonces Kurt acarició en el pequeño hueco de la clavícula de Blaine y colocó un beso con la boca abierta en su piel.

―Y yo creo que debes dormir aquí ―Kurt murmuró, moviéndose hacia arriba para besar el cuello de Blaine, saboreándolo y re-familiarizándose con puntos dulces de Blaine.

Blaine dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro y nostalgia―. ¡Kurt! ―Abrazó a Kurt con desesperación, y ambos se estremecieron ante el dolor de repente causado por el apretado abrazo. Ambos todavía estaban doloridos y lastimados por la pelea con Andrew, pero a Blaine no le importaban las heridas en su brazo ni el labio partido; sólo le importaba estar cerca de Kurt.

Kurt se acostó en su espalda y tiró de Blaine con él. Blaine fue capaz de bloquear el dolor y no sintió nada más que pura felicidad cuando la boca de Kurt buscó la suya y reclamó ser besado. Era tan maravilloso estar con Kurt de esta manera nuevamente. Besarlo de nuevo, sentir su cálido cuerpo bajo sus dedos y el caliente deseo entre sus piernas. Kurt empujó sus caderas contra él, el anhelo de ser tocado por él, y Blaine felizmente obedeció.

Oh, el beso era tan bueno.

Kurt sensualmente gimió en el beso mientras sus dedos se clavaron en el cabello de Blaine y se extendieron en la parte posterior de su cuello para mantenerlo en su lugar. Para tener el caliente cuerpo de Blaine sobre el suyo era todo lo que importaba en ese instante. Kurt amaba el peso encima de él. El calor que irradiaba de Blaine era contagioso, inflamando aún más el repentino deseo que Kurt sentía por él. La boca de Blaine sabía demasiado buena para dejarla ir, incluso cuando el labio partido se partió de nuevo y el sabor de la sangre se mezcló en ella.

Durante un tiempo se estuvieron simplemente besando y tocando, buscando a tientas y empujando. Kurt fue capaz de dejar fuera el pasado. Esto era lo que debió haber pasado esa noche hace tanto, la primera vez que Blaine vino a visitarlo a New York.

―Kurt ―Blaine susurró en la piel de Kurt mientras empezaba a besar y lamer su camino por el cuello y la clavícula de Kurt―. Oh Dios, te extraño tanto. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo más que nada, Kurt!

Kurt sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta que no podía decirlo de vuelta. Ya no amaba a Blaine de la forma en que solía hacerlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que todavía fuera capaz de amar a nadie de esa manera. Quería a Blaine, sí, todo su cuerpo anhelaba su toque, pero su corazón todavía estaba cerrado.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Blaine murmuró y dejó de besar el pecho de Kurt. Se había dado cuenta de que Kurt había dejado de sostenerlo, acariciarlo. Las manos de Kurt estaban ahora descansando inútilmente a cada lado de su cabeza en la almohada mientras Kurt estaba mirando a la penumbra de la habitación.

Kurt ya no sabía cómo sentirse. Por encima de Andrew había anhelado a Blaine para decirle que aún lo amaba y que podía estar enamorado de nuevo. Casi había estado decepcionado cuando Blaine había ofrecido su mano en amistad. Ahora que Blaine le dijo que lo amaba, se sentía vacío escuchar estas palabras. Kurt sabía que Blaine lo decía en serio; no dudaba de la sinceridad de Blaine justo en este momento.

Pero de alguna manera Kurt sabía que no podía ser parte de una pareja feliz para siempre. Aún no. Y no era justo para Blaine que actuara como si pudiera. Y si, incluso después de toda su complicada historia, Kurt todavía se preocupaba lo suficiente como para ser honesto y fiel a Blaine, ya sea que se lo merecía o no.

―No puedo hacer esto ―Kurt susurró en respuesta, no confiando en su voz para hablar en voz alta.

Blaine pareció considerar esto―. ¿Es por Rachel? No tenemos que hacerlo todo, Kurt, sólo… Dios, Sólo quiero besarte todo. Kurt, te extraño con locura. Juro que no ha habido nadie más que tú. Te am…

―¡No lo digas de nuevo! ―Kurt empujó a Blaine y se sentó, balanceando las piernas por el borde del colchón.

―¿Kurt?¿A dónde vas?

―Dormiré en el sofá.

Blaine se acercó y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Kurt, no reteniéndolo con fuerza. Era apenas un tacto suave y una mano firme sobre su piel fría, pidiendo que se quedara.

―¿Que hice mal? ―Blaine pregunto, la fuerte preocupación en su voz.

―Todo y nada ―Kurt respondió y poco a poco se escabulló.

Blaine miró en la oscuridad de la gran habitación como Kurt lentamente se dirigió hacia el sofá. Luego se dejó caer sobre el colchón, completamente perdido y sin ideas sobre cómo solucionar nada de esto. Por un precioso momento maravilloso, Blaine había pensado que había recuperado a Kurt. Su novio Kurt, la persona que amaba y extrañaba como si alguien le hubiera cortado la mano derecha; la persona a la que Blaine había llorado por un año, como si lo hubiera perdido para siempre. Blaine nunca se había permitido pensar de esa manera, que había completamente estropeado su oportunidad con Kurt para siempre y que nunca volverían a estar juntos de nuevo. Simplemente tenía que creer que un día Kurt estaría dispuesto a perdonarlo y amarlo de nuevo.

Tal vez había esperado demasiadas cosas demasiado pronto. Sí, era demasiado pronto, Blaine se dijo. Este rechazo no significa nada. Era demasiado pronto para que pudieran ser íntimos nuevamente.

Eso asustó a Blaine el ver cuán profundamente marcado y confundió todavía estaba Kurt por encima de todo. Era consciente de que sería difícil volver a ganar la confianza de Kurt. También era consciente de que había una posibilidad de que Kurt nunca volvería a ser capaz de amarlo de nuevo. Pero Blaine no podía renunciar.

Cuando Kurt le había dicho en la mesa de Andrew que no iba a ser su novio nuevamente así como así, Blaine lo aceptó. Pero creyó ver un _algún día tal vez_ en los ojos de Kurt.

Durante un largo momento Blaine yació aún en el colchón completamente e inmóvil, escuchando en la oscuridad. Podía oír la respiración suave de Kurt - y la de Rachel desde más al fondo.

Tal vez era egoísta de él, pero Blaine no podía dormir en esta gran cama cuando Kurt estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia de él. Lentamente, pero con firmeza, Blaine salió de la cama, tomando su manta con él.

* * *

Kurt se sintió raro mientras Blaine ponía otra manta sobre él.

Entonces Blaine se puso en el sofá, también. Suavemente se deslizó bajo las mantas, deslizándose lentamente más cerca hasta que estuvo cuchareando la espalda de Kurt y lo atrajo hacia él. La forma en que lo hizo fue suave y dulce, guiando a Kurt a los cojines. Se envolvió con sus brazos y las mantas alrededor de Kurt, acapullándolo.

Kurt podía sentir a Blaine temblando también, mientras lo abrazó con más fuerza, presionando su cuerpo tembloroso contra el suyo. Kurt no se apartó esta vez. En su lugar se quedó allí, acurrucado en el calor del cuerpo de Blaine y las mantas. Sintió los labios de Blaine rozar su pelo, su aliento en la punta de las orejas.

Habían pasado más de un año desde la última vez que Kurt había estado cómodamente con alguien. Por suerte Andrew no había sido el tipo tierno y no le apetecía cucharearse o acariciarse en la cama. Pero cada vez que habían visto la televisión, Andrew había querido sostener a Kurt cerca.

A veces, cuando Kurt llegaba a casa estaba tan cansado que apenas se dejaba caer en el sofá y encendía el televisor. Andrew se unía a él, a veces acostado detrás de él, cubriendo un brazo alrededor de su pecho. A veces Kurt pensaba que esto era todo lo que necesitaba, simplemente alguien para sostenerlo. Pero pronto se ponía a odiar la cercanía, odiar el hecho de que se trataba de los brazos de Andrew sosteniéndolo. Odiando que la proximidad le recordaba a la intimidad que había compartido con Blaine―. Suéltame ―decía con frialdad, sin pestañear. Con un gruñido Andrew sería empujado fuera del sofá.

―Voy a conseguirme un gato si sigues así.

Irónicamente Kurt siempre se había sentido seguro en presencia de Andrew. Emocionalmente seguro. Sabía que nunca se enamoraría de Andrew y por lo tanto Andrew nunca sería capaz de romper el corazón de Kurt - de la forma que Blaine podía.

Ahora, Kurt comenzó a preguntarse si Andrew estaba más involucrado emocionalmente en su relación de lo que Kurt había esperado que estuviera. ¿Podría ser que Andrew hubiera tenido sentimientos verdaderos por Kurt? ¿Podría ser que ahora Kurt fuera el rompe-corazones en este escenario? Se sentía mal por dejar a Andrew de esta manera, culpable y egoísta. Pero sabía que tenía que ser egoísta con el fin de volverse completo de nuevo. Ya no podía depender de nadie más; esto también excluía a Blaine. No podía recomenzar con Blaine otra vez. Involucrarse emocionalmente con Blaine de nuevo era un riesgo - un riesgo que Kurt no estaba dispuesto a tomar por el momento. No importaba cuán genuinos eran los sentimientos de Blaine.

Pero recostado en la oscuridad con los brazos de Blaine a su alrededor, Kurt se sentía seguro y cómodo. Lentamente se relajó en los brazos de Blaine. Estando tan cerca de su ex no se sentía tan incómodo como había esperado que fuera. Pero no se sentía _correcto_ tampoco. Kurt se preguntó si alguna vez se sentiría bien de nuevo o si su dolor era permanente e irreparable. ¿Llegaría a ser capaz de confiar en Blaine a la manera de un amante de nuevo?

Sabía que Blaine tenía buenas intenciones, no importa cuán torpe y desafortunado actuaba a veces, no importa lo mucho que se metiera en problemas al pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cuando se trataba de asuntos de amor Blaine siempre había estado ansioso pero poco exitoso para agradar - de una manera muy adorable.

Y, sin embargo, Blaine era honesto a su torpe manera. A veces era demasiado honesto para su propio bien. Sabiendo que Blaine no era esa clase de infiel había hecho mucho más difícil para Kurt el entender por qué Blaine lo había engañado. Se hizo muy fácil pensar que la culpa la tenía a los pies de Kurt.

A pesar de su renuencia a aceptar el amor de Blaine, Kurt se acurrucó un poco más en el abrazo, su pómulo contra el pecho de Blaine. Sintió el cuerpo de Blaine relajarse y suavizarse, y Kurt lo acunó con un brazo, consolándolo y consolándose a sí mismo, y así se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**¿Comentarios?**

**Hay una nueva historia de ****_LaurenEP_**** llamada ****_Wicked Game_****. Es otro giro de Kurt estando en una relación abusiva después de The Break-Up. Podrían querer checarlo. :)**

* * *

* es un sedante y se usa para el tratamiento a corto plazo del insomnio, ayudando a conciliar el sueño. En resumen, un medicamento.

Antes que nada ¡Felices festividades!, desconozco su religión o estilo de vida, pero creo que siempre hay un motivo por el que celebrar, incluso el simple hecho de poder respirar.

Cuídense, felices vacaciones.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo! :)**

**Este es el último flashback en la historia.**

**Capítulo 18 – Encontrando a Chandler de nuevo**

**Flashback**

Noche de viernes, mientras Kurt estaba parado frente a su armario escogiendo un conjunto para _Babylon,_ su teléfono sonó. No necesitó ver el identificador para saber quién era. Su padre había comenzado a llamarle todos los días a las ocho. Evidentemente su padre estaba ansioso por arreglar los lazos entre ellos después de un par de semanas de silencio cuando no habían hablado en absoluto.

Pero Kurt todavía estaba enfocado en mantener a su padre a raya. Así que cuando veía que su padre lo estaba llamando, trataba de salir con una excusa.

Kurt odiaba que se hubieran vuelto distantes y no por las millas entre ellos, pero a causa de todo lo que estaba dejando sin decir. Había un montón de sentimientos heridos involucrados por parte de Kurt pero también los sentimientos de culpa.

Las primera semanas después de su rompimiento con Blaine, Kurt había estado furioso con su padre, proyectando toda la ira que había sentido sobre la infidelidad de Blaine en su padre, quien se había atrevido a decir una palabra de simpatía por Blaine. Había rechazado a su padre al no devolver sus llamadas telefónicas y no acudir a sus sesiones de Skype nunca más. Por supuesto, Kurt no ignoraría por completo a su padre, pero siempre se excusaba por estar demasiado ocupado o demasiado cansado.

Después de un tiempo se volvió un hábito. Y después de un tiempo había muerto, había comenzado a sentirse avergonzado y no sabía que hacer o decir. Antes de que lo supiera un par de meses habían pasado, y Kurt se había dado cuenta que un muro se había estado construyendo entre su padre y él, uno que no había estado ahí antes – al menos no desde los días de su flechazo con Finn y su proyecto de juntar a su papá con Carole, que había salido mal y lo dejó sintiéndose aislado y abandonado, mientras que su padre se estaba vinculando con Finn.

Ahora cualquier cosa que hablaban por teléfono era sólo una pequeña conversación o Burt intentando hacer plática diciéndole sobre en lo que Carole o Finn estaban. A veces Burt siquiera mencionar lo que Blaine estaba haciendo de acuerdo a Finn. No había sorpresa. Todos ellos seguían viviendo en Lima, ese pequeño pueblo en el que estaban obligados a escuchar acerca de los asunto de todos, sin importar las circunstancias. Por supuesto que Finn aún estaría hablando con Blaine y Burt escucharía sobre lo que los chicos estaban haciendo.

Pero ¿por qué su padre probaba las aguas al soltar el nombre de Blaine en la conversación? ¿Esperaba que Kurt saltara directo sobre él y demandara cada pieza de información disponible sobre su ex? ¿Por qué estaba Burt tratando de juntarlos de nuevo? En este momento sólo quería gritar a su padre, "¡ME ENGAÑÓ! ¿POR QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE LO PERDONE Y OLVIDE? ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES SENTIR CULPABLE POR ESO? ¿POR QUÉ ES MI CULPA?" Pero no le gritaba a su padre. En su lugar colgaba.

Este hablar, pero no hablar se había manifestado en los últimos meses, y Kurt no sabía cómo romper el hechizo y verdaderamente _hablar_ con su padre nuevamente. Además, estaba el problema de que Kurt no quería que su padre supiera sobre su relación con Andrew. Kurt tendría que mentir, y su padre vería a través de sus mentiras como nadie más. Esta era una de las razones por las que Kurt evitaba volver a Lima, porque si se veían cara a cara su padre vería en un instante que algo estaba mal.

Kurt odiaba tener secretos. Lo hacía sentir como si tuviera 14 años de nuevo, muerto de miedo para declararse gay, no queriendo que su padre lo supiera, pero _necesitando_ que supiera todo lo que estaba de nuevo en ese mismo viejo sentimiento. No quería que su padre supiera que estaba luchando por mantenerse en pie, lo difícil que la vida se había vuelto en un lugar que había considerado su único refugio después de todos esos años difíciles en Lima. New York se suponía que era su rescate, pero ahora era su infierno personal. No era la ciudad en sí, pero su lugar en ella. Envidiaba a Rachel que estaba exactamente donde debía estar. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estar viviendo en New York no es el sueño hecho realidad que se había imaginado que sería? Con excepción de Vogue. Si no tuviera el trabajo en Vogue con Isabelle alabando su trabajo, se sentiría totalmente perdido.

Al principio Kurt trató de impresionar a su padre diciéndole sobre su éxito en Vogue, pero claro que había sido como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma. Su padre estaba orgulloso de él, no había duda de eso. Pero Burt no sabía nada sobre moda. Después Kurt empezaría a hablar de la moda cada vez que quería aburrir a su padre; era la forma más sencilla de deshacerse de él por teléfono. Al minuto que Kurt empezaba a hablar de paletas de colores y tejidos y la última entrada del blog de Isabelle, Burt dormitaría y se excusaría.

Aun así, no ser capaz de hablar de todo esto con su padre dejaba a Kurt sintiéndose aislado. Estaba viviendo en New York ahora, la gran ciudad donde nadie conocía a sus vecinos o se preocupaban por ellos, donde sólo era uno de muchos.

―¿Vas a responder ese maldito teléfono o no? ―Andrew gritó desde la otra habitación, sonando completamente molesto.

―¡Perdón! ―Kurt gritó y consiguió su teléfono, pasando a sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana con él.

―Hola papá ―Kurt dijo, en voz baja y sonando extrañamente apagado a sus propios oídos―. Ahora es un mal momento, hablamos otro momento, ¿bien?

―Hola, hijo, estoy bien, gracias, ¿cómo estás tú? ―Burt dijo sobre el intento de Kurt para cortarle el paso, incluso antes de saludarlo.

―Papá ―Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro―. No es mi intención ser rudo. Sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo. He estado trabajando horas locas en la oficina.

―Siempre dices eso ―Burt respondió, sonando una mezcla de molesto y preocupado―. ¿Sabes la última vez que realmente hablamos por teléfono? Yo no puedo ni siquiera recordar, Kurt.

―Lo sé, papá, y lo siento.

―Yo también, colega, yo también ―Burt dijo con un suspiro, y sonaba tan desconsolado que Kurt sintió al instante su determinación hacerse añicos.

Por un segundo consideró decirle a Burt todo. Comenzaría admitiendo que era infeliz. Diría a su padre sobre el sentimiento de soledad e inutilidad, acerca de sentirse como un fracaso. Hablaría sobre extrañar su casa, faltarle un hombro donde apoyarse, extrañar que su padre lo llamara chico y colega. Inevitablemente comenzaría a llorar al teléfono y su papá intentaría calmarlo y maldeciría la distancia, porque querría dar a Kurt un abrazo y un beso en la sien.

―Simplemente… ―Kurt levantó la vista cuando Andrew entró al cuarto, dando a Kurt una mirada mordaz, en silencio preguntando con quién estaba hablando.

Kurt tapó el micrófono de su teléfono con una mano y le susurró― Es mi papá.

―Bien, pero apúrate ―Andrew dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el baño―. Encontraremos a los chicos antes de que nos dirijamos a _Babylon__._

―¿Con quién estás hablando? ―Burt preguntó.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt le preguntó de vuelta, sorprendido.

―¿Quién está contigo? ¿Rachel?

―Papá, en verdad tengo que irme. Te llamo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

―Mira, Kurt, te extraño ―Burt dijo, no dejando que su hijo le colgara tan fácilmente esta vez―. Sabía que mudarte a New York reduciría nuestro contacto, pero no pensé que sería así. Ya no sé nada de ti, Kurt, y viceversa. Acepté cuando no viniste a casa para Navidad, pero me prometiste que vendrías otro día, y ahora ya es verano. No te he visto por casi un año, Kurt. No pensé que sería de esta manera.

―¿Y es mi culpa? ―Kurt levantó la voz, a la defensiva, pero sintiendo la pérdida y la distancia demasiado clara en sí―. Pudiste venir a New York para verme también, sabes. Pero supongo que siempre hay algo importante pasando con Finn o Carole y otras cosas. No soy responsable de esto. ¡Demonios, sólo estoy tratando vivir mi vida aquí!

―¿Qué quieres decir con _tratando__?_ ―Burt preguntó, agudo de mente y pesando cada palabra―. Sé que estas frustrado porque no entraste a NYADA, pero ¿algo más está sucediendo?

―¡No sabes _nada,_ Papá! ―Kurt lo interrumpió, molesto por ser el objeto de fisgoneo de su padre.

―¡Sí! ¡Ese es exactamente el punto! ¡Porque no quieres hablar conmigo!

―Lo siento, pero en verdad me tengo que ir. ―Kurt sintió que le pican los ojos de lágrimas.

―Kurt, por favor, no hagas esto. No me cuelgues.

―Te quiero, papá. ―Kurt colgó antes de romper en lágrimas. Se apoyó en la ventana de cristal frío y enterró su cara en una mano.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Andrew preguntó, cuando entró al cuarto y vio a Kurt llorando.

Kurt se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente―. Nada, acabo de tener una conversación difícil con mi padre.

―Oh, que se jodan los padres. Odio a mi papa también. Es un maldito hipócrita.

―No, no odio a mi papá, sólo…

―Olvídate de tu estúpido padre. ¡Es noche de viernes! ―Andrew lo sacó del alféizar de la ventana y le dio la vuelta―. Quiero verte bailar, cariño.

Actuando por instinto y pura necesidad en soledad, Kurt haló Andrew cerca, abrazándolo apretado. El breve intercambio con su padre lo había dejado con problemas, y sufría por alguien que solo lo sostenga.

Andrew lo sorprendió con ternura afectuosa, devolviendo el abrazo y apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Kurt―. No te preocupes por eso, dulzura ―Andrew murmuró, presionando sus manos en los hombros de Kurt para retenerlo cerca―. No dejaré que nadie se meta entre nosotros.

―¿Por qué te gusto tanto? ―Kurt preguntó, su voz apenas un susurro.

Andrew se rió entre dientes y su cuerpo vibró―. Porque nunca me crucé con alguien como tú. No lo sé. No puedo explicarlo. Simplemente me mueves.

Sobresaltado, Kurt se alejó para mirar a su novio―. ¿Por qué dirías eso? ―Por un horrible segundo se preguntó si le había dicho a Andrew sobre la primera declaración de amor de Blaine en un momento de embriaguez y si Andrew estaba usando ahora estas palabras para burlarse de él.

―Porque es verdad. Me haces sentir cosas que no había sentido nunca antes. Con otros era sólo acerca del sexo. Pero tienes tus conceptos morales, tú linda modestia, la regla de no-sexo y otras cosas. Me hace sentir que es tiempo de madurar y obtener mis límites, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

―Supongo ―Kurt respondió.

Andrew tomó el rostro suavemente y se inclinó para darle un beso en la boca. Kurt cerró los ojos, devolviendo el beso en un intento de sentir y probar algo más que _nada__._ Pero fue en vano.

―¿Listo para ir? ―Andrew gritó desde la habitación de al lado, y Kurt se estremeció ante el tono alto repentino de sus palabras y la impaciencia subyacente.

―¡Un segundo! ―Kurt gritó y mantuvo la mirada fija en su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Quería verse bien esta noche, pero todavía se veía como él. No quería que Chandler tuviera la impresión de que se había convertido en un idiota demasiado abrigado.

Así que buscó en su colección de accesorios en busca de algo que fuera totalmente él hasta que encontró la pieza perfecta: su buen viejo broche de hipopótamo. Lo prendió en su camiseta en recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Chandler, quien lo había halagado acerca de ese broche. Esperaba que su amigo lo apreciara.

Kurt estaba ansioso por verse con Chandler nuevamente.

Por un lado, él no estaba interesado en decirle que no lo había logrado en NYADA. No tenía miedo que Chandler estuviera decepcionado o incluso perdiera interés en ser amigo de Kurt cuando ni siquiera era alumno de una escuela de artes.

Por otro lado, aun asociaba al chico con la mirada de traición en el rostro de Blaine. Pensar en Chandler lo llevaba de vuelta en el tiempo y lugar cuando la primera crisis había golpeado su relación con Blaine, en ese entonces no había pasado por su cabeza que Blaine podría siquiera pensar que Kurt era capaz de engañar.

¿Cuántas veces después Kurt se había reprendió a sí mismo acerca de cómo se habría podido manejar mejor la situación? Si sólo le hubiera dicho a Blaine sobre este chico nerd que conoció justo desde el principio. Se pudieron haber reído de los coquetos mensajes.

Simplemente se sintió bien tener esta clase de atención de Chandler. Blaine había estado distante de él en ese entonces y Kurt no sabía por qué. Debió haber preguntado, pero tenía miedo de que Blaine pudiera decir que ya no estaba en ellos de la forma en que estaba en el principio. Cuando el tiempo pasó, una parte de Kurt siempre había estado en guardia de que Blaine no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo aburrido era Kurt; que no era la persona más interesante de todo Ohio después de todo. No cuando había chicos como Sebastian alrededor.

Kurt había querido hacerse el interesante y atractivo para Blaine de nuevo; había querido que Blaine lo notara de nuevo al añadir algo de aire misterioso en sí, dando la impresión que el otro chico podría estar interesado en él también. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que Blaine se había distanciado porque tenía miedo de perderlo, entonces Kurt nunca hubiera ido por ese camino. Pero Blaine no le habló sobre sus miedos, y Kurt no podía reunir el valor para preguntar a su novio lo que estaba pasando. Hablar de estas cosas siempre era muy difícil. La pregunta "Oye, ¿por qué te estas distanciando de mí?" no es una de las que se desliza fácilmente de la lengua. Es bastante aterrador, porque estás temiendo la respuesta. Está temiendo la confrontación.

Cuando le dijo a Rachel que Blaine y él se habían convertido en una fabuloso pareja de casados, no se estaba quejando; estaba preocupado y temeroso que Blaine diría simplemente que, "Bueno, sí, Kurt, nos convertimos en una pareja de casados y, ya sabes, solías ser la persona más interesante de todo Ohio, pero ahora que sé todo sobre ti, es algo aburrido en realidad. Así que, ¿qué hay de simplemente quedar como amigos?"

Kurt nunca pensó que Blaine reaccionaría de la forma en que lo hizo, sintiéndose engañado, y era culpa de Kurt por ser tan displicente sobre su encuentro coqueto con Chandler. Blaine había estado molesto. Kurt sabía que había actuado mal y quería hacerlo mejor. Nunca quería sentirse como un infiel de nuevo. A pesar de que aun consideraba sus mensajes con Chandler como bastante inofensivo, ya que nunca había tenido intenciones con Chandler, lo había hecho parecer como si hubiera algo – y si los papeles se hubieran invertido Kurt probablemente habría pensado lo mismo de Blaine.

Después de que habían acabado con la disputa sobre su amante Chandler, Kurt había estado seguro de que él y Blaine estaban hechos para durar.

Kurt se apoderó de la laca para el pelo un poco más fuerte, tratando de forzar a estos pensamientos de su mente―. No dejes que el pasado te arrastre hacia abajo aún hoy ―Kurt murmuró a su reflejo mientras arreglaba su cabello, no permitiendo que sus pensamientos y preocupaciones lo tragaran de nuevo.

En la dulce petición de Andrew, se había puesto un poco de delineador negro y parpadeó al espejo maravillado. Lo hacía parecer tan diferente.

―Hola, sexy ―Andrew ronroneó, echándole un vistazo mientras salía del baño―. Luces candente. Me encantan esas botas de zorra.

―¿Gracias? ―Kurt dijo―. Tú no te ves tan mal.

Kurt había vestido sus pantalones entallados negros favoritos y una camisa morada con botones. Salió de la puerta en sus nuevas botas negras que iban en lo alto por encima de las rodillas.

Una hora después estaba de pie frente a al club con un aburrido Andrew que no quería esperar más―. Entremos, cariño. Este amigo tuyo no va a aparecer.

―Un minuto más ―Kurt suplicó―. Dijo que estaría aquí a las once. Tal vez se perdió. Él no ha vivido en New York durante tanto tiempo.

―Más vale que aparezca pronto ―Andrew gruñó impaciente.

―¡Ahí esta! ― Kurt comenzó saludando con el brazo completo para que así Chandler lo viera. Este comportamiento de cinco años de edad, le valió una mirada de reojo desaprobadora de Andrew.

Al otro lado de la calle Chandler le devolvió el saludo y se dirigió a través del camino. Vestía un chaquetón gris oscuro, pantalón a cuadros verde y rojo, y un sombrero verde bosque con orejeras. Kurt solía adorar esta clase de gorros, pero por desgracia estaban fuera de moda desde hace mucho tiempo.

―¿_Ese es_ él? ―Andrew preguntó, dejando escapar una risa de burla.

―No seas malo, Drew ―Kurt dijo en tono de advertencia.

Dio un paso hacia Chandler, que no había cambiado en nada. Aún se veía exactamente igual, radiante todas partes mientras estaba de pie delante de Kurt―. ¡Es un placer verte otra vez, Kurt Hummel! Gracias por invitarme a unírmeles. ¡Nunca he estado en un club de baile antes! ¡Esto es realmente emocionante!

―Hola, Chandler ―Kurt le sonrió cálidamente y gesticuló a Andrew―. Este es mi novio…

―… quien se está aburriendo aquí fuera ―Andrew lo interrumpió―. Vamos a dentro.

―Oh, pero no tengo… ―Chandler comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por Andrés, que le lanzó una identificación.

―Esto debería hacer el truco ―dijo con un guiño. Luego pasó el brazo por los hombros de Kurt y abrió la marcha.

Kurt vió a Chandler, quien estaba obviamente impresionado e intimidado al mismo tiempo por la multitud y la atmósfera del club gay. Recordó su primera vez en _Babylon_ y podría relacionarse con el asombro boquiabierto de Chandler y sus grandes y redondos, ojos tímidos―. Sólo quédate conmigo y saldrás con vida ―Kurt bromeó y se ganó una sonrisa de felicidad de su amigo.

Mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud Chandler apuntó al pecho de Kurt―. ¡Aun tienes este boche!

―Por supuesto ―Kurt respondió con indiferencia, pero con una sonrisa cariñosa.

―Sabes, ¡nunca hubiera tenido el valor de hablarte si no hubiera sido por este boche! ―Chandler admitió con una sonrisa tímida.

Kurt estaba intrigado―. ¿Eso por qué?

―Nunca hablo a chicos que son, tú sabes, atractivos. Usualmente me dicen que me pierda. Pero resolví que alguien que usaba un choche de hipopótamo ¡tenía que ser una persona asombrosa!

―Gracias ―Kurt dijo, sonriendo―. El broche me ha traído suerte hasta ahora. Lo usé en mi entrevista de trabajo para Vogue e Isabelle lo adoró también.

―¿Isabelle Wright adoró tu broche? ¡Oh, Dios mío, eso es increíble! ―Chandler gritó emocionado.

―Vamos arriba, hay estancias. Podemos sentarnos y hablar. ¿Suena bien?

―Me encanta ―Chandler dijo con un entusiasmado asentimiento.

―Así que, ¿cómo es NYADA? ―Por supuesto esto tenía que ser la primera pregunta de Chandler. Kurt tomó un respiro profundo. Estaba a punto de admitir que lo había logrado. Pero los ojos de Chandler estaban tan grandes con anticipación que Kurt odiaba ser una decepción.

―NYADA es genial ―Kurt dijo―. Especialmente el programa teatral es impresionante. ―No fue realmente una mentira cuando en realidad no le dijo a Chandler que era un estudiante ahí, ¿cierto? Siguió hablando un rato, hablando sólo de lo que oía de segunda mano por Rachel.

Era fácil hablar con Chandler, sobre todo porque Chandler hacia la mayor parte de la conversación. En una graciosa forma nerd con la que Kurt podía relacionarse y no el obsceno gracioso que era Andrew, hacienda bromas a la espalda de otras personas. Estar con Chandler era refrescante, y su entusiasmo sobre todo era contagioso.

―¿Cómo es trabajar en Vogue . com? ¿Cómo es Isabelle Wright? ¿Es como Miranda Priestley? Ya sabes, ¿Meryl Streep en _Devil Wears Prada_?

Kurt se rió en voz alta y mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en semanas que había tenido una verdadera risa―. No, no en absoluto. Isabelle es una maravillosa persona. ―Por un rato se perdió contado historias sobre su trabajo y sus compañeros de trabajo hasta que Chandler le miró con asombro y dijo:

―Guau, suena como si pasaras mucho tiempo en Vogue. ¿Cómo combinas las horas de trabajo con tus clases en NYADA?

―Oh, funciona bien, en realidad ―Kurt eludió la pregunta y se mostró sorprendido por la facilidad con que la mentira salió de sus labios.

―Guau, yo no tendría la energía para trabajar en un empleo de medio tiempo que es tan desafiante. Casi no consigo mis papeles de la universidad. ¿Si quiera tienes tiempo para respirar?

―Sí, bueno, es por eso que disfruto venir a _Babylon_ en viernes ―Kurt dijo―. Sólo para sacar todo de mi mente por un rato.

Kurt se asombró por la ingenuidad de Chandler. No sólo hizo a este chico pensar que verdaderamente Kurt era la persona más perfecta que había conocido, también era un fácil creyente de cada mentira que Kurt le dijo, porque eso era lo que esperaba de Kurt de cualquier manera. Fue estimulante y frustrante al mismo tiempo. Kurt sabía que nunca podría cumplir con las expectativas de Chandler. Era divertido actuar como era y posar como la persona que pudo haber sido, pero no lo era, e hizo incómodo a Kurt interpretar un papel y engañar a su amigo. Pero Chandler era del tipo que quería ser engañado, o al menos esa era la impresión de Kurt. Así que hizo lo suyo.

Después de un tiempo Chandler se inclinó hacia delante en forma confidencial―. Tengo que admitir que estaba muy nervioso por verte de nuevo, Kurt.

―¿En serio? Sólo soy el mismo Viejo yo. ―Kurt inclinó la cabeza―. Pero he de admitir que estaba nervioso acerca de verte también, y sé que este en realidad no es tu tipo de escenario, pero me alegra que vinieras.

―A cualquier lado por ti ―Chandler dijo y al instante se sonrojó carmesí profundo y balbuceó―, quiero decir, estoy muy feliz de que siquiera respondieras mi mensaje, porque estaba realmente curioso acerca de lo que estabas haciendo y me encantaría que seamos amigos de nuevo.

―También me encantaría ―Kurt dijo con una sonrisa amable.

―Aquí estás, cariño ―Andrew vino detrás de Kurt y puso sus manos en sus hombros―. Ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a algunos chicos de Boston. Tu amigo puede arreglárselas un par de minutos sin ti, ¿o no?

―Uh, seguro ―Chandler dijo.

―Volveré pronto ―Kurt dijo. Pero al final Andrew lo mantuvo lejos de Chandler durante más de una hora. Dos amigos de Andrew estaban hablando de moda con él, en referencia a las últimas entradas del blog de Vogue, y Kurt se enredó en hablar de la moda. Fue sólo cuando Andrew había desaparecido por un tiempo que Kurt comenzó a mirar alrededor y encontró a Andrew abajo en la barra hablando con Chandler. En el momento en que Kurt había hecho su camino a través de la multitud y al lado de Andrew, sin embargo, Chandler se había ido.

―¿Dónde está Chandler?

―¿Quién? ―Andrew le pasó un brazo por la cintura de Kurt.

―Mi amigo ―Kurt dijo, sonando molesto―. El de los grandes lentes.

―Oh, él. Lo ahuyenté lejos.

―¿Hiciste qué?

―No te molestará más.

―No me molestaba. Es mi amigo.

―¿Quieres ser amigo de ese chico? ¿En serio? ―Andrew resopló―. Pensé que te había hecho un favor.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con él?

―¡Es aburrido! ―Andrew dijo con naturalidad―. Si al menos tuviera una cara linda que mirar mientras está hablando y hablando y hablando…

―Supongo que es todo lo que soy para ti, ¿cierto? ¿Una cara linda? ―Kurt espetó.

―Y un gran culo ―Andrew le guiñó el ojo.

―¡Eres tan imbécil, Drew! ―Kurt se movió fuera del alcance de su novio y se dirigió a la salida.

Fuera en la calle, Kurt vio la espalda de su amigo por el camino. Aparentemente Chandler estaba en algún tipo de peligro. Dos chicos estaban bloqueándole el paso, empujándolo, levantándolo por el cuello e insultando a gritos su ropa.

Kurt no dudó por un segundo.

―¡Déjenlo en paz! ―Kurt gritó desde lejos, y comenzó a correr hacia ellos―. ¡Quita tus sucias manos de encima! ―Kurt siseó con voz aguda, deteniéndose de manera protectora frente a Chandler.

―¿Cuál es su oferta? ―uno de los grandes le gruñó―. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

―Lo insultaste, me insultaste ―Kurt puntualizó―. Y no quieres insultarme.

―¿Tú, chico flaco? ¿Crees que puedes golpearnos? ―los chicos rieron disimuladamente.

―Sé cómo ponerlos de rodillas, chico. Una patada bien dirigida en sus partes favoritas debe hacer el truco, y créanme, puedo golpear la base. ¿Ven estas botas? ―Presentó sus botas puntiagudas―. Fueron hechas para patear traseros, y no pudo esperar para finalmente utilizarlas. Además, puedo gritar. Puedo llegar a Fa. ¿Quieren una demostración? Cada policía en el radio de una milla me oirá.

Sin más argumento los dos chicos se fueron, no estaban dispuestos a meterse en problemas.

Después del incidente Kurt se giró a su amigo y notó que Chandler estaba temblando. Kurt se veía preocupado―. ¿Estás bien? No te preocupes por tipos como esos. Son todo ladridos, pero no muerde.

―Lo siento, simplemente… ―Chandler dejó escapar un silbido. Estaba a punto de colapsar―. ¡Pensé que iban a asaltarme! ¡Estaba tan asustado! ¡No sabía que hacer! Si no hubieras venido…

Kurt dio un paso adelante y abrazó a Chandler―. Todo está bien. Se fueron, nada pasó. Simplemente nunca camines solo. ¿A dónde vas de todos modos? Ni siquiera te despediste de mí.

―Lo siento ―Chandler murmuró en el hombre de Kurt―. Tuve la sensación de que no me querías cerca. Pensé que sólo estabas siendo agradable.

―Equivocado ―Kurt lo soltó, pero mantuvo una mano en el brazo de su amigo―. No sé qué te dijo mi estúpido novio, pero quiero seguir siendo amigos contigo. Mira, estoy aquí cada noche de viernes si puedes venir. Me encantaría verte nuevamente.

―¿En serio? ―La cara de Chandler se iluminó de nuevo―. Gracias. ―Se abrazaron de nuevo y Kurt se sintió apreciado. De alguna manera Chandler lo hacía sentir bien sobre sí mismo, y Kurt no se había sentido bien sobre el mismo en un tiempo.

―¡Aquí estás! ―De repente Andrew estaba tras ellos y haló de Kurt hacia su brazo de una manera áspera―. ¡Te estaba buscando por todos lados! ¡Sabes que odio cuando simplemente desapareces!

―Lo siento ―Kurt dijo, quitándose de la mano de Andrew―. Estaba ayudando a Chandler a luchar contra esos chicos y…

―No me importa lo que hiciste ―Andrew lo interrumpió airadamente―. ¡La próxima vez me preguntas antes de irte por tu cuenta!

―Sí, sí ―Kurt respondió, no muy convincentemente―. ¿Algo más?

Esta vez Andrew agarró el brazo de Kurt con más fuerza, clavando sus dedos en la carne de Kurt y sacudiéndolo―. ¡No me hablas así, cabrón!

―¡OYE! ―Chandler gritó, no pudiendo ver el intercambio por más tiempo sin interferir―. ¡Detente!

Andrew soltó a Kurt dándole un fuerte empujón que casi había soltado a Kurt en la tierra y girando al chico con gafas―. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ―Andrew preguntó desafiante.

Kurt vio la forma en que Chandler se quedó helado, tragando saliva un par de veces, incluso más aterrado de lo que había estado unos minutos antes, cuando había estado haciendo frente a los dos pendejos.

―Está bien ―Kurt dijo, poniendo la mano con dulzura en la espalda de Andrew, tratando de mantenerlo a raya de su amigo de Lima―. Vamos a casa.

Andrew y Kurt estaban alejándose cuando Chandler finalmente habló.

―¡En realidad, tengo algo que decirte! ―Chandler estaba obviamente nervioso y sus mejillas estaban de color rojo brillante, y se retorcía las manos. Sin embargo, tuvo el valor de decir lo que estaba en su mente.

―¡Creo que le debes un poco de respeto a Kurt! La manera en que le hablaste es inaceptable.

Andrew no dijo nada. Simplemente dio un paso hacia delante de nuevo, amenazadoramente, tratando de intimidar al chico. Chandler dio un paso hacia atrás, pero continuó hablando ―. Porque Kurt es la persona más amigable, maravillosa y amable que he conocido y deberías sentirte afortunado de llamarlo tu novio y… y… ―Chandler tragó―. ¡Deberías mostrarle más respeto! Es todo lo que estoy pidiendo.

Chandler estaba temblando de nuevo, más que cuando se enfrentaba a los dos bravucones. Estaba de pie por Kurt aunque estaba cagado de miedo. Kurt no sabía que decir o que sentir. Estaba avergonzado de que tuvo que ser de esta manera; que estaba atrapado en esta situación que había hecho sentir a Chandler como que tenía que proteger a Kurt, no importa cuán poco contribuía al hacerlo. Pero Kurt estaba orgulloso de saber que Chandler era su amigo y que el muchacho pensaba tan bien de él y tuvo el valor de dar un paso adelante, aun cuando en realidad estaba dando un paso atrás.

―Está bien ―Kurt dijo en un intento por enfriar la fiesta y aligerar la situación. No quería que se intensifique; no quería que Andrew causara más daño―. En verdad, Chandler. Estamos bien. Todas las parejas pelean de vez en cuando. ―Kurt tomando el brazo de su novio para demostrar que pertenecían juntos. El simple gesto fue suficiente para calmar a Andrew.

―Sí, vamos a casa y tengamos sexo de reconciliación ―Andrew sugirió bromeando y besó la sien de Kurt. Kurt le dio un manotazo juguetón. Ahora Chandler sólo podía pensar que Andrew era un idiota que estaba tratando mal a Kurt. Kurt no quería que consiguiera pistas sobre cuán grave era realmente la situación.

Kurt lanzó a Chandler una sonrisa falsa―. Hazme un favor y consigue un taxi para que llegues a casa, Chandler. ―Kurt rebuscó en su cartera y le dio dinero para un taxi―. ¡Nunca camines a casa solo por las calles de New York!

―No necesitas darme dinero para el taxi ―Chandler protestó.

―Insisto. ―Kurt empujó a los billetes en la mano de Chandler y la apretó―. Buenas noches, Chandler.

Andrew le pasó el brazo por la cintura de Kurt y caminaron hasta el aparcamiento cercano. Kurt se resistió a mirar atrás a su amigo. No se permitió preocuparse por lo que Chandler estuviera pensado de su relación con Andrew. Francamente, no era ningún asunto de Chandler.

Cuando llegaron a casa esa noche, Andrew estaba enojado porque Kurt había pasado tanto tiempo con un viejo amigo, y Kurt estaba enojado porque Andrew no tenía derecho a estar enojado, mientras que Kurt tenía un montón de razones para estar cabreado.

―¡No jodida hagas eso otra vez! ―Andrew empezó a gritar en cuanto la puerta se cerró de golpe.

―¿Qué hice? ―Kurt preguntó, no impresionado por el grito de su novio―. No hice nada malo. Oh, lo siento, no me aferre a tu brazo durante toda la noche y di anhelantes miradas de absoluta admiración como si fueras el chico más increíble en el mundo entero. ¡En cambio ayudé a un amigo en problemas sin pedir tu maldito permiso!

―¡Jódete, Kurt! Sabes exactamente por qué estoy cabreado.

―¿Y por qué es eso? ―Kurt se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, esperando con sus cejas arqueadas inquisitivamente.

―Cuando sea que salimos juntos tú me ignores totalmente ―Andrew lo acusó―. Es como si no te importara en absoluto. ¿Se supone que somos novios, recuerdas?

―No estás más que haciendo pucheros porque no siempre se trata de ti ―Kurt dijo con un resoplido―. ¡No pongas tu frustración en mí!

―¡Tal vez no estaría frustrado todo el tiempo si me hubieras dejado finalmente que te folle! ―Andrew replicó―. Eso es probablemente lo que necesitas también. Sabes, el sexo se dice que es una cosa buena.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, entregó a Andrew la mirada más disgustada que pudo―. ¿Crees que te dejaría – en tus palabras - _follarme_ cuando me estás hablando así? Eso es muy romántico.

―Lo siento, de acuerdo, lo siento ―Andrew dijo con un suspiro―. Simplemente no entiendo que quieres de mí. Te digo que eres perfecto todo el tiempo. Te amo, cariño. ¿Por qué no es suficiente? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Por qué no es suficiente cuando te digo que te amo?

―Porque no es sobre amar ―Kurt respondió, como si eso fuera un hecho obvio―. Amar nunca es el problema. Pero la confianza lo es.

―Sí, entiendo que tienes problemas de confianza ―Andrew dijo con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano―. Pero pensé que confiabas en mí para ahora.

―¿Cómo podría? No confías en mí tampoco ―Kurt replicó―. O de lo contrario no estarías tan agresivo cuando simplemente hablo con mis amigos.

―Siento que estas esperando por algo ―Andrew continuó, manteniendo su mirada en Kurt―. No estoy seguro que esperas o si yo puedo dártelo – o cualquiera, para el caso. Pero estoy harto de eso. Necesita superarlo, cariño. Y si no eres capaz de empujar el botón de reproducción de tu vida alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Kurt soltó un bufido. Odiaba ser el centro de este tipo de escrutinio de atención. Hasta ahora se había sentido cómodo en la compañía de Andrew, porque a Andrew no le importaba mucho acerca de sus antecedentes y sus motivos―. ¿Y tú quieres ayudarme? ―Kurt dijo con un gruñido.

Sin previo aviso, Andrew lo golpeó, apuntando al pecho de Kurt. Kurt se preparó para ser empujado, pero Andrew no le pegó; en lugar de eso arrancó el broche de hipopótamo de la camisa de Kurt―. Primero que nada, ¡esta fea cosa tiene que irse!

―¡Como te atreves! ¡Devuélvemelo! ―Kurt trató de sacarla de las garras de Andrew, pero Andrew tenía el broche fuera de su alcance.

―¿Cómo es que me ayudas cuando tirar mis cosas? ―Kurt le gruñó.

―Tienes que dejar ir lo viejo ―Andrew dijo con toda sabiduría―. Deje ir tu pasado - y accesorios feos.

Kurt había creído que Chandler nunca aparecería de nuevo después de ese traumático incidente y el comportamiento hostil de Andrew. Pero lo hizo y Kurt estaba agradecido por su no pronunciado apoyo. No se escribían porque Andrew ocasionalmente checaba el teléfono de Kurt, pero Chandler sabía dónde encontrar a Kurt: en _Babylon_ cada noche de viernes.

Nunca hablaban de la situación de Kurt, aunque Kurt podía ver el disgusto en los ojos de Chandler cuando Andrew interrumpía sus charlas. Chandler nunca lo juzgó o cuestionó sobre sus elecciones de vida. Simplemente estaba ahí, justo a tiempo como un reloj, y se convirtió en una constante de calma donde el mundo de Kurt estaba en la agitación.

¿Qué tan desesperado Kurt se había vuelto que necesitaba ver a Chandler por la única razón de que necesitaba a alguien que lo reconozca? Como si estuviera vivo sólo cuando alguien más lo veía respirar, alguien que todavía lo conocía de otra vida.

Sin juzgar, sin preguntar, sin regaños.

Simplemente estando ahí. Esperando contigo pacientemente mientras su vida está en espera.

**Esta historia está casi terminada. Este fue el último flashback. En el siguiente Burt llega a New York.**

**¿Comentarios? :)**


End file.
